Winner Takes All
by 1Curlytopq
Summary: When an unexpected death brings Shane and Kimberly back to Salem, will they be able to resolve past hurts and rekindle their love? Much needed closure for any Kim and Shane fan.
1. Prologue

**Prologue: Homecoming**

Location: LA, Kim's home; early autumn.

It was a dreary afternoon in the hills above Los Angeles. The house was quiet except for the sound of raindrops pelting against the roof above. Jeannie would not grace this place for another two hours. Her private drama and dance classes after school occupied her right up until dinnertime. Something about this time of year made Kim melancholy. Perhaps it was Jeannie's recent birthday, her sweet sixteen, that was making her blue. Another year or two and her "baby" would be off starting her own life like her older brother and another phase in Kim's life would be ending. Fall seemed to mark the end of chapters in Kim's life…or sometimes a new beginning, so _why must I feel so lost? _She mused to herself. Kim walked aimlessly towards the bookshelf. Instinctively, she pulled an old favorite out of hiding and positioned herself on the window bench in her living room. As the rain streamed down the windowpane, Kimberly opened the book, turning its pages to one passage in particular. Always the same ritual, done alone without the watchful eye of friend or family, Kimberly began in a whisper,

"_What lips my lips have kissed, and where, and why, _

_I have forgotten, and what arms have lain _

_Under my head till morning; but the rain _

_Is full of ghosts tonight, that tap and sigh _

_Upon the glass and listen for reply, _

_And in my heart there stirs a quiet pain _

_For unremembered lads that not again _

_Will turn to me at midnight with a cry…"_

Far across the pond and at a country estate in the Cotswalds of England stood another lonely soul in the late of night pressed up against the glass behind a large mahogany desk. Gazing out the massive window into the gloomy night as the lightening from a passing storm danced across the landscape,

"_Thus in winter stands the lonely tree, _

_Nor knows what birds have vanished one by one, _

_Yet knows its boughs more silent than before: _

_I cannot say what loves have come and gone, _

_I only know that summer sang in me _

_A little while, that in me sings no more…"_

* * *

**Location: Salem, early morning**

Shawn Sr. tells Caroline that he is heading out to do some morning fishing. They exchange the glances and kisses of warmth that comes from a couple that has weathered many storms. He walks out the front door.

An hour passes. An explosion on Shawn's boat rocks the Riverfront and could be heard from the Brady Pub. He is alive but barely and is rushed to the hospital. All of the Brady's are contacted and race there. Kayla frantically calls Kim and tells her to hurry home. It is not good.

Meanwhile, Shawn is conscious and has his final words for Caroline. She is his one true love. He knows he is fading fast and has to speak with his sons. Bo and Roman listen as Shawn gives them instructions. Down at the scene of explosion, John confers with Abe and concludes that the explosion was no accident. It had the markings of a meticulously planned operation. For John, this is personal. Shawn Brady was a father figure to him. Yet, he has enough distance to keep a level head in the investigation. Roman may be o.k., but then you never know how people will react in times like this. And John knows Bo will not take the news too well. He needs another person who has the experience, and the motivation to see the case through. John calls the only one he knows and trusts…Shane Donovan!

Shane is shocked by the news and takes the next ISA private jet to Salem. By the time Kim is able to catch a plane to Salem and arrives at the hospital eight hours later, Shawn has already spoken with his other children; telling each one something that was unique to only them. Kayla escorts her into his room,

"He is been waiting for you…we all have." Kayla says as she squeezes her hand and wiping the fresh tears from her cheek with her other.

Kim is distraught as she observes the scene. Shawn is barely recognizable. Because of his burned body, he is wrapped like a mummy. She kneels beside the bed and takes his hand.

"Papa, I'm here." Kim says; her voice cracking.

Shawn SR, recognizing his daughter, mumbles, "My best and brightest…has finally come home." And at that moment all feelings of guilt and inadequacy resurface. Why did she stay away so long? The sound of that dreaded moniker he placed on her and had caused some hurt feelings within the family…had she lived up to it? Kim felt she had disappointed him with her unsavory past. Then being gone from the family so much. Sure, the first time was running from family… sort of. But the second time had nothing to do with him or the family?

Kim tries speaking but Shawn brushes off her questions. He has only one thing on his mind for his little girl.

"You're stubborn like your, Pop…like all of my kids; but you especially. Quit fightin' it. Search your heart, Kimmie. You found that rare and special love. Don't give up on him. Fight for it, I tell ya'…"

"_You_ keep fighting papa!" Kim cried in bewilderment. Shawn used every opportunity he had to lecture Kimberly on her ex and even on his deathbed the stubborn man would not relent.

Shawn reaches out for the others. As Caroline held his hand, he flat lines, the other hand going limp in Kim's hands. Stunned for a moment, they stare in silence. Then they all fell apart. All paired up: Roman holding Caroline, Steve catching Kayla in his arms as she falls back a little, Hope wrapping her arms around Bo from behind. Only Kim was left sitting at the bed sobbing, begging for him to stay longer. One by one the family retreated until Kim was left alone in the room except for an attending nurse.

And then Shane entered the ICU. Consumed by her grief, Kim didn't hear him come in but felt strong comforting hands as Shane places them on her shoulders to pull her up out of the chair. Shane pulls a sobbing Kim to his chest as a tear streams down his cheek. He sweeps her into his arms and carries her out of the room. Along with consoling Kim, Shane felt like he had lost his own father all over again.

* * *

**Location: **Brady Pub, three days later

"_May you be in heaven a full half hour before the devil knows your dead?" _John Black toasted heartedly after giving his emotional speech retelling for anyone who did not know how the old man had been a father to him in life. Marlena gave him a tight squeeze on the arm for support and leaned closer to him.

The glasses clanked together among the pub's patrons as they tossed the twenty-one year old Bushmills back in honor of Salem's favorite Irishman.

"To Shawn!" They said in unison with boisterous laughter that followed.

"And Shane, thanks for treating us to the very best!" Laughed Bo as he held up the bottle of Irish whiskey to a thunderous applause. "Pop would have been proud!'

Shane shrugged off the gesture as the crowd began to murmur among themselves. Kim eyed him quietly from the safe distance across two tables. The past three days had been a blur. One moment she was safely ensconced in her life in sunny L.A., the next Kim was abandoning a board meeting at the clinic and flying home to say good-bye to her father. Kim observed detached from the event, numbed by the reality that her father was murdered and she would never be able to settle things with him. Making the death worse in some respects was the paradox that the one person to comfort Kim and give her what she needed, was the same who had plunged the knife ever so deep into her heart! Kim tried to push back the feelings welling up inside her and watched each person give tribute to her father with toasts, speeches and song. Her father's words floated back to her as Kim watched Shane politely engage family and friends in conversation.

"_Search your heart, Kimmie. You found that rare and special love. Don't give up on him."_

Kim blinked away the tears and looked towards the floor when she noticed Shane give her an encouraging wink from across the way. It was as though he was reading her mind.

"Okay, sis?" Inquired Hope who had been standing to Kim's left and observed the quiet exchange between the two. Before Kim could muster an evasive response, Roman and Bo interrupted with a loud pronouncement:

"Raise yer glasses for another round!" Bo hastily filled the shot glasses of the crowd before he and Roman commanded attention from behind the bar. It was clear that the alcohol had taken effect but the scene was too amusing.

"_Here's to women's kisses, and to whiskey, amber clear;"_

The brothers chanted in Irish brogue. Bo gave Hope the eye as Roman paraded the bottle around,

"_Not as sweet as a woman's kiss, but a darn sight more sincere!" _

The room erupted with laughter and a _"here, here"_ from the men and a lighthearted eye roll from the women.

Steve had given Kayla a peck on the lips after the toast right before she moved to make a speech with her sister Kim. As she left his arm, Steve realized who was standing to his right and backed off towards the corner of the bar. For the better part of the day, Steve had kept his distance from Shane. When he arrived in Salem with Jack several months before, he had no memory of anyone. But as the scents, sounds and faces came pouring back to him; one odd visual began to take shape: that of him in a small room, strapped to a table and begging for someone not to leave him. Steve had focused on the positive aspect of remembering the one person that had kept him struggling on those long and painful years, his _Sweetness_. When Shane entered the hospital room three days ago, the flash ran across his psyche and Steve instantly felt animosity towards the Brit.

Shane walked over to the dartboard where Steve Johnson was located. He had to get this over with.

"Steve." He greeted him by patting his arm. Steve was meandering with the darts and had abruptly turned away from Shane when he saw him approach.

"Thought you were smart enough to take the hint, Donovan." He said acidly. Shane clenched his jaw tightly to keep from exploding. He had to handle this correctly.

"We need to talk." Shane said calmly.

"I got nothin' to say to you." Steve said with a gruff. Throwing a glance over his shoulder to Shane, Steve gave him a menacing stare.

"Well, nothing that is appropriate under these circumstances." He said with a growl as he looked over the pub.

Shane grabbed Steve's arm.

"Now, you look Johnson! You are certainly justified in your opinion of me so I have given you plenty of leeway since you showed up in Salem alive but ISA needs to debrief you on what happened during the past sixteen years!"

Steve tossed a dart angrily towards the board. It landing squarely on the Bulls eye and he whirled around to face Shane head on. With mock appreciation, he threw his body back and clasped his hand upon his chest, exclaiming,

"Awe, I'm touched by your admission."

Composing himself quickly Steve leaned forward within inches of Shane face and hissed,

"So tell me, gov'nor, which bothers you more: sleeping with my wife or leaving me to rot with God knows who?"

Steve noticed the sting the statement had on his ex brother-in-law, who for a brief second lost his cool British resolve, the color draining from his face and looking genuinely remorseful.

"Now, you listen here…" Shane began with his finger raised up to Steve's face. Realizing the full force of Steve's statement, Shane discovered that Steve obviously had holes in his memory but what he did remember posed a serious problem for him. Shane took a deep breath, clenching his fist. The altercation was interrupted by something that took Steve's attention away from Shane and towards the entrance to the pub. Shane turned his head in the direction and back towards Steve, shaking his fist

"We'll finish this later…" He said as he started off towards the door.

Steve eyed Shane cautiously as he departed softening his stance slightly towards the man.

"You can bet on it, gov'nor."

The bell to the door of the Brady Pub chimed, signaling another well-wisher whose appearance was observed by only a few. Andrew being closest to the door, popped up from the booth where he sat with various relatives and other Salemites and greeted the older gentleman. Extending his hand in proper gentlemanly fashioned, Andrew said,

"Thank you for coming…" He paused as he studied the man whose appearance advertised extreme wealth and influence. The sinister way the man surveyed Andrew made him pull back and proceed with caution.

"Do I know you?" He asked, breaking all formality as he eyed the man with suspicion.

"I'm an old friend of the Bradys." The stranger replied with a hearty laugh. It was low and jovial, yet Andrew sensed that he was being toyed with.

"And you are the spitting image of your father!" The man continued. "Why, you don't remember this but I held you the day you were born!"

Andrew looked dumbstruck. He had heard the story of his birth in the West Virginia wilderness countless times from his mother, usually around his birthday. He had the impression that it had been only his father present at his birth.

"How, who are yo…." He fumbled with his words before feeling the firm familiar hand of his father grip his right shoulder.

"Thank you, son. You can go back to your cousins. I'll take care of this." Shane said sternly without looking at him. Andrew had never seen his father look at anyone with such contempt. While Shane's demeanor was calm and collected, Andrew could tell his jaw was clenched and was ready to strike at any given moment.

"Victor," Shane began with a flick of his tongue and suddenly Andrew knew the connection. There was a brief pause as the two men sized each other up. It was uncle Bo's biological father, a little fact that was never discussed in the family and easily buried if you didn't live in Salem. Andrew had stumbled upon the news while boating with his cousin the summer before college. When he brought up the name to his father later, Andrew received a perfunctory,

"_Your grandpa Shawn is Bo's father in every sense of the word,"_ in a tone that indicated the topic was not up for discussion.

Along with a stern warning,

"_And don't mention that man's name in front of the Bradys…especially your mother. Victor Kiriakis has hurt a lot of people and it will only upset them." _There had been something ominous about his father's warning and Andrew detected that his father might be including himself in that group. Having only learned of his father's profession a few weeks before, it was difficult for Andrew to imagine that anyone would have gotten the best of Shane Donovan. For a young man who viewed his father as in evincible, the conversation had been a little disconcerting.

The memory flooded back to Andrew in that moment standing in the doorway at his grandfather's wake. Andrew complied with his father's order and backed away but stayed close to observe the confrontation that most people in the Pub did not see because of the music and crowd.

Turning his attention away from Andrew and towards Shane, Victor tilted his chin upward in a show of dominance.

"Shane," He began in a patronizing tone. "I am merely here to extend my sympathies to the family." Victor paused before surveying the room victoriously,

"I am, after all, an old friend." He said with a smile.

Shane scoffed at the statement; inhaling deeply so that his chest puffed up showing that he was every bit the game player Victor was.

"Is _that_ how you view yourself after all that you have done?" Shane asked rhetorically, letting the bitterness ooze from his lips. "The devil himself would make a better friend."

"Now, now, Shane, let's not cause an unnecessary scene. After all, we're here to pay tribute…"

Shane interrupted Victor by stepping closer to him and placing his hand firmly on Victor's back to guide him out of the pub,

"You're absolutely right, Victor." Shane said icily as he motioned for Victor's bodyguard to get the door.

"That is why you and your goon are leaving."

Shane stood in the doorway blocking Victor's view inside as well as providing a protective shield so no one would see whom Shane was speaking with.

"You can try to harass the Bradys another day; but not this day, Victor! No, you will not upset this family by humiliating Shawn on the day his loved ones lay him to rest."

Andrew noticed Mr. Kiriakis's arrogant bravado had been replaced with a simmering hostility towards his father.

"We're not done here, Donovan." Victor warned as Shane was closing the door in his face.

"Oh, of course we're not." Shane answered with a smile as he turned around.

Andrew leaped forward from the corner where he had been observing the conversation.

"What did he…you mean by that?" The young man asked in almost a child-like way to his father.

Shane wasn't able to address the question at the moment because his attention was divided. His eyes were fixed on Kimberly who was racing over towards the two men. She had seen Andrew talking to Victor and the following confrontation. Her eyes were wide with fear and Shane's only goal was to erase that look from her face. Patting his son's shoulder reassuringly as Kim came towards them,

"Not a concern for you, son. I'll deal with Mr. Kiriakis another day."

"Shane, what was he…how dare he come…?" Kimberly stammered, visibly shaken.

Shane placed his hands on her shoulders, pulling Kim closer,

"Shh, it's okay. I got rid of him."

Their eyes were locked together and Andrew witnessed their unspoken language play itself out before him. Tears streaming down her face, Kim whispered breathlessly,

"Thank you." And she buried her head in Shane's chest.

"It was nothing." He replied tenderly. Kimberly looked up into his eyes. Shane wiped her tears away. The fear was gone and she had a relieved look. Kimberly countered,

"It was everything."

* * *

**Location:** The Docks, the day after Shawn's funeral

Shane shuffled his feet slowly across the pier. The water lapped against the pier and the gulls flew overhead, squawking as if guiding him to his intended destination. Shane reached the railing and started down the steps quietly, never taking his eyes off her along the way. She sat pristinely on the dock completely apathetic to her surroundings, dressed in a pair of olive green capris and a brown t-shirt with her legs swinging freely and in rhythm to the river's tide. She had already baited the hook, caste the line and was waiting for a bite. From a distance, Shane could not get a read of her expression because of the old tan _Brady Fish Market_ cap that masked her face partially, her hair peering out from behind in a loose ponytail. She looked more like his young daughter in this light than his ex-wife. The breeze picked up slightly and there was a hint of an autumn chill in it despite the warmth of the late September day, nature's warning to proceed with caution.

As he inched closer, Shane saw her face, focused, solemn and lost in thought. Her eyes were moist from a random tear here and there and the only movement was from her left fingers as they toyed with the reel to pull the line in slowly to entice the fish.

"You look like a little lost girl." Shane said sympathetically as he laid his rod down on the pier and squatted down beside her. Without taking her eyes off the water, Kimberly simply replied,

"I think I have heard that line before," Her voice was cool and steady.

Shane casually gazed across the water at a boat that was sailing downstream. He knew what she was referring to. So much had transpired since that night after Roman's wake.

"I think I used the term _"innocent"_ before, which was a true statement then as it is now." He corrected her, unfazed by Kim's snub. Shane's eyes met Kimberly's at the exact moment she turned her head to address his remark. Shane's reassuring smile exposed his dimple and for a moment he thought he had broken through her impenetrable wall and elicited a faint smile but Kimberly turned her eyes back to the water and began reeling the line in without responding.

"Have you heard from Andrew yet?" She asked still pretty reserved with him. Kim baited the hook and caste it again. Shane had to take a step back to avoid the hook in the process. Following the line into the water with his eyes, Shane answered casually,

"Yes, he plans to call when the plane arrives at Heathrow."

Shane looked back at Kim, not deterred by her well-built wall; one he had helped build many years ago. He knew Kim was very vulnerable at the moment and not likely to let him comfort her too much. They had spent hours talking, reminiscing over Shawn. In the late hour when no one was around, she had let him hold her and on the day of Shawn's funeral, Shane took her hand and rode in the limousine with her to the church so Kim would not be the only one without a partner.

"So no luck despite the good weather?" He asked lightly, changing the subject. Kim knew that tone was a challenge and couldn't help herself. Kimberly broke her cool reserve, exposing her competitive spirit.

"I beg your pardon my dear boy!" She said gesturing towards the small cooler set between them. Lifting the lid, Shane peered in and discovered a small catfish just above the limit and two medium-sized trout.

"I don't think most people would ever peg you to be a skilled fisherm…, uh, woman." He said with amusement.

"_It's in me bones."_ Kimberly replied, in an accent borrowed heavily from her father. Her expression darkened once more as the image of her father lecturing her and her siblings on the fine points of fishing pierced her aching heart. The tears began to form again and Shane responded by moving the cooler back, sliding into a sitting position and placing his left arm around her. Kim let her head rest on his shoulder for a moment before observing,

"I don't think many would list avid fisherman as one of your talents gov'nor," as Kim motioned towards his pole that lay next to him. Shane pulled Kim close as he took control of her line, reeling it in, a good fortune for the next would-be victim as he released the remainder of the bait into the water below.

"Tis, true and like you, I learned from my father." Shane said as he kept his eyes on the task at hand. Kim straightened up and studied his facial expression that was saturated with nostalgia. Partly reading Kim's thoughts without looking at her and half lost in his own contemplation Shane continued,

"I let Shawn teach Andrew and Jeannie the way because a man needs to have a legacy to pass onto his children and grandchildren." He said as he placed Kim reel next to his. Kim detected Shane's cool resolve crack as he said almost choking up:

"That way the children have something that was uniquely tied to Shawn. He was owed that much."

Kimberly didn't have the strength to carry the statement to its full meaning after seeing the altercation between Shane, Andrew and Victor from the day before. Instead she plainly asserted,

"Papa, thought a lot of you." And remembering her father's last words to her, added with a hint of bitterness in her voice,

"You were one of the few people that could do no wrong in his eyes."

"Oh, I know that's not true. We both know I failed him." Shane confessed gravely, pulling away slightly from Kimberly. The admission hung in the air and seemed to be echoed by the passing birds that swooped onto the pier around them for meager scraps of fish.

"Hmm." Kim said in a huff not wanting to address the implications of Shane's last statement. She hastily retreated back to the safer topic of fishing. "You can take the girl out of the fish market but you can't take…"

Shane placed his hand onto hers and interrupted Kimberly's thought, knowing where she was heading with the remark. There was always a part of herself that Kim was ashamed of and despite her pronouncements to the contrary, Shane knew she couldn't let it go.

"I was blessed to graduate from the finest schools, attend the finest soirees… I've traveled the world and met women from all walks of life," he said, his accent thick with affection.

"And you my dear Kimberly are the finest lady I have ever had the honor of making an acquaintance with." He said with such feeling without saying those three little words. Kimberly was taken aback at Shane's candor and boldness that she blushed before breaking his gaze, sliding her hand out from beneath his. Still smiling demurely, Kimberly threw her attention to the passing boat returning from the days catch. Having nowhere to put her hand she let it fall to her side. The remainder of the time was spent in silence as the two old friends merely sat on the pier in peace; their fingertips finding their way back to within an inch of the other. They sat comfortably as the sun lazily slipped beyond the horizon.


	2. Chapter 1

Reuniting Friends & Lovers

**Chapter 1**

(Around 3 months after Shawn Sr.'s death)

Location: Brady living area. Kim is staying there and Shane is living with Bo and Hope during this time.

Kimberly is placing the ornaments on the tree, when Bo enters w/ boxes.

"Hope will be here shortly to pitch in and help. Steve and Kayla are downstairs with ma' and Shawn D."

Kim nodded her head in acknowledgment. "I know ma' is a little emotional right now with it being the first Christmas without Pop. He was always a big kid when it came to the holidays……." Her voice trails off as she starts to tear up.

Bo interjects: "ah, Kimber don't start or we'll all be in puddles. Look it has been a long time since all of us Brady's have been here for Christmas and we are going to show ma' all the love and support she needs to get through it."

Kim tweaks his nose and starts to look into the box, sorting through what goes where. Bo hesitates and then starts by saying:

"_So_, is Shane coming by?"

Kim turns around, arches her eye and says, "maybe, why?"

Before letting Bo answer, Kim tells him how Shane was meeting with John to go over some stuff they had uncovered when they snuck into the Dimera estate.

Bo continues with his line of questioning. "Look we can't help but notice how you two have been lately."

"Really, whose this 'we' that you are referring to little brother? And so you can be a good little soldier, you can report back to Command and tell them that they are getting all riled up for nothing."…Kim turns her back to Bo so she does not have to look him in the eye. Bo doesn't answer the original question but instead tells her how he was there in the beginning when they did this dance and the second round looks about the same as the first.

Bo smiles big, knowing he is hitting too close to home with Kim.

"Look, I'm just trying to help here but if you insist on putting up these walls, you're going to have to contend with my wife and you _know_ how Hope gets. She's got too much of Mrs. H in her blood to let two people she loves keep fighting the obvious."

Kim takes a deep breath. She knows this conversation has been coming and is at a loss as to how to respond. "Look, the thing is Shane and I have a long history, share two children and will always have a special connection… and friendship. That's it!!!!" Kim starts to busy herself with finishing the last touches on the tree and moves on to the fireplace. She is getting very nervous about the direction of this conversation and would like to move on. But she knows Bo is not going to drop it. Because what is she going to say…that since they have both been back in Salem, certain things have felt very familiar. Like the fact that when either one walks into a room, the attraction is just too much. Or that with Shawn's death, Shane has been there to listen with a shoulder to cry on…and tea to drink! They always have had a close friendship despite it all. Shane can predict her response and she his… But then there is that subject that they never address or have addressed. It just sits there…the elephant in the room that neither of them brings up……

At the same Bo pretends to be picking up poinsettias to take downstairs and says:

"Wow! That is impressive because that is what Shane told Hope over Thanksgiving and what he told Roman and me when we innocently made an observation. And we have it on good authority that same line is what you used on Marlena when she questioned you. Did the two of you get together to rehearse it for all of us?"

Bo smiles because he knows he has struck a chord as Kim whips around and throws a paperback book she has been reading (it was sitting on the coffee table). It hits him in the back as he exits out the doorway to the Pub below, just as Shane walks in through the front door. He picks the book up off the floor as Kim is walking to the kitchen area to fix herself some tea.

"Want some?" She asks as she turns to fill the kettle with water. Kim is trying to compose herself after the exchange with Bo. Shane looks at the book places it on the table and nods his head affirmatively.

"So what did poor Thomas Hardy do to deserve such abuse?"

"He wrote Jude the Obscure!" She says, smiling at him.

Kim quickly changes the subject and asks about his meeting with John and Roman. Shane fills her in and asks her some questions about the Brady family history.

After about 20 minutes of talking, Shane gets up and walks over to the mantle. He thinks of the first time he ever set foot in this home. It was Christmas time and Shawn greeted him as one of the family. In all his years, Shane never met a family like the Brady's. He was one of them….and he had it all for awhile. Sure, they still welcomed him but it wasn't the same. Since being back he had spoken briefly with Kayla but it was more pleasantries than actual conversation. Kayla had made amends with Kim long ago but it was best to keep her distance with Shane around. Not that there were feelings between them, it was a reminder of a very bad time. And Shane blamed himself for it. Only Hope was the same around him but she wasn't around during that period, so along with John and Marlena, Hope was the few people who still had the same feel to him in their friendship.

Kim, sensing where his mind went, did not want to keep the others waiting downstairs and give the others more to wonder about the two of them.

"We should be getting downstairs to help."

Location: Brady Pub

The sound of Christmas music fills the room. Hope has arrived and Steve is joking around with Bo. Kayla is laying the new linens on the tables with Caroline and the grandkids are in the kitchen cleaning up the last dishes from the customers.

Hope sees Shane and Kim enter the room, so she comes up to Kim.

"Heya' sis! How's it going?" She says cheerfully casting an eyebrow over to Shane, who grins knowingly and heads over to Bo and Steve. Shane has already experienced the Hope Brady interrogation. She really missed her calling in life. But Shane admires her tenacity even if there is little she will accomplish with it. Still, Shane can't help but wonder what she is up to. It seemed sophomoric to Shane but at this point in his life, he would welcome any new insight on the heart of Kimberly Brady. When he left Salem 14 years ago, Shane was healed physically but wounded emotionally. He needed to be back in the field, away from it all and at the top of his game. And he was.

After taking the assignment in Europe and completing it, the ISA once again wanted to promote him. Shane became the Director of the ISA. Basically, he coordinated all assignments given out the agents. He had to evaluate the intelligence and conferred with the Head of the ISA. He was second in command to be exact. Shane had instituted the only one he trusted with his administrative work and that was Peachy. She was older now and field work was not an option anymore but her organizational skills were superb and the work kept her alive. This also meant that he could be the kind of father he wanted to be to Jeannie and Andrew. Shane wasn't in the field often; just enough to keep him on his toes. This enabled him to have his children for long periods in the summer, to fly off to LA in a moments notice for Birthdays and special events. He had everything he wanted career wise but had lost everything in his personal life in the process. So far, it seemed his children had not suffered the worst of it.

If he could go back, Shane would have never left Kim in Salem in her condition. And he sure as hell would have taken the opportunity to reach out to her in London when she visited to pick up the kids nine months later. He liked Phillip enough but HE was supposed to be the one seeing his kids every night before bed and He was the one who should be taking care of Kimberly and making love to her. Phillip was about as exciting as oatmeal but he knew why Kim was with him. Phillip was stable and worshipped her.

He had his chance again when Kim called off the wedding. Shane was secretly relieved. Again, he should have jumped at the chance but then, what would he say? "Sorry I slept with your sister as a way of punishing you when I should have been pointing the finger at myself? Let's start over." Work made the decision for him because before he could bring up the delicate subject, he was called away on assignment. With the fall of the Soviet Union, the intelligence world was up to its ears in various terrorist cells working throughout the world. The details were different but there was one constant: they were hell bent on blowing stuff up! The assignment was for Shane to gather Intel and report back to the ISA and proceed from there. A three month assignment turned into nine and it was around the holidays when he returned. Kim came with the kids to spend Christmas at Donovan Manor. She was still unattached but it was just different. From the outside, they seemed like they were close as ever; never skipping a beat. They talked about everything: books, movies, current events. They even went to see some plays together when either one was in town. As the children grew they always shared holiday duties to avoid the pitfalls of divorce. Together they taught Andrew how to dance for his first prom and Shane just happen to be there when Jeannie went on her first date. But they never spent more than 10 days together and now they had been in Salem for over 3 months, working and spending time with family together and grieving over the loss of Shawn. Some things were about to come ahead.

With Shane safely over at the dartboard where the rest of the men were, Hope pulled Kim aside at the bar.

"Save it Hope. I already got the third degree with Bo….." Seeing Hope's expression, she lovingly pats Hope's shoulder and adds, "I know you mean well but there is just too much there to deal with. And what Shane and I have now is…well it is easier."

Hope knew better than to believe Kim's excuse.

"But there is too much there that doesn't need to be missed. And you mean it is easier to avoid how you feel? What you want? Kim, you deserve to be happy. Are you happy…truly happy? Because the last time I saw you that way was with Shane. Look, sis I know about trust issues. But when it comes down to it, the two of you have not moved on, you are still unattached and, quite frankly, from the looks of things look as though you are still pining for each other."

Kim rolled her eyes. "Geez, Hope! You make us sounds like a bunch of teenagers. And things are just a little more complicated than that."

"When is it not when you have been in a relationship for a long time? And I don't mean to be forward but, don't you think it is time you forgave Shane?"

Kimberly could feel the conversation veering to far into dangerous territory and she started to panic on the inside.

"Oh, Hope!! You are way off on this."

"Am I?" Hope asked with her eyebrow arched.

Kim walks over to the booth closest to the door in order to place the last poinsettia in place. Hope follows and Kim turns to face her. Over Hope's shoulder, she can see Shane chatting with Roman and Steve. Turning her eyes back on Hope,

"I am the last person who needs to hold a grudge with the kind of history I have. I resolved that when Kayla came out to LA…..you know it goes beyond that…."

Her voice trails off and you can hear Elvis Pressley's "Blue Christmas" come on over the speakers. Steve hollers for "Sweet Thang" to get over here and Kim too. He needs his backup singers. As Steve gathers Kayla, Sami, and Hope; Kim flashes him a smile but turns to walk outside. She needs some air. Halfway, to the pier, she realizes that it is much colder than she is used to and wishes she had brought her coat. But she can't turn back because all she wants to do is cry.

Location: The pier.

A hand reaches out to touch her shoulder…Kim jumps, screams, turning around to see Shane standing there with her coat in his hand.

"I saw you leave without your coat. Are you ok?" Kim quickly puts her coat on, finds her gloves and slides them on.

"I guess I wasn't thinking about the weather. Thank you."

Shane reaches out and starts rubbing her gloved hands to speed up the circulation. But Kim pulls her hands away, turns to face the water and slides her hands underneath her arms.

"Why is everyone so damn concerned as to whether or not I am happy? It is the first Christmas without Papa because of the Dimeras and I think I am entitled to be a little blue." Kim hopes Shane won't pursue it any further because it is somewhat true. But no such luck. The "perks" of having a history with an experienced intelligence man!

"Is that what you and Hope were discussing so passionately over in the corner?"

Shane knows he is pushing it but at this point he has reached the boiling point. Fifteen years of this mess took its toil a long time ago and now he just wants to hear her say it. She hates him, fine! But at least they can get it out in the open. And as bad as it is, Shane knows that if ever there was a time for them to have a chance to work things out. Now is the time.

"Yes, Shane that is it." But she will not face him, so Shane swirls her around to face him. That movement was always reserved for kissing or fighting with her passionately. There would not be any kissing tonight.

"_Really, _Kim? Was that all?"

"I don't think this is the…" Kim started to say, trying to avoid Shane's eyes. But Shane was not going to let her avoid this topic once again.

"Then when will it be? We have danced around this for too many years! I think Now is a perfect time to discuss this."

"Ok, fine! Everyone wants to know why we aren't together? What do you want me to tell them? That despite forgiving you a long time ago, I can't put myself through the kind of, no! I refuse to go back to the kind of woman I became when you were with her; why, her?!?"

And with that statement, over 15 years of pent up tears came pouring out. Shane's hands fell from her shoulders. This was what he had been waiting for and it was going to be about as bad as he had thought. Kim had paused seeing if Shane was going to open his mouth to respond that her statement. But he didn't. He just looked at Kim, the way he always had when she was lowering an emotional bombshell. Taken aback by his silent but sympathetic look, Kim exploded, sobbing,

"Do you know what you did to me? I understand how I hurt you with what happen with Cal and God, I paid for it….and so did our daughter. But in all of that it wasn't about hurting you!!! But you never wanted to address it. Just move on, until the consequences of Cal and me might involve a baby. Then you did what you always have done: blame me and push me away. Well that was resolved, but how do we resolve this?"

Shane was at a loss for words. He did not know exactly how to "fix" things. Her faith in him had been shaken and earning her complete trust had always been an issue. He never knew if he really had it. If she had given it to anyone, it was Shane. But where did they go from here? As if reading his mind, Kim asked,

"Where do we go from here, Shane?" Kim spoke in almost a whisper. She truly wanted to know because on some level she knew he was the only one who made her completely happy. Yet, the fear…and for once in her life her biggest fear wasn't of getting hurt. Age had taught her that, sadly, this was a part of life. Rather it was how Shane would respond in the heat of their next battle.

Shane stood there and stared at her face. Her blue eyes were gathering tears that he should be able to wipe away. But he was the cause of them.

"I honestly don't know. I just know that I lo…"

Kim, interrupting him and putting her gloved finger on his lips in order to keep him from finishing the sentence said,

"Don't say it…" turning around again because she did not want to face him when these words came out of her mouth but Kim knew it had to be said,

"…because who are you going to run to sleep with to top Kayla. She was my sister and best friend?"

The words stung coming out and stung more than the bitter wind that started to pick up along the pier as it hit Shane's face.

"I deserved that." He paused, to let her really hear what he had said in those three little words. Then he added,

"But Kim, by the same token, do you think you could ever completely let me in on anything, I mean, anything that bothers you? Something happens and you get upset, then you shut me out. Victor, our first daughter, Cal…you are so afraid of what I will do but it is all the lies and cover up, not trusting me that have hurt the most."

Kim had turned to face him by the time the last words were spoken. Shane's left hand rested on her right arm. She was at a loss for words and could only mutter,

"I don't know…"

And then there was nothing left to say for tonight. The floodgates had opened and now they were left to wait until the waters had receded to survey the impact of their conversation. Shane took her to him to block the wind and the snow that had begun to fall and they walked slowly back the house. Neither one spoke a word the whole way. But as painful as it was both felt a little relieved. And yet neither had a clue where to go from there.

Shane walked Kim to the front door so they could avoid the rest of the family down in the Pub below; which was still alive with the sounds of Christmas. He kissed her on the forehead and turned to head back to Bo and Hope's. Tomorrow, he was going to have to find a new place to live. Shane was in for the long haul and he knew whatever lay ahead, he would need his own space.


	3. Chapter 2

Reuniting Friends & Lovers

**Chapter 2**

That night after their conversation by the pier, Shane and Kim did not sleep. Shane thought about Kim's words. It was hard to believe that you could actually feel good after a conversation of that magnitude. But Shane did. He had taken the time to really listen when Kim was getting her PhD to learn how abused people ticked. Only, he let her talk about the cases. It was an indirect way of learning about her. It was the only time she lit up and let her guard down when it did not regard their children. And Shane took careful mental notes. He admitted to Peachy a couple years back that when she blurted out about Eric, it took him aback. Shane had suspected as much and it had explained her actions but he had no experience with someone with that kind of history. So Shane could not grasp the true implications on a future relationship. At that time Shane was trying NOT to fall for Ms. Brady so assessing the scope of this obstacle never occurred to him until he had already fallen deeply in love with the woman. By then the wheels had been set in motion and there was no turning back.

Then there were his actions towards their conflicts through the years. Shane would withdraw in anger to keep from feeling the pain. He did have a habit of running to other women, to escape problems. It wasn't that he really needed a relationship. After Emma, Shane had concluded that those things were too messy and got in the way of a good agent. Sure there were women, but they were not relationships. He knew it was utter B.S. but the rationale had worked until he had met Kimberly. Kimberly challenged him intellectually, emotionally, and obviously physically. Truthfully, his job never scared him as much as Kimberly Brady. His job taught him how to minimize your vulnerability. Love requires that you be able to BE vulnerable. He had escaped that little problem with Emma. That was more of arranged thing anyway. Kim, unknowingly, challenged that and so for Shane it was a constant struggle for him to maintain control. Gabrielle was a huge mistake but Kayla, well that was just low. Shane often thought that his paralysis was God's way of punishing him for his stupidity and causing so much pain between the sisters. He had apologized to Kayla long ago but it took 15 yrs to do the same for Kim. And as painful as Kim's words were, he was glad she said them. Shane had a lot of work to do and not just with nailing the Dimeras for Shawn's murder. He knew it was premature to declare his love but Kim's response told Shane all he needed to know. It would be work but he would get her back!!!

Location: Upstairs Brady Pub

Back in the upstairs room of her childhood home, Kim lay in bed thinking about what had just happened. Kim was exhausted after getting upset but she did feel a little relieved. It was the first completely honest conversation she had had with Shane in a long time. She remembered pouring out all her feelings in a journal when she had gotten back from London in 93. Marlena had mentioned it as a way of working thought all of her mess and she continued it all through her therapy. Two things emerged from that time: She had to break it off with Phillip and she needed to settled things with Shane. Kim was able to do the first within three months of that revelation but she had never been able to come face to face with Shane. The timing always seemed off. In the deep dark of night when Kim was most honest with herself, she knew the reason went back to fear.

But as she had stood there and hurled the words at him on the pier, Kim was prepared for Shane to change the subject or end the conversation. But Shane stood there and listened. And he did not even flinch! Didn't change the subject or brush it off. He stood there and let her emotionally vomit all over him. As she pondered what Shane had said to her; "do you think you could ever completely let me in on everything;" her father's final words came to her for the first time since his death.

In flashback

"You're stubborn like your, Pop…like all of my kids; but you especially. Quit fightin' it. Search your heart, Kimmie. You found that rare and special love. Don't give up on him. Fight for it, I tell ya'."…….

Present:

"Oh, papa!" Kim muttered. "You always had the faith that we would work things out. I sure hope you were right." At some point, Kim drifted to sleep.

**Next morning at Bo/Hope's home**

At the breakfast table, Bo walks in as Hope and Shane are talking about the night before.

"Hello, goven'r! Where did you run off to last night?" As he plants a kiss on Hope and grabs a chair, Bo tosses a piece of bacon in his mouth. Bo knows something happened because he saw Shane grab Kim's coat and take off after her. Then neither one returned. Then Shane's car was in their driveway by the time he and Hope arrived home last night. There obviously were fireworks last night between the two and since Kim wasn't there, Bo assumed it was not the good kind.

"Bo!" Hope quickly scolded, trying to get him to end his line of questioning. Shane couldn't help but smile at the two of them.

"Look, it is a good thing that both of you are here. I, uh, need to talk to you both."

Bo and Hope exchanged worried looks.

"What's wrong, Shane?" Hope asked compassionately.

"Nothing; actually, things are looking up." He said with a smile and then continued. "I have really appreciated your hospitality but it is time to find a place of my own."

Hope's face changed and she started to speak.

"With Ki…" Shane grinned and interrupted Hope. The woman never gave up.

"No. But in 10 days Andrew and Jeannie will be arriving for Christmas break and I want them to be comfortable."

Shane got up and placed his dish in the sink and patted Hope on the shoulder. Then he left to see a realtor. Hope's eyes lit up and she exclaimed,

"Oh, I have got to call Kay! She is going to flip!"

"Hope, leave it alone. You know how those two are …" His voice trailed off because Hope clearly wasn't listening. She was dialing the phone. He also knew Shane very well and thought that whatever happened last night must have been a good thing because the old Shane was back. Bo thought he might need to pay a visit to his dear sister to check her temperature. That would tell him all he needed to know.

A week later at the Brady Pub

Kim and Kayla were having lunch. Kayla had heard the scoop from Hope and was thrilled. But she knew it would take more than one conversation to repair Kim and Shane's relationship. Kim had assured Kayla long ago that she was not the main reason they were not together but Kayla knew in her heart that she was the reason it had taken this long to get to this point. Kayla felt stuck because issues with Shane were the one thing they did not discuss anymore. Kim felt that Kayla's need to rectify things clouded her judgment. Though all parties involved knew the score, it was understood (non-verbally) that it would have to be hashed out between Kim and Shane. Kayla was just relieved that one of these two hard heads was talking to Bo and Hope. And Kayla had an idea to aid things along without Kim knowing it. Christmas was a couple days away and she thought it was perfect!

As these Brady sisters chatted up about their children, Shane walked in with Steve, caught a glimpse of them and headed over to the table. This would be the first time Shane and Kim spoke since "The conversation" and Shane was curious as to the reception. He had run into Steve on the way in. Life had its ironies and this was one of them. As the men walked up to the table, Kayla seeing them first since she faced the door, said 'hello' to Shane and reached up for a kiss from Steve.

"Ready, Sweetness?"

Winking, Kayla said: "Let's go!"

And they were off, leaving Shane and Kim alone. Kim motioned for him to sit and actually found it a little easy to smile at him. To break the ice, she took his hand and squeezed it from across the table. She gave him a reassuring look and Shane smile back. He knew forgiveness was easy for Kim. Shane wished he could do the same for himself. But as quick as she extended the olive branch, Kim immediately switched gears.

"So what brings you here this morning?" She pulled her hand away and picked up her glass to take a sip. Kim wasn't angry or upset. She was not willing to send the signal yet. Signal for what? She did not know. Shane glanced down at the cup of coffee; the waitress had just brought, and took a breath.

"Kim? I found a place. Would you like to come see it?" He felt as foolish as he did when he asked her out after Marlena's trial so very long ago. While Shane was determined, he wasn't stupid and Shane was not going to throw himself out there to get burned. Shane knew if he asked her out now, what the answer would be. Instead, he was going to spend as much time as he could with her to lay some ground work.

Kim smiled; relieved that there was something to discuss instead of allusions to their pier discussion.

"Sure. So you really think you are going to be in Salem long enough to need a home?"** "**Bo and Hope's place is going to be cramped when the kids get here and your folks' place is not going to be much better. But yes, to answer your original question, I think I will"

Kim, laughing: "Captain? The children, Max and I are hardly a full house. You should have seen this place when we were kids and our families got together…Spoken by a man who lived in the lap of luxury." She said; eyes twinkling. Shane wasn't about to tell her the real reason was that if the kids were staying at his place, then Kim would definitely be over more. And he needed to mend this relationship without the watchful eye of his in-laws. Shane leaned back in his seat.

"Are you going to sit there making fun of my so-called pretentiousness or are you going to accompany me to my new place?" Kim stood, and in her mock British accent replied:

"Why, lead me to your humbled abode, sir."

On their way to Shane's new place

Shane requested that Kim let him blindfold her before they got too close to the place, for added drama. Although Kim thought he was being a little silly, she agreed to be. Heck, after dealing with blindness, being blindfolded was a piece of cake.

"You must really be proud of yourself, Shane Donovan, to make me ride the whole way in the dark?' She said as she held onto his arm. Between the cold air and the blindfold, Kim held close to him and the smell of his cologne permeated the air. Kim always loved to bury her head into his chest. Shane still wore the same cologne from when they were together and the scent sent her to a happy, wonderful place. The sound of Shane unlocking the door; pulled Kim out of the semi-trance she had gotten lost in.

"This better be good, Gov'nor..."

Shane started to talk fast, wanting to explain his rationale before he took the blindfold off, knowing Kim was placating him wearing it, but not for long.

"Well, I couldn't believe this place was on the market and at such a good price. I have always loved this part of town and it holds so many wonderful memories for me." He said, as he unlocked the door and led Kim inside. Before, Kim could process what he had just said, Shane slipped the blindfold off and Kim gasped!

"Shane Donovan! How on earth did you get a hold of THIS house?!? She said, whirling around to face him. Shane scanned the room and back to her face.

"It's funny, actually. I met with the realtor and listed what I was looking for and she told me of a house that was going on the market because the owners had been relocated. When she showed me the listing, well, my reaction was about the same as yours. I did not hesitate. I bought it."

Kimberly turned to survey the room. All the memories flooded back and for a moment it was as though time had not passed and all the pain had been erased. She remembered the first time she was brought here. It was hot and she was blind. Shane was telling her not to misunderstand… that he was not making a point of ignoring their problems as Kim nodded, half listening. She looked back at the foyer and remembered when Shane brought Andrew to her after finding him.

Shane had been completely surprised by this too. But he would have bought the house regardless. Kim was staring at the fireplace. Too many memories associated with that, so she turned back around and said,

"I'm not sure I buy your argument," she said half jokingly, "but I must say I can't blame you. I have always loved this floor plan. You do not see this in houses today." Kim was trying to be as casual as possible. They spent the next hour or so walking the house until it was time to go to the airport to pick up Andrew and Jeannie.

The Airport:

Andrew Shawn Donovan was the exact replica of his father from appearance to personality…only 3 inches taller. This was a fact that Andrew loved to point out to people. He was in great athletic shape given his love of sports. Andrew wore his hair slightly longer, given the trends which revealed his inherited wavy hair. Kim would have preferred it shorter but Andrew always responded in his faint English accent: "The ladies just adore it, mum! And you know how I hate to disappoint!" Then Andrew would erupt in laughter as Kim would roll her eyes. Actually, Andrew was very reserved in his relationships, only have dated one or two women seriously. And Kim knew that if she ever met one of the young girls he dates, it would be "the one." Kim and Andrew played off each other well and Kim was so happy those adolescent years, when boys tune their mom's out, were over. Jeannie was another story.

Andrew did well in school, graduating second in his class and was attending school at Oxford; right in his father's footsteps. He was focused and that kept him out of _some _trouble. But he still did not know what he planned to do after college. Andrew was getting his degree in law and Kim was a little nervous that the ISA might try to recruit him. He stumbled off the plane and walked up to his parents, giving his father a firm handshake and a big hug. Shane gave his son a firm pat on the back.

"Hello, son! It is good to have you home," Shane said as he took one of his son's bags. They were close as a father and son could be. Kim always got a laugh out of watching them interact because it was this mix of male bravado with a healthy dose of affection. A lot like Shawn and Roman's relationship. Kim's eyes filled with tears as she hugged her son and Andrew teased her for getting sentimental.

"So when is our little "Princess" getting in?" Andrew asked in that teasing, older brother way. Andrew was very protective of is little sister but so was Shane and Andrew often said that she could get away with murder because of the way Jeannie had Shane wrapped. That is not to say Shane was a push over but it wasn't until Jeannie hit her teens when Shane really got strict with her. By then, the nickname had stuck and Jeannie hated it!

"Any minute Andrew. So, we have to hurry to get to the next gate." Kim answered, quickly.

Jeannie was coming in from LA. Since Kim had been in Salem, Jeannie had been staying with close family friends in order to finish out the semester. They waited thirty minutes and then the doors open and the passengers came pouring out. Whereas, Kim would have a hard time claiming Andrew, Jeannie was her mother's daughter. Jeannie strolled off the plane and looked for her family. Once they all spotted each other, she raced towards them, throwing out her arms. Shane and Andrew noticed all the men standing around eying the young lady. Jeannie had that same effect on men as her mother, Kim. She was charming, smart and funny. Jeannie possessed a nice tan that is a staple of LA girls and with her mother's golden blonde hair and blue eyes, mother and daughter were often mistaken for sisters. But Jeannie had been spared the kind of trauma that Kim had endured and so she was much more open and care free about life. Nothing scared Jeannie Elizabeth Donovan! She was an excellent swimmer and accomplished equestrian. This was something that bonded her with her father. Shane often thought that she embodied everything that was great about Kim without the emotional damage. Jeannie's biggest issue was going to be finding a man who could handle her when she got older because Jeannie was looking for someone like her dad! And Jeannie was in no hurry. She had only been allowed to date when she turned 16 and went through boyfriends like Kleenex. Both Shane and Kim were relieved by that.

The Donovan's headed home and the casual observer would never have guessed the family was a broken one.

Christmas Eve at the Brady house

Everyone was gathered at the house, though given their numbers; some family members were downstairs in the Pub. Kayla had slipped into the living room before most people arrived to set her plan into action. She knew the story of Shane and Kim's first kiss, so Kayla hoped that the mistletoe would work its magic tonight for a special Christmas miracle.

An hour later, Kim arrived with Jeannie. They walked in with Hope, helping her with Ciara's things and all three women were in a joyous mood.

"Merry Christmas mama!" They said in unison. Only Jeannie said, "Grandma." They gave each other hugs and Caroline told them that the guys were downstairs playing darts. The festivities began as Bo and Shane barged in through the front door, arms loaded with gifts. They went straight to the tree that always sat next to the door and the fireplace. Kayla coming into the kitchen from downstairs with Steve and the others noticed her chance. Steve had been carrying some packages that Sami had brought in and Kayla asked Kim if she would take them over to the tree because she needed Steve for something. Steve looked bewildered as he handed the stack to his sister-in-law.

"Ok, Sweetness. What do ya need me for?" He said winking. Steve assumed that his wife had something else in mind. Kayla brushed off the innuendo in Steve's expression and once Kim was out of earshot said,

"Shh, I'm fine. I just think maybe Kim needs to help Shane over there."

They were standing by the sink so Caroline, Andrew and Bo overheard Kayla's inference and with that all five of them glanced over to the living area and at once, Caroline noticed the mistletoe. Steve sizing up the situation said,

"Oh, baby! You are just going to have to let them be. They will work things out in their own time."

Caroline, seeing what her son-in-law was referring to, "Oh, Kayla…"

At that moment, in walked Lucas. Sami, who had been sitting on the couch talking with Kim and Shane by the tree, jumped up and greeted him. Lucas, seeing the mistletoe and that Kim and Shane were under it not doing anything about it…

"Well, I don't know about you, Shane, but I'm not going to miss a kissing session with an attractive woman!" His voice was loud enough for everyone in the room to stop and put their attention towards the hanging mistletoe and the two couples under it. As one couple gave a passionate kiss, giving their audience what they expected, the other exchanged nervous glances.

Shane gave an "aw shucks" smile and leaned in to kiss Kim but she stood up suddenly, walked behind Sami and Lucas, and slipped outside. Shane looked towards the fireplace for a moment then bolted for the door. With all the commotion in the house no one noticed but the five standing at the sink.

"Damn!" Kayla blurted out in disappointment.

The others immediately turned and looked at her in shock. Andrew was the one who broke the silence.

"Ladies and gentlemen; _my_ parents!" He said motioning his arms towards the door. He quickly added: "It's a wonder I was ever conceived!" He left the adults to join some of his cousins downstairs in the Pub to play darts and catch up. Andrew had seen this before. When he was 11 or 12, he had seen his parents kiss. It was Christmas time at Donovan Manor and he had gotten up for some reason and went downstairs. He could hear his parents whispering and laughing. They were by the fire and had been wrapping gifts; obviously for Jeannie and him. They had been drinking a little because he saw the wine glasses on the table. The light of the fire illuminated their faces and Andrew saw what his Papa Shawn meant when he would tell the boy that his parents had something very special and rare. "They just can't see past the past." He remembered his grandfather telling him. But Shawn or anyone else would tell Jeannie or him what that past was. Andrew then saw his father lean in and kiss his mother and with that he turned, bolted and headed back to his room.

The prospect of his parents getting back together made him excited but like any normal teen, Andrew could do without actually seeing them kiss. But the next morning came and his parents seemed the same. The holidays passed and Kim, Jeannie and Andrew returned to LA and things went back to the way they were. What Andrew didn't see was what happened after he fled to his room.

(Flashback to Christmas 97' at Donovan Manor)

It was well past midnight and Shane and Kim were wrapping the last gifts for Andrew and Jeannie. They had just finished the last present and placed it under the tree when one of them said something that sent the two into peels of laughter. Shane or Kim could not tell you to this day given the late hour and the glasses of wine but it left them with sore ribs and they sat back against the couch to catch their breath. And then the silence and they looked at each other at the same time. Shane was so taken by her beauty and the glow of the fire that he leaned in and placed his hand upon her cheek. The mixture of wine, the glow of the fire, and the holiday festivities had caused Kim to lower her guard and she closed her eyes as Shane's other hand glided around her waist to pull her towards him. Shane leaned in, pressing his lips to hers. Kim's mind was racing as she let him kiss her; his lips being more intoxicating than the wine. Pulling herself out of the moment, Kim withdrew, pulling his hand to the floor. She paused and stared at the floor to regain her composure whispering: "no." Kim got up and left the room. Shane sat staring at the fire for the rest of the night…lost.

Outside Brady Pub-present time

Kim had remembered her coat and gloves this time and was making small snowballs to throw against the bench as she sorted out her thoughts. Shane approached after about 5 minutes. When Kim looked up and noticed, she was in mid throw,

"Whoa! I'm unarmed and waving the white flag." Shane exclaimed in mock surrender.

"I didn't think we were at war." Kim said matter-of-factly, as she turned her body to throw the snowball in a different direction.

"Kim? I had nothing to do with that mistletoe. I honestly did not know it was there until Lucas mentioned it."

"I know it wasn't you." She purposely left out the part of knowing who it was. She would talk to her well-meaning but completely misguided little sis later, Shane walked up to her to place his arm around her but Kim pulled back.

"Kim? What is it?" Shane was fairly positive he knew but just wanted to hear it from her. He slightly underestimated how this conversation would go.

Kim hesitated but then began by saying, "You know, you spend years thinking about how you would or should address grievances with those you have hurt or been hurt by; but it never comes out so easily no matter how much you practice it in your mind." She paused and turned to face Shane.

"Just what are we doing, Shane?"

Shane paused for a moment glanced around at the falling snow and then back at Kim.

"I think we are trying to rebuild something that was damaged."

"Hmm, you make that sound so simple and practical. What makes you think that this time will be different?"

Shane turned and guided her to the bench to sit down. He looked out at the snow falling and said,

"I have spent all these years trying to convince myself that just having a familial relationship with you would suffice. We parent our children and keep things good for them and I will get to be at least a small part of your life. Kimberly, it has not worked. Despite going on numerous dates…none of which could know my true profession, I found myself anticipating _your_ phone calls." Kim was guilty of the same crime but she wasn't confessing that yet.

Kim interrupted: "ah, come on! I remember you being with that one woman for a while. Are you sure the real problem is not that Peachy is sabotaging your prospects?" Kim was trying to lighten the mood.

Peachy had made no secret as to how she felt about this set up. And as Peach got older, she got less subtle. The comment made Shane grin. And Kim grinned too. He could immediately think of a couple of choice comments Peach had made over the years regarding the women in his life.

"No, Kim. I think the fact that I picked up and left England without even a phone call to the current woman I am supposed to be dating, tells the story. I did not even think about her until the day after your father's funeral. And that was more in passing."

Kim was not ready to let her guard down, though the thought of Shane standing up some woman to run to her was appealing. Kim knew she should not feel this way but she did.

"Well, you were upset. That is understandable. Pop was like a father to you. He definitely liked you." And that made them both smile as the thought of Shawn entered their minds. Shane turned and faced Kim, putting his hands on hers:

"No, Kim. I have gone over all those logical reasons and it comes back to wanting to be with you! So again, I sit here, in the cold and snow, risking sickness and death, just to be with you."

Kim looked into Shane's eyes and searched for something to say. She could only mutter,

"I need time." She glanced around and got up off the bench to head back inside. People would be looking for them soon. Shane stayed where he was but called back,

"I'll be here waiting for you"

Kim opened the door to the Pub and the sounds of laughter and music filtered outside. Maybe Kayla's hope for a Christmas miracle had happened; just not the way she had planned.


	4. Chapter 3

Reuniting Friends & Lovers

**Chapter 3**

Brady Pub, a few days after Christmas

Kim was filling in for Caroline while she did some errands. Bo walked in for some lunch and for the chance to talk with his stubborn sister.

"Hey, Kimber!" He said as he flopped down on a bar stool. Kim knew what that tone implied and she arched her eyebrow as she poured him a coke.

"Hi, Bo. What brings you here?" Kim wrapped the dish cloth around her arm and leaned against the bar.

"So I haven't seen you since Christmas, here at the folks. What gives?"

"Well, I spent Christmas Day at Shane's." Watching Bo's expressions, she added,

"The kids, Bo; we have traditions you know."

Kim hated how Bo could cut through her B.S. She could stall Kayla, avoid Roman's questions but Bo always nailed her on any issue. They were too much alike when it came to relating to people. Bo knew that Kim had been spending everyday with Shane and the kids since Christmas. Caroline had remarked that the only time she saw Kim was early in the morning when Kim was getting ready for the day. Kim was getting back late in the evening. Bo understood that time was short with Jeannie and Andrew but Kim had fallen back into an old habit that Bo had seen before. And he was getting ready to pull her out of it.

"Yeah, I know all about what you guys do each year. And it touches my heart; really it does." He said sarcastically, cupping his fist into a ball and pressing it against his chest. "But Andrew and Jeannie aren't kids anymore. You know what I think?"

Kim's eyes grew wide, she shook her head and she braced herself for what was about to come.

"I think you are scared. Just like you always have been when it comes to Shane. He is the only man that has and can call you on your crap." Before Kim could protest, Bo added:

"Look, I know Shane hurt you deeply in the past and that is hard to get over…"

"I have forgiven him, Bo." Kim said in an almost child-like way. She was having a hard time maintaining eye contact with Bo. Bo squeezed his sister's hand.

"Yes, I get that sense but you won't let him in again."

Bo started to chuckle. He knew if he could get her to laugh then she would loosen up enough to hear what he had to say. And maybe these two lost souls could find their way back to each other and be happy again.

"We have watched the two of you dance around your feelings for almost 4 months. I give it to Shane; he is a patient man because I, uh, we are ready to strangle you."

Kim snapped him with the dishcloth and Bo feigned injury.

"But it is hard…and I am trying." Kim said, as she used the dish cloth to wipe up some moisture off the bar.

Bo took her hand and led Kim around the bar so he could put his arm around her. Kim put her head on Bo's shoulder and smiled. Kim was lost in thought and said, half to herself:

"I seemed to recall a wise man once telling me that you are born in pain, you die in pain and there is a lot in between. And that some things are worth fighting for."

Bo, remembering their heartfelt talk on the pier so long ago, responded:

"Sounds like a smart man. I bet he's a handsome chap too!" he said in his mock British accent.

Kim smiled and tweaked his nose.

"Yeah, little brother but back then we were in the beginning of a relationship. The hurts were from past experiences and not each other. Now, we have both done things that I'm afraid are too hard to overcome."

"Sorry, not buying that last statement. Yes, you two have hurt each other pretty badly but…it's like with me and Hope. We could have just given up too. But there is no one for me but her. No one I can imagine would be worth all the blood, sweat and tears in a relationship. And that is you and Shane. Despite all of your protests, you are your happiest with that man. As for Shane; what more do you need to know than that this man would drop everything to be here for you and this family? Shane's an honorable man but there are other agents that could be helping John with Pop's case. He really does not have a reason to be here in Salem, except for you."

As the last words were left hanging in the air, Caroline came in and interrupted,

"uh, Kimmie? You can go now." Caroline could see that her two children were deep in conversation.

"Oh, thanks ma!" Kim gave Bo a big hug. "Thanks for the pep talk. Later gator!" She said, winking.

"After while crocodile!" Bo replied. Kim headed upstairs to get cleaned up for the evening.

Shane's House

Kim arrived at 6pm as promised. As Kim walked up to the door, it flew open as Jeannie and Stephanie came sprinting out. They were talking a mile a minute. Jeannie paused to say hello and good-bye to her mother and off they went. Kim turned to see Shane at the door, with a look of disappointment on his face.

"I take it Jeannie received a better offer than spending the evening with her parents?" Kim was becoming accustomed to this but Shane wasn't, given that his time with his children was usually carved out by schedules.

"Yes; and our son ditched us over an hour ago. Shawn came over and they are off to some concert. I guess it is just the two of us."

Kim smiled sympathetically and then joked,

"Well, Captn,' I hope I can fill the void." She said as she put her hand on his back while they walked into the house. Realizing, the impact of that statement, Kim added,

"I hope you told them to be careful. The snow is really starting to fall out there."

Shane had dinner on the stove and the two of them walked into the kitchen to check it. Shane offered Kim some wine and they talked about the children for a bit. It was always a great subject to start with and usually led to different topics. In all their years, Shane and Kim never ran out of things to discuss. Time passed quickly, dinner passed and they cleaned up the mess from the meal. Not without getting in a few splashes from the soapy water on each other, they returned to the living room and Shane adjusted the fire.

He returned to the couch and sat next to Kim as he poured another glass of wine for the two of them. Kim giggled and said,

"Why, Mr. Donovan! Are you trying to get me drunk?"

Shane laughed and answered: "Oh yes, my dear. It is all a part of my clever plan."

Kim got serious.

"Shane, you mentioned someone else?"

"Oh, that?" Shane said, remembering their last conversation on Christmas Eve. "No not really. We went out a couple of times to a movie or dinner."

Shane got up off the couch and walked the room.

"Doesn't that sound positively wretched? I never imagined myself at this age dating. It is tiresome and I am usually bored by the company."

Kim grinned. She knew exactly how Shane felt.

"Once I got myself on the right track, I found it to be too exhausting to confide in someone else about my life and past. Not that I did not want to but when do you bring up that subject?"

Both Shane and Kim found that amusing as both were visualizing how one could casually mention being a high class hooker in Europe, among other things. Shane came back to the couch and sat down. "Well, at least you could be honest." He said in amusement.

Kim laughed at that statement. She realized that because of the unique circumstances, Shane never had to make up a past for her. How could one have a long term relationship if they were an intelligence man?

"So you just left this woman in England without telling her where you were going?"

Shane frowned at Kim's question. "That sounds rather bad doesn't it? But really, it was not serious. We had never even…" His words trailed off as he spoke them and Kim averted her eyes towards the fireplace, understanding what he meant. Shane did not want to discuss some woman who had never been anything to him.

The following silence opened an opportunity for them to move closer on the couch. Shane took her glass and placed it on the table behind them. They looked into each other's eyes and Shane raised his hands to Kim's face. There was so much Shane wanted to tell her. He stroked her cheek and let his thumb trace the outline of her lip. "Oh, Kimberly."

Kim closed her eyes and let herself feel his touch against her skin. Kim did not pull back this time but let herself enjoy the moment. Shane leaned in and as his lips was about to touch Kim's, the phone rang and broke the silence…

The sound of the phone startled them both. They exchanged glances and Shane rose to grab the phone. Kim got up and walked to the fireplace. She could tell Shane was speaking to Steve and was agreeing that Jeannie should stay there. Shane hung up the phone.

"The forecast for light snow showers has changed to a full blown winter storm. Jeannie and Stephanie are at Steve and Kayla's. I think it is best she stay there until morning." Kim nodded her head in agreement as they both walked to the window from opposite sides of the room. One look outside showed them that the wind had picked up as well as the rate of snowfall. Normally, you could see the road from the house at this time of year but with the blowing snow, visibility was next to nothing. In the three or more hours Kim had been there, six inches had fallen and it showed no signs of letting up.

"Oh, Shane! I need to head home….Andrew?" She said realizing that Andrew might be out in the mess.

"You're not going anywhere and let's see if we can locate him." Shane said, as he looked out the window with Kimberly.

After a few well-placed calls, they discovered that Andrew and Shawn had been at a club down on the Riverfront and the bad weather had forced the place to close early. By then, the weather was rough, so they left Shawn's car in the parking lot and walked to the Brady Pub about a half a mile away. Knowing that their children were safe, Shane and Kim's attention turned back to each other. Kim knew Shane was right about staying put but felt a little awkward considering what had almost happened before the phone interrupted them. Shane noticed the fire dimming and went over to attend it as Kim came over to warm her hands. Both were crouched by the fireplace and Shane was the first to break the awkward silence.

"I feel like I'm 18 again. Why is that?" He said chuckling.

"I know what you mean." Kim responded smiling and looking at the fire.

"Maybe because we have been apart so long and we shouldn't ru… "

Shane interrupted: "You don't have to be uneasy, Kim. I won't deny that I have dreamt of the moment when I could be with you again. To feel you beside me, to hold you in my arms, but I'll be damned if I will ruin things by rushing into something prematurely." He leaned over and took her hand.

"Come here." He said, motioning for her to come back a little from the fire and sit next to him on the floor. He grabbed some pillows to use as props from the couch and pulled her in his arms. Kim remembered the first time she sat by a fire with Shane. She was totally and completely happy. Sitting by the fire on this night with Shane, Kim let herself relax after hearing Shane's words and she rested her head into his left shoulder. Shane stroked her hair and kissed her forehead while they talked about memories of snow storms of the past. After awhile, Kimberly went to sleep and slept better than she had in years.

The Next Morning:

Kimberly woke up slowly as her senses told her she was not in the living room. She was still dressed in her clothes from the night before, in a bed, and could feel an arm around her. She surveyed the room and realized that Shane must have brought her to his room sometime after she fell asleep. Kim rose up and Shane's arm fell onto the bed. Kim smiled at him sleeping. Kim looked over the bed and saw her shoes where Shane had left them. As she reached down to pick them up. She felt a hand grab her arm.

"Oh so that is how you operate Ms. Brady. Use me for my warm house and bed, and then leave before I wake." Shane said sleepily. Kim placed her finger to her lips, kissed it and then placed it on his lips, winking,

"Not before I left you a sweet note." She said, coyly.

The sunlight leaked in through the blinds and it was apparent that the worse was long over. The kids would probably be coming home soon. Kim did not want them to catch her in Shane's room. Not that anything had happened but they were still taking those early steps and both wanted to be as low key as possible.

As Shane walked her to the door, he turned to face Kim.

"I know this is a little last minute but would you like to accompany me to the New Years Eve Benefit for the Horton Foundation?"

Kim smiled and detected that there was more to this than a simple date.

"Why do I think that there is a business angle to this?"

"You know I can't go into details…if that were the case." Shane replied secretively.

"Alright, Gov'nor.' I will not ask questions but you had better not make me regret accepting the offer. What time can I expect your arrival to pick me up?"

Shane leaned in and took her hand to kiss it.

"Your Limo, eh, chariot will be at your parents' house at 7pm. I plan to wine and dine you my lady."

"I'm going to hold you to it." And before Shane could even have a chance, Kim walked out the door, pulling it closed behind her. Kim had enjoyed herself way too much last night and Kim knew that if she stayed even a moment more, she would not be able to leave that house.

They both smiled at themselves; Shane on the inside of the house and Kim as she pulled out of the driveway slowly heading home. Both not knowing the other had ideas of their own about how their date would go.

New Year's Eve –Brady House

Kim had come downstairs, still trying to adjust the bracelet she planned on wearing for the night. Shane was going to be there any minute. Kim would only admit to herself how much she was looking forward to this date. She had been all over Salem to find a dress and the dress said it all! It was a simple halter-style dress, a jewel tone blue and accentuated every curve quite well. It was form fitted, not too tight and had a slit up the side to showcase Kim's well-toned leg. It would also allow her comfortable room to dance. Kim wore her hair up in a loose twist so her curls would cascade around her face. Shane walked in from the downstairs Pub while she was too busy adjusting the bracelet to notice. He had a moment to stare at her without being seen and Shane could only kick himself for not trying to work things out earlier. Kim turned around to see Shane in the doorway, smiling in approval.

"Good evening, Kimberly." He said as he walked up to her and took her hand to kiss it.

Kim always loved seeing Shane in a tux and had to work on her composure. That was the funny thing about walls: when they started to crumble all the emotions and desires would start to tumble in. But Kim was determined to let her head rule the evening. In her heart, Kim wanted to reach up and passionately start kissing him. Skip the benefit; they could have their on celebration here! Unbeknownst to Kim, Shane was having a similar thought. This time it was Shane who was taken in by the smell of perfume and he came close to kissing the back of Kim's neck, catching himself at the last moment. Both kept their desires in check as Shane placed Kim's white cape on her shoulders.

Everyone in Salem was at this event and despite a couple of times when Shane had to talk business with Bo or John, Shane was able to keep his attention on Kimberly. Of course most of the available men in the room were doing that already given how beautiful she looked. That detail was observed at the bar by the men while discussing their next move. Bo thought this but John would be the one to be blunt.

Shane was expressing his doubts that the bomb that killed Shawn was meant for Shawn SR.

"So based on the interviews with Caroline and Roman, I think we are looking at a case of wrong place, wrong time." Shane was saying.

Bo's infamous temper was about to rear its ugly head as he said, with his teeth gritted;

"How is _that_ supposed to make me feel better?" John was assessing Shane's analysis and had reached the same conclusion Shane had arrived at. John interjected:

"So you still think it was the Dimeras but that it was meant for Roman?" John noticed Shane's expression change from the affirmative to a direct point at him and paused before adding: "myself?" As john was processing this information, Shane put his hand on Bo's arm and said:

"It matters old friend because it means that the rookie screwed up and that this whole time we have been chasing bogus leads into the past when whatever the hell it is that Stephano hopes to accomplish, is still in the works." Shane wanted to finish this little tète-de-tète and focus his attention back onto his date. John seeing where Shane's mind went said:

"Well, Shane ole' buddy? We need to wrap this up. I think you got your answer from Kimberly based on _that_ dress! I think we all know where this is leading and so we won't keep you from your date." He said winking, as he gave Shane a pat on the back and laughed.

Shane walked over to where Kim sat and took her hand, leading her to the dance floor. They danced most of the evening. At midnight, Shane whispered:

"Happy New Year, Kimberly. The best is yet to come." And then he kissed her ever so softly on the lips.

Kimberly practically melted right there on the spot. Shane could not continue his line of thought because he was distracted by what was taking place across the room. The youngest Dimera in training, EJ, had entered the room. Kim excused herself and went to the powder room.

When she returned a few minutes later, Shane's demeanor had changed. He was distant and asked if she was ready to go. This time she put her cape on as Shane stood in the corridor waiting for her. Neither spoke in the car back to the house. Kim knew something had taken place while she was gone but could not figure out what.

When they walked in the house, Kim laid her purse and cape down and turned to Shane.

"What happened while I was gone? Do you want to talk about it?" she said as she walked closer to him.

Shane looked at her in all her beauty. Never in his life could any woman make him feel the things that Kimberly Brady made him feel. But they always seemed to be in this push and pull type relationship. Shane was torn between making love to her right there and walking out the door. Shane was sure of one thing: he was tired of all these mixed messages.

Shane exploded: "So, I have to find out from Bo that you are flying back to LA tomorrow? When were you going to tell me this? Shane was more than angry at this new information.

Kim was a little taken by his hurt demeanor. She was going to tell him but he had left with John to tie up some loose ends before the party that night. It was only a five day trip to get things packed up and leave things at the clinic in good hands. The clinic had been her baby for the past ten years and Shawn's death was sudden. People were left scrambling and her extended stay in Salem was not helping. Kim had to make some permanent arrangements. She tried to speak,

"Shane, I was going to tell you. Well, since you now know …"

Shane interrupted, "I can't believe you are so casual about this after…, after the time we have spent together…I really thought things were changing. That we were starting to erase some old habits."

Still bewildered by his statements, Kim started to respond,

"Shane, what on earth?" Kim's mind was racing as she tried to put the pieces together. Her eyes studied Shane's expression for clues. His jaw was clenched and the little vein popped out on his forehead: he was angry! And then something clicked and Kim started to giggle at the absurdity of it all. Hope was right. They were like teenagers in some ways.

"Just what did Bo tell you about my upcoming trip to LA?"

"Well, that you were leaving and then he got paged…." He paused and suddenly felt like a complete jackass. Shane sighed and added, "Why are you going?"

Shane loosened his shoulders but his hands remained on his hips. Kim proceeded to tell him the purpose and that she would be back in five days.

As the dust settled, Kim looked at Shane, shaking her head.

"We really are a mess. Maybe it is better we…" Kimberly had started to turn her back to Shane and walk towards the kitchen.

Shane interrupted: "No, Kimberly. I don't give up that easily. It just means we have to start at the beginning." He said as he reached out and turned Kim to face him.

Kim, looking bewildered, said: "And just what does that mean?"

Shane took Kim's hand and pulled her to him. He had been reserved all night with her but not now. With one hand he cradled her head as the other was still clutching her hand. Shane kissed Kim like he had been wanting to for some time. Kim's knees buckled just like they always did when they kissed. When Shane's hand slid around her waist to wrap her closer to him, Kim resisted the urge to completely get carried away in the moment. Kim withdrew from his embrace, only slightly, and opened her mouth to speak in protest. But it was Shane's turn to place his finger on her lips to stop her thought.

"I'll be here when you get back. Maybe I'll have some news for you then."

And with that, he took her hand, kissed it and bid her a good night.


	5. Chapter 4

Reuniting Friends & Lovers

**Chapter 4**

Shane and Andrew took Kim and Jeannie to the airport the next day as promised. The atmosphere was light and casual as the family exchanged good-byes. Kimberly gave her son a big hug, knowing that she would not see him again until his birthday when he would be done with school.

"Now you will call me when you land safely at Heathrow in three days, right?" Kim said as she fought back some tears.

"If I get around to it." Andrew responded as he shrugged his shoulders, pretending that it was not important. Jeannie let out a big laugh and playfully punched her brother on the shoulder. "You're such a jerk!" she exclaimed. Shane and Kimberly smiled and shook their heads.

As Jeannie bent down to pick up her carry on, forgetting that Andrew was still observing the scene, Shane lowered his head to give Kim a kiss but pulled back suddenly, and gave her a quickly executed hug:

"And you will call me when the two of you get to LAX?" He said nonchalantly. Kimberly nodded her head and lowered her eyes to keep from laughing. Andrew observed the whole scene and stood for a moment with his mouth dropped open. He recovered quickly and made a note to mention it to his father later. The ladies boarded the plane and the men returned home.

Later in the evening, Shane's house in Salem

The glow of the fire lulled Shane into a trance as he stood by the fire with his right arm stretched out against the mantle; the other holding a glass of Brandy. Noticed by everyone but not commented on, was the black and white photo of the fire station in England, still in its old oak frame, sitting on the mantle among the various pictures of the kids and other family members. Shane had it sent over from England. It had always been a source of comfort for him as he remembered Kimberly's joy in presenting the present to him as a token of thanks. He loved her photography and over the years looked forward in receiving pictures of the children for Father's Day, which Kim had taken.

Shane should have been used to having her gone. They spent most of the last fifteen years apart. The unease of not being near Kim never wavered for Shane. It was almost a chore to breathe when Kim was not around. Because from the very beginning, Kimberly had been Shane's sounding board. As much as Shane was Kim's confidante, she was his. They were like the two wires needed for an electrical circuit. Alone and separate, nothing happened. But put the two together and you had the spark. As Shane thought about it, explosion seemed to be a more accurate description.

Kim's trip should only last five days, but with the prospect of them reuniting, it seemed like another fifteen years until Kim would return to him. Shane sighed and took another gulp of the Brandy. He glanced at an old picture of Kim. She was laughing and the wind that day was blowing through her blonde tresses. It pained Shane to know that he had not kept his promise of taking care of her for the rest of their lives. Shane had let his stubborn pride get in the way. His need to avoid the harsh feelings of hurt from the situation with Cal caused him to run to Kayla. The very thought caused Shane to wince in physical pain. He took another look at the Brandy, shook his head in disbelief of his past actions and took another sip. He had allowed himself to sink to the very bottom as he had stood back and allowed the two women rip each other apart for his sake. In the end, his irrational need to hurt Kim caused him to be hurt more. Kimberly left for LA, Kayla followed suit and they mended their relationship. Over the years when Shane would come out to visit the kids, he noticed how well connected Kimberly was in her new home. Everyone seemed to know her and call Kim "friend"; especially men. But Shane knew very well that Kimberly was one of those people who were popular, despite being an insanely private person. After Phillip, Kim never mentioned another man but that did not keep Shane for looking for clues to where her heart lay.

However, Shane was alone and isolated and had been that way for some time. Except for Peachy, the children and an occasional case with Roman or John, Shane had pretty much kept to himself. He kept the company of a few women but most did not hang around long because, in their words, "he wouldn't open up to them." Then there was that one time when Shane, apparently murmured, "Kimberly," in his sleep. The woman next to him did not find it amusing. Neither did Shane because it forced Shane to face the fact that he could not move on until he resolved these issues with Kim once and for all.

"Dad?" Andrew called, as he walked into the living room; breaking Shane's line of thought. Shane looked up from the fireplace and walked over to his son.

"Something wrong?" Shane asked as he sat the empty glass on the table and motioned for them to sit.

Andrew took a breath, knowing what he was about to ask was going to cause his father to quickly switch into intelligence mode. Andrew had known for about five years what his father really did for a living and he had observed Shane's behavior and facial expressions long enough to ascertain when Shane was bullshitting him.

"Look, I'm not a kid anymore, so I think you and mom can be honest with me as to what is going on." Andrew said with a sigh. Shane gave him a curious look and before he could answer his son, Andrew rolled his eyes and got to the point:

"I know you and mom…"Andrew started motioning his arms in a manner that demonstrated two people in an intimate way and got up off the couch to walk out of the room before adding:

"I just thought you should know."

Shane called out to his son, saying in a calm but stern manner that suggested to Andrew that the topic was not up for discussion:

"It's complicated." He paused and added, "We are not together yet."

Andrew turned around and looked at his father smiling,

"Don't worry, I won't tell Jeannie." Andrew said winking. He walked out of the room, leaving his father to think about things a little while longer.

A couple of days later in LA

Kimberly and Jeannie got an early start to their day by taking a bike ride along the beach. Even for southern California in the beginning of January, the weather was too warm. The sun was shining and the temperature was climbing fast. Kim had made the decision to keep the conversation light with Jeannie since their relationship seemed to change with Jeannie's moods. She was sixteen and wore it well! They talked of movies, clothes and boys that Jeannie had her eye on. And the men on the beach had their eyes on the two of them. At one point Kim had to stop to tie her shoe laces and received a chorus of whistles from an approving audience. She rolled her eyes and started back on her bike as Jeannie let out an exasperated sigh and exclaimed, "Men are pigs!" And she added in good daughter fashion, "except dad!" Kim ignored the bait as she always did and they continued on their way.

Jeannie reached the curve of the shore and stopped to take a sip of water they had brought with them. Kim rode up beside her and did the same. Looking at her watch, Kim suggested they turn back and head for the car.

"Can ya not keep up with me anymore, mom?" Jeannie said teasingly as she twisted the cap back onto the bottle and placed it on the bike. Kimberly stuck her tongue out at her daughter as she smacked the mosquito that had bit her on the back of the neck.

"Not quite yet, my dear! I just noticed the time and I need to get back and shower before my meeting at 1pm." Kim wiped the sweat off her brow and the two women turned to bike their last lap to the car.

The phone was ringing when the two women walked into the door of Kim's LA home. Jeannie ran up the stairs to hop in the shower as Kim ran to answer the phone.

"Hello, this is Kimberly!" Kim said cheerfully.

"Momma?" Andrew was on the other end of the phone and the sound of his voice cracking as he said her name stopped Kim in her tracks. Andrew never called her 'momma' except when he was extremely upset. Kim got a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Is it Shane? He _is_ alright?" She said impulsively forgetting all rules of discretion. Kim's eyes filled with tears at the thought of Shane being hurt or worse. She would not let herself go there.

"No, momma. It's Peach…she's had a stroke." Andrew said tearfully. He continued,

"It doesn't look good…" Before he could continue, Kim interrupted,

"I'm on my way." Kim said reassuringly for her son's sake. She immediately hung up the phone and called John. Something in Andrew's voice told her Shane was already there and that he was calling not just to relay information but Andrew was worried. John was her best connection to the ISA and a private jet in the area. Kimberly had to get to London and fast.

While waiting for John to return her call, Kim took a shower, freshened up and packed her bags. Jeannie cried as she helped her mother pack.

"I wish I could go!" Jeannie sobbed as she closed her mom's suitcase. She hugged her mom, knowing that wasn't an option because of school. John called back with directions to a private airspace and had a jet waiting.

"Thank you, big brother." Kim said affectionately. Even after the revelation of John not being Roman, Kim still looked up to him as her brother. Both Kim and John shared that sentiment in private, knowing that it might hurt Roman's feelings if he knew she still referred to John in that way. It wasn't until Kim had boarded the jet and it took to the air, that Kim's tears began to stream down her cheek.

Kimberly cried all the way to London. Halfway to Kim's destination, word came that Mrs. Peach had passed away. She was alone in the jet except for the crew and one flight attendant, so the tears flowed easily. Kim knew Peachy was getting older and her health was not good, but she had never mentally prepared for Peachy to exit this earth. And so soon after Papa! They were the only two people who Kim felt completely loved and accepted by. Only Peach was different. There were no expectations, no criticisms, just a pure love for someone who had captured Donovan's heart and soul. Peach was like a mother to Kim and as she lovingly thought of her friend and confidante, Kim's thoughts turned to Shane. Kim had no idea what to expect when she got to Donovan Manor, which at this rate of speed, would be very late in the evening. The funeral would be the next day for sure and Kim wanted to be at Shane's side. Kim had never seen Shane cry. Anger had always been an easier emotion for Shane to deal with. In the early days after they lost their baby girl, Kim heard him sobbing in the living room of the home he was, ironically, in now. But she was in so much turmoil with the circumstances with Eve, the loss of the baby, that Kim could offer no help. Sometimes, Kim believed that event was the actual beginning of their end.

Kimberly dozed off to sleep and woke up when the flight attendant came in and told her to fasten her seatbelt for the descent into London. Kim's head throbbed with pain which she attributed to her emotional distress over Peachy. An hour later, Kim reached the steps of Donovan Manor. It was cold and the rain was mixing with some snow. Kimberly rang the doorbell and in the dark of night and the fatigue setting in, Kim could have easily mistaken Andrew for Shane. Andrew reached out and embraced his mother.

"Mom, I'm so glad you are here! Dad is in there." Andrew said helplessly, motioning towards the closed double doors. He took her coat off and carried his mother's luggage up to the room Kim usually stayed in.

Kimberly took a deep breath and opened the double doors to the big family room. All the lights were out; the only light being the roar of the fire. Only on this night, there wasn't a sense of romance in the air. There was a sad stillness that hovered in the room full of antiques. Shane sat on the leather couch opposite to the fireplace sipping on a Scotch, straight up-it was evident it wasn't his first. With his back to Kim, he had no idea she had entered the room. Kim approached the couch, placing her hand on his shoulder, said sympathetically,

"Shane, I'm here."

Kim walked around and sat down on the couch close to Shane with her back to the fireplace as Shane just stared at her. Kim was determined not to break down in front of him at that moment because it was clear Shane was in a very a dark place. The death of Peachy had touched off something and Kim could see why Andrew was worried.

"Shane?" Kimberly began but Shane interrupted.

"I have no one now." He said matter-of-factly. Shane took another sip of the Scotch and finished it off before adding, "I have lost everything that is important in life."

"Let me have this. You're done for the night because it is obvious that the liquor is the one doing the talking now!" Kim said firmly as she took the glass out of Shane's hand and took it to the bar on the other side of the room. Shane watched her move across the room and his last conversation with Peachy came back to him.

When Kim came back to the couch, she handed Shane a new glass filled with water. Shane was ready for Kim to respond to the statement but Kim averted her eyes, making it clear that she was ignoring that last statement so Shane continued.

"Peach was the last family I had, Kimberly. My parents are long dead; I have a brother who is non-existent, children I do not see enough of and a woman that I spend most of my time dreaming about instead of loving…" Shane stopped short as Kim's eyes grew wide. Shane stood up and started pacing the room.

"This damn job! I have lost it all to this bloody job!" Shane blurted out. The effects of the alcohol were starting to show as he jumped from one topic to another, somehow they all connected in a convoluted way. Shane was staring at the picture of his parents. He had picked up his mother's picture and said to no one in particular.

"I never got to say good-bye to them, you know." Shane said mournfully. Kim knew not to speak. Shane had never spoken about his parents' death or in any detail why Drew and he never got along. Kim simply listened and followed Shane with her eyes as he stood there and would then pace the room.

"I got a phone call. There's been an accident, Mr. Donovan. A, Mrs. Margaret Jeannie Donovan was dead on arrival. Mr. Andrew Donovan II died on the way to the hospital. And then, Emma was gone a couple months later."

Shane paused and whirled around to face Kimberly.

"And do you know that brother of mine, never bothered to show up for either funeral?" Shane exclaimed incredulously. His eyes had more fire in them than the fireplace.

Kimberly interjected:

"Shane, are you sure?" She got up and walked over to Shane, who was standing by the window. Kim placed her hand on his back. Shane looked down at her as if Kim had just betrayed him with her statement.

"You saw for yourself, Kimberly, at Simmons' funeral a couple of years ago. The bastard did not bother then!" Shane said angrily and turned his back to Kim.

Kimberly remembered attending the funeral for the kindly old grounds keeper of Donovan Manor. She also remembered having her ass grabbed and patted while they were standing at the gravesite. With the crowd and old statues and tombstones, she could not see who did it. Kim knew there was only one person who would have the audacity to pull such a stunt and at the most inopportune time. The hand and mannerism felt familiar but Shane was standing a few feet in front of her, speaking to a family member of Simmons. So it left one other person. And he would be the one to pull that kind of stunt as well as be able to slide in and out without being seen. Kim had kept this information to herself because of the intense rivalry between the two, but felt that Shane needed to know he was there. Drew was odd but not completely lacking in emotional attachment to his family. Kim relayed this information to Shane as she walked away from him and to the fireplace to warm her hands. Shane turned around and gazed at Kimberly's backside; the woman knew how to wear a pair of pants! Shane knew that Kim was one more thing that added to Drew's irrational resentment and he could only imagine what his _dear_ brother thought when they split up. Shane would not have put it past Drew to resurface just to try to seduce Kimberly in order to one up his brother. Shane knew instinctively that Kim would never fall for something like that and it led him back to his own self-hatred for betraying Kimberly in that fashion.

"Can't say that I blame him for doing it." Shane smirked as he walked closer to her. Shane was just drunk enough to be in confession mode but he kept peppering the conversation with sexual innuendo as a cover. Kimberly knew better than to respond and was busy trying to put the pieces of this conversation together. Then it dawned on her.

"Peachy was the only one who has been there through all of it." Kim said compassionately as she made eye contact with Shane.

"And now she is gone." Kim added.

Shane broke out of her gaze and flopped back on the couch and did not say a word. Kimberly walked from the fireplace to the couch and sat down beside him. She placed her hand on his leg.

"Did you get to see her in time?" Kim's heart ached to see him in such a state of despair and so did her head. Kim desperately needed to take something and go to bed. But she was not leaving Shane like this. Shane nodded his head slowly in affirmation. His mind was beginning to spin from all the alcohol. They sat together in silence for a little bit. Kimberly could sense that consciousness would be leaving him, so she gestured for Shane to let her help him upstairs to his room. The two ex-lovers stumbled up the winding staircase and Kim guided him down the hall to his room. It had been theirs a long time ago. Kim put Shane in the chair next to the fireplace so she could turn the bed down and put him in it. As Kim was taking extra pillows off the bed, a very drunk Shane stumbled over and put his arms around her. The move startled Kim and if it had been any other man, they would be missing a very valuable appendage. Kim turned around, shushing him, and tried to escort him to the bed as Shane's hands started to wander to places they had not been to in a long time. Shane mumbled something to the effect of Kim staying with him as she took his shoes off and pulled the covers over him. Kim had to turn her head abruptly to avoid Shane's advances. He was mumbling "thank you" in his drunken British accent and was passed out by the time Kim got to the door and turned the light off as she left. Kim knew that Shane had said more than he would have wanted to say sober but she mistakenly attributed his flirtations as that of a grieving, lonely middle-aged man. She began to doubt whether they should go down the road of exploring anything more. Kim was lonely too but had no intention of being Shane's convenient partner for the night or any other.

The next morning:

Kimberly and Andrew were dressed and ready for the funeral, when Shane came slowly down the stairs. He was wearing a black suit and sporting a horrible hang-over. He entered into the family room as Kim was handing Andrew a glass of juice. Andrew saw his father first and Shane motioned for Andrew to leave Kim and him alone for a few minutes. Kimberly looked up as she popped another Motrin into her mouth and swallowed it with the aid of orange juice. Shane smiled and quipped:

"Wait a minute! I'm the one who mishandled the Scotch last night." He winced in pain and took a glass to fill it with water. Shane wanted to break the ice between them. Kimberly waved him off and handed him something for his hang-over.

"I'm fine. It is from the plane ride over here. I must have slept on my neck wrong on the jet because my neck is stiff and I can't seem to get rid of this blasted headache!"

Kim looked at Shane smiling sympathetically at her and cut him off before Shane could say it:

"No need to go there, Shane. You did nothing to apologize for." Shane rolled his eyes, sighed and gave Kim a hug. Shane would have stroked her hair but she had it up off her shoulders. He knew he had been more than a little forward with her last night. It was cheap and not what Kim deserved.

"I am so glad you are here." He said in such a genuine manner that Kim almost fell apart in his arms. Instead she leaned back and simply replied,

"I would not be anywhere else."

Andrew opened the door and did a courtesy knock to let them know it was time to go and the three of them left for the church. When the mourners were led to the gravesite service, Shane stayed close to Kimberly. The previous evening was rather hazy but Shane did remember Kim telling him what happened at the last funeral. He stayed alert throughout the whole service and stood behind Kim, letting Andrew stand beside her. Three days later, Shane and Kim boarded the ISA private jet to head back to Salem. Shane detected a difference in Kim on the plane. She complained of being cold, so he pulled a blanket over her legs and held her close to him. Personally, Shane thought she felt warm. It was Shane's suggestion that Kim let him hold her and Kim felt cautious in his arms. Shane could tell when Kim drifted to sleep because every muscle in her body relaxed but he had a nagging feeling something was wrong. The jet landed in Salem early in the morning and Shane had to work hard to wake Kim. The only words to come out of Kim's mouth were, "I'm so cold." Yet, Shane noticed that she was sweating. Finally, Shane was able to make eye contact with Kim and noticed her pupils were dilated.

"Kimberly, I think you may be sick. We need to get you home, darling." Shane was helping her walk down the steps and telling her that the car was close by, when Kim slid out of his arms, unconscious. Shane caught her before her head hit the cold pavement and yelled, "Kimberly!"


	6. Chapter 5

Reuniting Friends & Lovers

**Chapter 5**

Location: Private airspace in Salem

A light snow was falling over the city of Salem as the temperatures remained below freezing in the early January morning. The sun would be up soon but the cloud cover would mask its radiant shine. In one fell swoop, Shane had Kimberly in his arms and was racing towards his black Mercedes SL600 Roadster, barking orders to a crew member who was following behind with their luggage.

"Call University Hospital and tell them to expect me in ten minutes with an unconscious woman! There had better be a doctor waiting for me when I pull up!" Shane added, as he fastened a limp Kimberly into the car. The crew member had barely put the luggage in the trunk as the car was put in drive and the tires skidded against the wet pavement as Shane tore out of the desolate airstrip. One hand gripped the steering wheel as the other hand alternated between driving and stroking her flushed cheek, as Shane spent the time in the car praying and talking to Kimberly:

"Hold on, Kim! I'm going to take care of you. Everything is going to be alright!" Shane said more to convince himself than her. Just as Shane had promised, he arrived at the hospital in ten minutes instead of the twenty-five minutes it would normally take to get there. Not only was a doctor waiting but Kayla was right beside him. She had just walked into the hospital and picked up a patient's chart to review when Kayla overheard the call come in. When Kayla heard, "Donovan's bringing in his ex-wife…says she is running a high fever and is unconscious;" Kayla rearranged some things and headed to the emergency room to meet up with Mike.

Mike Horton had just returned to Salem to accept the Chief of Staff position and Shane looked both relieved and surprised when he saw the two standing at the door with a gurney. Mike noticed Shane's expression as Shane was pulling Kim out of the car and carefully placing her on the gurney for the nurses to take inside.

"Yeah, I know it's been awhile but we will catch up later. Bring me up to speed on Kim's condition." Mike said professionally. Shane relayed to him and Kayla what happened in the plane and then left to park his car while Mike and another attending physician took Kimberly into the hospital and to an examine room. When Shane returned, a nurse met him in the hall and escorted Shane into another room alone.

"What the hell is going on?" Shane exclaimed in protest. "I need to be near Kimberly."

"Someone will be in here to speak with you shortly, Captain Donovan. Until then have a seat and relax." The nurse said coolly but professionally. Shane knew not to push it. In today's climate, he could easily be escorted out of the hospital since he had no legal right to be there. Shane nodded politely in an apologetic way and the nurse smiled bask as she closed the door behind her. Time seemed to drag on as Shane waited for information and listened for footsteps to come near the door to open it. He paced the room thinking about the last couple of days' events. "First, Peachy, now Kimberly." The thought terrified Shane and almost crippled him. Shane had come too far with Kim in the past couple of months to lose her now. He walked over to the window that allowed a little light from outside to filter in; but not on this cold and snowy morning. The weather mirrored Shane's mood as he remembered his behavior the night that Kim had arrived to London. And despite Shane's advances, Kimberly had remained sympathetic and tended to Shane's needs as a friend. "As a friend…" The thought replayed in his head as the pieces came together now that Shane was alone, sober and waiting for news. Before London, the two of them had taken some big steps towards resolution of their issues. Shane felt that they were approaching a turning point where their carefully executed friendship would merge with their attraction once more. But Kim had been different since the morning of Peachy's funeral and with his hang-over and grief; Shane had brushed off Kim's physical distance as her coping with her own grief as well as being there for him. In the days since, Kim had been there to listen, trade stories and even hugs, but there was guardedness about it. As Shane remembered that drunken night, he cursed himself for the way he came onto her. Shane had never been that way towards Kim and now he realized that maybe she thought he was reaching out in the past months due to loneliness and desperation.

"Oh, damn it all!" Shane blurted out as he pounded his fists against a table full of nurses' aids. The door opened and his passionate display startled Kayla who was walking in. It was just one more thing to add to the awkwardness between the two.

"Uh, Kayla, I'm sorry. I hope I didn't scare you." Shane offered apologetically. He quickly added: "You have news?"

Kayla walked over to the table on the opposite side of the room and opened a file and prepared to write. "Not yet, but I need to ask you…"

Shane cut her off in mid sentence:

"What do you mean? You're supposed to be…"

It was Kayla's turn to interrupt. She raised her voice in a way Kayla rarely did in order to command attention. She could see Shane was tired and distraught so she cut him some slack:

"Shane! I'm a _surgeon_ not a medical doctor!" She quickly added, "Besides there are rules regarding this. You know I couldn't be Kim's physician. I am here to ask you some questions just to make sure we covered everything. Are you ready?"

Shane nodded affirmatively and proceeded to give Kayla a detailed account of Kim's behavior since putting her on the plane to LA. At the end of the questioning, Shane looked at Kayla and asked,

"Kayla, be honest with me. What do you think it is and why have I been isolated in this room for the past hour?" Shane asked.

Kayla took a deep breath and responded: "Because, the way it looked when you brought her in…we thought it may be meningitis." Shane's eyes grew wide. He ran his hands through his thick black hair and turned around to face nothing in particular. Kayla quickly added, "Shane, I really don't think it is that because Kim works with such a wide range of kids and has had to have the vaccine. We were waiting for her medical records to be faxed over from LA and I had to go through all the signatures since I am her medical guardian. Because I have had the vaccine and since we are family, I wanted to come in here and be the one to talk to you. You should be cleared shortly, once they get the results back from her blood tests. The MRI showed no abnormal swelling around her spine or brain but they won't release you out of isolation until the blood work is back"

Before Shane could relax from the little piece of good news, he saw Kayla hesitate and her eyes fill with tears, "But they had to put her on a ventilator, Shane." Shane slumped down into a chair by the exam table and put his head in his hands. Suddenly he felt cold with the realization that he could very well lose the woman he loves. Shane could hear Kayla quickly regain her composure and explain to him professionally, that they had to get Kim's fever under control. As if he were in a tunnel, Shane heard the number 104.2 degrees, something about fluid in her lungs and oxygenating at 85 reverberating in his ears. There was a pause and then Shane felt Kayla grab his hand, squeezing it as she knelt down beside him and said,

"We will get you in there to see her. I promise." Kayla's eyes were brimming with tears and she sat up wiping them away as Shane remained sitting in the hard hospital chair. Kayla walked over to the table to pick up the file when Shane said to her, his eyes pleading:

"I can't lose her again, Kay, I just can't."

Kayla turned around and looked him square in the eyes. She took his hand for effect and said simply, "You've never _lost_ her, Shane. _You_ have had _her_ from the very beginning just as _she_ has had _you. _ The rest of us are just privileged enough to get a glimpse of your love from the outside looking in." Kayla let go of his hand and walked to the door as Shane called from behind, realizing for the first time:

"It was you who planted the mistletoe for us, wasn't it?"

Kayla stopped short and paused. She turned and smiled at him,

"Just doing my part…" Kayla said her voice trialing off. Both of them knew the full depth of that sentence. The words hung in the air and Kayla said, "I'll be back soon." She walked out of the room leaving Shane once again, alone.

Another hour or two passed before Shane was released from isolation and in that time Kayla had not returned with any updates so Shane was left alone in his thoughts. He grabbed the metal chair and placed it by the window so he could gaze at the snow falling on the city of Salem. With his feet propped up against the window sill, Shane's mind drifted to happy memories of Kimberly. There were plenty to choose from, so Shane let his mind start at the beginning as the hands of the clock on the wall ticked slowly by. The sound of her laughter was lingering in his mind, when the door opened and the same nurse who had escorted him in there, three hours before, called to him:

"Captain Donovan? You are free to go." Shane never bothered to correct people with the title because he knew they were just repeating what they had heard Kimberly and her family refer to him as. Only people very close to Shane knew its significance had little to do with his current position but more the circumstances surrounding his introduction to the Brady's. Shane remembered how in the beginning, Kim would say it with a bite to it and then as they became closer, the air of affection that was attached to it. Some people called loved ones, 'dear' or 'honey', but Kim always said 'Capt'n' even after he had been promoted.

Shane knew better than to ask the nurse for information regarding Kim so he politely thanked her and asked where the Bradys' were located. As Shane came down the hall, Hope was the first to see him and ran up to him to give Shane a big hug.

"Oh, Shane, I know this has had to be absolutely dreadful for you! We are so glad you are alright." Shane returned the hug with a big squeeze and replied,

"Thanks Hope. You're a good friend and this is really good news because obviously they have ruled out meningitis…"

Hope interrupted: "Shane, you're family. What else would you expect?"

Shane knew she meant it and smiled lovingly at her. She was like the little sister he had never had. Shane looked up at everyone and asked,

"Have you heard anything?"

Everyone present nodded their heads negatively and extended their condolences on the loss of Peachy. Caroline was the first to speak,

"We are waiting for the doctor and hoping to be able to see Kimmie soon."

Finally, Kayla and Mike walked towards the family. Their looks were serious but hopeful. Kayla nodded for Mike to start.

"I apologize for keeping you guys in the dark for so long." He paused and looked at Shane,

"And for keeping you isolated, but we had to rule things out before speaking with the family. We also wanted to get Kim stabilized."

Caroline and Hope gasped as the rest of the family gave looks of surprise. Mike raised his arm to calm them and continued:

"Folks, we had to run this through a lot of criteria and you are not going to believe this but just hear me out. I have already discussed this with Kayla." Mike said motioning towards Kayla who had reached out for her husband's arms for comfort. They exchanged looks as Mike plowed on.

"Look, our biggest concern is her high fever and obviously we don't like the situation with the ventilator. We are doing everything we can to get the fever down. Once her fever is gone, then we can reassess the situation." Mike paused to give them a chance to absorb the information. Shane was the first to speak:

"Mike, what are we looking at here?"

"I'm getting to that." Mike responded with a nod and continued.

"We have two things going on, that by themselves, would not put us where we are now. Kimberly is suffering from a rare reaction to West Nile Virus that was probably brought about due to pneumonia…walking pneumonia is the term because people can have it for weeks without having a symptom."

Bo interrupted Mike before he could finish, "West Nile? It's in the middle of winter here and for crying out loud; it's snowing outside!!!"

Shane, Kayla and Mike all three said at the same time:

"But she was in LA for three days less than a week ago." Kayla added, "And I know Kim. She and Jeannie most likely spent time together outdoors."

Caroline was the one to redirect the attention back to Mike.

"What do we do now and when can we see her?" She said calmly but hopefully. Mike continued.

"We have to get her fever down and are giving Kim the proper antibiotics to prevent a secondary infection. That's the last thing we need! I'm afraid the pneumonia is viral and not bacterial which makes it trickier to treat. We won't know the long term implications of the West Nile until her fever is gone and she is off the ventilator." Mike stopped to take a breath. As he did, Victor, who had been standing in the background the whole time, spoke up:

"Well, take care of whatever Kimberly needs…"Shane shot him an evil look and interjected:

"It's already taken care of! _I am_ taking care of Kimberly!"

Since Shawn's death, Victor had taken it upon himself to play the doting friend to Caroline and this companionship did not sit well with various members of the family given the history. The situation put Bo in the middle and had caused a couple of fireworks at the Thanksgiving table. Shane knew how Kim felt and 20 years of time had not caused the unspoken rivalry between Victor and Shane to cool either. Given Victor's age, Shane felt no threat from the old man, instead he considered Victor a nuisance; a thorn in his side that reminded Shane of how he had failed to use his training and get Kim out of a situation that Shane knew she was ill equipped to handle. Mike put an end to the tension by showing the family to the room Kim was in. Caroline and Roman went in first as Shane waited for his turn. The room had a window in it so that the nurses could be observing the patients at all times. This was common in the ICU. Seeing her lying in the bed, only a few feet away was actually worse than when he knew nothing and was in isolation because Kim so now just beyond his grasp. Hope came up to Shane putting her arm around his waist, patted his back and said,

"Why don't you go in ahead of us." She said sympathetically, as Hope gave Bo the look of approval. Bo nodded in agreement and added jokingly,

"Yeah, she likes your accent better than mine." Bo was doing what he did best when he was worried. And Bo believed that despite how much Kim loved her family, Shane was the person who could have the biggest impact on her recovery. Shane started to protest but quickly saw that Bo and Hope were serious; and Shane was grateful.

He walked over to the doorway and assessed the surroundings. All was quiet except for the beeping and shushing sounds emitting from the various machines and despite the cold, stale environment, Kimberly looked at peace sleeping in the bed. Shane sat in the chair that Caroline had sat in, closest to the door on Kim's left side. Shane leaned in and took her left hand with his and started to run his fingers through her hair with his right hand. Stroking her hand, he kissed it and gazed at her sleeping.

"Kimberly, I'm here." Shane said in almost a whisper. He knew with her high fever, Kim would be in a deep sleep and would not know he was there; but Shane felt the need to say it anyway. Shane had no idea of how quickly time was passing because he was so focused on Kimberly. Nurses came and went checking on her vitals, but Shane remained in that chair, holding her hand and stroking her cheek. Periodically, he would apply a cold, wet rag on her forehead and then retreat into seated position, holding her hand, kissing it and whispering memories in her ear. Shane was completely oblivious to his audience, none of whom wanted to interfere. Bo, then Hope, walked in to spend time with Kim. Next was Kayla. Each family member would pass by Shane on their way out and pat him on the back with reassurance. Both Hope and Kayla asked if he wanted something to eat, but he shrugged them off. All Shane wanted was for Kim's fever to break and her eyes open so he could see into those oceans of blue. He knew one thing was certain: Shane would never have Kimberly doubt his love and devotion to her, ever!

For the next 36 hours, this ritual continued as Kim's fever hovered between 102-104 degrees. She would moan a little, but mostly slept as the doctors ran x rays on her lungs and monitored her for any swelling around her spine or brain. Rarely, did Shane leave Kim's side. He slept in the chair or in the nearby lounge when the others would come to visit. Bo and Hope kept their children updated and reassured the two that Shane would call if they needed to come. It was late in the evening when Shane sat down in the chair beside her. He took the new cold wet wash cloth the nurse had left and placed it on her head as he had done so many times before. Shane kissed her left hand and cradled it in his hand as Shane stroked her cheek after he was done. Shane was sleep-deprived and emotionally exhausted but no one dared to argue with the man! Only Bo could talk to him and having been through similar things with Hope, Bo really couldn't blame the man.

Shane had buried his head into her hand as he cradled it in his, when beads of perspiration appeared on Kim's forehead. Her head shifted and Kim moaned in a sign of waking from a long sleep. The move took Shane by surprise as he moved closer to her face, gliding his hand along her cheek saying lovingly,

"Kimberly?"

Kim's eyes fluttered and the first things she saw when she opened them was the last thing she had seen when she slipped out of this world two days before: Shane's face so complete with love and concern, staring back at her.


	7. Chapter 6

Reuniting Friends & Lovers

**Chapter 6**

Kim's hospital room:

It took some time for Kim to assess her surroundings. It felt like she had been on a surreal journey of "This is Your Life" with various narrators telling stories of the past. Only being unconscious, the memories floated in and out of her dreams, intermingling and creating a fairytale of sorts. Shane was talking to her as Kim opened her eyes.

"I'm going to get a doctor Kimberly." He was saying as Shane started calling for a nurse. Within a few seconds the room was alive with activity and Shane was escorted out so they could evaluate Kim's condition. Bo had just come down the hall and started sprinting towards the room when he saw the commotion. Shane stopped him from entering and told him the good news. Bo pulled out his phone and made phone calls to the rest of the family as Shane stood impatiently by the door peering into the room occasionally to see what was going on. The doctors expressions told Shane that things were going well and within a few minutes the door opened and nurses were coming out to fetch some things. During this time, Caroline, Steve and Kayla arrived at the hospital. Hope had stayed at home with Ciara. After some time had passed, Mike came up to the family and spoke with them.

"We have some good news!" He began. "Kim's fever has broken and seems to be holding at normal range. We are weaning her slowly off the ventilator and will see how she does. I suggest all of you go home and come back in the morning." Mike flashed a look over at Shane who started to protest. Mike interrupted.

"Look, you're distracting my nurses with your Bond-like charms and I have understood since we felt Kim could benefit from the interaction. But I'm drawing the line here. Kim will be exhausted from the change. She is not going to be completely off oxygen as her levels are not where we want them, but they are above 90 and that is a good thing. We need to do some more x rays as well. So _go_ home!"

Caroline thanked Mike for keeping them informed and they all exited the hospital for the night. Most of the family arrived back the next morning and were ready to see Kim. Kayla met her brothers, and mother in the hall.

"Kimberly is not awake and yet she already has a visitor." She said pointing down the hall at Shane who was sitting in a chair by the door. He was holding one single red rose.

"I have some patients to see and I'll be back later to visit. " Kayla added as she gave her mom a hug and waved "bye' to the others.

Shane was oblivious to the family coming down the hall to visit their sister and daughter. He was watching for signs of Kimberly waking up from her slumber. She looked much more comfortable than the night before since they took her off the ventilator. Kim was holding her own with the little oxygen she was receiving through her nose, and Kayla had told Shane that her doctor thought if Kim kept up with her progress, it may be taken off within the next 24-36 hours. When Kim's eyes started to fluttered, Shane made his move. He quietly opened the door as Kim moved her head back and forth, signaling that Kim was emerging from her sleep. Kim opened her eyes to see Shane kneeling beside her bed with a rose in his hand; her favorite. He smiled at her and said,

"Good morning, Kimberly." Handing her the rose, he kissed Kim's forehead. Kim's eyes turned from a sweet joy of remembering the rose's significance to horror as she exclaimed in a frightened but weak voice:

"Shane, there's something wrong!"

Kim's eyes were wide and starting to fill with tears as she grabbed his arm with her left hand. Shane made a quick glimpse over Kim's body and around the bed. Her eyes were alert and all her vitals looked normal as he surveyed the machines. Seeing his puzzled look, Kim directed him with her eyes to the right side of her body. Her lips were trembling as she said in a whisper:

"I can't move my right side." Right as the words came out of Kim's mouth, Shane noticed the problem. Kim had been moving her head, and it had been her left hand that reached out to take the rose instead of her right hand. Even as Kim faced him, her whole right side remained flat on the bed, so Shane had to move to the left so she would not strain her neck to meet his gaze. Shane's heart sank as he knew distinctly what the problem was; but he kept his demeanor calm and reassured Kim that everything was fine.

"Kim just calm down; I am going to get Mike and we will see what is going on." He said leaning in close to her face with both of his hands cupping her hand, so that she could look deep into his eyes. More than anything, Shane wanted Kim to know that she was not alone. He was here for her. Kim slowly nodded her head, not saying a word; just hearing Shane's words and leaning on his strength because the thoughts running through Kim's own mind, terrified her. Shane gave her a reassuring smile and walked out the door into a sea of smiling faces as Kim stared blankly into space. Everyone started to talk at once as Shane raised his arm to shush them. Looking at Kayla, Shane casually asked,

"Where's Mike?"

Shane did not want to upset the Bradys and he knew Kim would not want to see them until she knew something so he told the family that Kim was requesting breakfast and seemed to still be sleepy. Shane suggested that they go get some breakfast and when they returned, Kim would be alert and ready for visitors. Bo gave Shane a curious look but Shane nodded his head, so he guided his mother and wife to the elevator to the cafeteria below. Kayla was going to page Mike and knew there was more to Shane's request. She turned and looked at Shane.

"What is it, Shane? What is going on?"

Shane knew he could be honest with her. "Kay, it is her right side. She can't move it. I think we have some paralysis." Kayla's eyes darted from Shane to the door of Kim's room and she sprinted over to the room. Taking a breath, Kayla opened the door, to see Kim still clutching the red rose Shane gave her in her left hand. It rested on her chest as her head was turned to the right facing out the window.

"Kimmie?" Kayla said in a low but sweet voice. Kimberly turned her head, revealing the tears streaming down her face. One look at Kayla and seeing Shane still standing in the doorway, told Kim that Kayla knew. Kayla walked over to Kim and reached out for her hand.

"Hey, don't cry. This is probably just temporary. I have been reading about people who have dealt with complications to West Nile. In rare cases, some experience some neurological issues. Mike is on his way and he will probably get a neurologist to look at you. We will figure this out, Kimmie. I promise." Kayla said, reassuringly. At that moment Mike walked in and was told what was going on. Mike went over to Kim and asked her some questions and started performing reflex tests and the pin tests to see what was going on. Mike asked Kayla to page a Dr. Burke for him as Shane stayed with Kim. He held Kim's left hand up to his lips and kissed it tenderly as Mike talked to her. Kimberly sat in the bed as she watched the doctors talk and confer with her sister. Kim did not need to wait for them to address her; Kim already knew. Kim felt the pin pricks on her left side and jerked when they did it. She felt the pin pricks on her right side but the urge to jerk away from the pain was not there. It reminded Kim of the numbness one experiences when having dental work done. Only it wasn't a small portion of her body but the whole right side! Kim could not lift her arm, much less her hand to write with. She had spent the time when Shane left to get Mike, trying in vain to "lift" her right leg from under the sheet. "Left leg, good; Right leg, nothing." She thought. Kim was smart enough to assess the situation. Obviously her nerves were not dead or she would not feel anything but why could she not use her right limbs? Kim watched as this Dr. Burke person held up her recent x-rays and spoke with Mike. Finally, both doctors turned and addressed her. Mike was the first to speak; his voice hopeful, but concerned.

"Kimberly, the good news is that you have feeling in your right side. People who suffer from West Nile can experience some neurological issues after the initial fever. Have you felt any twitching?" Mike asked. Kimberly shook her head, 'no', so Mike continued.

"Most people do recover 100 and we have no reason to suspect that you will not be one of those. But as of now, we have to play wait and see. We want to run some tests, of course. As soon as your lungs improve a little more from the effects of pneumonia, we will schedule some physical therapy before releasing you."

Shane interrupted Mike and asked, "When do you foresee Kimberly going home?"

Mike caste a look to Kim and then back to Shane and replied,

"Well if she has the proper care waiting at home, then I could see in the next 3-5 days."

Shane did not hesitate: "Oh, she will have the best care. Kimberly is coming home to me." Both Kim and Kayla shot him a look, but Kayla was the one beaming about the prospect. Mike nodded, "Very well then. I need to see other patients. I'll be back by later." He said, pointing to Kimberly and winking. Kim said nothing and wanted to change the subject for now. If she even tried to say anything remotely dealing with her condition, she might burst into tears and she did not want to do that now! As Mike was leaving, the rest of the family was returning from the cafeteria; curious to know what was going on. Kayla started for the door to tell her family the news and to leave Shane and Kimberly alone, when Kim said, in a small voice: "Kay, would you stay here with me for a minute?"

Shane and Kayla exchanged glances and Shane motioned that he would go outside to tell the others while the two sisters stayed and talked. Once he was out of the room, Kayla sat down in the chair and helped Kim position herself in the bed so they could talk. Kayla had no idea what was on her sister's mind so she just started talking.

"You know, Shane has worn a hole into the floor just outside your door these past couple of days. Kim he really lo…" Kayla's voice trialed off as she met Kim's gaze and could see that Kim didn't want to talk about Shane. This was nothing new but Kayla could see the sadness in Kim's eyes and it tugged at her heart.

"Kimmie, you are going to be able to use your right side again, I just know it." Kayla squeezed Kim's hand as Kimberly smiled a little at her "Polly-Anna" tone but shook her head. Kim did not want to talk about what the doctors had said.

"Kay, I don't want to talk about me." Kim paused and Kayla saw that her sister was truly smiling out of joy and had no desire to talk about her current situation.. Kimberly looked at Kayla, chuckled and coughed and asked,

"Kayla Brady Johnson, are you pregnant?"

The question took Kayla aback and she smiled, realizing how Kimberly knew. Kayla had told her sister when Kim was unconscious with the high fever. Actually, it was a plea from Kayla that she needed her big sister's help since she was much older this time around. The news was received in a dream of Kimberly's with Kayla as the narrator.

"Does the family know?" Kim asked and as Kayla shook her head, 'no', Kim asked, "Why not?"

"Well, we just found out and Steve and I felt that since you were in the hospital…"

Kimberly interrupted her sister,

"Kay, this is exactly why you need to tell everyone. We, Bradys, need some good news and I think a baby meets the criteria." Kim took a much needed breath, coughed again from the effects of the pneumonia and added, "Anything to get the attention off me." She said, rolling her eyes.

Kimberly looked at her sister who was already exhibiting that pregnant glow. They sat in silence as Kayla stroked her sister's hair. So much between the two was left unsaid but they knew each other well enough to know the other's feelings. They had weathered so much since those dark days shortly after Steve's death. For Kayla it was a blur, a time when she had lost her way. Kayla never realized how much anger she felt over Steve's death until she had moved to LA 18 months later. Kayla came broken and ashamed at how she had lashed out at Kimberly in that first year. Kimberly never said, "I told you so" and it was clear to Kayla that Kim had never shared what had happened that previous year with anyone in her circle. Kayla arrived to the west coast with a group of friends waiting for her simply because she was Kim's sister. When Kayla asked Kim about it, Kim would shrug her shoulders and say, "It's none of their business, unless you want it to be. You would do the same for me." Kim never wanted Kayla to be judged, no matter how bad it was, in the same way Kim had been judged. And Kim was right; had the tables been turned, Kayla would have never let Kim's failings follow her to a new place. It was one thing to fight among each other, but Shawn SR had taught his children to keep differences with each other in the family. Kim felt that healing her relationship with Kayla had to be the first priority. Because, as their mother always told them: "You're parents will pass away, friends will move away, husbands may leave you, your children will grow up and start their own families; but your sister is the only one who is with you from cradle to grave."

Kayla understood this and took the same route. Healing was Kayla's first goal. The two sisters leaned on each other to raise the three kids and make a life in LA. Phillip had been a minor interference and Kayla resented his presence because she knew what Kim was doing: looking for something safe. Kayla had taken a different course of action and focused on her career. When Kimberly broke things off with Phillip, Kayla had tried broaching the subject of Shane, but Kimberly rebuffed her. Kayla could not understand why healing for the two of them could not include healing for Shane and Kimberly. When Steve was discovered alive, it renewed Kayla's desire to see things "fixed" with Kimberly as well.

Kimberly seemed to be drifting to sleep, so Kayla got up and headed to the door. As she opened it, Kimberly called to her.

"Kay, I'm so happy for you and Steven." She said weakly. Kayla smiled, knowing the full meaning in those few words. Kayla had longed lamented how she had wanted more children to Kim. Kimberly had chastised her sister for not pursuing anything with several very interested men that had crossed Kayla's path over the years when they believed Steve to be dead. Kim had felt that while Kayla was still carrying a torch for Steve, she was also punishing herself for getting involved with Shane. The problem was, calling Kayla on it, pushed the issue and meant Kayla would call Kim on the carpet for carrying a similar torch for Shane, yet not doing anything about it. So the two sisters, guilty of a similar crime, lived their lives together in LA until Kayla came back to Salem for a wedding. That pulled Kayla out of her decade of mourning and Kayla was determined to do the same for Kim. The paralysis was just a minor stumbling block. Kayla looked at her sister full of love and replied:

"Thank you, Kimmie. I knew you would be." Pausing, Kayla added quickly, "Now it's your turn, sister dear. You need to let yourself be loved by the only man who truly knows how to do that for you…hmm and it looks like Shane is right outside the door." Before Kim could scold her, Kayla waltzed out the door.

Kimberly drifted to sleep soon after Kayla walked out of the door. Kayla told the family that Kimberly was asleep again and so they retreated to their jobs and other responsibilities, promising to return later. Mike had told them to expect Kim to sleep frequently in the coming days and weeks as she recovered. Shane left to check out a lead on the case. A few short hours later, Kimberly awoke alone in her room for the first time since her hospitalization. She scanned her room and saw the dinner tray had already been delivered while she slept. For a moment, Kim thought that the "paralysis talk" had been just that; talk. Then Kim tried to turn her head to the far right to look at the monitors to view her vitals. It was as though she had a stiff neck, only being able to turn her head enough to get a glimpse out of the window that was on her right side. Kim's eyes started to fill with tears as she stared down at the pale blue sheet that covered her body. "Underneath that sheet lay half a person," she thought. As if she had been cut straight down the middle, but she might as well have been fully paralyzed since she could not even adjust herself in the bed with the use of only her left side. Kim desperately wanted to move to a different position in the bed but given the stubborn person Kim was; she continued the charade a little longer in the hopes of doing it herself. She was _not_ paging a nurse for help! Kim half expected someone to walk through the door and assist her but no one came. Instead, Kim was alone and forced to deal with the diagnosis she had been given. After ten long minutes, of trying to maneuver around in the bed with a limp right side, Kim gave up exhausted. She turned her head to the left and towards the door and could see the nurses and various hospital staff passes by, through the tiny glass opening. Kim glanced at the table next to her bed on her left side and noticed her hairbrush sitting on it. She reached out for it; her fingers just inches from the pearl colored handle. "A little more," She thought. With one breathe in and pushed out, Kim managed to pull herself one inch to the left in the bed to grab the brush and pull it to her chest. Using her left hand she raised it up towards her head to brush her hair but stopped short! The urge to use her right hand to hold her hair and keep it from being pulled out by the brush was strong but met with no response as her right arm lay still on the bed beside her.

"I can't even brush my hair!" Kim screamed from the inside. With her left hand still clenching the brush, Kim stared at the tray of food sitting at the foot of the bed. She was hungry but knew there was no way in hell she would be able to get to it without the aid of a nurse. For a brief moment, Kimberly hated her family for leaving her alone to make this discovery. Why couldn't she have one more day of denial, before realizing the full extent of what paralysis meant…one more day to imagine that it was only this way due to her weakened state and not a more long-term issue? With one big breathe, Kimberly let out a primitive wail and threw the brush across the room. It bounced off the corner of the wall next to the window and hit the trash can below; causing it to tip over exposing its contents on the inside. Kimberly sank back in bed and cried herself back to sleep.

Shane had arrived shortly after dinner to check on Kimberly before going home for the day at the doctor's request. The nurse had told him she was sleeping so Shane thought he would quietly leave the flowers in her room. When he entered the room, Shane had found the mess on the floor and one look at Kimberly's sleeping face told Shane what had happened. Even with her eyes closed Shane could tell that she had been crying. He quietly picked up the brush and cleaned it off in the bathroom, placed the trashcan back in the corner and had a nurse take away the cold hospital food. Mike stopped by during this process to assess Kim's readings. In her sleep, Kim was running a low-grade temperature and after speaking to Shane, Mike concluded it was more related to her emotional state than a relapse. Shane requested that he stay for the night to be with her if and when she woke up and Mike agreed since Bradys were already home. Shane took the book he had been reading and sat in the window sill to read while she slept. Shane knew full well what had happened in that room, fore he had experienced the same thing over ten years before.

Kimberly opened her eyes and felt her stomach grumble due to a lack of food. Her face felt sticky from the dried tears that she had shed a few hours earlier. Kim surveyed her surroundings once more. At the foot of the bed, the food tray was gone. On the dresser where a TV sat, was a bouquet of fresh flowers that had not been there before. She moved her head slowly to the right because of the ray of lamp light that was penetrating the room's darkness from the direction of the window. Immediately, Kim's eyes fell onto the spot where her hairbrush had landed; only now it was missing and the trashcan had been placed back to its original spot. The area cleaned up. Kim let out a dry cough that caused whoever was at the window to move and the corresponding shadows to bounce around the room. Kim pressed the button on her left to raise herself up into a sitting position as it became clear to her who was in the room.

"Here, let me help you." Shane said in a whisper as he sat on her right side on top of the bed. Kim could not protest. She was so very tired and Kim desperately wanted to be in any other position than flat on her back. Shane was almost all the way in the hospital bed and had wrapped his left arm around her waist to pull her to him and give support for the motionless right side. He had brought a small pillow from his seat at the window to add for support and let Kim put her head in his chest. Kim did not think she had more tears left to shed; yet when Shane pulled her to him, Kimberly started sobbing in great big gulps. Shane used his right hand to stroke her hair and kiss the top of her head, while she cried. At some point, Shane thought Kim went back to sleep until he heard Kim say in a low weak voice, "I'm hungry."

"Well, my lady; you are in luck." Shane said in good humor. "But first we need to get you ready." Kim was able to look up into his eyes and also see that Shane had her brush in his hand. Shane sat Kim into an upright position, adjusting her IV and oxygen tube around, and began brushing her tangled hair. Then he brought her a hand held mirror and a warm wet cloth to wipe her face.

"I'll be back in a moment." Shane left Kim's room, letting her have some privacy. In a few minutes Shane returned with a bowl of French onion soup, a baguette and fresh water. Kimberly looked at the spread and smiled.

"I don't think you picked this up at the hospital cafeteria?" She said coughing. Shane smiled guiltily, sat the food on the tray and sat down on the bed. They sat quietly as Kim was determined to feed herself with her left hand. A task that was more difficult than she thought since she was right handed. After several attempts with the spoon, Kim settled on using the bread to soak it up and eat. Shane offered to help with the napkin but Kim refused the help.

"I'm not two!" She said defiantly. Shane dropped his head and smiled. Kim had always been stubborn and he found it attractive in a strange sort of way. When she was finished, Shane cleaned up the mess and when he turned around to speak to her, Shane could see that the meal had taken every ounce of energy she had. Instead, Shane walked to the bed and started to recline it so she could sleep. Kimberly grabbed his hand suddenly and said,

"No; I can't do it. I can't get comfortable." Shane looked into her pleading eyes and answered, "Well how do you want to sleep?" Kim thought for a minute.

"I want to sleep on my right side. I'm tired of facing the door." So Shane helped maneuver the pillows, IV, etc. so that Kim would be comfortable. After arranging everything just perfectly, Shane got ready to leave when Kimberly murmured,

"Thank you, Shane." He turned around, looked at her outline in the bed and made a snap decision. Without a word, Shane walked over to the bed, slid off his shoes and laid down beside Kim, putting his left around her. When his hand reached her face, Shane could feel a tear fall from her cheek and hit the sleeve of his shirt. Adjusting Kim's oxygen tube slightly around her ear, Shane reached down and kissed it. Shane quietly whispered into Kim's ear, "You'll take this one day at a time…and I will be with you the whole way."

Once Shane could feel Kim's breathing settle into a rhythm, he went to sleep as well.


	8. Chapter7

Reuniting Friends & Lovers

**Chapter7**

The next morning:

Bo had decided to stop by the hospital early before everyone else to see Kimberly before he went to the Police Station. He walked up the hall that led to her room; Kim's paralysis weighing heavily on his mind. As he rounded the corner, he saw a sleepy Shane emerge from Kim's room. Shane had obviously stayed there overnight as Bo observed Shane pushing back his hair with his hands. Shane didn't notice Bo approaching until Bo had walked right up to him and gave him a hearty pat on the back saying,

"Good morning, gove'nor!" Flashing a glance in the direction of Kimberly's room, Bo asked, "How's she doing?"

Shane shook his head and shrugged his shoulders while rubbing his eyes. He had not gotten much sleep the night before because periodically Kim would wake up and need to be adjusted. Whatever she requested, Shane obliged. He could see that the full weight of her condition had descended on her last night and Shane knew Kim needed assistance to get her ready emotionally for when she started physical therapy. Shane relayed the past twelve hours of events to Bo. Bo motioned for them to grab some breakfast, on him, while the nurses were in Kim's room doing their job. They went downstairs to the hospital cafeteria and sat down. Bo was the first to speak.

"Shane…" he hesitated and then looked up; "I, we, really appreciate how much time and care you are giving to Kimberly." Bo took a big sip of the coffee and sat it down on the table as he glanced around the room full of people with similar tired and worried looks on their faces. Shane looked up from his half-eaten bagel and gave Bo a hard look.

"Bo, I think you of all people understand that my devotion to your sister is more than some principled stance on honoring the mother of my children." Shane's anger started rise at the thought of anyone believing that he felt a sense of pity and obligation for Kimberly. Shane clenched his jaw and his look pierced through Bo like a dagger.

"I am in love with _her_, damn it!" Gaining control of the volume of his voice yet still more than slightly irritated at the implication of Bo's statement, Shane added: "And I am not going to let her down this time." Shane said as he slammed the spoon down on the saucer that his coffee cup sat in. The spoon hitting the stoneware seemed to clank together for an unintentional added effect. Shane added in almost a whisper as he turned to look out the window, "I never stopped." Bo raised his hand in surrender and exclaimed,

"Whoa, there partner! I'm on your side. I see they way you look at her and talk about her." Bo paused as he leaned back in the chair and started to chuckle when he could see Shane ease up a bit. Bo continued. "Believe me, if I thought you pitied Kimberly or were just doing this out a sense of misplaced guilt, your ass would be no where near that room." He said, pointing in the direction of Kim's room. "But does Kimberly see it? I mean, you implied the other day that something happened to put her on guard."

Shane smiled weakly, "Look, Bo; the truth is I do feel a little guilty; but it has nothing to do with what's going on here." Shane paused and took a breath as Bo's eyes perked up.

"Something you need to tell me, governor?"

Shane grimaced, remembering how things had transpired between him and Kimberly. Shane recounted the events since New Years with Bo interjecting:

"Hey, man; I have meant to tell you how sorry I am to hear about Mrs. Peach. She was quite a lady." He said as Bo remembered how the old woman had helped them get into Victor's. For a few minutes there was silence as the two men stared blankly at the empty plates before them. Both smiled nostalgically in recollection of their shared adventure with Mrs. Peach. Shane was the one who broke the silence by saying, mostly to himself;

"You know her final words were about Kim." Shane said, shaking his head and added, "Even in the end, the lady never gave up."

Bo nodded in agreement and said, "She was the female version of Pop, when it came to you two" Then switching gears, and throwing Shane off guard, Bo added:

"Doesn't sound too terribly bad; you've been guilty of a lot worse!" Bo said, chuckling as he tossed the wadded napkin on the empty plate. Shane gave Bo a nod and a smirk.

"Yes, thank you for clarifying, Brady. That's the problem: I have too much to apologize for when it concerns your sister. We had covered a lot of ground since coming back to Salem and my little drunken production coupled with her illness, is not helping my case."

Shane's last statement reminded Bo of something and he veered the conversation off topic for a moment.

"Speaking of cases, what is your take on Dimera?" Bo asked. Shane leaned back in his chair, grateful for the break in conversation regarding Kimberly. He thought for a minute before speaking. Shane leaned in, close to the table, casting a suspicious look around the cafeteria. Bo followed his lead. In low whisper, Shane said,

"Truthfully, I think Dimera is still alive. I think he has brought his "sons" out of hiding to do his dirty work. From the intel I'm getting, I think Stephano is growing weary of his little chess game and wants to get rid of Roman and John Black; but for completely different reasons. And obviously 'the rookie' botched the job" Bo gave Shane a puzzled look. He knew Shane was referencing EJ when talking about "the rookie;" but Tony was supposed to be in jail. Did the man break out and was he in Salem? Nothing would surprise Bo. Like the fictitious character alluded to in Tony Dimera's title, the Count was hard to kill and/or keep locked away. And then there was always the question of identities when referencing the Dimera family. Nothing was _ever_ as it seemed. Bo was obviously not following Shane's line of thinking, so Shane just said, "Don't be surprised if someone else shows up in Salem in the near future and let's just leave it at that for right now." Shane gave Bo a 'don't ask questions' look, so Bo dropped it but quietly wondered what Shane wasn't telling him. Instead he asked, "So humor me; what's the motive behind offing Roman and John this time and how did Pop end up paying the price?" Bo reached into his pocket threw a couple of bills on the table as Shane motioned for them to head back up to Kim's room. When they got to the elevator and were alone, Shane answered Bo's question.

"In regards to your brother, it is simply a case of a cat losing its interest in the mouse. Stephano has had his fun in his little game of chess with Roman and your family. He probably feels that he has made his point about being able to wield his power and cause havoc for anyone who interferes with his business. Roman has lost Marlena to John and he damn near killed your relationship with Hope as retribution for Megan's death. That brings us back to John. His identity is still pretty murky. The ISA is missing some files on him and someone took great care to black out any useful information on him; most likely Nickerson before he committed suicide. It has always puzzled me at what John "did" to warrant such hatred." At that moment the elevator buzzed signaling they had arrived to their floor and the doors flew open to the busy hall. Nurses hurried in as Shane and Bo walked out. The conversation would have to pick up another time. As they walked down the hall, Bo looked at Shane and said, "Man, you look like hell! Go home and get some sleep."

The next three days saw a dramatic shift in Kim's progress. Her x rays showed that her lungs were almost cleared of fluid and she was no longer in need of oxygen. Mike had referred a physical therapist to Kim and so most of her waking moments were spent exercising her right side and getting accustomed to doing things such as eating, and dressing with her left hand. Kim's neurologist saw no reason for her to be permanently paralyzed and speculated that as she recovered, Kim would regain use of her right side; starting with her foot on up to where the actual bite occurred on the right side of her neck. Kim took to this theory like a duck takes to water and in her usual fashion focused on getting to a point so that when she was released, Kim would not need the wheelchair. Kim could deal with a little bit of stiffness, but not walking terrified her!

It was early in the morning; the day of Kim's schedule release and she sat upright on the bed trying to focus on buttoning her shirt as her eyes kept glancing over towards the wheelchair that had been brought into her room. Kim had told herself not to get upset but she could not help resenting the thing. Kim hated to feel helpless and especially in Shane's presence. It took Kim back to when Kim felt her weakest around him: long ago in that LA hotel room. After being completely honest about her feelings and watching as Shane walked out the door with Kayla, Kimberly had decided right then and there that she was going to get over Shane if it took her very last breath! Things did not go as smoothly as she had planned fore you can only ignore the pin pricks to your heart each time you here news of the one you love, or come face to face with them again for so long. The physical distance helped along with the charade of telling herself that she had fallen in love again. It had been an easy little lie to believe since Phillip doted on Kim. And after the mess she had been involved with from the year before, to have a man wine and dine Kim, and whispers all these wonderful things to her on their dates…it flattered Kim, boosted her esteem and made it very easy to slide into the relationship. Being very career –oriented, Phillip appreciated that Kim was able to blend into his world so easily. Kim could go to evening dinners with prospective financers and converse about the Classics and current events; switch gears and attend parties and keep the topics light and entertaining. Phillip adored Kimberly's children and over time Kim got the impression that Phillip felt it took pressure off of him to have children. When she returned to LA from London, after fetching the children, and Phillip from location of his movie; they were left alone in their relationship and the painful truth reared its ugly head. Phillip and Kimberly were a relationship of convenience. This fact was amplified by the fact that her therapy had taken every intimate impulse out of her; yet her doting fiancé was ready for his lady to be back to normal in every sense of the word. Kim stalled for over several months and in the end, broke the engagement off. Kim's new found feeling of strength did not spill over into resolution of her issues with Shane. Kim never could bring herself to expose her feelings so nakedly to him as she had done before. The truth was: Kim preferred the control over the risk. In the next years to come, Kim would date various available men but the relationship would only go to a certain point. Then Kimberly would have to make a decision to make it serious, introducing the gentleman to her children or end it. To make it serious required giving her heart completely to another and completely severing any lingering feelings of Shane, no matter how far they had been pushed back into the dark corners of Kim's heart. Usually, the latter would happen and the relationship would die a quick death. Kim never completely made the connection but Kayla had.

And now as she sat on the bed, limp on the right side, Kim felt just like that weak, broken woman so long ago. "It wasn't fair!" Kim thought. "I need to have some leverage in this. I need to be strong!" Her thoughts were interrupted with the sound of the door as it opened to reveal the source of her frustration.

"Good morning, Kimberly!" Shane said cheerfully. Kim quickly regained her composure as she gave a hesitant smile. Being a man, Shane noticed the two buttons still opened on her blouse revealing some cleavage and so he asked coyly, "Does the lady need some help with getting dress?"

Kim refused to meet his gaze and replied as she desperately tried to fasten the last two buttons before he could reach her, "Uh, no; if memory serves, you were not much help with the getting dressed part." Shane shrugged his shoulders; he couldn't argue with the truth. Kim said a silent prayer of thanks as the door opened again and Mike Horton bounded into the room, with chart in hand. Mike nodded a 'good morning' to Shane and turned his attention to his patient.

"Well, Kimberly; are you ready to go home?" He paused and his eyes darted between the two as he added, "to Shane?" Kimberly paused looking at Shane, who seemed a little surprised by Kim's obvious apprehension. Mike observed the exchange and said," Look, I need you to try and sign here and here," he said, pointing to the appropriate lines on the forms, "while I finish getting you discharged. I am setting up your next physical therapy appointment for Thursday." Mike said while handing her the clipboard. Kim's eyes got big as she replied in protest, "But Mike that is in three days! I want to start PT sooner."

Mike let out a big laugh and said, "Oh, that's the spirit, Kimberly but you are getting ahead of yourself. I don't think you realize how much just going home today is going to take out of you. You are still pretty weak." Shane motioned that he would take it from there as Mike nodded in approval and patted Kimberly on her right shoulder; a gesture that she barely felt. "I'll see you later." Mike said as he walked out of the room.

Shane turned and looked at Kimberly, who was glaring at the wheelchair. Walking up to her, Shane took his hand and with forefinger, lifted Kim's chin so that he could speak to her, making eye-contact. "Look, you need that chair just for now. It is not permanent." He said, sympathetically. Kimberly's eyes filled with tears. She could see the sincerity in Shane's eyes; full of love and devotion to her. All Kim could think was: "Where was this when I was asking for it?" Shane could tell something was on her mind. He walked over to her right side and wrapped his arm around her waist for support as he helped get her in standing position. Shane walked Kim the three feet to the wheelchair and sat her down. Shane knew to let Kim do as much as possible as he casually gave her the clipboard, with forms attached, for Kim to sign. He instinctively kissed her forehead as he stood up and positioned himself in the chair across from her. Shane gave her an inquisitive look, while Kim fumbled with the pen in her left hand. Without looking up, Kim said, "Shane, I don't think it is a good idea for me to stay with you." Shane knew there was probably more to this than her just wanting to be independent but this was not the place to delve into the issue. Instead, Shane calmly replied, "Well, just where do you think you should stay?" Kimberly had managed to sign her name on the forms and had nowhere else to look, but at Shane and meet his gaze head on. Kimberly looked at him as she thumped the pen on the clipboard rhythmically in order to stay calm. Shane was dressed in a pair of black slacks, a black button-down shirt, with a gray blazer. His winter dress coat was thrown over the chair he sat in. Kim wanted to curse him for having such an effect on her and for being so damn logical at this time. Kim thought about her options. She knew she could not live alone because of her current condition. Her parent's home was not exactly the best place for a wheelchair bound person and there was no way Kim wanted to impose on her mother to make the necessary changes to accommodate her. Bo and Hope had a baby to take care of. Kayla was an excellent choice but she and Steve were expecting and Kim wanted Kayla's pregnancy to go smoothly. Roman was a bachelor and not a very neat one; the only trait that linked him to Bo in terms of genetics. It was as if Shane had followed her every thought as the confrontation was executed in silence to their eventual standoff in the little hospital room with him in one chair smiling confidently in his position and Kim in the wheelchair with a frown on her face, still thumping the pen on the clipboard. "Cocky bastard!" Kimberly thought. The urge to throw the pen at him was interrupted with a chorus of well wishers, Kim's family, rushing in to escort her out of the hospital. Hope was the first to approach Kimberly with a hug.

"Oh, Kim; I am so happy you are doing better! I thought I would come by Shane's tomorrow to visit with you, if that's ok?" Hope had noticed the exchange of looks from Shane and Kim when she walked in. Kim nodded in approval as each one of her family members gave hugs and promises to visit. Bo took the handles of the wheelchair to walk Kimberly out of the hospital to Shane's car. Hope, Kayla and Steve picked up the collection of flowers and cards that had accumulated over Kim's hospital stay as Shane picked up her suitcase. Before leaving the room filled with the happy and relieved family, two soul's eyes locked together for a moment. Shane winked at Kimberly and had won this quiet standoff but the battle was far from over. As Shane drove off with Kimberly, a light snow falling over the hospital parking lot, Hope turned to Bo and said,

"Do you get the feeling that more is going to happen at that house than just Kimberly recovering from this?" Bo pulled his wife to his chest as he watched the car drive out of site and replied wryly, "Oh I am positive some compost is going to fly. I just hope my sister goes easy on the poor chap." He paused as Hope looked up giving Bo a "are you kidding me?" look. Bo smiled big: "I know. It has to happen for them to resolve things. I just know that Shane is sincerely remorseful for his past actions. I kind of feel for the guy." Winking at her husband, Hope responded with, "You would Brady; and personally, I think the both of them need to be locked away in that house for a couple of weeks until they emerge as a couple again." The last statement made them both chuckle.

The drive back to Shane's was light-hearted enough. Shane and Kimberly had almost fifteen years of the art of playing the game of really good casual conversation under their belts, to mask any tension, sexual or otherwise. Shane was well aware of Kim's tendency to balk at help when she clearly needed it, so Shane had to walk a tight rope of assisting her and leaving her alone to do for herself. Shane pulled the car up closest to the door and helped Kim out of the car. "Please, Shane, "Kimberly said softly. "Just walk me to the couch." Shane decided not to argue and helped Kimberly in the house before unloading the car with her belongings. Shane could tell the trip had exhausted her because by the time they reached the inside of the foyer, Kim's head had landed on Shane's shoulder. In one motion, Shane swept her up in his arms and carried her half limp body the rest of the way. Kimberly let him dote on her simply because she was too tired to argue. Just one more thing that irritated Kimberly; her brief spells of feeling good would be overshadowed by fatigue. Shane pulled one of the old blankets down for her legs and positioned the pillows for her to rest while he brought her things to a spare room that was right across the hall from his. By the time Shane had pulled Kim's wheelchair out of the car and placed it near the sofa, Kim was sleeping soundly on the couch. The couch faced the fireplace and so Shane decided to start a fire and prepare some tea for the afternoon. It was a cold, dark snowy day and he knew Kim would love the atmosphere of the fire. A few hours later, Kim woke to the sound of a crackling fire. She could see out the window from her vantage point on the couch and Shane sat in a leather chair in the corner between the fireplace and window. He had picked up a book to read while she slept. Shane caught her gaze and placed the book down, smiling:

"Sleep well?" He asked. Kim nodded as she tried to sit up but still couldn't on her own. Shane immediately got up and walked over to the couch and helped get Kimberly in sitting position. He adjusted her to the far right of the couch so that her right side could prop up against the side as Shane sat to her left and started to pour Kim's tea. Kimberly reached out with her left hand to stop Shane.

"Let me." She said. Kim tried moving forward as Shane placed his right hand on her lower back for support. An action that should take two seconds, took her five minutes but Shane said nothing. Kimberly was very aware that Shane was observing her performance and the constant attention started to make her temperature rise. After finally pouring her tea and stirring it, Kim eased back a little to enjoy her work by sipping the tea. Instead, after taking a few sips, she ended up spilling some in her lap. When she jumped in pain, Kim spilled the rest on the floor before them. Shane quickly got up and found some hand towels from the kitchen to clean it up. When Shane arrived back in the room, he found Kimberly still sitting on the couch but staring blankly at the fire. Shane kneeled down beside her and finished cleaning up the mess. Then he placed his hand on her left leg and in order to lighten the mood, said jokingly: "I did not think that was a good pot of tea but you did not have to spill it to make your point." Shane said with a wink. Kimberly took her gaze off of the fire and looked at Shane with a forlorn look. Shane quickly switched gears and reached up with his right hand, still in kneeling position before her and started to stroke Kim's cheek while saying, "There, there; it is going to be ok." But Kimberly turned her head as far to the right as she could, whispering; "no!" in a defiant tone.

Shane tried to lean in closer to Kim and said, "Kim, don't do this! Don't push me away. Look, I know that I was out of line back home when Peachy died…"

Shane was quickly interrupted by Kimberly who had whipped her head around back to the left to face him. Her jaw was clenched and her eyes were wide.

"You think _that_ is what _this_ is all about?" Kim said incredulously. Shane was caught off guard by Kim's anger and pulled back a little and started to speak in protest. But Kim cut him off immediately. "Shane, if I knew a couple of glasses of Scotch would make you open up and confess your hurts, I would have been slipping it in your Earl Grey many a night while we were together! It sure as hell would have saved me some grief!" Kim said bitterly. The force of the words struck Shane hard and he rose to standing position. Before, he could utter a word; Kim fired back, "I'm a big girl. I think I can handle the advances of a drunken fool!" Shane was fuming at this point and opened his mouth to fire back but something in Kim's eyes made him stop short. Shane stood there, towering over Kim as she sat on the couch unable to get up and meet him at eye level. So Shane forced her to maintain eye contact with him by his sheer dominance over the situation. If she was going to lash out at him, Shane was determined that Kim was going to do it to his face! Kimberly held his gaze for a moment, waiting for Shane's response but he stood there looking at her, with his jaw clenched. Shane was going to force her to make the next move. It was as though Shane was daring her to say something else. Instead, Kim turned to try and face her wheelchair which was positioned close to the couch. She wanted out of that room, now! Shane watched as Kim tried in vain to hoist herself from the couch to the chair. Without, saying a word but still rigid with the adrenaline flowing through his veins, Shane stepped over to help Kim into the chair. The actions sent Kim into tears as she raised her left arm in protest and shouted, "No; don't help me!" Kim's emotions were tumbling out in great big waves and there was no stopping now.

Shane paused and said firmly, "Kimberly, you can't do this yourself." Kimberly, without hesitating, shot back, "I can and I will!" She turned and looked him square in the eye; paused for a second and added, "Shane Donovan; you just _love_ playing the role of the savior when it suits _you_! Shane cocked his head to the side and simply said through his teeth, "I know what you're doing Kimberly and I'm not going to let you destroy what we have started to rebuild." Shane had leaned in and placed his hands on Kim's shoulders; their noses almost touching and Kimberly feeling Shane's breath on her face. For a moment, Shane thought he might have gotten through the wall, but then Kimberly let out a little sarcastic laugh. "That is rich, Shane! I think the better response is that _I'm_ not going to get sucked into your charming, caretaker ways, only to have you toss me aside when the relationship gets too hard…or God forbid, I mess up!" Kim's head dropped and she started sobbing. Shane stood there, looking at her, completely frozen by her outbursts. Shane's heart felt wounded as he took in all that she said, and for once his instinct was to stay and hold her; not run from those harsh words. He stooped down to take her to his chest, but Kim lashed out and screamed, "Go! Just go and leave me be!" Even as she flung that last request at him, Kim knew she did not mean it. Kim wanted him to stay and fight and yet, she could not stand to have Shane see her like this. Shane had lunged back with her last outburst. He was filled with a mixture of hurt and rage at how the afternoon had transpired. But the truth was, his rage was at himself and Shane knew it. Kim might be pushing the buttons now, but he was the one guilty of pushing them the last time they were battling it out in their relationship. Shane backed off and said harshly, "Fine; you don't want me…you don't need my help, then let me leave you alone to figure out how to get into _that_ chair!" He said pointing to the wheelchair. With that, Shane turned on his heel and darted for the front door leaving Kimberly sitting on the couch in righteous indignation. Kimberly heard the sound of his keys as Shane picked them up off of the table in the foyer and the slamming of the door as Shane left the house. The sound of the door made her jump a little and then there was silence as Kim sat looking at the fire that had lost its luster during the argument with no one there to revive it. As the crackling for the fire subsided, vibrant light the fire emitted in the room dimmed and only a cool ray of light illuminated from the living room window. Kimberly was determined to get in the chair and as she pushed against the dead weight of her right arm and reached out for the arm rest on the chair with her left, the wheels moved backwards and took Kimberly spiraling forward off the couch and into the floor. The fall caused her to bang her chin against the wheelchair and Kim cried out in physical pain that was only amplified by the emotional pain she was experiencing. The thought that gripped her was: "how long will I lay here in the dark before someone finds me?"


	9. Chapter 8

Reuniting Friends & Lovers

**Chapter 8**

Over 2 weeks before; the afternoon of Peachy's death; her hospital room in London

The air was cold and hinted to snow but the temperature hovered above the freezing mark, thus making the precipitation fall in the form of rain. The landing had been rough and it suited Shane's mood as he prepared to face the second death of someone close to him in less than six months. Shane had gone straight to the hospital from the private airspace, right outside of London. He entered the room to see Peachy lying in the bed, her breathing slow and steady. Peach turned her head and smiled faintly at Shane as he sat down beside her and took her hand.

"Oh, I'm so glad you made it in time Laddie." Peach said in weak voice. Shane looked surprised by her comment and replied, "Don't talk like that, Peach! You are going to walk out of this hospital." He said with a nervous smile and added, "And Kimberly is on her way."

Peachy patted Shane's cheek like a mother does her child. "My time has come. I'm tired and old…and all my cases have been solved but one." Shane gave her a curious look and said, "But your family?" Peachy interrupted Shane's train of thought and squeezed his hand; "Oh, hush now Shane! My daughter has her own family. She's been married to the same handsome bloke for over twenty-five years and has given me four beautiful grandchildren. She'll do fine." Peachy paused out of fatigue and prepared for her next thought. Shane decided to remain silent as Peach gained the strength to continue. Sadly, Shane had seen death many times throughout his life and he knew time was short. Peachy took a ragged breath and said, "The one I worry about is _you_." Shane straightened up in his chair and without letting go of her hand said in an authoritative voice that implied that her anxiety was for nothing, "_Peachy." _

"Listen up, boy! I have watched you for the last ten or so years, quietly love that woman from afar; letting your need to avoid being hurt cause you more pain in the process. You're alone Shane, and you don't have to be!" For a moment Shane forgot that he was talking to his beloved mentor on her death bed. He felt like he was getting a tongue lashing from his mother and exclaimed in protest, "Now, wait a minute Peach! Kimberly hasn't really given me any clues until very recently. We are only tentatively working on the possibility of reuniting. You know how cautious Kim is. It is as though Kim believes I will abandon her or something" Shane said defensively; while at the same time being blown away that _this_ was what Peachy wanted to discuss in her final moments on this earth! Peachy let out a little laugh and replied knowingly, "Tell me, Shane; have you given any thought as to why Kimberly believes that?" Shane interjected, "Peachy, I'm not _that_ daft! I understand the role I play in _that _matter."

Seeing Peachy giving him an "is that all" look, Shane added sadly; "And I'm afraid it goes beyond that." Peachy continued, "Oh, Laddie, my time is drawing to a close so I am counting on you to finish this case for me…If you truly love Kimberly like I know you do; go to her. Tell her all the things that are in your heart. Kim loves and needs you just as much as you love and need her." Peachy's breathing started to become more labored. Shane turned and called for a nurse and motioned for Lavina's family to come in. Peachy tugged at his sleeve and looked deep into his eyes: "I have loved you like you were my very own son and I will not leave before giving you the best clue for your most important case: She will resist you because she fears that you can not possibly love her at her worst. You have given her enough evidence to support her theory; so don't abandon her when she needs you the most." Peachy released her grip off Shane's sleeve and the piercing sound of the machine, signaling that Peachy had flat lined, filled the room. Shane sat back in his chair in utter disbelief…Lavina Peach was gone.

Present time: Shane's house

Shane was a mixture of emotions as he turned and bolted for the front door. "Fine, I'll give her what she wants!" He thought to himself as he grabbed his coat and keys. But Peachy's last words flooded back to Shane when he swung open the door and the cold wind smacked him in the face: "_You have given her enough evidence to support her theory; so don't abandon her when she needs you the most_." The words hit him like ice cold water on a drunken man's face and he paused for a moment with the door in his hand. "Damn it!" He cursed to himself and slammed the door shut with his left hand; never moving from his spot in the foyer. Shane slowly turned around and quietly laid his coat down on the table never taking his eyes off the scene in the living room. Still very much upset, Shane did not say a thing but felt as though he were in the middle of a movie as he watched Kim crying while desperately trying to get into the wheelchair. There was no way Shane could help her in this state, only watch until the situation presented itself for him to intervene. In a second the scene changed as he saw Kimberly fall forward towards the floor and he rushed over to where she lay.

Kimberly did not wait long to have her question answered as she saw familiar shoes approach her in the darkness of the room. Without saying a word, Shane crouched down and lifted Kimberly off the floor, pulling her to him and placing her back on the couch where she had been sitting before the fall. Shane took some pillows to prop her so Kim was able to lean her right side to the back of the couch. Kim's eyes were wide with disbelief as Shane went over to the fireplace, got the fire going again and returned to the couch to inspect any damage that occurred from Kim's fall. Shane leaned in to inspect her swelling chin that had turned various colors of red and purple as Kimberly stared at him with tears streaming down her cheeks. Shane muttered, "shhh" as he went over to the bar and grabbed some ice to wrap in a white linen napkin. Returning to the couch, Shane sat down facing Kimberly and applied the cold compress to her chin. Still in shock that Shane was even there, Kimberly tentatively reached out to hold it with her left hand as Shane wiped away a tear that was beginning to dry on Kim's cheek. With her lower lip quivering, Kim could only say, "I thought you left me." Shane positioned himself on her right side for support and pressed Kim's head against his chest. In the dark room, lit only by the light of a glowing fire that had been brought back to life from the dying embers, Shane stroked her hair and said simply: "No, Kimberly. I won't leave you; I love you." With his right hand, Shane lifted her bruised chin up to eye level and added in a soft whisper, "Let me love you;" as he planted his lips tenderly onto hers.

A month later:

Shane had planned everything meticulously down to the type of linens that would sit on the table for their dinner. Kimberly had made some great strides in physical therapy and continued, albeit slowly, to regain her energy that was lost due to the pneumonia. Kim still had little to no use in her right side but the doctors kept reminding her of the positive: she did have some feeling, so her nerves were not dead. Kim was able to move her fingers and hand which help in navigating the wheelchair downstairs in Shane's house but beyond that Kim had not improved much further. Shane had hired a nurse to attend to Kim during the day; Mary Stevens, but at night Shane insisted on being the one to tend to Kim's needs. After dinner, the two would retreat into the living room by the fire, sometimes reading, or catching a movie on TV. More often than not, they ended up curled up on the couch, talking, until Kimberly would drift off to sleep with Shane stroking her hair. Shane would carry Kim to her bed, all the while wishing that she were in his.

Kimberly had made some requests of her own during this time. On the night of their argument and her fall, Shane had insisted that Kim sleep in his room instead of hers. Kim had been exhausted by the drama and therefore, lacked the inclination of fighting Shane on the arrangements, so she agreed to it. After the third night and her first physical therapy session, Kim insisted on returning to the room Shane had originally selected for her across the hall. Kim would have preferred the guest house in order to avoid the obvious issues that were starting to surface while living with Shane, but she wasn't that naïve when it came to her predicament. Kim felt very inadequate even thinking in terms of pursuing the physical aspect of her relationship with Shane due to her partial paralysis. To ensure that no 'issues' would arise; Kim happily accepted Mary's help in matters of showering and dressing, when it warranted.

Shane sensed that Kim's wall had crumbled a bit from the night of their argument and his being there to hold her after its aftermath despite the venom of Kim's words. He had not slept that night as Shane held Kim out of fear she might slip from his arms one more time; both physically and symbolically. Her words haunted Shane in his sleep; the expression as she had said them more so: "_That is rich, Shane! I think the better response is that I'm not going to get sucked into your charming, caretaker ways, only to have you toss me aside when the relationship gets too hard…or God forbid, I mess up_!" The sickening feeling that Shane felt realizing how much Kimberly blamed herself for their failings and even worse that he had not lived up to his promise to love her the way Kimberly needed to be loved. The truth was the whole time that Shane blamed Kimberly for leaving him and filing for a divorce; Shane knew deep in his soul that he had forced her hand in the matter. Shane blamed himself for what happened with Cal and once again there had been the prospect of a child to daily remind Shane of his shortcomings in protecting her. It had never been about Kim or the baby; only the twisted realization that he could bring down global terrorists, crime bosses and the like; but not protect the woman he loved. By the time Shane discovered Jeannie was really his, Shane had come to believe that the damage ran too deep to heal. For a long time, Shane truly believed that Kim was better off without him. But tonight, Shane's thoughts were consumed with only one thing; making up for lost time! Shane thought that tonight would be a great opportunity to give Kimberly a little romance on this day that celebrated it. As Shane stirred the risotto, his thoughts were interrupted by a persistent ringing of the doorbell. Shane left the stirring spoon in the pot and walked to the front door. He could tell by the shadow cast by the flood light that the guest was an irate visitor Shane had been expecting since 'Tony' had made his appearance in Salem. "Bloody hell!" Shane muttered under his breath as he answered the door.

"We have to talk;" was all John Black said as he pushed his way into the foyer and made his way into the living room.

"Calm down, John; I know why you are here." Shane said matter-of-factly as he motioned for John to come inside with his right hand and swung the door shut behind John. Shane took a deep breath, followed John into the living room and made his way to the bar.

"Want a drink? " Shane asked as he poured a glass of brandy for himself. John paced the living room and turned to face Shane who still stood behind the bar swirling the brandy in its glass; never taking a sip. John's eyes darted across the room and back to Shane. Not wanting to forget his manners and because John truly cared, he began by asking in a hurried but gruff tone:

"How's Kimberly?"

"She's doing better. Not as well as she would prefer but you know how impatient Kim can be." Shane replied professionally. The two friends smiled at the statement, their eyes still locked into a quiet confrontation as Shane added, "Let's cut to the chase, John. You are upset over Salem's newest resident."

"You're damn right I am!" John exclaimed and added, "How is it that I have to find out about this at dinner with my wife?" John slammed his hands down on the bar and faced Shane head on. Shane let out a big sigh as he could visualize just how 'Tony' had made his entrance. John and Marlena had obviously been at the Chez Rouge having a romantic Valentine's Day dinner when the condescending bastard made his grand appearance. Shane listened as John related how 'Tony' sauntered into the room filled with happy couples and announced, with lit cigar in hand, "Love is in the air!" When everyone turned around in astonishment, he cocked his head to the side, extended his arms as if all of Salem would welcome 'Tony' with open arms and added, "It's good to be back!"

Shane rolled his eyes and took a sip of the brandy. He had an uneasy feeling where this conversation was going. Shane knew full well that his plan would not remain secret for long and he suspected that John would find out who it was that orchestrated 'Tony's' release from prison but Shane assumed that this tidbit of information would come from John's ISA sources and not the subject himself. Shane responded with an affirmative nod as John exclaimed, "Can you believe this guy?"

Shane asked dryly, "And then what happened?" Shane carried his drink with him as he walked around the bar and to the fireplace.

"Well this is where it really gets bizarre." John began. He told Shane how Tony approached their table, grabbed a chair from another table, sat down and offered an apology for staying away so long. He looked over at a cautious Marlena and took her hand, planting a kiss on it and saying, "My darling you look breathtaking tonight." It was at that moment when John bolted from his chair and grabbed Tony by the collar, spouting a few choice threats. Tony flashed a sarcastic grin, revealing his perfectly white teeth and said patronizingly, "Now, now, brother; you would not want to be charged with another felony on my behalf?" John let go of Tony's collar and with his cigar still in hand, Tony straightened his perfectly pressed white shirt and matching black blazer and turned to exit the restaurant. After taking two steps, Tony paused and looked back at John who was still standing at his table next to Marlena.

"Oh, and John…when you do see Donovan, let him know how much I appreciate his assistance in getting me out of that dreadful little cell that I was in. Good friends are hard to find; wouldn't you agree?" He said as he flicked a speck of cigar ash into the fireplace as he left the room.

As John finished his recounting of the previous hour's events, he looked at Shane square in the eye and asked sternly,

"Tell me that you are not responsible for having that parasite released from prison after all he has done to me and my family." John paused to give Shane a chance to correct Tony's intentional lie to cause friction between the two. When Shane did not immediately respond to the question, John raised his eyebrow and added,

"Better yet, how about the hell Tony put the Bradys' through with all the fake killings and his demented idea of fun with Maleswen?" Shane lowered his eyes and stared at the fire, placing his half-full glass of brandy on the mantel. He turned to face John, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Do you trust me?" he asked in a serious tone. John reared his head back a little confused by the question. It seemed elementary to John. Of course he trusted Shane; with not only his life but with any of his loved ones. Shane was a rare breed. The man rarely betrayed his true thoughts on any subject and you could always trust that Shane Donovan would keep matters to himself. Whatever the case, Donovan could offer a flawless analysis of the situation, divorcing himself from his own personal preferences. His reputation had become legendary among the intelligence community. John was one of a few handfuls of people that knew this man had one weakness: Kimberly Brady. And John knew that Shane would not intentionally allow her or a member of the Bradys to be harmed by such a callous and evil individual as Tony Dimera. After reviewing this logic in his head, John eased up and replied resolutely,

"With my life…so I know you must be up to something."

The corners of Shane's mouth turned up a little as he walked over to his friend and gave John a firm pat on the back as Shane started to escort him out of the living room

"Then do me a favor and just for now, don't ask anymore questions. As you leave, make sure you slam the door behind you and exit as though we have parted company on bad terms. I'll call you tomorrow on a secure line." He said with a devilish grin. John nodded and shook Shane's hand as they parted at the entrance to the foyer. John turned quickly and headed out the door just as Shane suggested. Shane stood for a moment and thought about what John had said. He turned back towards the living room and walked over to stoke the fire.

"So 'Tony' arrives in Salem with cigar in hand." Shane mused to himself. Shane had to admit that the man could be quite entertaining. Shane's theory was being tested and by the looks of things, was going according to plan. Shane's only concern was keeping the compost from hitting the fan before the appointed time. He knew that John would be furious but also that once Shane could talk to John one on one; John would back off a little. Shane's biggest worry was the Bradys' reaction and making sure they all believed the lie. Shane had already lost two men working on this aspect of the Dimera case and did not intend to lose another. For 'Tony' to know that Shane was responsible for his release, confirmed his suspicion of a new Dimera mole in the ISA. The idea irritated Shane as it was hard to find good principled men and women these days who would not succumb to the temptation of a quick buck in exchange for intel. The Dimeras were hardly the only family that had the ability to throw outrageous sums of money around in order to get what they wanted. Unfortunately, the intelligence game with all its glamorous depictions from film and literature was not a first class ticket to financial freedom. This was never a problem for Shane, given his background. Shane's Achilles heel was neither love of money nor his own life and his enemies knew it! Throughout the past decade, Shane had been confronted too many times with hard truth that Kim and his children were never really safe because of his job. The more power he gained in the ISA, the more his enemies wanted to see Shane's demise. The most glaring example occurring early on in 94', right before he left for his assignment in the Middle East, when a box of videos arrived on the steps of Donovan Manor addressed to Shane. It contain hours of surveillance footage, showing even the minutest details of Kimberly's life in LA with their children. Anytime Shane got close to blowing a case wide open, a package would arrive to remind him what he could lose in the process. It never deterred Shane from solving a case but it neutered him from trying to rekindle things with Kimberly. It was also during that Middle East assignment where a turn of events would reveal a most unlikely ally in the war against the Dimeras. And it was that ally that Shane was relying on to blow the lid off the Dimera Dynasty!

Shane was buried deep into these thoughts when Kimberly came in with Mary.

"Shane?" Kimberly inquired as she came into the living room. Kim could see that something was bothering him but when Kim called out his name, Shane turned from the fire where he had been lost in thought and Shane's face was lit up by the sound of her voice.

"How was your session?" He said tenderly as he faced Kim. She knew him well enough to see that something weighed heavily on Shane's mind. Kim was sure it was business-related and could tell Shane was not ready to talk about it. Shane noticed the look of concern pass over Kim's face and intercepted her line of thought by winking and saying,

"Mary, I need you to help Ms. Brady get ready for this evening's event." Mary nodded her head in affirmation and led a puzzled Kimberly to her room to get dressed. An hour later, Kim was escorted to the dining room where Mary said her 'good-nights' and left the two friends but timid lovers by themselves. Shane had hurriedly dressed in a pair of black slacks and white buttoned down shirt. Kim arrived in the formal dining room wearing a red blouse paired with a long black skirt with a small slit up the side. Though she couldn't walk, Kim refused to arrive without the appropriate black heels for the occasion. Even with the wheelchair, Kim knew how to dress to capture Shane's attention. Shane had the room lit with candles and a bouquet of red, long stem roses to give to her.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Kimberly." Shane said as he presented her with the roses. Kim reached out to touch one of the roses with her left hand to capture its fragrance. She looked up at Shane in approval and Shane took the roses to the antique marbled cupboard and sat them in a vase of water. Then, Shane took the handles of Kim's wheelchair and pushed her to the table, placing her napkin in her lap. Kimberly could not help but smile as Shane's obvious attempt to make the evening special for her.

"Shane, you shouldn't have." Kim said as she surveyed the dinner spread. As Shane sat in his chair at the opposite end of the table, he quipped:

"Maybe you should save your praise until after you try the risotto…" Shane paused before adding, "I kind of lost track with work." He said with a sheepish grin. Kimberly loved seeing Shane at a disadvantage because it was so rare for Shane to not feel in control of a situation. She looked at the meal; it looked perfectly prepared as always. Shane watched as Kim took a bite of the Risotto and leaned back in his chair as Kim exaggerated a grossed out expression as she chewed and swallowed her bite.

"You know; I seem to recall many a mangled meal in the early months of our relationship." Shane said, crossing his arms across his chest. Kimberly looked at Shane, picked up a slice of Italian bread and threw it at him, missing Shane on his left side. Shane watched as the piece of bread sailed passed his left side and smiled triumphantly,

"Well, it is obvious that we are not practicing our left hook in physical therapy!" He joked. As Shane picked up his fork and popped a piece of veal into his mouth, another piece of the hard, crusty bread spiraled his way; only this time hitting him square in the jaw. Kim pounded her left hand on the table victoriously and giggled at her precision. Shane straightened up in his seat with both hands firmly planted on the table.

"You think you have won?" He asked, as if declaring war on Kimberly. Kimberly shaking her head, laughed mockingly, "Oh yeah!"

Before Kim could blink an eye, Shane shot up from the table and rushed Kim from her right side. Shane grabbed Kim passionately and threw her over his left shoulder; Kim screaming in delight and holding tightly onto his white shirt. Shane ran through the house with Kim over his shoulder screaming at the top of her lungs, finally ending up in the living room.

"Put me down, Shane Donovan!" Kim yelled as Shane tossed her onto the couch, stumbling on top of her because Kim refused to let go of her grip on his shirt. The pillows that lay at the end of the couch tumbled to the floor as Kim landed on the couch.

"Out, out; damn spot!" Kim shrieked as she grabbed a pillow from the floor beside the couch and started pummeling Shane with it with her left hand.

"Alright, Lady Macbeth!" Shane said laughing as he used a free hand to tear each pillow out of Kim's hand and tossing it across the room, far from her reach. After the last pillow had been tossed, Kimberly stuck out her tongue and Shane inquired,

"Is that your white flag for surrendering?"

"No; never!" Kim replied playfully. Shane still had Kim's left wrist in his right hand and in one moment the mood changed from playful to passionate as Shane lowered his head to kiss it. Keeping his eyes on hers, Shane's lips moved their way up her arm until meeting their desired destination. Shane was prepared for a protest but Kim just watched him as he came in for a kiss; one that was all consuming and that Kimberly gladly participated in. Shane buried his head into Kim's left shoulder and inhaled her perfume as he started kissing her passionately on the neck. Kim freed her wrist from Shane's grasp and ran her fingers through his thick, black hair as Shane's right hand had swept up her exposed left leg that had distinctly wrapped itself around Shane's waist and his hand landed hungrily on her left cheek. Shane paused, brushing a strand of Kim's hair to the side. He stared into Kimberly's wide but expectant eyes.

"You are so beautiful!" Shane said in a hushed voice and then continued to shower her with kisses along her lips, cheeks and neck. All Kimberly wanted was to close her eyes and allow Shane to proceed but the lack of response from her right side pulled her out of Shane's stimulating seduction.

"_Shane_?" Kimberly whispered breathlessly.


	10. Chapter 9

Reuniting Friends & Lovers

**Chapter 9**

Shane did not hear Kimberly call his name the first time fore he was lost in the smell of her perfume, the feel of her hair between his fingers and the taste of her skin against his lips. Kimberly called out to him this time in a hurried tone, with her hand hitting against his back in a motion for him to 'get up' from the couch. As if coming out of a deep dream, Shane raised himself up and in an instance understood the meaning behind Kim's wide-eyed, confused expression. Muffled because of the distance, was the sound of someone banging on the front door. The noise had grown louder and you could tell who was on the other end of it.

"Alright Shane; I know you're in there, open up! We have to talk." Bo bellowed from outside.

Shane immediately but gently pulled Kimberly up into a sitting position on the couch, while Kim tried in vain to straighten her appearance with her one good hand. Shane grabbed two pillows for Kim to use as support and tossed the others over the bar, in haste. There was no time for words as the two exchanged glances; Shane wanting to reassure Kim because he had an inclination that Bo's interruption wasn't the only reason for Kim stopping what was about to take place, and Kim relieved that Bo had unknowingly arrived at that moment to take the pressure off her.

"Don't make me break down this door, gov'nor!" Bo yelled, getting ready to pound on it again, as Shane flew open the door.

"Get in here, Brady!" Shane exclaimed impatiently. Bo had always been like a brother to Shane, but his unfettered temper could get on Shane's nerves in the worst way. It was the kind of thing that got men killed.

Bo brushed by Shane and headed straight for the living room. Seeing Kimberly sitting on the couch gazing at the fire with a book in her hand caused Bo to relax a little. At once, Bo's sense of brotherly love and need to protect his sister overshadowed his need to rail against Shane's obvious role in aiding Tony Dimera's release from prison. Bo slowed down and approached the back of the couch.

"Hey Kimber! How are you feeling tonight? He asked with concern, placing his hands upon Kim's shoulders and planting a kiss on her head.

"Fine, Bo." Kim said evenly but with a slight hesitation in her voice. Kim knew her brother was seething in anger and surmised quickly that it had to relate to whatever was weighing heavily on Shane's mind earlier. Kim was sitting on the far left side of the couch and at an angle that put her at a disadvantage to see the men's expressions as the following confrontation was about to take place.

Shane had walked into the room at that precise moment and stood there for a minute to gather his composure. This was not going to go as smoothly as it had with John. Shane cursed his ex brother-in-law for his lousy timing. One minute Shane had the woman he loved more than life itself, laughing, kissing him with her leg wrapped around him; the next he was standing in the same room with Bo ready to go to war with him. "How the hell did I get in this mess? "Shane wondered as Bo turned to face him.

"Alright, _Shane_, I'm listening." Bo hissed.

"Ah, come on now Bo! I understand you wanting some answers but since when did I become the enemy here?" Shane said diplomatically. Bo was leaning against the couch facing the bar as Shane walked up to the bar and leaned against it. Shane was trying to remain calm in the face of this interrogation by his former brother-in –law. Bo folded his arms across his chest.

"You know, I assumed when we sat in the hospital talking about the Dimera's that you were aware of when the next one would show up. I didn't think it would be because _you _orchestrated Tony's release. What could be the objective in allowing that scum to walk freely in Salem to torture my family?" he demanded in an accusatory tone. Shane took a deep breath and as he was about to reply to Bo's questions, Bo interrupted,

"Oh, this had better be good! I sure hope you have a plan…"

Shane clenched his teeth and started moving from the bar to the foyer, speaking in a tone that Km had only heard on few occasions, none of which were pleasant.

"Now listen here Bo, the truth is: I couldn't tell you the truth then, and I sure as hell am not going to tell you now; especially, after you have waltzed into _my _home, ruining my evening with your sister; to berate me as though I were an irresponsible child that needed to be bent over your knee! It may surprise you to know that I have managed to get this far in life, in my line of work, because I actually know what I am doing!"

Shane stopped at the foyer, paused and faced Bo.

"I am well aware of the pain our adversary has dealt you and your family. I still have the echoes of Kimberly's cries over the telephone when she called to tell me of what you believed to be your mother's murder and the utter helplessness I felt in not being able to be there to comfort her and help the rest of the Brady's through that ordeal." Shane's jaw was clenched and for a brief moment, Bo thought Shane might slug him!

Kimberly was still sitting on the couch listening to the heated conversation. She desperately wanted to see their faces to gage responses and was agitated that they argued as though Kim was not there. "Damn this paralysis!" She thought as Kim was still determined to try and turn to face them. At the same time, Kim was moved at the emotion in Shane's voice as he spoke of their phone conversation, a couple of years before. She had called Shane on the secure line he gave to her for emergencies only and forgetting all protocol, started sobbing uncontrollably when he answered the line. Shane had just arrived in Prague, after a long, bumpy plane ride from Bangkok. He was exhausted but the sound of Kim's anguished voice, brought him back to life. There would be no sleep as Shane would listen and only be able to lend emotional support from afar. Kim was brought back into the moment with Shane's next statement.

"Now you have two choices Bo Brady!" Shane began icily. "Control that Irish temper of yours or get the hell out of my house!" He barked while pointing to the front door.

Kimberly immediately interjected, "Whoa, guys! Call a truce, come back over here into the living room and let's talk about this _without _the battle axes, please?" Kimberly paused to listen for the sounds of Bo and Shane walking towards before adding, "Besides, I'm a little sick of being talked about or in front as though I am not here. I'm paralyzed, not deaf, dumb and blind!" Kim said sarcastically with just a touch of hurt in her voice. The comment eased the tension a little as both men turned their attention to Kimberly. Bo sat on the couch at the opposite end to face Kim and took her hand and apologized for his rudeness. Shane approached from the other side, where Kim sat, placing one hand lovingly on her back, leaned in and kissed her left cheek. He whispered,

"I apologize for putting you in the middle of this."

Bo saw the exchange play out and made note of it before turning his attention back to Shane and the issue at hand. Shane had walked over to the fireplace, stoked the fire and turned back to face Bo; who was the first to speak

"Look man, I'm sorry that I came in here shouting accusations as though you were a common criminal. I had no right…" Bo said as he stood up and offered his hand to shake. Shane flashed him a conciliatory grin and reached out to shake it with his hand as Bo added,

"I should know that you have something up your sleeve if you are allowing Tony to roam free." The men let go of each others hands but did not move from their places. Kim could see that both had softened up. Bo's body language suggested that he was ready to listen and Shane had already pulled the reign in on his anger. But Kim could tell Shane was choosing his words carefully with Bo, so she knew there was more to this than just letting Tony think he had the upper hand in the matter. Shane took a deep breath and said,

"Bo, you need to trust me on this."

"You think by doing this, Tony and EJ will get arrogant, thus slip up and we will be able to get something on them?" Bo asked, thinking he was following Shane's line of reasoning.

"Partly…" Shane said slowly as he cocked his head to the side and stared at the crackling flames of the fire. The weight of whatever information Shane possessed was apparent. Bo took a small step back, watching his partner and friend carefully. Shane had turned his attention briefly back to Kimberly and Bo watched as they exchanged glances, Shane giving Kim a compassionate nod. From where Bo stood between the fireplace and the couch, he could scan the whole room. Looking at Kim for the first time since he arrived without his adrenaline pumping, he could see that she looked a little disheveled; her clothes wrinkled. Two small couch pillows peered out from around the far right end of the bar. But it was the obvious misplaced button on her blouse that clued Bo into the situation. Kim had caught Bo's gaze and so she turned hers towards the fire where Shane had rested his. Bo's eyes flew open and he abruptly said,

"Look, I trust whatever you have planned, gov'nor! Sorry to intrude." Bo hurriedly gave Kim a big hug;

"Good night, Kimber. Love you."

Kim smiled faintly and nodded her head as Bo headed for the door with Shane following behind to walk him out. As Bo walked out the door, he turned and said to Shane apologetically,

"Shane, I should have never barged in the way I did. If there is something I have learned about you, it's that there is always a hidden reason behind most of the things you do. The one thing I can count on is where your loyalties lie. You would never betray a loved one." As Bo said this he patted Shane on the back like a brother. Shane mustered up a smile that would affirm Bo's opinion and simply said,

"Just keep that in mind during the next couple of months, ok?"

Bo shot Shane a queer look and said, "I shudder to think about all the secrets you must know…no more coming down the pike, right?"

Shane gave Bo a half-hearted laugh and spoke the next lie with ease. "Brady, there's nothing to be concerned about. I'm afraid that you have been in the detective game too long. I am playing the same wait and see game as you are. Now go home to your wife. I'm sure you would rather being doing _other _things on Valentine's Day than pick my old brain." Bo laughed and wished Shane a 'good night' and left. Shane closed the door and stood glued to the spot. Shane wondered just how long he could keep all those secrets hidden and dreaded the fall out if some of them came to light.

"Shane?" Kimberly's concerned tone echoed into the foyer as she called out to Shane, releasing him from his train of thought. Shane strolled back into the living room and winked at Kim in acknowledgement as he tried to revive the dying fire. He needed a few minutes to get his thoughts in order but Shane knew Kim was worried about him after what had just transpired. Kim's eyes followed Shane as he stood and turned to face her at the fire. The glow of the flames only accentuated Shane's stern demeanor and revealed Shane's clenched jaw that caused the vein to pop out on his forehead.

"Want to talk about it?" Kim asked in a sympathetic tone. Her words made Shane smile as he came over to the couch to sit next to Kim. As he sat down on the couch, Shane took her limp right hand and began stroking it as he stared her well-manicured nails. Kim could feel the sensation of Shane's fingers as they glided across her palm and Kim got the sense that the gesture was more to calm him down than her. Shane looked at Kimberly wanting to respond but no words would come. The details of this case went all the way back to when Shane had left Salem almost fifteen years before and now things were about to converge right here in Salem. Shane had hoped that he and Kimberly could have escaped all the non-sense for one evening and just be together. He tried to place in his mind when they had ever been able to block the world out and just immerse themselves into each other. It had been so long that, Shane wondered if they could ever be that way again. Shane traced the outline of Kim's features with his eyes. Her hair loose and flowing due to their earlier escapade; the glow of the fire revealing the sparkle in her blue eyes which always reminded Shane of the Mediterranean and then those moist, plump lips! Kim mistook the longing in Shane's eyes as an invitation for them to pick up where they had left off, so she lowered her head and coughed to break Shane's intense gaze on her. Her cough snapped Shane out of his trance and he realized that he had never answered Kim's question. But Shane couldn't remember what Kim had inquired about. Shaking his head, Shane asked,

"I'm sorry Kimberly; what was it you asked?"

"I asked if you were ready to talk about what just happened with Bo but clearly you want to avoid the topic…." Kim's voice trailed off as she realized that her words may have come across as harsh. Shane shook his head and replied,

"That is not my intent, Kimberly. If there is anyone I trust, it is you but I honestly do not know where to begin. So much is riding on…" Shane's stared off past Kim's face and to the wall behind her. Kimberly could see that his words were genuine and yet Shane did not continue his thought. Kim started to get a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach as it pertained to Tony Dimera. Shane sensed Kim's fear and moved closer to her on the couch. He took her face into both his hands and let his thumbs slide along her cheeks.

"Don't worry darling; everything will be just fine." He said gently. Shane punctuated the point by pulling her in for a kiss; only Kim dodged it by turning her head towards the fire at the last minute. Shane's hands fell into his lap as Kim said hastily,

"You know, I'm really tired."

Shane smiled a little and replied, "I think the one doing the avoiding is _you_."

Kim looked at Shane searching for the words to combat what he had said. But Shane had only spoken the truth. Shane took Kim by the shoulders and steadied her so that Kim would not be able to avoid his eye contact. Getting as close to her face as he physically could without their lips touching he demanded,

"Can you lower your wall enough to tell me how you feel? Tell me you love me!" Shane exclaimed passionately. Kimberly's eyes were wide and brimming with tears. As Shane held Kim in a tight embrace, Kim searched his hopeful eyes for the words that she so desperately wanted to say but they would not come. After waiting for several seconds for Kim to respond, Shane gave up and released Kim from his arms. She slumped forward a little as Shane said mournfully,

"I'm afraid your heart is paralyzed too…and what's worse is to know that I am the cause of it."

Kim opened her mouth to argue but Shane interrupted her by getting up off the couch. He swept Kim into his arms with her protesting,

"Shane, what are you doing? Where are you taking me?"

As Shane walked up the stairs, He replied simply, "I'm taking you to bed." The remark left Kim speechless as Shane opened the door into Kim's room, walked over to the bed that was sandwiched between two glorious windows and placed her on it. The full moon lit the room in a blue hazy glow, emitting enough light so that a lamp was not needed to navigate the room. Kim gave Shane a bewildered look as he kissed her hand and said,

"Good night, Kimberly."

Shane got all the way to the door before he heard Kim ask in a small voice,

"Would you help me?"

Shane turned around and looked at Kimberly sitting propped up along the side of the bed. Her eyes were pleading and there was no way Shane would refuse her no matter how much Kim's stubbornness frustrated him. He walked over to her dresser that was positioned exactly opposite from where Kim sat to pull a pair of pajamas out for her. Seeing what Shane was doing Kim realized that he was going to have to help her get undressed and ready for bed.

"Uh, Shane, I'm fine. Just help me with these pillows, so I can get comfortable." She said nervously. Even as the request exited her lips, Kim felt foolish. Shane turned around and propped his elbow along the dresser for support. With a pair of red silk pajamas in hand, Shane looked at Kim with amusement and replied,

"Oh, so you prefer to sleep in your clothes to avoid the issue than allow me to help you with these?" He said waving the pajamas in front of her. The remark and the amusement that Shane had in asking it, infuriated Kim. It felt like a challenge to a duel and Kim was not one to back down from a challenge. Truth was Kim was in a constant struggle between her head and her heart. Kim's head kept telling her that this was too risky to embark on a full blown relationship with Shane and that she needed to focus on her physical therapy so she could walk again. Then, there was the growing case with the Dimeras, the connection to her father's death and the uneasiness that there was more to this than what Shane was telling. As much as Kim had healed from their past, it seemed that past was always lurking; as though there was something missing that was about to come to light. Once again, some unknown secret was hovering above them and it most likely related to his work. Kimberly already felt way over her head and as long as she kept a certain distance then when the chips fell, the damage to her heart would be less severe. Kim did not know if she could endure the possibility of being hurt again by Shane, yet she was honest to admit that after fifteen years, Kim had not let go of him either. There was this connection that they shared that seemed to always penetrate straight through their walls of protection. Since Shane had come back to Salem, Kim had discovered just how dead she was on the inside. Like Shane, Kim only felt completely whole and alive when they were together, despite the problems they faced. This made Kim's heart ache as she desperately wanted to give in to her desires.

Now as Kim sat on her bed with Shane a mere six feet away challenging her with a silly pair of pajamas, Kim felt utterly foolish to refuse Shane's help. They were adults after all…or supposed to be.

"Of course not…that's why I need your help" Kim said finally with an attempt to sound casual, as though the prospect of Shane undressing her could not possibly lead to anything more. Shane smirked at the comment and walked over to her. He laid the pajamas on the bed next to her and said simply,

"Don't worry Ms. Brady, I won't try anything."

Kim looked up at Shane, trying to gage his expression to see if the last statement was meant to be sarcastic but she saw no indications. In fact, she didn't see any sign of hostility or flirtation either. Shane stood over Kim with an air of professionalism about him.

"Shall we begin?" Shane asked as he knelt down in front of her. Kim nodded slightly and sat with her mouth opened a little in anticipation as Shane's hands slid up her skirt to take her stockings off. The sensation of his hands sent shock waves up Kim's spine. Blinking a couple of times as her heart began to race, Kim fought to stay unaffected by the process. The next fifteen minutes proceeded in silence as Shane stood Kimberly up and supported her against his chest with his left arm, so he could unzip her skirt. At one point, they could have kissed since their noses almost touched with Kim being so close to him. Shane felt Kim's uneven breath on his neck and she could sense his heart rate was elevated. Never once making eye contact, Shane let her skirt drop to the floor and used his free hand to pick up her pajama pants. Sitting Kim back on the bed, Shane slid the pants over her ankles and in a move that took Kim's breath away, Shane slid her pants up around her waist as he simultaneously hoisted Kim back up into his arms into standing position with Kim throwing her left arm around Shane's back for support. Shane knew the move had thrown Kim off-balance, so he took a minute to just hold her for support. Kim leaned back a little and searched for Shane's lips but before she could find them….and before Shane lost all his resolve, he sat her back down on the bed. Kimberly was sure that Shane could hear her heart pounding as he started unbuttoning her blouse in preparation for her pajama top. Kim took over the task, while Shane straightened up and held the top until Kim was ready. The attempt to keep from making eye-contact was ruined as Shane's eyes bore into Kim's. The two lovers faced a standoff as Kim realized for the first time in this process that it was having the same effect on Shane as it was on her! Kimberly was positive that this had to be one of the most erotic things that had ever been done to her as she felt all the nerve endings in her body tingle with delight! Kim's wall started to crumble as Shane continued on his mission. In a move that rivaled the first, Shane slid off Kim's blouse and pulled the pajama top over Kim's head and shoulders before Kim could bat an eye-lash. A little confused Kim started to protest until she felt Shane slide his hands up under her shirt, unclasp her black lace bra and in less than five seconds, Kim was already for bed. Kim was left breathless and ready to pull Shane towards her for a kiss that would most certainly lead to other pleasures, but Shane had already pulled the sheets back and moved her to resting position. Shane hovered over a clearly affected Kimberly and tenderly pulled the covers up to her shoulders. He paused for a moment, looked at her lovingly and whispered,

"Sweet dreams, Kimberly," as he kissed her forehead. Shane left the room quickly, with Kimberly's mouth still gaping open in shock. The events most definitely caused Kim to drift off to sleep… eventually and have some very sweet dreams indeed!

Once Shane shut the bedroom door behind him, Shane propped up against the wall. He needed a stiff drink and a cold shower after what had just taken place! Shane needed Kimberly now more than ever and he knew that if they were to have a chance, both of them would have to lower their defenses. Shane also knew that living in this house together was sheer torture for him, if the prospect of them being reunited was not going to happen. Shane needed to know if Kimberly truly could move past their problems and rebuild their cracked foundation. Shane was not a teenager; he could wait for Kim to be ready to give herself to him again, as that was only a part of what they had together. As agonizing as it was to go through the motions without ending up in Kim's bed next to her, Shane knew he had to prove a point. Shane could take on the Dimeras and any other villain that crossed his path, but he could not take running up against Kimberly's wall any longer! Shane headed downstairs for a drink. The cold shower was going to have to wait.

Shane stood by the window and gazed at the full moon above, while taking a sip of Scotch he had poured himself. The fire in the fireplace had died down to a smoldering mass of embers and left the room cooler, less inviting than it had been earlier. The shadows danced around the room were birthed from light of the moon that poured in through the opened drapes, allowing memories from a distant past to come pouring in. Shane's mind drifted back to that cool October day in 1992 when he left Salem for England. The decision to leave was a tough one. Kimberly had been acting rather erratic for the past month or so and he was worried about her and the effect her behavior might have on their children. Shane actually picked up the phone to call Tarrington and turn down the offer until a strange little package arrived on the afternoon of his departure. It solidified Shane's decision. It was a message on one sheet of cream colored parchment paper; the writing in calligraphy whose author, Shane recognized immediately. Shane reassured himself that Kim would be safe given that she was surrounded by family, so Shane set aside his protective feelings for her and prepared to leave. As Shane sat on the private plane bound for his homeland, he stretched his legs out on the table before him, propped a pillow for his neck and shut his eyes to sleep. But instead of sleeping he thought about his last conversation with Kimberly and how the urge to take her in his arms and proclaim his love for her was squashed by his bloody British pride.

"Ah, what does it matter?" Shane mused to himself. "Kim has Philip now." He added bitterly.

Since he was plagued with unfulfilled dreams and sleep was far from him, Shane decided to focus his attention on his first case in almost a year. He leaned forward and pulled out a dossier on the subject. His mind drifted back to the note he had received earlier in the day. Shane reached into his jeans pocket and pulled out the neatly folded parchment and reread the message:

I anticipate your arrival any day now. Don't refuse to see me. I know something that you will find enlightening

Regards,

AJDD

Eight hours later, the ISA jet landed in its private airspace outside of London and Shane took the black Mercedes that was waiting for him to his estate thirty minutes away. The air was crisp and the sun was setting behind the stables of Donovan Manor as he pulled up the drive. Shane opened the door to his estate and sat his luggage down in the foyer. He took a look around and inhaled the familiar smells of his childhood home. A note from Simmons sat on the table to his right, welcoming Shane's arrival and giving him a list of things that had been prepared for his homecoming. Shane opened the doors to the grand family room and was immediately struck with the memories of his time with Kimberly. Shane did not allow himself to linger in the moment as he pushed the happy memory back into the recesses of his soul and turned his attention to the smell of pipe tobacco that filtered into the room from his father's adjoining study behind the fireplace. It was the same smell Shane had grown up with and always reminded him of his father. Shane had taken up the habit in his youth but had given it up shortly after Emma had "died." Shane did not believe in ghosts and knew full well that the house was empty, so he pulled his 9mm from its holster on the inside of his jacket pocket and cocked the trigger. He placed his ear to the door and slowly opened it, aiming his gun in the direction of the smoke whose trail ended at his father's old mahogany desk. The room was filled with volumes of leather-bound books on three sides. On the opposite side of the doorway was the enormous desk that sat in front of the massive window that ran from the floor to the ceiling. The heavy dark blue velvet drapes were pulled back by their golden tassels and exposed the setting sun. A door to the left of the desk at the far corner of the room led to the meticulously landscaped courtyard outside. The room was lit by the small reading lamp that was sitting on the desk, revealing the outline of a man, whose stature matched Shane's, sitting in the leather upright chair that faced the window. As Shane drew the gun on the shadowy figure, the chair swirled around allowing the light to reveal the identity of the man. He pulled the pipe from his mouth and exclaimed.

"Well hello there brother! It has been awhile…wouldn't you agree?"


	11. Chapter 10

Reuniting Friends & Lovers

**Chapter 10**

Shane's Cotswold Estate, England: October 1992

Shane lowered his weapon and placed it back into its holster as Shane's carbon copy erupted in sardonic laughter.

"Lighten up; ole' chum!" Drew exclaimed as he extinguished the pipe and carelessly plopped it down on the desk.

Shane rolled his eyes and turned back towards the living room. He thought it was amazing that two people could have been born of the same mother, raised in the same home with two loving parents, go to the same schools and yet, one turn out to be completely worthless as a human being. His brother had absolutely no regard in anything sentimental and pointing this out to him would have been a waste of time. Drew followed his twin into the living area.

"Must you always make dramatic introductions, Drew?" Shane asked in an exasperated tone. "And since when did you start puffing on a pipe?"

"I haven't, really. I just thought it would be interesting to try while waiting for you to arrive…Memories of dad and all." Drew answered without any emotion.

Shane had been in the same room as Drew for less than five minutes, yet, his brother had already worn out his welcome.

"Alright, let's cut the charade Drew and just tell me what you know!" Shane said sharply; clenching his jaw as he pulled out the paper and shoved it into Drew's face. Shane's jaw would remain clenched throughout much of the rest of the conversation.

Avoiding Shane's question, Drew said, condescendingly, "My, my, we are in an awfully bad mood, this evening." Drew paused for a minute as the corners of his mouth turned up revealing an almost sadistic grin and he added, "Have you still not managed to get Kim back into your bed, yet?"

Shane pulled back and started to strike him right there on the spot but thought better of it since Drew obviously held some key information, and instead replied angrily,

"I'm sure you know the answer to that?"

"Oh, of course I do!" Drew exclaimed happily, clapping his hands together. Drew threw himself unto the couch and propped his shoes on the antique coffee table. "Yes, I hear she is engaged to some boring movie executive…"

"Producer," Shane interrupted. Drew waved his hands in a dismissive manner, saying,

"Whatever… Maybe the problem was that Kimberly was simply with the wrong twin."

Drew paused to see if his statement had delivered the right kind of sting he was going for. Drew couldn't see his brother's face since Shane had walked over to a table in the corner of the room. Sitting on the table was the mail Simmons laid out for Shane to look through. Shane was sifting through it casually and responded without looking up to face his brother,

"Well if that is true, then one wonders why you didn't sleep with Kim when you had the chance last year."

Both men knew the answer to that: because Drew would have never been able to fool Kimberly into thinking he was Shane. Drew knew that from the moment he kissed her in this very room four years before but Shane did not realize this until last winter. Shane's cleverly executed dig on his brother wiped Drew's smirk off his face but Drew wasn't going to give up easy. He enjoyed gloating over the fact that he had pulled the ultimate coup d'état over his brother, and Shane could not even set the record straight with his loved ones. Drew stood up, walked over to the bar in the opposite corner of the room, next to window. Drew fixed himself a dirty martini and as he popped an extra olive into his mouth said,

"Excellent point, brother; I concede that you _may_ be the better agent in the bedroom. However, I don't think I lost much. I had a very delightful evening, basked in the afterglow and the best part is that it was all at your expense!" This sent Drew into a roar of laughter as he added,

"It's too bad that I…I mean you, had to be called away on "assignment" or last year would have been a _Merry Christmas_, indeed!"

Shane couldn't keep his cool resolve after that comment.

"Drew, you really are a depraved little prick!" Shane said, folding his arms across his chest and added sternly,

"I have allowed you to have your fun; so now tell me what important information you have before I conclude that you are of absolute no value and I have you eliminated myself!" Shane meant every word of his threat and Drew knew it. Shane had spent years feeling empathy for his brother and applying logic to Drew's actions. Shane felt a sense of duty towards family and the memory of his parents to come to Drew's aid, despite the past wrongs his brother had committed. Drew had the ability to feign charming and harmless to gain others' confidences, all the while scheming against the same people he claimed to call 'friend.' Twice, Shane had put his neck on the line for Drew because of Drew's involvement with Stefano and the last time almost cost him his family. Drew's latest scheme ended up costing Shane that very family and now all that was left was a seething hatred for the man. At this point, Shane did not care about the 'whys' when it came to Drew. They may share the same DNA, but Shane had no sense of familial bond left for his twin.

After a few minutes past in quiet standoff, Drew turned and retreated back into their father's study. He emerged moments later with a file in his hand and proudly presented it to Shane.

"I think this is what you have been looking for and I think you will find the contents quite illuminating."

Shane cast Drew a skeptical look and began reading over the file that was about twenty pages in length. As he read, Shane would shake his head in disbelief and look up to gage Drew's facial expressions. Shane remained frozen on the spot as he studied over the document, while Drew meandered around the room. If this file was accurate with no false information added then it meant that Shane had been closer than he thought last December when the operation went down at Alamaine's villa. It also meant that the informant was persona non grata in his circles and needed some serious protection from the boss! Shane looked up and asked,

"You can verify this?"

"Of course, I still have the original recording of our conversation." Drew answered proudly. For Shane to even consider any action on this matter, he had to prove the authenticity of the document. Shane needed to get his hands on that recording and he knew Drew would not give it up easily. There was also the question of why Drew would relay this information now and for what purpose. Shane theorized that maybe Drew felt it was the final nail in Shane's coffin; to taunt him with this knowledge but with no way to do anything about it; thus, Shane did not have the ability to provide healing for two grieving families that were mourning a man that was in fact not dead. As it pertained to Kim, Shane knew that Drew's reasoning was purely personal and Stefano was more than happy to assist, if it meant sticking it to the Bradys once again. Drew pulled another one of his disappearing acts later that night and so it would be two more years before Shane would be able to validate the claims made in the document. And it would come from the informant himself!

Location: Present day, Shane's house, the day after Valentine's

The next morning, Kimberly woke up slowly, the images and sensations from the night before still fresh in her mind. She could have allowed herself more time to relish the memory but Kim was brought back to the present by the needles that were sticking into her leg. The sensation reverberated from her foot to her hip and caused her to cry out in pain. The bedroom door flew opened and Kim looked up and expected to see Shane but was met with Mary Stevens, her nurse.

"Ms. Brady, are you ok?" She asked in her soft, sweet voice. Mary was beside the bed, helping Kim straighten up and assessing the situation. Kim tried to hide her disappointment that it wasn't Shane who had entered and asked in a strained voice,

"Where's Shane?" Kim could barely get the words out as the pain seemed to get worse. Almost instinctively, Kim started breathing through it like she did when she was in labor all those years ago.

"Mr. Donovan left earlier this morning when I got here, Ms. Brady. He said that he had some work to take care of." Mary picked up the phone next to the bed. "Do you want me to call him?"

Kimberly reached over with her left arm to touch Mary's arm and shook her head adamantly,

"No, Mary. Don't do that! Just tell me what's wrong?" Kim started massaging her leg with her left hand to somehow ease the pain. Mary perked up and exclaimed,

"Oh nothing is wrong but I do think we need to call your doctor and physical therapist to let them know what is going on!"

Mary explained that as people get better from a type of paralysis or neuropathy, it is actually quite painful as the nerves 'wake up' so to speak. Kim took this information in and got excited at the news but she did not want to say anything to anyone, especially Shane until she could move her leg and walk again. Kim made her nurse promise to keep it quiet and they set about getting Kim dressed and ready for the day.

Later the same day……

Location: Outside Salem PD

Shane had kept himself busy for most of the morning and into the afternoon. But he was now tired of the spy game for the day and decided to head back home. The truth was that Shane had been tired of this game for years but it had been the only thing that he had left as well as the fact that Shane was good; so he kept at it. The elevator opened up to the third floor of the concrete garage filled with rows of cars of every make and model. Shane pointed his keys at his BMW and the sound of the alarm disabling filled the garage. Never one to be caught off guard, Shane whirled around to see who had been following him for the past block and a half. He had heard the distinct rhythm of men's shoes scraping against the pavement a few paces outside the Salem PD and decided to allow the confrontation to take place somewhere more private.

"Hello, Andre." Shane said casually as the 'Tony' impersonator approached him from the door that led to the stairs.

Andre let out a sarcastic laugh, and tossed his head back with a dramatic flare.

"Well, don't you want to refer to me as 'The Count'?"

Shane had opened his car door by this time and tossed his briefcase into the passenger seat. He shut the door and placed his hands on his hips.

"Until, Stefano sees fit to buy you a title as well, I think you should just be grateful that I'll actually refer to you as 'Tony' in the public arena." Shane quipped.

"You know that is an interesting point, Shane." Andre said with a slight edge in his voice, "I know that you did not secure my release from prison out of a sense of compassion for my predicament. So what purpose does it serve you?"

Andre studied Shane's facial expressions for clues. Seeing that the Brit was not budging, Andre started pacing from side to side. He stopped after a few laps and looked back at Shane. Andre knew the obvious motive would tie into some elaborate plan to take his family's business down. Of course there was more to this than an intelligence man trying to finish a case that had consumed much of his otherwise flawless career. Andre knew that Shane viewed any slight against the Bradys as an act against him. For Andre that meant that he was living on borrowed time in the eyes of Donovan. The urge to go against Stefano's wishes mounted with every encounter Andre had with Shane. To act on his impulse would surely result in Andre's demise since Stefano was quite clear in his directives and because Stefano barely tolerated Andre as it stood. Stefano never forgave Andre for murdering his daughter but his nephew was such a willing participant in Stefano's schemes, when Tony had not been, that he had decided to let the lunatic live…for now.

Shane decided that Andre had stewed over his own question long enough and after the long silence, replied dryly,

"I'm rather bored with this little exchange _Tony._ Since you have nothing to say that either entertains me or informs me, if it is all the same to you; I say we call it a night."

Shane gave Andre a pat on the shoulder as though he were an errand boy, slid into his car and drove away. Andre watched Donovan as he rounded the turn to exit the garage, his eyes burning with rage. Andre hated to be patronized and the way Donovan flicked him off as though Andre were a common house fly, infuriated him. Yes, Stefano had been very clear: "Don't kill Donovan, his wife or children. He is still too valuable to us." Andre knew what that meant. For years, Stefano suspected that Shane knew the whereabouts of Tony and it was that suspicion that kept Shane alive at the hands of the two Dimeras. Not to mention various other enemies that Shane had acquired over the years. However, Stefano never made any stipulations about applying harm to the man. The corners of Andre's mouth slowly turned up as he crossed his arms. As his plan unfolded in his mind, Andre let out an evil little laugh that rippled through the hollow garage. He turned around and started back for his car. Walking with an ease in his step, Andre started to whistle; the next Act in his play was about to begin.

Location: Shane's house, later that evening.

Kim had been home from her appointments at the hospital for several hours and in that time she had eaten dinner and got settled for the evening. She sat propped on the couch in her favorite emerald green satin robe and gown with her legs stretched out on the couch facing the window and yet able to look at a fire if she chose to. Kim had Mary turn the stereo on to her favorite station, hoping the music would soften her mood. The time seemed to drag by as she waited for Shane to walk through the door. In some ways she felt like the newlywed who had quarreled with her lover the night before and now feared he would never return. Kim's last encounter with Shane was in her bedroom the night before and just the thought of the events made her body quiver with the memory. Kim had sent Mary home just a half hour ago, assuring the woman that she would be fine until Shane arrived. Holding a cup of tea in her hand and taking slow sips intermittently, Kim stared off into space. She desperately wanted to reconcile the conflict that battled between her heart and her head. Kim knew the outcome she wanted but getting there was the problem. Kim could not bring herself to broach the topic of Kayla again but the problem was the events of that year were so beyond the pale on all their parts that she just could not ignore it. Shane had acted like a complete stranger during that time and Kim could not get past how Shane actively pursued such a hurtful relationship with her sister simply out of spite against her! The initial pain from the fall out was being pitted against her very own sister and having all those typical sibling comparisons played out by the only man that Kim had ever loved or been loved by. Her past mistakes had leaked into every conversation during that time but never Shane's culpability regarding the problems in their marriage. Over the years and especially since her father's death, Shane had conveyed to Kim the realization that he had pushed her away only to blame her when Kim actually took those painful steps to leave. So that part of the equation, Kim felt a lot of closure with. However, there was another issue that gnawed at Kim. One of the things that Kim loved and respected about Shane was his principles. It made her feel safe on so many levels. Obviously, she felt physically safe, knowing he had the ability to protect her from harm. But then there was the emotional aspect of it. Kim knew there were boundaries that Shane would not cross with her because of his intense belief in right and wrong. Yet, the issue with Kayla came down to Shane using Kayla to get back at Kim… or get over Kim, both prospects striking a fatal blow in entertaining thoughts of a complete reunion. The man she loved would have never played on another soul like that.

Kim's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the front door closing, signaling Shane's arrival. Shane took off his black winter coat and sat his keys down on the table. Kim looked up from her cup of tea, and met Shane's eyes as he entered the living room. Kim tried to look encouraging given her state of mind prior to Shane walking in but Shane could see past her hesitant smile of acknowledgement. Shane had stopped when their eyes met and it was as though the two carried on a conversation with them. Shane noticed every detail about Kim's appearance as he always did when they greeted one another. Her hair was loosely pulled back into some sort of clip with some of her hair cascading down around her ears. Kim's complexion was flawless as always and the jewel-toned green from her robe made her lips look more red than usual as well as highlighting the gorgeous green specs in her eyes. Shane had been with Jeannie when she picked out the robe and gown set for Kim for Christmas, two years before and even without seeing Kim's profile, Shane knew that the gown fit her perfectly underneath the robe.

Shane surmised from the atmosphere of the room that Kim had been meditating on his words to her from the night before; possibly from earlier conversations and events. Shane lowered his head briefly to prepare his exit but when he looked up again, he saw Kim motioning with her left hand for Shane to sit on the couch next to her. Shane walked over to the couch and sat down but did not lean back to relax. He loosened his tie and sat it on the coffee table in front of him and then sat hunched over with his elbows resting on his knees, his hands clasped together. Shane looked over at Kim and asked in almost a whisper,

"How was your day?"

Trying to lighten the mood, Kim responded in a positive tone,

"It was good but busy…"

As the words escaped her lips, the cramping in her right leg reappeared, taking her by surprise so that Kim could not mask wincing in pain as she grabbed her right leg with her left hand to try to massage it. In an instant Shane perked up and reached over to begin massaging her leg, instinctively knowing what was happening.

"Kim!" Shane exclaimed. "When did you start experiencing this?"

At first Kim was disappointed that he had discovered her progress but the look on his face of complete joy and enthusiasm was contagious.

"Um, it started this morning!" She said as she laughed through the pain. "Actually, that is what woke me up."

Shane glanced up at Kim as he worked fervently to ease the cramping in her right leg.

"And you can feel this?" Shane asked incredulously.

Kim nodded her head and replied,

"Yes, but when do you think I can walk again? Even with this improvement, they are still vague when I ask. What do you think?"

Kim's eyes were sparkling with excitement and Shane loved to see her this way. It was almost child-like, mischievous and free from all the hurt Shane knew he had inflicted upon her. Easing up on the massaging of her leg and resting her feet into his lap, Shane rubbed Kim's feet as he still faced her on the opposite end of the couch.

"Always the impatient one, aren't you?" He said smiling at her.

The words hung in the air as once again their eyes met and the weight of their issues seemed to creep into the room once more. The only sound was the song that was playing on the radio and after a minute of silence, Shane turned to face the fireplace and let go of Kim's feet. Trying to lighten the mood once more Kim interjected,

"You know what I have missed the most?" And not waiting for an answer, Kim said, "Dancing!"

Shane looked at her briefly and stared back off towards the empty fireplace, remembering the times he held Kim in his arms while they danced. Kim could not help but follow the direction of his gaze and taking her by surprise, Shane blurted out,

"What if _it_ hadn't happened?"

Kim leaned back onto the pillow and looked down; her eyes welling up with tears at the question. In a low whisper, she replied,

"But it did."

Shane abruptly turned to face Kim, moving closer to her on the couch. He took her hands into his and said desperately,

"I know. I know; but what if…" as the words evaporated from his lips, Shane shook his head in frustration. Kim could see how conflicted he was and replied frantically,

"Shane, I can understand how you might have reached out to Kayla; being hurt that I had left and her thinking she had lost Steve…" Shane leaned back from Kim, not letting go of her hand but turning his head down and biting his lip at that statement. It was as though the statement had punched Shane square in the jaw. Kim continued.

"But then it seemed like we had a chance at working things out…" Kim's words started falling out of her mouth at a high rate of speed by this point.

"Then you _changed_ and I could see you moving towards her…not out of companionship but because you were seeking her out…" Kim's voice had reached a fevered pitch and was strained with the pronunciation of each word. Kim's voice cracked at the end of each revelation.

"You were so cruel, Shane! Don't you remember some of the things that were said?" Kim tried to lean up and get close to his face. She really wanted him to understand and not run from this problem. Shane sat on the edge of the couch, close to her; each statement feeling like a dagger piercing his heart.

"And I hated myself for what I had become…" Kim sobbed as she pounded her left fist into her chest. Shane had looked up at Kim as Kim added,

"I was weak and pathetic."

Shane shook his head in disagreement at her characterization. But Kim refused to let Shane paint the situation in more flattering terms.

"Don't do that…let's not pretend that it was any different than it was." Kim said firmly. "I practically threw myself at you and you brushed me off! Then, you had the audacity to act upset when I took the case out in L.A. when you returned from that case you went on." Kim shook her head in disbelief as she relived the emotions the conversation was unearthing. As Shane watched Kim wipe her tears from her face and try to regain her composure, Shane hated himself even more for the choices he had made. His _dear_ brother had really delivered a masterful plot against him. The consequences were worse than death in Shane's mind. Shane was still holding her hands and staring at them when Kim said quietly,

"It was like it was you but then it wasn't…you were different." She said as she gazed up into Shane's eyes.

Suddenly, Shane felt exposed, as his mouth fell opened, causing Kim to give him a perplexed look. For a brief moment the look in Kim's eyes caused Shane to think that Kim knew the truth and so he abruptly got up from the couch and walked to the window. In an impulsive move, Shane started to whirl around and tell Kim the whole truth but thought better of it and remained where he was. As a song played on the stereo about two lovers longing for one another, Shane stared out the window as Kim watched at a loss at what to do or say. After a few minutes of intense silence, without looking back towards Kim, Shane asked,

"Is there _any_ chance for us?"

"Yes." Kim replied weakly, without thinking and really more out of hope than actually knowing for certain.

The response startled Shane and he turned around to face Kim as the announcer on the radio began introducing the next song. Shane walked quickly towards Kim and asked,

"Would you like to dance tonight, Ms. Brady?"

It was hard to tell which one was holding onto the hope of them more: Shane or Kim? Kim was taken aback by the request and stammered,

"But I can barely hold myself up!"

"Trust me." Shane sincerely replied.

As the announcer revealed the next selection: _"And now for those of you who are experiencing those rough storms in life… a little 'Bridge Over Troubled Water'…" _Shane extended his hand and said,

"Simon?"

Kim couldn't help but smile and went along with his pretense. She placed her left hand into his and looking up into Shane's eyes said,

"Garfunkle..."

And with that, Shane helped Kim up off the couch and pulled her close to him. The satin fabric from Kim's robe made supporting her difficult so, Shane wrapped his arms underneath Kim's robe and around her back in order to braced her. Kim was able to hold herself in standing position but the two were merely swaying slowly to the music. As the song played, Shane kissed her forehead and held her tightly in the wish that she might somehow feel the depth of his sorrow and the commitment Shane had in restoring the faith she once had in him. Kimberly closed her eyes, nestled her head into his chest and listened to his heartbeat slow to a steady pace that mimicked the rhythm of the song. For a moment there was no past, no pain and no lie that had been perpetuated for sixteen years.


	12. Chapter 11

Reuniting Friends & Lovers

**Chapter 11**

Location: Monaco, middle of August, 1994

The sun was just about to bid adieu to the city of Monte Carlo, as Shane sat an upscale café facing a spectacular view of the warm waters of the Mediterranean. In an hour or so, the fireworks would begin to signal the start of Monaco's International Fireworks festival that occurred every year at this time. It was the perfect cover for whomever Shane was supposed to meet with; and Shane was very aware that once the festivities began under the cover of darkness, his informant would hold all the cards. Shane was seated at a table on the corner against the building so he could maximize his vantage point and minimize the chances of a surprise attack. As Shane sipped on a club soda, he thought about the steps that had led up to this meeting. It had taken him almost two years to reach this point and yet, Shane still may not get the identity of the man who was speaking with Drew on that transcript. In this business, no one just casually meets at a public place to discuss critical information regarding a major crime family. The person who had sent the cryptic messages every four to six months for the past two years was not the same one who called Shane to verify the meeting spot, nor was it the same person who answered a secure line when Shane was asked to call at a certain time. He estimated that at least a dozen different people who were not connected to each other but were on the same payroll, were involved in this communication with the mystery person. This person had reason to be cautious based on what Shane had read in the transcript. He knew too much and had erroneously thought he was speaking with Shane when the conversation took place. And Shane had accurately surmised that not only did Drew show Shane the transcript but also the head of this crime family. This man needed serious protection. The trouble was it was also possible that this was a trap set up by a member of this family. The ramifications of the conversations between Drew and the mole were far reaching! In the end, Shane decided that he had to take the risk in order to rectify a horrible injustice that had befallen on a mother and her innocent little girl.

So Shane sat at his table, dressed in his best yachting attire to fit the part of the European playboy, waiting for his meeting to begin. In front of him, slightly to the right but definitely in Shane's line of sight, a woman was seated at the table. The waiter handed her the menu as she caste her eyes approvingly upon Shane. The woman was definitely eye-catching; dark black hair, long shapely legs with an exotic look to her. She was dressed to garner attention from men and envy from the women in a fitted emerald green dress that left little to the imagination. Shane winked and nodded politely, making a mental note to observe this woman's actions while at the table. He was here on business and experience told him this was a set-up. In the forty-five minutes that the woman sat at her table alone, several men tried to make her acquaintance and Shane watched as she gave each a cool reception. Finally, when it came time to pay the bill, the waiter informed the stranger that it had been paid as the young man motioned towards Shane. The woman winked and walked away as Shane watched her until she disappeared from his view. At the same time, two men were seated at that same table. Both were professional looking, dressed in Armani suits and well-built. They kept sober expressions and after about five minutes, one turned and asked,

"Captain Donovan?"

At that moment the fireworks erupted over the harbor and any conversation was drowned out by the piercing sounds of rockets spiraling into the air as people cheered and clapped approvingly. A third man rushed Shane from his left side, out of his line of vision and before Shane could respond, he felt the weight of a pistol penetrate the back of his head. The last thing he saw as blackness overtook him was the two men stand up to block anyone from seeing what had just occurred along the side of the café.

* * *

As Shane started to stir from unconsciousness, he was instantly hit with the throbbing pain inflicted on the back of his head by the blunt end of a pistol. The urge to rub the area was quickly nixed when he realized that his hands were tied behind him to the back of a Parisian style armchair. At least the chair was semi-comfortable. It was certainly one of the nicest chairs that Shane had been tied to in his career with the ISA. He could hear voices but they were muffled and as he opened his eyes, he noticed that he was still in the dark due to a blindfold. As usual in these situations, Shane was being searched and by their touch, Shane concluded by a woman. His mind instantly remembered the decoy at the café in Monte Carlo…God knows where he was at now! As he felt the mystery woman search his pockets, Shane spoke up: 

"I usually prefer to buy a lady dinner before we get to this stage of the relationship… and with that, it is usually _I_, who ends up doing the search and seizure."

This amused the creature, who smelled of the finest of Parisian perfume and she responded in peals of laughter,

"_That_ can be arranged!"

At that moment, Shane knew instantly who the woman was and it was not the exotic creature at the café. As she took Shane's blindfold off, the familiar face exclaimed to her partner who was seated a couple of feet away,

"Honestly, Tony! I don't know why we had to put Shane through this?" She said with an annoyed tone to her voice.

"I knew it was him back in Monte Carlo!"

"Go ahead and untie him, Anna." Tony gestured to his wife lovingly as he sat in a chair about six feet away from Shane. "I think we can trust this one."

Anna rolled her eyes and quickly untied Shane so he could be more comfortable. While his vision adjusted to the dimly lit room with only a small lamp on the nightstand for illumination, Shane quickly assessed his surroundings. It was a bedroom, opulently decorated in classical French style; obviously in a penthouse in the heart of Paris, because Shane could see a distant outline of the Eiffel Tower out the window to the right of Tony's shoulder. To his left was a queen size bed, with him at the foot of it on one side and Tony sitting in a matching chair on the opposite side. Anna had positioned herself at the foot of the bed next to Tony. Tony had his hand on her leg and together they mirrored royalty sitting on the throne. Still cautious about the whole situation, Shane asked,

"What time is it?"

'It's well past midnight and I do apologize for the nasty bruise on the back of your head, Desmond can be a little _too_ forceful, sometimes." Tony paused when he could see that Shane had not relaxed since Anna had taken the blindfold off.

"You do know who _I_ am?" Tony asked as he leaned forward in the chair. He was wearing his reading glasses and a book still lay in Tony's lap. Shane leaned forward a little and while massaging his wrists replied:

"Well, I have two choices and conventional wisdom says that 'Tony Dimera' is a blind man living in Salem who is married to Kristen Blake." And before Shane could finish the sentence, Anna chuckled and then promptly coughed saying,

"Excuse me."

She looked down into her lap to keep from laughing a little more. But Tony could not remain as stoic and rose up out of his chair, slamming the reading material down on the chair as Tony walked over to the window behind him.

"Ah, come on now Shane! When has conventional wisdom _ever_ applied to the Dimera family?" He said with a bitter laugh turning around to face Shane from the window.

Shane conceded his point by nodding his head but offered little else. He glanced at Anna who was looking at Tony seductively and surmised that she did not appear to be under any duress. Tony noticed Shane analyzing the situation and took his glasses off and pointed them at Shane,

"I think I have given you plenty of evidence to support my claim of identity. What do you need…a DNA test?" Tony paused before adding,

"On the other hand, a DNA test does me no good for identical twins…yet, so forgive me for having to resort to more elaborate and extreme measures in clarifying _your_ identity. I was fooled once and do not intend to be done that way again." He said unsympathetically.

Shane leaned back into his chair and continued to study the man as he replied,

"That would take weeks to determine and you know it."

Spreading his hands to showcase the proof in the room, Tony asked with a growing sense of impatience,

"What more do you need?"

A light grey Persian cat glided along Tony's leg about that time and slinked over to where Anna sat on the bed. Shane was amused by the display and countered,

"Well, from my position, I can not ascertain if those glasses are prescription… and allergy shots are an amazing invention, wouldn't you agree?"

Shane looked over at Anna. Shane opened his mouth to continue but Anna, reading his mind, said, her voice full of venom;

"Andre Dimera would just have to pull the trigger, Shane!"

Shane let out a hearty laugh, a first for him in a long time and then asked,

"Ok, now that we are all clear as to who _you_ are;" he said pointing to Tony, "answer for me the purpose of your pretty little friend back in Monte Carlo. I trust that the lady was on your payroll?" He asked in amusement.

Anna responded before Tony could and exclaimed in disgust,

"That was _no_ lady, I assure you!"

"Darling, you can put the claws away. Donovan, it seems your brother was quite taken with our Bianca at the last meeting and so we thought we would try her out on you." He said winking. "Obviously not your type since you failed to take the bait." Tony clapped his hands together in approval of his idea.

"That's because Shane goes for the blondes and one in particular if you ask me." Anna said as she eyed Shane. That was Anna; she loved her gossip and despite being "underground" a continent away, Anna kept up with news from home.

Shane looked past her without responding and addressed Tony with a nod for them to commence with their business. Tony motioned for Anna to leave the room and so she got up, picking up the feline and walked over to Tony, planting a provocative kiss on his lips

"Don't be long, darling. I get lonely without you." She said with fake little pout. Anna turned to face Shane and said her 'good-nights' apologizing for how the evening's events had occurred. Once Anna exited the room, Tony walked back to the chair to sit so the men could continue their 'talk.'

"Shane, please feel free to move around. Have a drink." Tony said as he pointed towards the tray that sat on the bureau next to the door.

"You're not a prisoner…"

Shane held up his hand, signaling that Tony need not continue as Shane walked over to fix himself some water. Truth was Shane suspected all along that he was dealing with Tony based on the activities in Salem. While working on another case, Shane kept close tabs on anything that pertained to the Dimeras and the revelation of Tony's biological link to Stefano raised a huge red flag in the eyes of the ISA. Frankly, it surprised Shane how easily the people of Salem accepted Stefano's claim that Tony was his son; particularly Marlena, who had known Daphne and would verify that Daphne was most definitely in good mental state. But Marlena was still dealing with the fall out of Roman/John and some details can fall by the waste side when one is under personal turmoil. The only mystery as it concerned identity was just who John Black was and that could pose a potential problem for the ISA given all of what John knew through his years of believing he was Roman. Because John played such a huge role in Stefano's dealings, it had been decided that keeping him in the dark was best for his safety. Shane did not like withholding information from his friend but he had to admit that for now, this was the best course of action. Surely, Andre's true nature would surface in the near future and Stefano's game would be exposed. Shane walked back over to the chair opposite from Tony and could see the lights of Paris dancing along the skyline. The last time he had spent any length of time here had been on his honeymoon with Kimberly. Now the place depressed him and so he avoided trips here as much as possible. Shane focused his attention back to the immediate issue at hand and that was why Tony would go to such lengths to free a man he did not know, as well as why bothering to pursue it further after being tricked by his demented brother, Drew. As Shane sat down and took a sip of the water, Tony began:

"I understand that we have a lot of ground to cover and given the late hour, we will have to continue this dialogue in separate meetings." Tony paused as Shane raised his brow, intrigued by where this conversation was going to lead. Something in Shane's soul told him to halt the meeting and leave because after this night, Shane would be "in" and there was no turning back from this point. Shane was not sure he really wanted to deal with the consequences and as if reading his mind, Tony interrupted Shane's thoughts by saying crisply,

"If you are having doubts, we need to end this now. But I implore you to stay. I need your help as much as you need my information."

Shane pondered this for a moment. What did he have to lose? Shane had lost Kim but she had called off her wedding to Phillip earlier in the year. Shane had wrestled with the notion of going to LA once he was done with his latest assignment and trying to rekindle things with her. But the look in Tony's face told him to stay.

"Fair enough…." Shane said cautiously. "Please proceed."

Tony reached into his back pocket and pulled out what appeared to be a wallet-sized picture. Staring at it intently, Tony asked,

"Tell me Shane, how has fatherhood changed you?"

Shane was taken aback by the question but without hesitation, replied,

"It has made me weaker and less efficient in my job."

Tony was stunned by Shane's candidness; however, he found it refreshing at the same time. Shane got up from his chair and walked over to the window. Lost in the glow of the city below, Shane continued,

"There is no other love that makes a man respond with such a primal instinct. In my work, I need to be able to go into a situation without imagining the looks on my children's' faces when they hear the news that I'm dead. You can not feel, Tony. You have to think and respond without second guessing your decisions. That is what makes a good agent." Shane paused as the next thought caused a lump in his throat. Maintaining control he continued slowly but his voice was thick with emotion;

"And your enemies know that the best way to get to you is through them. Sometimes you can fool them into believing that you have no love for a woman in order to protect her. But with children, there is the knowledge that divorce papers mean nothing. How does one shield their loved ones from being used to get to you? You have to walk around with an enormous Achilles heal, just waiting for the day when your enemies will strike at it."

Snapping out of his semi-trance, Shane turned to face Tony. His eyes were melancholy and full of the weight of his job that rested on his shoulders.

"Do you know what that does to a man?"

Tony contemplated what Shane had said and understood far to well the precarious position Shane was in.

"Anna and I knew we could trust you. You will understand why we have done the things we have done." Tony replied thoughtfully as he got up and walked over to the window to face Shane. Tony leaned against the window frame and handed Shane the picture. Shane held and studied the picture of a beautiful little girl about the age of Jeannie, possibly a year or two older. She had thick jet black hair and dark striking eyes like her father. Her complexion was slighter lighter than her father's and yet despite the obvious genetic advantage, the little girl's smile and twinkle in her eyes, revealed her mother's identity. Shane looked up at Tony and grinned knowingly. Tony took a gulp of his drink and chuckled,

"Don't let Tess's features fool you. She is Anna through and through." Tony paused before adding, "And I would not have it any other way." He said with a note of affection in his voice.

Shane could certainly relate. Jeannie could do no wrong in his eyes. His little four year old was precocious and the spitting image of her mother. And the way she called him 'daddy' made his heart ache with pride. Andrew was like looking through a time machine and the idea terrified him. Shane had not seen his children since February when he came out to LA before taking his current assignment and this fact killed him each day that passed without them in his life.

"So Tess is her name." Shane said after a few minutes of silent contemplation and before adding in dismay "Does Stefano know of her existence?"

"Her full name is Annabelle Daphne Dimera, but I have called her 'Tess' since the first time I held her and now that is what she responds to." Tony let the memory linger for only a moment before snapping out of it, remembering Shane's next question and started pacing the room.

"God no! I have spent six years keeping her and my relationship with Anna a secret. Can you imagine what sick little game Stefano would play if he had that piece of information?"

Shane knew damn well what Stefano would do. Unfortunately, Shane lived with the consequences of having loved someone more than his own life. Tony continued,

"Shane, you read that transcript! I'm afraid my resources are very limited. I am a marked man for my actions against Father. When I discovered that you had a twin and that was who I was dealing with; I had to go underground immediately."

Shane detected true unadulterated fear in Tony's voice which could only mean that Drew had given him a complete transcript of the meetings with Tony. Tony stopped and looked Shane square in the eye as Shane asked incredulously,

"Everything in that transcript is true?"

Tony jostled the last ice cubes that remained in his drink as he looked down at the glass. Tony took a deep breath and replied solemnly,

"Yes, every word."

Repulsed by the implications, Shane broke Tony's gaze, running his hands through his hair and shaking his head:

"_Dear God_!"

* * *

After being restless for some time alone in his room that Tony and Anna had prepared for him, Shane at long last drifted to sleep with everything Tony had revealed to him swimming in his mind. At some point, a pleasant image filled his psyche allowing Shane to relax and enjoy his slumber. It was a common theme that had played itself out in Shane's dreams before and would continue to do so for many years to come. He had just walked into the house that Shane used to share with Kimberly. They were still married and she greeted him as though Shane had been away on business…Washington D.C, in fact. Shane took Kim's face into his hands and kissed her passionately, telling her how much he had missed her while he had be gone, in between kisses. With a mischievous twinkle in her eye and dressed in nothing but a blue silk robe, his beautiful wife started undressing him on the spot as Shane inquired about their children. 

"They are with their grandparents." She purred. "Now, you can either spend your time making love to your wife or we can make small pleasantries while you look over the mail." Kim said, giving Shane a hungry look, as she took off his tie and threw it aside. Kim started to unbutton his shirt even as Shane pretended to care about the letters addressed to him for only a brief second, before grabbing Kimberly, throwing her over his shoulder and taking her to the bedroom. The better part of the evening into the wee hours of the morning was spent exploring every inch of his wife's body before the two fell asleep entwined into one another. Shane awoke briefly, before the sun was completely up, to see Kim get up from the bed, slide her robe on and walk to the bathroom presumably to take a shower. As she entered the bathroom, Kim turned and looked at Shane who still lay in the bed, mesmerized by her beauty. Whispering "I love you," Kimberly winked as Shane smiled lovingly and whispered the same words back before drifting back to sleep. Some time later the morning rays of the sun persuaded Shane to finally get up and so he put his boxers on, grabbed his robe and walked downstairs to check the mail that had been waiting for him from the day before. Andrew's soccer ball and Jeannie's dress up shoes lay in the corner of the foyer next to the receiving table and Shane could not remember a time when he was happier. Beside the mail, sat a piece of construction paper; folded in half to make a card welcoming Shane home. Obviously, Kimberly's idea but Shane loved the sentiment expressed by his two children in a colorful mixture of crayons, colored pencils and stickers. Shane decided that he would pick them up from school that afternoon and would spend the rest of the day at the park. As Shane sifted though the mail, one letter caught his eye. Addressed to a 'Captain Shane Donovan', the letter had an old antique appearance to it. Almost brittle in texture parchment paper, with the lettering done in what appeared to be an old quill pen, sealed with red candle wax with an unfamiliar emblem engraved on it; Shane used the letter opener to open it up and proceeded to read the note inside:

_Captain Donovan,_

_We hope you have enjoyed your family but your time is up. _

_You have taken our treasure; now we have taken yours. We have your children. _

_Do not bother to get them back. They are lost to you forever…_

_Send our regards to your fair wife. My, she is lovely first thing in the morning._

_Until our paths cross again…_

_X_

All the color drained from Shane's face as the realization of what had taken place sunk into his heart. Suddenly, the light in the room had an eerie brightness as though the setting had been set to high contrast and for the first time Shane remembered hearing the water still running when he had got up from the bed.

"Kimberly!" He yelled frantically and ran up the stairs, taking each step two at a time. Shane slowed once he reached the door to their room and could hear nothing but the sound of water running against the pounding of his heart between his ears. Opening the door slowly, Shane could see the light from the bathroom, peering out from underneath the door. Shane walked slowly to the door, listened for any other sounds and held his breath as he opened it to reveal what was inside. At the moment he saw Kimberly, Shane heard the cries of his children, the screams of Kimberly and the diabolical laughter of the one criminal he had not been able to bring to justice, ringing between his ears. Lying crumpled up in the corner, next to her vanity, was Kimberly, still in her blue silk robe… dead! Seen only in the mind of an ISA agent was Shane sitting on the cold ceramic tile floor of his master bath, sobbing while rocking back and forth cradling the woman he loved.

"Shane? Shane…it's me, Kimberly!"

Shane opened his eyes and saw that he was in his living room on the couch with a very troubled Kimberly who was seated by his side shaking him with her left hand to wake up. Shane's eyes widened as he realized that it was just the nightmare and he sat up in a lurch, took Kimberly into his arms and held her tightly. Shane stroked her hair, saying over and over again;

"Oh, thank God!"


	13. Chapter 12

Reuniting Friends & Lovers

**Chapter 12**

Location: Salem; mid March

Kimberly could not wait to get back to Shane's so he could share in her good news. She let Mary take her home from the hospital; first, stopping on the way back to Shane's to pick up something special for dinner as a way to celebrate. The air was crisp from the March breeze but there was a hint of spring lurking just around the corner as the sun was melting the last remnants of snow from the last winter storm that had ravaged Salem. For the past month, Kim kept her focus on regaining the full use of her legs as Shane was immersed in his work. Several times Shane was called away on some type of meeting and Kimberly surmised that it most likely involved Bo and John. This was a common cycle with the two: each time a brick was removed from one of their walls; they retreated to their respective corners and waited to see what the other would do. Still creatures of habit, the two would come together in the evenings over dinner and then by the fire as Shane would massage Kim's aching muscles which Kim had most definitely overworked in her quest to gain her freedom. Each night Shane reminded Kim that this was progress but in her fatigued state, his optimism sometimes grated on her nerves. Kim kept this to herself amused, yet struck at how devoted Shane was to her unspoken needs. In that time Shane did not broach the topic of their love nor did he make any attempt to tear down another brick from her well-crafted wall. Given all that they had been through in the past three months, Kim thought Shane was displaying an incredible amount of patience with her, however, Kim's instinct was telling her there was something more. Even though the topic of their relationship had yet to resurface since that evening dance the day after Valentine's Day; the desperation in Shane's voice as he asked, "what if _it_ hadn't happen," as well as the look on his face when she poured out her feelings to him, replayed itself in Kim's mind over and over again. Did Shane _really_ think the actual physical act of sleeping with her sister was the only issue between them? Over the years, Kim had replayed those conversations where Shane had told her that he believed that she had _wanted_ to prostitute herself to those wretched men! Kayla had merely been the weapon Shane had used to against Kimberly but the accusations were silver bullets that pierced Kim's heart and mirrored too closely to the sick little lies that Kim's original perpetrator had leveled against her as justification for molesting her. Shane acted as though he had completely blocked out what had been said between them during that awful time or that someone else had been the one to use Kim's past as an indictment against their love. Shane had made it abundantly clear that even though he knew Kim still loved him, it was not enough for them to reconcile. Kim knew that she had not dreamed that dreadful day in Roman's office when Shane hurled one insult after another at Kimberly. It was one more example of many roller coaster moments she had with Shane that year. Kim may have been the one to battle personality issues but looking back, Kim would have sworn that Shane was two different people during that time. The problem for Kim was being able to trust that she was dealing with the one who had taught her so much about unconditional love. Before Kimberly realized how close to the truth she was, her nurse interrupted her thoughts and asked Kim something.

"What was the question?" Kim asked as she turned from gazing out the car window at various landmarks in the city and faced Mary who was at the wheel.

"Oh, I asked whether you were planning to move back with your mother after you are able to walk. Or are you returning to LA?" She asked casually as Mary glanced over to Kim and then back at the road before her.

It was the first time Kim had given any thought to what would happen after she could walk. A simple inquiry by a casual acquaintance that was obviously making small talk on the ride home left Kim speechless! Kim had been obsessed at the prospect of walking that it had slipped her mind that the whole reason Kim was living with Shane was out of convenience. Kim was struck with the reality that _she_, along with the rest of her family, was hoping for a reunion by the time those all important first steps take place. Kim had brushed off Marlena's insinuation that she and Shane were using the paralysis as a vehicle for reconciliation and that the longer the effects of the West Nile Virus lingered the better it suited them. As usual, Marlena had been right. When Mary drove up the driveway to Shane's house, Kim was slapped with a wave of sadness at the vision of leaving this house and the man who lived there. Kim was also angry at herself for knowing that she did not have the courage to confess her true feelings to Shane.

Mary helped Kim out of the car and handed Kim her brand new prize; a cane. Kim still had issues in balancing and getting up and down but she was thrilled that at this point she could bathe and dress herself without assistance. This also meant a heart felt "au revoir" to Kim's chain of confinement; her wheelchair! As Mary opened the door to the house, Kim motioned for her to carry the groceries into the kitchen as she walked slowly with the assistance of the cane into the living room. Kim stopped at the doorway into the living room and leaned against the dark wooden column. She could see that Shane had fallen asleep on the couch; various files scattered along the floor and on top of the old polished coffee table. Shane was still clutching his cell phone in his hand while he slept and from the expression on his face, Kim could tell he was in a peaceful slumber.

"That must be some dream!" Kimberly mused to herself as she smiled at the display.

Mary approached from behind and Kim hastily pressed her finger to her lips to keep Mary from speaking. Heeding Kim's notice, Mary said her good-byes by using hand motions, indicating that she would be retiring to the guest house and would be close by if Kim needed her. They exchanged a friendly hug and Mary let herself out while Kim stayed where she was and watched Shane as he slept. It felt good to be able to remain in standing position even if it meant with the aid of a mahogany column and a hospital issued cane. Kim had no intention of replacing the unappealing walking stick since she had no plans to be in need of it long term.

The sound of Shane stirring interrupted Kim's train of thought and she looked up in time to see his cell phone slip out of his hand and slide to the floor. As she moved slowly towards the couch to try and retrieve the phone from the floor, Kim noticed that Shane's expression had changed profoundly as he slept. He became more restless and started muttering something under his breath that Kim could not make out. She took a quick survey of the room and could see that Shane had obviously camped out here for most of the day after being gone until late in the evening the night before. She could see an empty plate and glass lying on the bar to her left and his shoes sat in front of her on the floor beside the table. While Kim navigated herself between the couch and the table, she used the cane to help herself slide into a sitting position on the couch as she watched in increasing fear as Shane began to toss and turn erratically. It was clear that the dream had morphed into a nightmare, so Kim leaned in to wake him up.

"Shane? Shane, it's me, Kimberly!" She called out to him.

Without warning, Shane's eyes flew open and he sat straight up, taking her into his arms. Shane's heart was racing and he was sweating. Pressing Kim as close to him as Shane could, he said over and over:

"_Oh, thank God! Oh, thank God!"_

Kim instinctively wrapped her left arm around Shane and stroked his back saying,

"It's ok. It was just a dream. I'm fine. I'm here."

In Kim's mind, her thoughts were stumbling all over themselves. During their relationship, it had been Kim who experienced these types of night terrors. Shane played the role in soothing her afterwards. Shane had never been prone to nightmares and this episode bothered Kim greatly. When they were married, Kim had seen Shane wrestle over a case but it usually involved a night of insomnia. Kim knew this case was different because of how it involved the Dimeras and the details surrounding her father's death. Things were even tenser since Tony showed up as a free man and Kayla had confided in Kimberly regarding Steve's erratic behavior recently. As Kim laid her head on Shane's shoulder, she wondered what weighed heavily on his mind.

They sat on the couch for a moment in a tight embrace until Shane gained his composure and realized what had happen. In the corner of his eye, Shane could see his phone lying on the floor and pulled away from Kim in order to bend down to pick it up. He felt vulnerable and needed to change the subject immediately, so Shane quickly grabbed the phone while sprinting off the couch into standing position and headed towards the fireplace. So consumed with shaking the effects of his nightmare from his mind, Shane failed to notice the cane leaning against the couch beside Kim. Meanwhile Kim remained seated on the couch following Shane's movements with her eyes. When Shane finally met her gaze, Kim opened her mouth to speak but Shane cut her off.

"It was just a dream. It was really nothing at all." He said shrugging off Kim's worried look.

"Shane, don't try to play it off. I saw what happened." Kimberly paused and used her left hand to direct Shane's eyes towards his appearance. His clothes were disheveled; his hair tussled from the nap and his face was still flushed from the emotion the nightmare had caused.

"You are a mess! Something is clearly bothering you and I am willing to guess it involves…" Kimberly stopped short as she scanned the scene before her. Schematics of a particular house in Salem and one she was not familiar with but suspected to be of the same owner sat before her. There were pictures of people… most she knew very well but one of her brother-in-law that looked to have been taken some years back caught her eye. Shane had been running his hands through his hair, pacing back and forth in front of the fireplace with his mind racing when Kim asked the question. The minute the words escaped her lips, Shane remembered all that he had been doing before his nap. He looked up, saw the picture that Kim was holding in her left hand and raced over to where she sat. With one grand swooping motion from his arm, Shane assembled the various files together like a card dealer does when clearing the table in Las Vegas. The sheer force of the action almost pushed Kimberly in reclining position onto the couch as Shane hurried over to behind the bar, pressed a button underneath that caused the encasement to open and shoved the mess inside. When Shane emerged, Kimberly had managed to turn herself to face him from the couch and was giving him an astonished look.

"Shane, what on earth is going on?" She asked incredulously.

Shane had regained his composure in the brief side-step into his "office" and casually walked over to Kimberly who was eying him suspiciously.

"_Kim_," Shane began; his voice oozing with British affectation. "You know that I can not go into any detail with what I am doing in regards to this current case." Shane had come over to sit beside Kim on the leather sofa.

Kim used her good arm to pull herself up into a more commanding position as she leaned in to make her point.

"Do I look like some brainless twit that one would pick up at a singles bar?" She asked. The question caused Shane to lower his head a little in order to stifle a snort. Kim's spirit was something Shane cherished about her; but before Shane could fire off a response to her question,

"So don't give me that song and dance, Shane Donovan! I know you and John…and Bo are involved with something that involves Tony Dimera..." Kimberly scoffed at the thought and added,

"Well, all of the Dimeras!" She was pointing in the direction of the secret room when Kim finished with,

"_I know_ that picture of Steven is not from this past Christmas and I just saw you have a night terror that was so bad, you were clinging to me with every ounce of life, so stop trying to placate me by turning on the charm!"

Kim leaned back and brushed a strand of hair out of her face. Shane knew that he would not be able to keep her in the dark much longer about things. The trouble was Shane had gotten to a point where he did not want to anymore. He hated seeing the look in her eyes when even a hint of intimacy would surface between them. It was as though Kim questioned Shane's motives with her. Drew had really done a number on her in that brief period of time but the harsh truth was that Shane gave Drew all the ammunition he needed to carry out his diabolical plan to seduce Kayla. Shane's bravado had melted away and he clasped her hand gently, stared straight into her eyes and said,

"Kimberly; you need to trust me on this."

Kimberly slowly shook her head, "I do but you are really scaring me…"

Tears started to form in Kim's eyes as she realized the magnitude of whatever Shane was holding inside. Seeing this, Shane placed his hand on her cheek to wipe the lonely tear away.

"Don't be scared Kimberly. I would never let _anything_ happen to you." He said in a hushed tone. Shane placed his hands on her shoulders to brace Kim as he planted a sweet kiss on her forehead. Finally, after all this time, Shane noticed the cane propped up against the sofa behind her and then glanced around the room for Kim's wheelchair. Realizing that Shane had discovered her surprise, Kim remained still, holding her breath and only allowing her eyes to look up to gage his expressions. After what seemed to be hours Shane's eyes met hers and he bellowed out,

"Kimberly, how did you get in here?" Shane already knew the answer and he bolted from the couch and stood before her, ready for Kim to show him her progress. Kimberly looked up at Shane, her eyes beaming with pride.

"Well partner; what do you think?" Kim asked as she slowly raised herself off the couch, using the cane for support. Shane's eyes grew wide with anticipation and as Kim struggled to get into standing position and instinctively he reached out to assist her in the process. Kimberly waved him off determined to perform the task and when she was finally standing, Kim wasted no time in slowly walking towards Shane to where he stood just beyond the coffee table. As Kimberly reached Shane's waiting arms, he pulled her in, lifting her off the ground and swinging Kim around in a full circle, causing her to drop the cane. Kim's arms fell onto Shane's shoulders and she hugged him fervently, wrapped up in the bliss.

"Kim, this is the best news! I knew you could do it. You're a fighter Kim. You always have been!" Shane exclaimed energized by the display. He impulsively kissed her cheeks; hugging Kim tightly and then slowly slid Kimberly down before him in standing position as she was still giggling like a schoolgirl. But when her eyes had no where to look but into Shane's, the playfulness evaporated and Kim lowered her head to look at the floor, frozen by the shift in mood. Shane had come within inches of placing his lips upon hers and so instead his lips glided along her nose and to her forehead where he took in a heavy breath of Kim's hair. They were against that wall once more with neither of them wanting to take the next necessary step.

"Oh, Kim…What are we doing?" He said mostly to himself; his arms wrapping around Kim's waist as she fell helplessly into his arms.

Kim mustered up the courage to meet Shane's gaze and leaned back to see his expression. Shane was lost in thought; with a pained look on his face. Her voice was thick with emotion as Kim replied,

"I …I don't know." She paused and looked away, glancing around for her cane. Finding it to her right, Kim started to reach for it. It was a difficult move that Shane assisted with by bending over and retrieving it for her. As he handed it to her with one hand the other landed on her left cheek, stroking it with his thumb as Shane looked at Kim compassionately. For a brief second Kim closed her eyes and placed her left hand onto his hand. They stood at a crossroads in the middle of the living room until Kim broke the silence by taking his hand off her cheek. Walking towards to fireplace so that she would not be facing Shane, Kim said hesitantly,

"You know I have been thinking…"

Shane spun around only to be facing Kim's backside. Something in her voice had an ominous sound to it. Gaining control over his emotions, Shane said, "Yes?" in his calm manner.

Staring at the pictures that lined the mantle, Kim continued resolutely,

"I think I should move back in with momma."

The words hit Shane hard as though someone had punched him in the gut but he kept an unaffected stance as he simply replied,

"If you think that is best." He had chosen his words carefully and controlled how they were spoken, yet Kim could hear Shane's true opinion on the matter: Shane had no desire for her to leave the house. Kim turned around to face him, hers eyes wide and her voice strained;

"Shane, this isn't easy for me but to continue to live in this house is not fair to you…to the both of us!"

Shane began shaking his head in disagreement with Kim's statement.

"This isn't about what's _fair_!" Shane cried out exasperated at the lunacy of the situation.

"This is about your inability to trust me with your heart. You still can't get past what has happened between us and you are making up excuses to justify running away from the issue at hand instead of staying and fighting."

Kimberly started to protest but Shane cut her off as he walked a little closer to her.

"Let's cut all the pretenses Kimberly! We're not teenagers. We do not need this _bloody paralysis _to validate you living here! We all know where this is headed between us, if you will only take the brass ring." He said as he made a fist with his right hand for added effect.

Something in Kimberly snapped. She could not believe that Shane was lecturing her in this manner. Gripping the cane with her hand for added support and slamming it down on the floor, Kim fired back,

"I _did_ fight for us, damn it!!! I tried and tried to face our problems head on like _you_ taught me, but you brushed me off; whether it was talking about the death of our baby or my regret over Cal. When I was left with nothing but the stone cold silence to sleep next to night after night, I walked away from this relationship. And maybe I was wrong but I had to think about _my_ baby…_our_ daughter! Trying to reach you was like attempting to scale the Great Wall! I had lost one child and was not prepared to lose another!" Kim paused to regain her composure but she was far from over.

"And you conveniently forget how much I threw myself at you when I came back to Salem!" Kim said in a defeated tone. Shane approached her and grabbed her shoulders so that she could not walk away from him. Kim's accusations were right on target and Shane was ready to face them head on.

"You're right! I did push you away. The fact is that I blame myself for our daughter's death. I should have been there and I should have been there to protect you from a predator like _Cal Winters_!" The last part of Shane's declaration oozed out with pure venom at the mere mention of the man that had robbed Shane and Kimberly of the joyous pregnancy they had looked forward to so long ago. Kim looked surprised at the admission but her posture had not changed.

"But that was the _past_!" Shane continued passionately. "Why must you still beat yourself up over something that happened almost twenty years ago? Why can't we move beyond those things?"

Kim almost crumbled in Shane's embrace as he has pulled her to him in a feeble effort to make her feel the sincerity of his words. Shane truly did not harbor any lingering resentment towards Kim. Shane's problem was forgiving himself for his own failings with her. But before Shane could voice his thoughts, Kim made a confession that shook him to his core. In a small voice, Kim replied;

"Because you did…it is easier to continue to accept the blame in the collapse of our relationship than have you…" Kim took a breath to keep from choking up. "To keep _you_ from using it against me like you did the last time. I can't bare it; it just isn't worth it …" Kim's head dropped to Shane's chest, her fists clenched tightly in an effort to punch him for pulling these things out of her. Kim's voice trailed off. She did not sobbut Shane could hear a quiet whimper escape from within. Shane pulled Kim back so that he could see into her eyes. There was no mischievous twinkle in them. No joy; just a deep sadness and a pain that Shane knew immediately that he was the cause of. He had to make this right!

"What on earth are you talking about?" He said in utter disbelief which was only matched by a look of horror and surprise from Kim.

"My God; are you honestly trying to tell me that you don't remember?" She cried out, releasing herself from Shane's arms and managing to move across the room with cane in hand. The great divide between the two was highlighted by their positions in the massive living room. Kim over at the window, peering out as if hoping for a rescue and Shane still standing near the fireplace searching his memory for what Drew could have possibly thrown at Kim to cause this much damage. Shane thought her believing that he had slept with Kayla was bad enough! After a brief moment of silence, Shane whipped around to face Kimberly who was still at the window. Throwing his hands up in frustration,

"No, I don't! Quit speaking in riddles and just tell me, Kimberly!"

Shane was waiting for Kim to turn around to face him and give a response. Instead, Shane was only provided with a view of Kim's backside. She looked like a mannequin for a brief second. No signs of life from her at all. Without moving from her spot by the window, Kimberly started to cry as she began in anguish.

"You want to know, Shane Donovan! As if you weren't there…" She laughed bitterly at the thought.

"Alright I'll play along. You blamed me for Cal kidnapping Kayla. You said I wanted his attention. You said that I wanted it. I never wanted it…him or any of it. I wanted you! I begged for you to come back but they said you were dead."

Kim seemed to be taken by the memory of it all. She was still staring blankly out the window, tears streaming down her face. Kim's voice started to shake and it changed to this hurried high pitch child-like tone that Shane had never heard from her before. Shane could see that Kim had one of the curtains woven between her fingers like a nervous habit as she spoke.

"I knew that you weren't dead and Cal said that he believed me. He tricked me like all the others… I was afraid." Kim was sniffling at this point and Shane started to walk closer but stopped short just a few feet from Kim's side as she started to speak again. For a moment, Shane feared Kim might break into pieces if he tried to touch her. Shane was disturbed by what was taking place and felt powerless to stop it.

"You said that _maybe_ I had a good reason with Victor but that I wanted Lawrence."

Shane saw Kim's whole body shudder as the words came out of her mouth. He heard her take a ragged breath and ask,

"How could you say that to me? _Maybe_? I saw him. He was going to kill you and I had to stop it! I didn't want to play the games anymore…I don't like the games…I didn't want to. I swear I tried to stall him but he was blocking the door and there was no escape!"

Kim was shaking at this point, muttering things under her breath that Shane could not quite make out. Shane felt a sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach as Kim had been reliving one event after another, carrying Shane back to those times with her. Shane could not bare it any longer and he reached out to take Kim into his arms so he could hold her but when he grabbed her right arm saying, "Kim", she shrieked in horror and whirled around to hit him with her cane. Shane instinctively grabbed the cane preventing it from crashing down on his head but the action threw Kimberly off balance and she fell to the floor in front of the window.

"Kimberly!" Shane yelled in shock as he tried unsuccessfully to catch her. Shane was on his knees by this time with Kimberly huddled in the corner sobbing uncontrollably and whimpering in between labored breaths.

"I don't want to do this anymore, Uncle Eric. Please, can we just stop." Kim said in a plaintive tone as she looked up to Shane. Kim's knees were pulled to her chest with her arms wrapped protectively around them.

Shane's mouth hung opened as he realized what had just transpired. He had heard about these types of flashbacks but always in a clinical setting and ironically from Kimberly herself.

"Kim, it's me Shane." He said compassionately. Shane cautiously held out his hand for her to take as Kim blinked a couple times, shaking her head as if Shane's voice had brought her out of the trance she had been in. Kim looked around and realized that she was on the floor; puzzled as to how she had gotten there. All kinds of revelations were firing inside Shane's head at once; most notably that somewhere in Kim's heart, he was lumped into the same category with all the other _Erics_ that had graced Kim's life. He slumped down beside her and said mournfully,

"Oh, Kimberly, I am so sorry for what I have done to you. Let me just hold you."

Kimberly nodded her head slowly, still feeling hung over from the effects of the flashback as Shane scooped her into his arms saying tenderly,

"No more games Kimberly. I promise."

As tears streamed down Kim's face, Shane stroked her hair, occasionally taking in its scent and added,

"I won't ever let anyone hurt you like that again. I promise. You deserve to be happy darling."

The two sat on the floor in front of the window with Shane rocking side to side in order to calm Kimberly down. Shane's once neatly pressed dress shirt was now wrinkled and stained with Kim's tears as she buried her head into it as a form of cover while Shane stared blankly ahead. Unbeknownst to Shane, Kimberly had heard his heartfelt apology in the midst of all that sorrow. Something took hold of Kim in that moment. Shane was who she had always believed him to be. Kim felt protected and freed from the burden of carrying all the blame for their demise. When she finally drifted to sleep, Shane picked her up and carried Kim to her bed and stayed by her side until morning.


	14. Chapter 13

Reuniting Friends & Lovers

**Chapter 13**

Location: Kimberly's bedroom, Shane's estate.

The first signs of a new day came with the narrow stream of sunlight that leaked through the closed drapes from Kim's bedroom window. Shane was in the direct path of the light, sitting in a chair with his feet resting on the bed where Kim slept. He rubbed his tired eyes and looked over to see Kimberly sleeping peacefully under the covers. It had been a long night for Shane as he protectively watched over Kim while she slept. Once Kim was settled into a sound slumber, Shane had pulled a chair that sat in the corner of the bedroom and positioned it near the bed. He saw a book peering out from a magazine on the nightstand to the left of Kim's bed and picked it up out of curiosity. One look at the cover told Shane, the book was left by his forgetful daughter. Shane said a silent prayer that Jeannie had completed the assignment before the lapse in judgment. Glancing over at Kimberly, Shane knew that he could not leave the room. There was no way Shane could rest after seeing how distraught Kimberly was, so he hoped Chaucer's creative little tales could at least sooth him into a light doze. Instead, the book remained opened but unread, lying in Shane's lap as he replayed the conversation back in his psyche over and over again. The look in Kim's eyes, her voice, it all haunted Shane as he realized the gravity of the circumstances. As Shane watched the shadows dance lightly around the room to reflect the warmth of the morning light, a stream of vibrations pulsating from his Blackberry hit Shane on his right side, alerting him to work that needed to be addressed. There were two text messages from Bo, one from John and strangely enough, a voice mail from his former sister-in-law. Shane would view them all but first he needed to freshen up and call for some assistance. There was no way Kimberly was going to be alone when she woke up!

An hour later, Kim still had not stirred but Shane had showered, changed, retrieved his messages and greeted Caroline at the door.

"Caroline thanks for getting here on such short notice!" He said extending his arms to greet her.

Caroline nodded knowingly since Shane had briefly filled her in on what had transpired but had left out exactly what had caused Kimberly to have a flashback. She looked pained by the news as any mother would be but also because Caroline still felt the sting of regret; having not been more aware of the special attention Uncle Eric showered on her daughter when she was younger. Shane gave Caroline a hug and hurried out the door to get to his first appointment and Caroline walked up the stairs and into Kim's room so that she would be there when Kimberly woke up.

* * *

Location: Bo and Hope's House 

Shane tried to mask his fatigue as Hope flung open the door with baby Ciara on her right hip. The infant was trying to get her mother's attention by putting her hands on Hope's mouth and the display elicited a faint smile from Shane.

"Shane, come on in!" She gestured and adding, "You look rough! Did you get _any_ sleep last night?"

When Shane shook his head "no," Hope arched her eyebrow but Shane cut her off, glanced up the stairway to his left and asked,

"Is Bo up yet?"

Shane walked into the living room as Hope followed along.

"Actually, he's already left. He rushed over to Kay's after…." Shane was nodding his head as Hope spoke and interrupted,

"I received Kayla's message about it." He said gravely. Shane was not surprised by Steve's outburst but was also quite alarmed by it as well.

"Look, Hope; did Kayla say exactly what Steve said, before he tore off in such a hurry?"

"No, Shane, she didn't but Kayla was pretty upset. I tried to get her to come over here, given her condition but Kayla insisted on staying there in case Steve showed up. Stephanie is with her now." Hope placed little Ciara in her playpen by the couch and asked,

"There is more to this, isn't there?"

Shane had been gazing at the pictures that lined the mantle of the fireplace absentmindedly. Hope's question startled him a little because of her tone. Shane turned around to face her and could see that Hope had that _"don't patronize me"_ look she was so famous for.

"Possibly..." Shane replied in a professional tone. Hope briefly surveyed Shane's appearance. Despite outwardly looking freshly showered and put together in his usual attire: neatly pressed pants, a blue men's collared dress shirt and still wearing his overcoat, Shane looked haggard. Hope's investigative look did not escape Shane. He gave her a pleading look not to pursue anymore questions regarding Steve, so Hope conceded.

"Would you like some coffee while you wait for Bo?" She asked while walking into the kitchen. Shane took off his coat, laid it on the couch and followed her. They prepared their cups in silence and returned to the breakfast area that was just off to the far corner of the living room so Hope could keep her eye on the baby. Shane was sure he had dodged the bullet as he held his mug in his hands and took a nice sip of the brew. As he felt the hot liquid slide down his throat, Shane settled into his chair, feeling more relaxed and looked up in time to see Hope stare straight at him asking,

"So what is wrong between you and Kimberly?"

Normally a question like that would have sent Shane into professional mode and he could diffuse it with a vague response. But he was stuck between telling Hope something about the case with Steve or discussing Kim. Neither one was an avenue Shane wanted to venture down. One could not diffuse his tenacious sister-in-law when she was on a mission and one look at Hope told Shane that she _meant_ business! Shane stared at his coffee and took a deep breath.

"I'm afraid that the issues Kim and I have are not going to be resolved." He said in a defeated tone. Hope rose up in her chair, looking indignant and replied,

"What are you talking about Shane Donovan? It is clear to everyone how much you two love each other. What happened in the past _can_ be worked out. Just look at Bo and I?" She said motioning towards a sleeping Ciara. Shane's eyes looked hollow, no emotion coming from them. It was a look that Hope had never seen from Shane; far worse than the way he looked when he and Kim had been apart right before the birth of Andrew. Hope came over to Shane and knelt before her friend, placing her hands into his.

"What happened last night?" Hope asked quietly.

Shane looked into Hope's attentive eyes, took a breath and for a brief moment started to elaborate. Instead he stood up and walked back into the living room and look over at Ciara sleeping peacefully in her playpen. Shane had the look of a man full of regret. He had missed out on most of Jeannie's first year. If it were not for Kim's illness, Shane would have completely missed his daughter's babyhood. Being honest with himself, Shane had not been around as much as he should have been because of his job in the years since, for both of his children. Watching Ciara; knowing the drama that surrounded Ciara's conception through her arrival into this world, Shane could see the contrast of Bo and Hope's handling of their problems as opposed to his own. Patrick Lockhart had been a nasty thorn in their marriage but also for the ISA since he had been working for the Dimeras as well. There were only a handful of people that knew where the double agent actually ended up and sadly Shane was one of them. Bo had his flaws but the intensity that the man showed for salvaging his marriage earned him the utmost respect in Shane's eyes. It was the only area in Shane's life that he had failed miserably at. Kim was right when she blamed Shane for not fighting for their marriage and now as Shane stood in the Bo's living room facing the evidence of a happy family, Shane knew his opinion of a future with Kimberly was well substantiated.

Hope could see that Shane had drifted to another place in time and so Hope raised herself into standing position, walked over to where Shane stood and folded her arms across her chest. Casting her eyes towards her daughter, then back at Shane;

"You can't keep beating yourself up for things that happened almost two decades ago. You and Jeannie are as close as ever." Hope said compassionately placing her hand on Shane's arm. She paused to see if Shane would meet her gaze and when he did, Hope added, "Shane, whatever it _is, _it still doesn't change the fact that you have always been the best person for Kimberly….and she for you." Shane laughed bitterly and replied,

"Oh, I agree with you Hope! Kimberly Brady is the best thing that could have ever happened to me…and I'm not referring to just our children though they have been a source of incredible joy for me."

Shane turned away from Hope briefly and walked to the fireplace. Placing his arm along the mantle so that he could view the pictures and still carry a conversation with Hope, he asked,

"Do you remember what I was like when we first met?"

Hope grinned and walked over to where Shane was standing. Balling her right fist up and giving Shane a playful punch on the arm, Hope replied teasingly,

"Oh, Shane the Butler? I remember _that_ guy. A real pretentious pain in the…"

"Eh, watch it!" Shane said with a chuckle, remembering what he had observed during his time as Hope and Larry's butler. Hope always knew how to lift his spirits. But Hope could not distract Shane from his melancholy mood this time. He continued his line of thought as he gazed at an old picture of the four original Brady children.

"Hope, I was dead inside. I was totally engrossed with my work. It was my life because I had nothing else at that point. I had lied to myself that it was all I needed until I arrived in Salem. Then _everything _changed. I saw the closeness and the camaraderie that you Hortons share."

Looking back at Hope, Shane chuckled, "You and Alice were a piece of work in New Orleans!"

Hope winked and shrugged her shoulders in an exaggerated motion indicating the pride she still felt in remembering the adventure. Shane dropped his head for a moment and then lifted it up to see Hope still listening, smiling at the memory.

"And then you met Kimberly." She said her eyes twinkling.

"Well it wasn't _that_ simple. I had known Roman for years but always through telecommunications. There was many a long night while debriefing our case against the Dimeras when we would tell stories to lighten the mood. Having recently lost Emma and my parents, I guess I lived vicariously through Roman's stories of his family. But I still remained pretty unaffected by my assignment to spy on Kimberly. I was amused that Count Dimera seemed to be able to charm everyone in Salem but not Kimberly! Yet, I viewed her as merely a body to observe while keeping her safe from Stefano. That is until…"

Shane's words drifted off as he looked back at the fireplace, remembering the image through the telescope of the pretty blond shaking, sobbing over something obviously traumatic. It caused his mind to run smack into the events from the night before and he abruptly looked up, snapping himself out of the moment. Looking anywhere but straight at Hope, who was waiting expectantly for him to finish his trip down memory lane, Shane said:

"No, I'm afraid that I might have done Kimberly more harm than good."

"That's not true and you know it, _Shane_!" Hope retorted immediately.

Lunging over to pick up his coat that was still on the arm of the couch where he had left it just an hour earlier, Shane said hurriedly,

"Look, have Bo call me or come over by the house this afternoon…and I need to know _immediately_ when they find Johnson!"

Hope was following close behind Shane to walk him out.

"Shane, I don't feel like I have helped you. Maybe you should talk to someone who can help you sort this out in a professional setting?" She said in a worried tone. Shane nodded affirmatively that he understood the implication but brushed it off by giving Hope a big hug and saying,

"You are a good woman, Hope Williams Brady!"

As they parted, Hope patted his cheek,

"Ah, you're a good man, Shane Donovan. I know it and Kimberly knows it." She said winking affectionately. Shane shook his head thinking a thought that must have ran through his head a thousand times since knowing her. _"The woman never gave up!" _

As Shane walked out the door and turned away, Hope called back,

"Shane…did the ISA have _any_ idea that Steve was alive after all these years?"

Shane stopped short. He only turned his head over his left shoulder and said,

"No, but I wished they had."

He threw his hand up in a feeble attempt to wave good-bye to Hope. Hope stood on the porch perplexed by his answer and waved back. Sliding into his car, Shane pulled out his phone, dialed a number and when someone on the other end picked up, asked "Hey, it's Shane. Do you have a few minutes?"

* * *

Location: Salem University Hospital

Shane was already ten minutes late for his appointment as he rushed off the elevator and down the hall to the office three doors down on the left. The display perked the interest of Andre, who had his own interests for being present at Salem University Hospital. Taking a momentary break from his first commitment, Andre followed Donovan down the hall until he observed him enter the office of Dr. Marlena Evans Black.

"_It's about time that Donovan had his head checked." _Andre mused to himself. Like a snake, Andre slinked up the hall and close to the door as it shut to investigate if he could get any information as to the pretext of Donovan's visit.

"Hello, Marlena. Thank you for seeing me on short notice." Shane said as he greeted her. They exchanged pleasantries as Marlena motioned for him to sit. Reaching her desk and taking her seat, Marlena leaned forward and over her desk and asked,

"Is this a professional visit or a personal one?"

"I'm afraid maybe a little bit of both." Shane replied wryly as he made himself comfortable in the chair. Marlena smiled and asked, "I see….may this involve Kimberly?"

"Is it _that_ obvious?" Shane asked slightly embarrassed and affirming Marlena's suspicions.

"I think she is the only person that can rattle an otherwise controlled and sensible individual like you." Marlena responded as the corners of her mouth turned up into an amused grin. Observing Shane's haphazard appearance, she added, "Why don't you start at the beginning?"

Shane recounted everything to Marlena, playing down the nightmare he had and omitting Kim's inquiry about the files that subsequently led to the confrontation. Marlena listened intently, nodding her head and saying, "I see," at the appropriate times until finally Shane looked up and asked miserably, " How did I become just another '_Eric_' for Kimberly?"

Marlena thought for a moment, processing the events as Shane had retold them and responded by saying, "It hurt you to see and hear those words come out of her mouth?" Shane had gotten up from the chair and walked over to fix a drink of water by this time. He stood there drumming his fingers against the glass, staring off into space as Marlena asked the question. Nodding his head 'yes,' he replied,

"That was such a confusing time for all of us." Shane said slowly, without looking at Marlena and continuing, "So much was said and done out of anger and there is no excuse for it." Marlena started to interject but Shane was lost in thought. He continued to speak without any thought as to whether Marlena could hear what he was saying.

"Anger is an interesting emotion, Marlena." Shane said in a somber monotone.

"How so?" Marlena replied evenly.

Shane stood motionless, staring down at the half empty glass, watching the bits of ice slowly melt in the glass of water.

"For starters, it is one hell of a shield against dealing with the ugly truth about one's self." He said plainly.

"And what is the ugly truth that you associate with yourself, Shane?" Marlena questioned as she pulled the information out of him. Snapping out of his private little hell, Shane looked at Marlena straight in the eyes.

"Marlena, I failed Kimberly from almost the beginning. I put her in a situation, against _my_ better judgment, which left her completely vulnerable to being used. And when things did not materialize like they do in fairytales, I blamed Kimberly for it. Marlena, I put my life on the line everyday for total strangers…hell, I protect other people's loved ones but the one person I love more than my own life, and I cast off to the wolves!" Shane said, thrusting his arm forward for effect and slumping against the sideboard where the tray of ice water sat. With his head hung low, Shane concluded in almost a whisper,

"In the end, I blamed Kimberly for seeking something that I denied her."

Marlena crossed her arms and stated simply, "That is the trouble with anger: it seduces you like a drug, motivating you to take action, filtering out the pain, but left unchecked, anger destroys the ones you love the most, leaving you broken and alone in the end." A smirk escaped Shane's otherwise blank expression as he responded, "How prophetic, Marlena!" And before she could answer, something snapped in Shane, and he exclaimed passionately,

"I never meant a word of it and I guess for most of these past fifteen years I accepted my fate and consigned myself to just this _bloody_ job" He ended the statement in disgust taking a big gulp of the water and casting the glass aside onto the sideboard next to him.

"But now that you have been close to Kimberly these past six months, you don't think you can do it?" Marlena asked, completing the thought that Shane refused to vocalize.

There was a moment of silence that followed and Shane walked across the room and towards the window. He looked at the trees that were starting to show the early signs of blooming. As long as the weather continued its steady trend towards warmer weather, the trees would bloom and result in beautiful flowers and eventually lush, green leaves. However, if Salem were struck with just one harsh freeze in the next six weeks until May, the blooms would be damaged and the tree would be robbed of its beauty. Oh, the tree may survive but the richness it provides would be lost for another season. Shane sighed and thought the image a metaphor to his and Kim's budding relationship. And Shane knew the different forms the frost could take as it applied to their relationship. Finally, without leaving the protection of the window ledge, Shane looked at Marlena and asked,

"I would like to have the chance again to love Kimberly the way she needs to be loved…if she will let me." He said almost as if asking Marlena permission.

Still seated at her desk, Marlena remained professional and replied,

"Kimberly put her heart and soul into your hands…" Marlena said, motioning to Shane. "She believed you when you said that her past did not matter and that your love was unconditional. Your actions…and I am not passing judgments here, but Shane your words and actions right after your divorce only confirmed to Kimberly that your love contained conditions, conditions that she could not meet. So whether, you meant it or not, those words were very powerful. Combine that with your choice of pursuing that endeavor with Kayla and you compounded the problem by introducing all the issues that go along with siblings." Shane winced at the last part of the explanation but was nodding his head in agreement as Marlena continued,

"I imagine that last night was pretty upsetting for Kimberly and placed her, once again, in a vulnerable place in regards to you. If your intentions are to give Kimberly what she needs then you need to be prepared to accept that Kimberly may pull away for the moment. You need to show her that last night did not change anything as it pertains to your love. She is waiting to see if you are going to run…both figuratively and literally." Marlena paused before going further but Shane encouraged her by saying,

"Please, finish your thoughts Marlena."

So she continued saying,

"And I don't mean to make light of the situation, Shane but by what you have told me, you are not starting on the right foot this morning. You are confirming her fears since you were not there when she woke up."

Shane rose up and started to protest but Marlena waved him back,

"I know that was not your intent but I would not be a good friend if I did not caution you."

"Thank you, Marlena. I appreciate your candidness but I need to cut this short. I have to find Kimberly." Shane said resolutely. Marlena walked around to escort Shane out and put her hand on his back.

"I have complete faith in you, Shane." Marlena turned to face Shane as she opened the door. Neither one noticed Andre slink back down the hall as Marlena added. "I'm surprised it has taken this long for you to do something about it."

Shane tried to laugh it off by replying half-heartedly, "Collateral damage from the job, I guess." Marlena looked amused but slightly confused by the remark as Shane exited. Consumed by his talk with Marlena, Shane nearly collided into an expecting Andre as he entered the elevator.

"_Hello, Donovan_!" Andre said crisply. Startled for only a moment as Shane looked up at his opponent, as the elevator doors closed.

"Visiting your friends in the morgue, are we, Andre?" Shane asked patronizingly. Feeling quite confident after the conversation he had just overheard, Andre replied cryptically,

"Oh, you'd be surprised, Donovan. You would be surprised."

Shane noted the display and red flags were rising up all around but at the moment he was preoccupied. As the doors opened to the ground floor, Shane leaned in and whispered,

"Back off, Andre…I know how to deliver you right into the hands of your enemies." For a moment the two stood still with menacing stares, until Shane broke off and walked briskly towards his car. Andre slowly stepped out of the elevator and pulled a cigarette out of his jacket pocket, lit it and held it to his lips. Taking a quick puff, and chuckling at the thought, Andre said out loud but mostly to himself,

"That's what I'm hoping for _mate!_"

Location: Shane's House

Kimberly wasted no time in calling her therapist from LA first thing that morning when she woke up. Afraid that she would cause more worry from her mother, Kimberly simply brushed off her mother's questions and asked for some hot tea. While Caroline was downstairs, Kimberly hastily made the phone call and felt a little better knowing that she was setting the wheels in motion to get herself back on track. Kim had been wrestling with emotions of being back in Salem since her father died and last night was a slap into reality that Kim knew she needed. She could not push back the ghosts of Salem any longer if Kim had any intentions of moving forward. When Caroline returned, Kim had managed to dress for the day and was sitting on the bed with her cell phone still in hand. Kim sensed that something else was bothering her mother which gave Kim an out in discussing herself at any length.

"Momma, what's bothering you?" She asked as she sipped the tea. Caroline told Kim what happened with Steve the night before; how he had awoke in the middle of the night, waking Kayla in the process; muttering things under his breath. When Kayla tried to touch him, Steve pulled back and went into a violent rage, resulting in him leaving the house. Kayla had not seen or heard from him since. When Caroline finished, Kim was already using her cane to maneuver around the room to grab her things. Looking at Caroline, she asked, "Will you take me to Kay's?"

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Kimberly rang the doorbell and when Kayla opened the door, the serious looks on the sisters' faces vanished immediately and they squealed in unison, 

"Look at _you_!" Each one pointing at the others change: Kim placing her hand on Kayla's protruding tummy and Kayla pointing out the cane in Kim's right hand. They exchanged warm hugs as Caroline watched with pride and then Kayla quickly ushered the women into house. Stephanie was cleaning up the last remaining dishes from breakfast; a meal her mother barely touched and was taking them to the kitchen. When she returned and saw Kim, Stephanie ran over to give her a hug.

"Aunt Kim, it's so good to see you!" She said her voice full of love for her aunt as Stephanie wrapped her arms around Kim. The two had been quite close out in LA. In typical adolescent fashion, Stephanie had found her aunt Kim "cool" and more aware than her mother and felt more at ease confiding in Kim about boys. Stephanie had not reached the age yet where she could appreciate the philosophy behind her mother's strict rules and appreciate the hard work it took to raise the spirited daughter of Steve Johnson. The irony was that Kim incorporated the same ones with Stephanie's cousins but that was irrelevant. Kim looked at her niece and wished she would have this kind of relationship again with Jeannie one day. Unbeknownst to Kim, Jeannie had done some amateur snooping a few years back and discovered that her mother had been the one to initiate the divorce but the actual documents were sealed. With only that information to go on and the observations she made between her two parents, Jeannie concluded erroneously that her mother just didn't want to be married to her father. Jeannie harbored resentment towards Kim because of her divorce from Shane. Kim had long suspected the divorce was the reason behind her daughter's seething hostility towards her but wasn't quite sure how to handle it. It was more important to Kim that Jeannie retain the closeness she had with Shane. As a result, Jeannie was much closer with Kayla since entering her teens and the two sisters were grateful to have each others help in dealing with the two young women. But when Kayla returned to Salem, things deteriorated quickly between mother and daughter. Kim pulled herself out of her semi-trance and focused her attention back onto Kayla. Stephanie quickly surmised that this was not a social visit so she abruptly asked Caroline, "Grandma, do you need some help at the Pub?" Caroline took the cue, smiled and replied,

"When it's one of my grandchildren, I can always use the company, even if I don't need the help. Kimmie, are you going to be ok?" She asked in a concern tone that did not escape Kayla, who looked at Kim with a questioning look on her face. Waving off Kayla's look and smiling big, Kim replied,

"I'm fine. Now go on you two! She said winking at them. It was a lie that had only fooled one person in the room and that was Stephanie but Caroline knew better than to push.

"I'll take Kimmie home, momma." Kayla offered and so the two left leaving Kim and Kayla to talk.

Once Kim and Kayla were left alone, the two moved towards the couch to sit and Kim surveyed her sister's appearance.

"Are you ok?" Kim asked reassuringly. Kayla shrugged her shoulders and Kim asked to hear what had happened.

"Well, obviously last night was much worse than what has been happening recently." Kayla began. Kim was nodding in acknowledgement.

"Everything was normal last night. We sat on the couch, feeling the baby move…" The memory caused Kayla to smile briefly and pat her stomach.

"Then, the phone rang and when Steve answered it, I saw all the color drain from his face and his expression went blank! I got up from the couch, took the phone from his hand but when I held it to my ear, no one was on the other end." Kayla's eyes were starting to tear up and her voice was starting to shake. Instinctively, Kimberly moved closer to her sister and put her left arm around Kayla's shoulders.

"_Shhh,_ take it easy; one step at a time." Kim said soothingly. "Then what happened?"

Kayla continued, "I called out his name and in an instant, he was fine." Kayla leaned back and looked at Kimberly. Before, Kim could interject, Kayla said,

"And I _did_ suggest, again, that Steve seek a trauma specialist but he refused. Kim, he was adamant about it so I dropped the subject." Kim couldn't help but think that all the Brady's could benefit from the expertise of one given the history they had with the Dimeras alone! Knowing there was more to this than what Kayla was telling her, Kim asked pointedly, "Kay, what happened later?" Kayla looked nervous and rose from the couch. With her back turned away from Kimberly, she continued;

"I woke up just after midnight with Steve thrashing around in the bed. He was cursing and calling out for someone to not leave him. I think he was reliving something that occurred between the times of his _'death' _in Salem and before he was left in Cincinnati…" Kayla stopped short and turned around to face Kim who had used her cane to reach standing position. Kayla's eyes were brimming with tears.

"What Kay? You can tell me." Kimberly said as she reached out for her sister. Kayla's demeanor changed and Kayla stiffened up as she blurted out angrily,

"The person he was calling for was _Shane!"_


	15. Chapter 14

**Reuniting Friends & Lovers**

Location: Steve and Kayla's house

Kimberly pulled away from Kayla momentarily, surprised by who she named.

"_Shane?"_ Kimberly asked mystified. "Well that doesn't make sense. Shane would never keep something like that a secret knowing how much you grieved…" Kim's confidence in what she was saying diminished as the words tumbled out of her mouth. Eventually Kim's voice trailed off, as she turned away from Kayla trying to piece the clues together. Kayla was still talking, none of the words really sinking in as Kim remembered the files scattered all over the living room yesterday. Still clutching her cane for support, with her back still towards Kayla, Kim asked, "Why do you think it was from Steve's missing years? Maybe it was from when they were held captive at Rev. Saul's retreat just before the explosion?" Kim wasn't sure if she was trying to convince Kayla or herself with the explanation. Her mind was running through the conversations she had with Shane recently and a growing knot was forming in her stomach. _"Could Shane have known about Steve and his whereabouts before anyone else?" _

"Well, because, Steve kept murmuring something about a hospital-like room that he was in." Kayla answered before adding, "Listening to him rambling, Kim, I think whoever had Steve was doing some sort of military style experiments on him." Kayla had stopped talking after noticing her sister's far away expression. She slowly walked towards Kim, placing her hand on Kim's arm.

"What is it, Kimmie? Do you know something?"

Kim blinked once and turned to face Kayla. Kimberly placed her hand on top of Kayla's and said reassuringly, "It's nothing. As you were saying…" But Kayla would not continue seeing that Kim was so distracted. Kayla immediately honed in on the root of her sister's demeanor. Afraid to broach the subject but desperately wanting to help, Kayla took a deep breath and asked, "Want to talk about it…_him_?" she stammered. The question caused Kim to jerk her hand away from Kayla's. Not knowing quite how to respond but knowing that she did not want to talk about Shane with Kayla of all people, Kim walked over to the window and stared at the flower bed outside below.

"It looks like your daffodils will be coming up soon." She said, trying to change the subject.

"Kimmie, don't do this. Quit avoiding this..." Kayla pleaded.

When Kayla had moved out to LA so long ago, Kim welcomed her with open arms but with a nonverbal agreement to not discuss _him_. After a couple of days past, their issues came together one night after putting the children to bed. They sat on the couch sipping a Pinot when suddenly Kayla could not take the uncomfortable silence any longer. She burst into tears, sobbing, "Oh, Kimmie, I'm so sorry for all the hurt I caused you!" The outburst took Kim by surprise yet she instinctively put the wine glass down and wrapped her arms around her grieving sister.

"There, there Kay…" Kim had responded soothingly. "It's all over now. All is forgiven and you're here to start a new life." Kayla looked up at her sister. Wiping her tears, Kayla replied in between taking in gulps of air, "Yes, but I can't start over here until we settle things between us." Kim's eyes grew wide with dread as anything remotely tied to Kayla's affair with Shane conjured up feelings that Kim just prefer to not deal with. She knew her sister needed this but Kim could not handle what was coming. The truth was Kimberly deep down, needed Kayla to live up to the image people had place on her shoulders of being the "good, sweet, normal Brady." The person Kayla became after Steve's death was antithesis of that and unfortunately it coincided with seeing the nasty nature of Shane in the process. Because of Kim's experiences there were a chosen few whom she could count on to be true in character. It was devastating for Kim and she unconsciously decided that stability was a far better option than risking the vulnerability of giving your heart to someone else. So Kim allowed Kayla to pour her heart out regarding the year's past events: how alone and angry she was when Steve died and how that anger grew into her being focused on getting something that Kimberly had. As Kayla emptied her heart's burdens, she looked up at Kim who had been quiet the whole time while stroking Kayla's hair. Pulling back, so she could look Kim in the eyes, Kayla said with tears still rolling down her cheeks,

"Kimmie, he needs you! Shane loves you. I caught him sitting at his desk staring at your wedding picture…" It was then that Kim cut her off by putting her finger on Kayla's mouth and saying with authority, "It is not your concern, little sister." Then Kimberly stood, picked up her wine and added resolutely, "I am seeing Phillip now," as she took the last gulp and headed for the kitchen. Kayla flew off the couch to follow Kim, exclaiming passionately, "You don't belong with Philip! The man I love is dead! Don't let my mistakes keep you from the happiness you deserve…" Kim had been soaking the pan that was used for dinner that night and whirled around to face her sister as that last statement flowed from Kayla's lips. Kim was still clutching the sponge in her right hand, water dripping onto the floor. Her eyes were full of anger at first but quickly switched to sadness mixed with compassion as she saw the pained expression on Kayla's face. Taking a second to gather her composure, Kimberly said in a measured tone, "Kay, you asked for my forgiveness and I freely give it. But don't carry the burden of Shane and me on your shoulders any longer. The subject is not up for discussion anymore."

"But Kimmie…" Kayla begged; only Kimberly had the upper hand in this matter and interrupted "No, Kay! I can't talk about Shane with you. It's too painful." Kimberly knew the statement stung but it was the truth. The betrayal was too deep for Kim to magically go back as if the two were teenagers again gossiping about boys. The best the two women could hope for was to be close friends again despite the big pink elephant that sat in the room between them. Kimberly tossed the wet sponge into the sink and walked over to her sister. Giving Kayla a hug, Kim said reassuringly, "You'll like Philip. I just know it."

But Kayla never warmed up to the movie producer and was grateful when Kim called off the wedding. Kayla made several attempts in the coming years to get Kimberly to open up to her in regards to Shane but had been met with cold silence. Everything else flowed well between the two women as they had helped each other raise their children and further their education. It bonded them and eased the pain that each one had inflicted on the other in just a few short months. But for Kayla, the issue remained open despite Kim's firm warning. Now, Kayla was determined to prevail despite the situation she faced with her own husband. Putting her hand on her hip and rubbing her belly as the baby inside her kicked and moved; Kayla made another attempt with her sister.

"I'm waiting Kimberly." She said in a tone that Kim only heard when Kayla demanded answers from Stephanie. Deep down, Kim knew she could not stonewall her sister any longer. In that moment it was Kayla who had the upper hand and so letting out a big sigh, Kimberly exclaimed rhetorically,

"After all that I have accomplished in the past fifteen years, why is it that I end up _here_ and let Shane Donovan reduce me to emotional chaos?"

"I think you already know the answer to that." Kayla replied evenly but with a touch of sorrow in her voice. Ignoring the comment, Kim turned to face Kayla and folded her arms across her chest. Kayla walked over to her sister and lovingly put her arm around her. Kim could see that Kayla wanted to say something by the way she was biting her lower lip, but was debating on whether or not she should. Kimberly noticed this and motioned for Kayla to ask the question.

"Kim, are you upset that you had a flashback or that Shane is the one who was there to see it?"

The statement cut right through to Kim's heart. She stood glued to the spot with Kayla still looking at Kim without batting an eye. Unable to keep eye contact, Kim cast her eyes to the side and said, quietly, "The latter…" There was a long uncomfortable silence between the two sisters as Kim felt too exposed to continue this particular conversation with Kayla. As the stillness in the room began to crush the warmth that was held between the women, Kim suddenly pulled away trying to hide how deeply affected she was and blurted out,

"Shane sure did not waste any time running away from the problem once the sun was up, Kay." Looking at Kayla as she spoke, Kim added sarcastically,

"He was out the door before I awoke this morning, leaving momma as my babysitter." Kayla's eyes widen as she responded quietly, "Oh!" Then Kayla said hopefully, "I'm sure Shane had a good reason for leaving so early." Kimberly tried to mask her annoyance at Kayla's suggestion and replied calmly, "That's enough talk regarding Shane and I. What we need to do is focus on finding Steven and getting to the root of these weird flashbacks he is having."

* * *

Location: Shane's house, later that afternoon.

Shane had not been home long and was sitting in his computer room with the secret door opened to expose a view of the living room. The conversation he just had with John Black did nothing to help lift his spirits.

"_So the hospital staff said that some syringes, about dozen doses ranging between 2-10mgs of diazepam and some various medical supplies were taken between 6:30am- 7:30am this morning." _John said gruffly.

"_During the nurses shift change..." _Shane mused. As Shane was processing the information, he wondered out loud half-interested_, "What are the syringes for? Diazepam is taken orally."_

"_That's not all, partner." _John continued._ "I just came from the hospital surveillance room and both EJ and Tony were present in the hospital this morning during that time but not seen anywhere near the supply closet the items were taken from."_

"_So they paid a nurse or more than one. Or one that is on their payroll slipped in and out. Pretty standard for the Dimeras…" _Shane interjected. There was a long silence over the phone until John asked, _"Seems rather benign to me. You think they are somehow linked with Johnson's disappearance last night?" _

"_I'm convinced." _Shane replied over the phone as he sat at his computer screen pulling up the file that had surveillance of the Dimera Mansion for the past twenty-four hours. Simultaneously, Shane opened up the window to view the blue prints of the monstrous house as well._ "The question is: what are they really up to?" _Shane suspected the theft was merely a diversionary tactic to put John's focus on it rather than what the Dimeras were actually planning next. The two men wrapped up their conversation, promising to update each other on any new developments. Only for Shane, whether he passed on new information to John would be determined by just _what_ he learned. Shane was growing weary of all the secrets and was reaching a point of some of them leaking. At least one in particular and confessing it to the one person he loved. Shane pressed the 'End' button of his Blackberry, placed it on the desk beside the monitor and stared at the image before him. So far nothing unusual on the video feed, except…at the corner of one of the feeds, Shane noticed a black Suburban pull up at the rear entrance near the servants' entrance. Shane froze the image, and zoomed in to get a closer look. The image was dark and hazy; just as Andre would want it. The family had not gotten this far being stupid and would know that people, specifically Shane would be peering in. As he expected, one of the three men was Andre, another a nursing attendant and the other figure was hard to make out. Shane glanced at the time frame: 9:45pm. Too soon for the individual to be his former brother-in-law but the heavy set demeanor gave credence to Shane's suspicions. At that moment his cell phone rang. Shane quickly unlocked the drawer where it lay from the day before, picked it up and pressed the code. It was an untraceable line that only three people knew about. One was now dead, the other here in Salem. It left only one possibility…

"Donovan." He answered professionally.

"_Hello, comrade…' _Tony's voice was thick and oozed with confidence over the phone but Shane knew better. He had worked with Tony long enough to know that when the greeting began in this manner, it usually meant trouble. Shane was not in the mood for word games. "Tell me what your men found?" He barked into the receiver. Shane hated using black market techniques to retrieve information but he trusted no one in the ISA to handle the matter despite his influence. Yet, the less than pure means usually meant the favor would come back to bite you in the worst way. Fortunately, Tony's connections had proven to be very reliable with the least amount of consequences in the process. Tony understood Shane's irritation at the situation they had found themselves in, yet was put off by the rough greeting. Before catching himself, Tony shot back, "I'm _not_ your errand boy!" And quickly regaining his composure, Tony added with only a hint of irritation,

"Look, I'm not particularly _thrilled_ with the latest turn of events but we can not afford to back out _now_." Tony took a breath and Shane could hear the sound of him take a sip of liquid, most likely Chianti given the late hour in Tuscany where the GPS on Shane's cell confirmed the location. After swallowing the red liquid, Tony asked, "Do the Bradys still believe that John was the primary target in the boat explosion that killed the old man?"

"Yes, they still have no reason to suspect otherwise." Shane responded taking control of his sour attitude. "Remember, that man was like a second father to me, so let's get down to business, shall we?"

"My pleasure, _Director Donovan_…" Tony said in a condescending tone. No one referred to Shane by his ISA title and he realized just how bad this telephone conversation was going. Shane heard the sound of a glass clank against the hard surface of a table before Tony said, "You know I _do_ have better things to do, starting with celebrating my anniversary with the _Contessa_."

"You married in August." Shane retorted dryly.

"There are _other_ types of anniversaries to mark on your calendar to celebrate my friend." Tony replied mysteriously with a chuckle escaping his throat. Shane caught the reference, and regaining, his posture, Shane excused his ill temper and told Tony about Steve's disappearance, the missing medical equipment and the presence of Andre and EJ at Salem University Hospital.

"Interesting…" Tony began but instantly switching gears. "Those explosives you wanted my people to test were traced back to a company that was in the oil business in the late 80's and early 90's. You're probably familiar with it." There was a pause as Shane's eyes flew open and he sat straight up in his chair exclaiming, "Jencon," as the name escaped from Tony's mouth. Shane could not help but be impressed with Stefano's scheme. Though, Lawrence Alamain would rightly deny involvement in Shawn's murder, the publicity surrounding it would cause a lot of questions and investigations to occur. The man's marriage was already on thin ice due to the intense scrutiny Lawrence was already attracting. Thanks to Shane, Lawrence Alamain was already facing several probes into his affairs because of similar incidents and in a strange way Stefano was aiding Shane in orchestrating the demise of the little prick. The problem was that it made Steve the fall man in this scenario. This was the third link to that ill-fated company concerning explosives made by material acquired by Jencon. The first two occurred Europe- the first a Swiss bank was bombed in an expertly planned robbery back in 1996. The news outlets had reported a mere four million was absconded but the reality was closer to $400 million, including some 'priceless' little artifacts hidden in various vaults concerning the location of enriched uranium. The second incident wasn't as innocent. After 911, in the spring of 03', a United Nations building exploded in Prague, killing sixteen and injuring dozens more. From the evidence gathered by the ISA, the move was designed to send some diplomats a clear message from the boss. Again, the press was helpful in spinning it as a typical gas leak caused by faulty piping but the truth was it all came back to the same source. Stefano was on the move and he was eliminating his footprints in the process. Since then, the activity was relatively silent and only Shane and Tony knew why: Stefano had released his foot soldier for the jobs into the world unfettered after luring Shane into a trap. By the time, Shane had broken free; Steve's trail had long grown cold until he received a phone call from Kimberly telling him that Steve was alive! It was a perfect plan: with Steve presumed 'dead', Stefano could use the man to do his dirty work for the Dimera organization with the evidence of the acts being traced back to Lawrence, who faced the uncomfortable position of not being able to fully divulge his involvement with Dimera to begin with. However, because Steve's faked death in October of 1990 was related to Jencon, Steve's re-emergence into the land of the living would give the World Court enough to pin the crimes solely on Steve as retaliation against Alamain. The details would not matter as long as someone was made to pay for the crimes and a 'nobody' who the media could spin as a rogue agent would sell papers. The whole scenario would leave Stefano completely untouched from the whole affair.

The sound of the front door opening and closing signaled the end of Shane's conversation with Tony. "We need to go over the next phase of our plan but I've been compromised. I'll be in touch." Shane added hastily, "Send Anna my best." Before ending the phone call, Tony interjected, "Take care my friend and try to find some things worth celebrating." Shane smiled at the implication but did not respond and bid Tony adieu. Shane stepped out from the hidden room expecting to see Kimberly but finding Bo instead. Shane motioned towards the tea pot that sat on the bar and asked,

"You're just in time for tea." He said light-heartedly trying to avoid any questions regarding his activity when Bo arrived.

"Hello, gov'nor…" Bo greeted him with a nod and a handshake, waving off Shane's offer. "You Brits and you're tea," Bo said smiling and in a mocking manner. Shane smiled in acknowledgement and offered his friend a drink instead. Bo walked over to the bar and grabbed a beer from below as Shane leaned against the couch with a cup of tea in his hand, preparing for a debriefing on the search for Steve. Bo tossed the beer cap into the trash can and leaned forward against the bar in disgust.

"Man, I have scoured most of Salem looking for clues concerning Steve's whereabouts and nothing!" Bo paused to take a gulp of the beer before adding,

"It's like the man has vanished!"

Shane straightened a little and placed the cup back into its saucer and replied,

"Well, we know that is an unlikely scenario…"

"Except that I'll bet Tony's involved somehow and so, yeah, it is probably the most likely one!" Bo exclaimed and in a frustrated move slammed the beer down onto the bar.

"Calm down, Brady!" Shane replied as he placed his cup and saucer next to Bo's drink and eyed the bottle with reproach. Bo immediately apologized for the outburst as Shane continued, "So you're going to just storm the Dimera Mansion and walk out of there with Steve…_hardly_." Shane said answering his own rhetorical question. "I have the actual schematics on that monstrosity and I'll guarantee interior adjustments have been made to confuse anyone who attempts a search."

Bo had walked over to the window and was looking outside with his arm propped up against the pane of glass. For a moment, Bo allowed himself to take in the view of the majestic sun beginning its descent to the horizon and below. He looked back at Shane apologetically, and said, "You can't expect me to just sit here and let Tony and his ilk do whatever they want to my best friend and brother-in-law while I watch as my sister tears herself up inside worrying about him…she's pregnant."

Shane started to walk closer to Bo but not too close. The unspoken rules of masculine friendships dictated a certain distant in matters like these and were even more pronounced in men like Shane Donovan and Bo Brady.

"I understand how you want to help Kayla but think about our options. We have to be very precise in how we execute a plan to free Johnson but also consider what the Dimeras are after here."

Bo nodded slowly conceding to Shane's point. Glancing out the window and back he thought back to the moment Hope disappeared with Ernesto in the bath of acid, or so they thought and then to Kayla's anguish at the 'death' of Steve. Bo felt partially to blame for the explosion and without thinking added absentmindedly, "You don't know what it's like to be apart from the one you love and feel helpless in the knowledge that they may be hurting…" But as the words escaped Bo's lips he realized the absurdity of them seeing the pained expression in Shane's eyes, his jaw clenched and his body stiffen.

"Hey, gov'nor…I'm sorry, I didn't mean…" Bo said quickly as Shane brushed it off and cleared his throat. Bo knew that his statement had stung his brother in law but Shane signaled that there was no more to be said on the subject.

Both men looked up in time to hear the sound of the front door opening, voices chattering, and to see both Kim and Kayla walk into the foyer. The atmosphere of the room changed instantly as Bo started humming the theme to 'Rocky" as Kim walked with her cane as support on one side and Kayla on her other side with a slight waddle. They were holding onto each other for different reasons yet unified in their goal. As they reached the entrance into the living room, they stuck their tongues out at Bo as he approached them. Shane remained leaning against the couch.

"I should hit you with this cane." Kimberly said teasingly raising the device in the air and striking Bo playfully on the side.

"And I would help you!" Kayla added with a laugh as Bo held up his arms pretending to block the blow.

Everyone in the room laughed which brought all parties involved back to the presence. Bo offered Kayla a seat but she refuse when she caught a glimpse of Shane. Kimberly walked quickly to the old upright chair next to the fireplace so she could sit and rest. The action did not escape Shane who made attempts to make eye contact but could tell that Kimberly was deliberately avoiding his gaze. Shane's attention was pulled back to the conversation that had begun between Bo and Kayla.

"So, do you have any news about Steve?" Kayla asked trying to sound hopeful. Bo's eyes darted over to Shane for a non-verbal approval about what to share. Shane hesitated.

"You guys know something that you are not telling me!" Kayla exclaimed.

"Kay, come down. We don't know anything for sure…" Bo tried to reach for her arm but Kayla brushed by him and walked around the couch. Standing in front of the coffee table, she eyed both men and demanded,

"Where's my husband?"

"We're not sure but we have some ideas…" Shane began but Kayla interrupted.

"Tony? EJ?" She asked with dread. When Kayla saw Shane nod his head affirmatively, she asked in bewilderment, "Why do they want Steve? What use is he to _them_?"

Shane opened his mouth to speak but stopped short as he watched his sister-in-law replay something in her mind. Kimberly straightened in her chair and leaned forward to get a closer look. Suddenly, Kayla's eyes skirted from side to side and grew wide with revelation. With tears forming in her eyes, Kayla asked, "Shane, did you know that Steve was alive all along?"

"Kay, Shane would never keep something like _that_ a secret!" Bo stated indignantly coming to Shane's defense. "But there is reason to suspect that the Dimeras have found Steve useful…"

"Oh, no…" Kayla started to protest as Shane cut her off.

"Look Kayla, I have my best people on this but you have to let us do our jobs. Besides, you are in no condition to go traipsing off to the Dimera Mansion." Shane replied gesturing towards her midsection. He could tell Kayla was still skeptical of him and so Shane added with confidence,

"And no, the ISA did not know about Steve being alive. It was as much a surprise to us. Our best calculations indicated that at some point Alamain made a bargain with either Stefano or Tony when Steve was deemed of no use to him anymore." Shane began to relax as he watched Kayla's posture soften.

"What do we do, now?" She asked after several seconds of silence. Kayla was instinctively patting her stomach to sooth the baby and most likely herself. Kim rose from the chair and walked over to her sister, placing her arm around Kayla's shoulders for support. Bo took the cue and answered,

"_You_ are coming to our house tonight and _we_…." Pointing to Shane and himself, "will handle everything else!"

Kayla was unable to protest as Kim gently pushed Kayla towards Bo. Bo pulled Kim into a one arm embrace and whispered into her ear,

"And _you_ take care of yourself, Kimber." Looking at Shane and back at Kim, Bo gritted his teeth and added protectively, "I'll check on you in the morning, _Rocky_!" Kim giggled at the remark and balled her left fist up to fake punch him in the jaw.

"I'm fine. Now scoot, both of ya!" Bo saluted Shane with his forefinger and the two made an unspoken pact to resume their meeting in the morning.

Kim watched as Bo escorted their pregnant sister out the front door and remained standing in the same spot with her back to Shane. When the door shut completely, Shane said, "About this morning, Kim…" But she turned to Shane, cutting him off and said in an accusatory tone, "You didn't answer her question." The statement threw Shane off balance and his expression for a split second betrayed him by showing a guilty look before Shane rebounded and asked rhetorically, "What in the devil are you talking about, Kimberly?" And adding before Kim could answer, "I think you are trying to change the subject as to not deal with what is going on between us."

"_Hardly, Captain_…" Kimberly replied with an air of sarcasm. "I have made the appropriate phone calls to address _my_ issues while you on the other hand have run from them, per usual." Not letting Shane answer, Kim continued,

"Kayla asked if _you_ knew about Steve being alive during the missing years…not the ISA!"

"Yes and how is that _not_ answering her question?" Shane asked defensively. Kim's fists were clenched, one gripping her cane so tightly that her knuckles were turning white. Her eyes were wide and fiery as Kim blurted out,

"Because it's a lie and we both know it! Stop the games, Shane! Just how long have you known that Steve never died?"

Kimberly stood just four feet from Shane in this standoff. Her eyes, glistening with fury bore into Shane like never before and Shane knew he could no longer keep Kim in the dark. He stood with his hands holding onto his hips, took a deep breath and said,

"I had it confirmed in the fall of 91' while on assignment."

Kim's mouth fell open and she lost all her resolve. Kim suspected that Shane might have known before everyone else…maybe by a few years or so, but for virtually the entire time! Why the need to keep the information from Kayla…from the whole family? She could only think of one reason and as the ugly but erroneous thought formed into her head, Kim's heart began to race, her adrenaline pumping through her veins and with all her might, Kim hauled off and slapped Shane with her right hand across the face screaming,

"_Damn you!" _

The force of the movement almost threw Kim off balance but she braced herself and instead of inspecting the damage that she left on Shane's left cheek, Kim stared at the cane lying on the floor with the realization that _she_ alone was supporting herself! Kim was a mixture of pride and horror at the display while Shane was massaging his already bruised cheek with his hand and staring along with Kimberly at the floor. He looked up at Kimberly and replied, "_That_ is not the reason!" with such force and emotion that Kimberly was taken aback for a moment. Before, she could regain her composure; Shane passionately grabbed each of her arms into his hands, pulling her to him. Kim jerked her head to the side, trying not to meet Shane's eyes, wishing she could push the dreadful image from her mind but Shane would not let her.

"_Look at me, damn it!"_ Shane shouted desperately trying to see into her blue eyes. By this time, Shane's hands were on Kim's face; Kim's hands gripping Shane's arms for support. Tears were streaming down Kim's cheeks as Shane tried to wipe them with his thumbs.

"I never slept with _Kayla_!" Shane said gaining control of the situation. Kim's brow narrowed; her attempts to wiggle out of Shane's grasp futile.

"Do you remember the training we attended together right after Lawrence's trial?" Shane asked, frantically trying to make a connection with her. Kimberly slowly nodded her head, remembering the event. She had returned a few days earlier from that trip without Shane.

"Tarrington informed me of some interesting activity some agents picked up in Europe surrounding Lawrence's assets. So I left in the middle of the night to investigate it. I had no idea how long I would be gone. Since Peachy was ill from the virus, they had assigned me a new assistant who we now know was a mole. I gave her a letter to give to your sister but of course, Kayla never received it. Instead, it was given to my assistant's boss…"

"Stefano?" Kim asked meekly. She had been completely absorbed by Shane's tale, completely stunned by his confession that she no longer fought Shane but let him hold her up as he spoke.

"No, Kim. _Drew_." Shane replied in disgust. Shane released Kim from his grasp and walked over to the bar to pour him a _real_ drink this time. This was going to be one intense conversation. As the ice cubes clanked into the glass, Shane kept his eyes on Kim. Kimberly felt as though a feather could knock her down. Feeling half- dazed she walked over to the couch to sit, grabbing hold of the plush leather for support to negotiate her walk. Shane began:

"What the press and few people knew is that most of Lawrence's assets were frozen because of the rape trial. After you informed the ISA of Lawrence's intention to skip town, there was maneuvering on our part to freeze his holdings. It appears he was holding Steve for leverage and sold him to the highest bidder…which of course was Dimera. I spent the first three months trying to verify that Steve was in Lawrence's possession and discovered that the exchange would go down around Christmas; much like what they did to John Black."

Kim was hunched over on the couch, her hands in her lap. Kim stared at the fireplace listening intently to what Shane was saying. Shane brought his drink over with him and stood where Kim would be forced to look at him. Taking a deep breath, Shane continued.

"During this time, I had no outside contact with anyone that could have clued me in on what was happening in Salem. Peachy told me later that she had made several attempts to reach me through her sources but without success. I did not even know that John wasn't Roman until right before the invasion on Lawrence's villa commenced!"

Kim gave Shane a confused look. She was hearing only half of what Shane was saying as the memories….the painful memories of Shane or apparently his impersonator pushed on her. Shane sat the glass on the coffee table and knelt before Kim, placing his hands on hers. He looked deep into Kim's wide eyes; her mouth dropped open and in anguish, inquired,

"Do you know how I find out about all of this?"

Kim slowly shook her head, 'no' and waited for Shane's response. Her heart felt like it was in her shoes as the belief Kim held came crashing before her in one moment. Kim felt like she '_should_' be rejoicing but that what Shane was telling her was only the tip of the iceberg and that some other piece was about to surface. She returned Shane's gaze and saw nothing but pain illuminating out of those deep brown eyes. When Kim looked at him for the first time in the conversation, Shane's head fell before her and he continued.

"I received a package three days before Christmas, which was ironically when we planned to rescue Steve. Due to the holiday, Lawrence's staff would be threadbare. Inside were three beautifully wrapped boxes with my name each with numbers to open a particular one first and so on. The first was a video tape of news coverage surrounding the kidnapping of you and Kayla by _Winters!_" There was that name again which made Kim cringe.

"It had all the details of the events surrounding that time and at the end included an ad lib that a reporter said, "and what is truly sad in all of this is that the child in question is in fact, Captain Donovan's. Back to you Bill."

Shane paused remembering how excited he felt when Shane heard that portion of the tape. Rewinding it and playing it over and over. Then, the anticipation in opening the second box, thinking it was from Kimberly somehow only to see a picture framed of what looked like him affectionately holding his daughter with a twinkle in his eye shortly after the news was given to him. When Shane revealed this to Kim, she started to cry knowing precisely the picture Shane was referring to. All these years it had sat in Jeannie's room as a reminder for the little girl to see the pride her 'daddy' had in holding her. Kim had remembered that Shane had tried to replace the picture with different ones to no avail. The little girl wouldn't hear of it!

At that point Shane rose into standing position and took his drink to the fireplace. Propping his arm up on the mantel for support he took a sip of the Scotch and finished the story. In a tone that Kimberly had never heard before, Shane said wickedly:

"So you can imagine that opening the third box wasn't going to be pleasurable."

Pausing and shaking his head in disbelief even after all these years, Shane said,

"It too had a picture; this time not framed but attached to the lid of a small cedar box. It was of Kayla and "me" in a most uncompromising position. Inside the box was the Queen piece from father's antique chess set with a note in calligraphy: _Check Mate_!"

Shane threw the unfinished glass of Scotch in the fireplace in a fit of rage at the memory of the event as Kimberly jumped nearly all the way to the ceiling because of the sound of breaking glass against the logs and walls of the fireplace.

For the next few minutes the two remained where they were in stone cold silence; neither having a clue as to what to say to the other after such a revelation. Kimberly sat on the couch with tears flowing from her eyes and falling down across her gray pants. Her red blouse was stained from trying to wipe away her tears but to no avail. More simply came to take their place. Shane stood at the fireplace with chards of glass peppered around him, staring at the picture of the old English firehouse that Kim gave him so long ago. After a while, Kim tried to speak.

"Why?" She stammered. Shane turned to face her; his face softening a little. He could read her like a book.

"It's complicated." He said with a smirk.

"Try me." Kim replied as a challenge. Cocking his head to the side, Shane said,

"At first, it was a case of getting my bearings back. I immediately contacted Peach, who verified what was going on. She admitted to me that the _bastard_ fooled her until she received the letter from you regarding Kayla and 'Shane' becoming lovers and that the revelation of Jeannie did not seem to phase me. Peach told me that she had been trying for weeks to contact me and to get me home because of this and because Drew had disappeared again citing an ISA assignment." Pulling away from the mantel Shane walked over to Kim and knelt before her again. Pleading for her understanding, Shane continued.

"Don't you see? I couldn't leave because something in my gut told me that Drew knew what was about to take place…and I had promised your sister. I could not come home without Steve…not after what he did for me when I was being held captive…"

"No, don't go there!" Kim shot back, pushing Shane away and moving off the couch. Her legs felt weak but she could not sit any longer. Shane remained kneeling, his hand on the couch for support as Kim walked to the other end, holding her hands over her mouth. Whirling around Kim said,

"I understand that but why not when you came out to LA? You could have stopped me…" Slamming her hand against her chest, Kimberly added, "I _needed_ you to stop me!"

Instinctively, Kimberly walked closer to Shane as Shane rose up and met her midway. When they were just inches from each other, Shane reached out to offer his arms for support. But Kimberly pushed them away and hit his chest sobbing,

"Why didn't you tell me? It was so cruel!"

Shane grabbed her and pulled Kimberly protectively to his chest. Stroking her hair tenderly as Kimberly sobbed, letting out all the emotion that had been pushed back since that painful 'good-bye' in LA. Several minutes passed and Kim's tears slowly subsided. Shane held her tightly waiting for what would happen next. In an almost inaudible voice, Shane heard Kim ask again, "Why?"

Shane pulled her back so that he could see into those sad eyes. Pushing away strands of hair, he replied tenderly: "to protect you." Kimberly's face fell and she shuttered. Whatever it was that Shane felt she needed protecting from could not be nearly as bad as what Kim had endured for the past fifteen years. But it certainly explained why Shane seems to not address the issues surrounding that time. Kim had felt that Shane was truly apologetic about the events when he sought forgiveness in the past six months. But it felt like a "glossed over" apology and gave Kim the impression that Shane was more focused in "moving on" than actually resolving things. This was a huge problem in their relationship before and why Kim felt so hesitant to let herself "fall" again. Kim started to relax a little and let Shane hold her where they stood. There were no words left for a moment and the two settled into a warm embrace. Kim rested her head into Shane's chest while he played casually with the locks of Kimberly's hair, occasionally taking in its aroma.

Soon the fatigue overtook Kimberly; the events of the past forty-eight hours had worn on her. As she pulled away from their embrace, Kimberly observed Shane's demeanor. There was more to this and a trace of anxiety loomed overhead. No words were spoken as the two studied each other's faces. Shane started to speak; to offer some more to what had happened but Kim cut him off. Holding her hand up to his mouth in protest, she said wearily,

"Not tonight. I'm tired."

"I understand." Shane replied softly. He started to escort Kimberly to her room but she insisted on going alone so Shane placed his hands upon her shoulders and kissed her firmly on the forehead. He watched as she slowly disappeared to the stairs to her room above and then turned to face the fireplace. Flopping down on the couch, Shane propped his feet up onto the table and placed his hands behind his head. A heavy burden had been lifted from his shoulders and somehow Shane could feel Peachy smiling down on him approvingly.


	16. Chapter 15

**Reuniting Friends & Lovers**

Paris right before dawn, August 1994:

"_Kimberly!" He yelled frantically and ran up the stairs, taking each step two at a time. Shane slowed once he reached the door to their room and could hear nothing but the sound of water running against the pounding of his heart between his ears. Opening the door slowly, Shane could see the light from the bathroom, peering out from underneath the door. Shane walked slowly to the door listened for any other sounds and held his breath as he opened it to reveal what was inside. At the moment he saw Kimberly, Shane heard the cries of his children, the screams of Kimberly and the diabolical laughter of the one criminal he had not been able to bring to justice, ringing between his ears. Lying crumpled up in the corner, next to her vanity, was Kimberly, still in her blue silk robe… dead! Seen only in the mind of an ISA agent was Shane sitting on the cold ceramic tile floor of his master bath, sobbing while rocking back and forth cradling the woman he loved._

Shane woke up abruptly, beads of sweat pouring down his brow and neck. His heart was pounding in his chest as he stared blankly ahead trying to shake the terrifying image of a dead Kimberly from his psyche. The covers barely clung to the edge of the bed, having been kicked aside during Shane's struggle in his sleep. Not prone to nightmares, the episode unnerved Shane and had he been a superstitious man, Shane might have taken the dream as a premonition, a sign of what was to come if he proceeded with this arrangement with Tony. But Shane was more focused on the tangible aspect of his situation and that was recovering a 'down agent' and the possibility of the red inked stamp marked 'closed' plastered on the Dimera file. Besides at the time, this was only one dream on one occasion that helped to solidify Shane's belief that he could not live in both worlds: both successful spy and the other, a devoted husband and father. No, the dream was a reflection of Shane's determination that while he had failed Kimberly in their relationship, he would not fail her in his attempts to protect her and their children from the predators lurking among them.

Slowly, Shane gained his bearings, rubbing his tired eyes and massaging the nasty bruise on the back of his head; his friendly greeting from Tony's right hand man 'Desmond.'

"_I'll be sure to return the favor someday."_ Shane groused to himself as he looked over to his left out the window to see the pinks, corals, oranges and pale yellows swirling around against the faint strokes of cirrus clouds that hinted to the sun's coming ascent high above the Parisian skyline. It would be at least another hour before sunrise Shane surmised as he swung his legs around the side of the bed. He staggered to the window and peered through the sheer curtains and tried to piece together the last bits of his conversation with Tony from the night before. As Shane ran his fingers through his thick black hair, he thought about the revelation of the 'little Contessa' and the precarious position Tony was in. Obviously, Stefano had sufficient doubt regarding Tony's allegiance to have had Drew impersonate Shane in order to uncover Tony's true intentions within the Dimera Empire. And now that Stefano was sure of the Count's treachery, anyone in the near vicinity of Tony would be subject to his wrath. Shane was skeptical that Tony's daughter would be the sole reason for Tony to seek Shane out; perhaps the primary reason but Shane knew men like Tony would have ulterior motives for soliciting his aide. Heaving a heavy sigh, Shane turned from the window and stumbled across the room towards the lavatory. Shane shut the door for privacy, though there was no sign of anyone stirring in the lavish penthouse at this early hour. He placed his hands on the porcelain sink and studied his reflection in the mirror as he splashed cold water on his face to revive himself. A few minutes later he emerged and threw his clothes on from the day before and then proceeded to inspect his surroundings. As he turned the knob on his bedroom door, Shane half expected to see a guard standing outside. However, the hall was empty so Shane quickly entered the hallway giving it a quick 180 degree scan. On his left was a small window with a table sitting underneath; freshly cut flowers placed in an ornately decorated vase. The walls were adorned with crown molding and authentic Louis XVI chairs were spaced evenly between a pricey collection of artwork that hung on the walls; a random plant placed to break up the monotony and add some greenery to the brightly lit hall. Down the hall to his right, Shane could see the foyer with a Crystal chandelier hanging ominously above to greet invited guests. Double doors leading to a living area, possibly a study or library; no doubt on the other side of the bedroom wall, Shane had just escaped from. The beginnings of the marbled, spiraled staircase could be seen down the hall to the far left. The home loudly proclaimed the handiwork of Anna Dimera and in a fleeting vision; Shane could easily picture the lady of the home as Marie Antoinette lording over the city of Paris. The thought elicited a smile for a brief second until Shane's attention was brought back to the task at hand. Shane knew that Tony would not let him just walk out of this penthouse on his own, so Shane suspected that the hall was wired with a surveillance camera, there were people in key positions outside the front door and that the Count was already up for the day.

Directly across from Shane was a French door that revealed the massive kitchen and breakfast area. Shane was famished and suspected that he would find who he was looking for on the opposite side of the glass. Entering the kitchen, Shane could smell fresh pastries and coffee. To the right, a woman dressed in traditional servants' clothes looked up from her task at the massive stove top and greeted Shane warmly,

"_Bonjour, M. Donovan. __Vous aimez quelque chose manger?"_ She asked in a thick French accent, while gesturing towards the plate of food sitting on the table to her far right. As Shane nodded his appreciation, the doors opened from the left of the stove, revealing the hint of the dining room from behind. Tony stepped inside and with a booming voice exclaimed,

"Well good morning, Captain!" His words were crisp and light as Tony placed his coffee mug down on the breakfast table before him and picked up a croissant to eat

"I assume your accommodations were satisfactory." He added motioning for Shane and him to take their breakfast to a more private location in the house. Shane took the cup that the servant gave him filled with coffee, grabbed a Danish from the plate and followed Tony through the kitchen, back where Shane had entered, up the hall to the right and as Shane suspected through the door in the back corner of the living room to Tony's study. Once inside, Tony positioned himself behind his desk as Shane sat on the other end; each man studied the other for a moment until Shane spoke.

"Let's cut to the bone, Tony. Why are you _really_ soliciting my services?" He asked pragmatically.

Tony laughed heartedly, shaking his finger at Shane and replied without answering the question,

"You and I are similar creatures, I'm afraid." He said cryptically. Shane cocked his head to the side as he took a sip of coffee, and set it down on the desk in front of him. Leaning forward, Shane asked,

"Why don't you humor me?"

"I told you the reason last night." Tony began as he motioned his eyes in the direction of the upstairs bedrooms.

"Oh, cut the charade, Tony!" Shane snapped back as he stood up from the chair and walked towards the rows of books that dotted the wall behind him. As Shane half-heartedly scanned the shelf filled with books bound in leather, the lettering in embossed gold, he added,

"You have done an excellent job of concealing your daughter's existence thus far. More importantly, you have never struck me as the type to cower in a corner and wait for your opponents to take the first shot! And while I would never lump you together with your namesake, you are hardly altruistic enough to go to the mat for Johnson, a man you know nothing about, much less do me a favor by helping me return him to his family without wanting something else in return!"

Tony remained seated in his chair unmoved by Shane's proclamation. Calmly Tony looked up from the newspaper that set on his desk and looked Shane squarely in the eyes. Without answering his question immediately, Tony began,

"I have always respected you, Shane Donovan. You are usually at the top of your game, a strong and worthy competitor in business, sports…women. If I had to lose to someone, I appreciate that it would be to you" Tony paused, letting the comment hang in the air. Then, he eyed Shane looking for a reaction and when Tony saw none, he asked,

"Do you honestly think that _she_ is safe from Father simply because you are under the erroneous assumption that your involvement with the Dimeras ended with your divorce! Clearly, I have given you more credit than you deserve, Captain." Tony said annoyed that he would have to go this far in justifying his request. He should have expected this much given Shane's skeptical nature. _Hell, he would have put Shane through the verbal ringer as well, if the roles were reversed. _Tony slammed the newspaper against the desk and stood up to look out the window while casting a glance back at Shane who had abandoned the rows of books in order to engage Tony more in this little exchange. Shane stood beside the chair he had sat in just moments earlier in a confrontational manner ready for the next phase of Tony's confession. Tony gazed out the window, watching for anything unusual as he continued without looking at Shane.

"Don't you know that once you have had any involvement with Stefano Dimera, casual or otherwise, that you are a marked man for life? And _you_, you Shane Donovan are in the same role that Roman took on fifteen years ago and that was to take the man down…ruining his business dealings." Casting a look back at Shane, Tony asked rhetorically,

"And look where it has gotten Roman? He just recently left Salem a broken man…off to save the world for the glorious ISA!" Tony said sarcastically with the sweep of his hand and then with a bitter chuckle adding, "The same organization that is responsible for his present predicament."

Tony turned and faced Shane, still behind the protective 'wall' of the desk and continued,

"Then there's Bo who is currently grappling at who this "Gina" really is while thanks to _your_ brother's meticulous transcript, you and I already have that answer. Then, there's Kayla…grieving Kayla, mourning a husband who is not dead and will only be brought back to her when the damage can be at its worst in order to share in her brothers' gloomy fate. Unless… of course, you and I can get our hands on him first?"

Shane was growing impatient as the minutes ticked away and the sun's light began to creep into the window from the side street. He knew that he would need to leave the place before the sun was up too high. Motioning his hands for Tony to speed up, Shane barked,

"_Your point, Count Dimera?" _

Placing his fingertips onto the top of the desk and leaning closer to Shane as if the two men were about to duel, Tony said in a measured tone,

"Because, you have never struck me as the one to be the 'sitting duck' as all the others have been relegated to being. You're a hard man to read, Donovan but when it comes to Kimberly Brady, you're as transparent as glass. Don't you think it might be a good idea for you to be proactive in your dealings with Stefano instead being caught unaware for your summons to the place of his choosing in order for Stefano to wield his own sense of demented justice upon you for daring to ever go against him?"

Tony raised up and folded his arms across his chest and added,

"Because, Captain… your track record is rather lacking in the area of personal victories against opponents who have wronged you thus far."

The last statement stung and Shane's jaw remained clenched, his fists balled up ready to punch Tony for vocalizing something that Shane already knew. Tony quickly set to diffuse the situation by saying,

"Look, I am not exactly 'batting a thousand' as the Americans would say. The last thing I want is to make you an adversary with my comments. You're the only one with the kind of resources I need to protect my family as well as take down that bastard for all the pain he has caused!" Tony could see Shane's demeanor relax a little as Tony added in a low voice,

"I have been personally wronged by the man just as the Bradys have, you know."

Shane was well-versed in the Dimera family history from all the years he had spent on the case. He could very well recite it as if it were his own. Unfortunately, for Shane certain details mirrored closely to his own relationship with his brother.

"So this is a matter of revenge for allowing Renee to be murdered?" Shane asked evenly; making an educated guess as to what Tony was alluding to.

"This is a matter of survival!" Tony exclaimed, slamming his fist down on the desk in a fit of fury. It was hard to imagine that the outburst wasn't heard by any of the other occupants of the home. Tony quickly reigned in his anger, taking a deep breath and said coolly,

"Avenging Renee's death is merely icing on the cake, if you will. I'm sure you can relate." He answered purposely.

Tony waited for a response from Shane as Shane stood stoically contemplating what Tony had said as well as what was left unsaid. After a few minutes, Shane extended his hand to shake Tony's in forging ahead with this new partnership. After exchanging a few details needed for the two to correspond, Shane slipped out of the penthouse and disappeared onto the streets of Paris.

* * *

The next morning, Shane's house in Salem, present time:

Kimberly opened her eyes and surveyed her surroundings. Light was pouring in from the windows behind her, light reflecting back to her from the antique mirror standing at the corner of the room on the left side of Kim's four poster bed. Kim remained still taking in the hazy memory of a dream…or was it? Kim sat up in the bed with reality sinking in that the mobility on her right side had in fact returned. Kim was awestruck as she gazed at her right arm propping her up in the bed and then stared for a moment at the dresser across from her. The time on the clock that sat on the nightstand read: 8:12am. Kim's mind drifted back to the feeling of being held by Shane from the night before; bits and pieces of their conversation flowed in and out of her mind.

"_I never slept with Kayla!"_

"_No, Kim. Drew!"_

"_To protect you..."_

As she relived the events, part of Kim wondered if it were a dream. A very real dream that ended with her in Shane's arms feeling so protected, so loved and so free from the burden of the wall that she had built between them. Kim had experienced these types of dreams intermittently in the past and so a small part of her doubted the validity of what her heart was confessing. The rumbling in Kim's stomach interrupted her train of thought, so Kim decided to grab her blue silk robe and venture downstairs to the kitchen to satisfy her hunger.

Kim walked slowly down the stairs and towards the kitchen that was in the back of the house, the smell of freshly brewed coffee wafted through the hallway. Upon entering the kitchen, Kim saw Shane at the sink facing out the window above, washing some strawberries, slicing the tops off and placing them into a bowl. Ever the professional, he was already dressed for the day in a pair of dark tan slacks and a neatly pressed royal blue buttoned down shirt; its collar loosened. Kim noted the discarded tie thrown over the back of barstool to her left as Kim silently slid onto the barstool in front of her, propping her arms onto the granite countertop and smiled approvingly at the object of her affection. Without turning around, Shane asked cheerfully,

"Good morning, Kimberly! Would you like an omelet to begin with?"

"How on earth did you know that I had entered? I was so quiet!" Kimberly replied incredulously. Kim always marveled at Shane's ability to assess his surroundings at any given moment. Shane merely shrugged his shoulders and continued his task without turning around or answering her question. Kim could remember fondly many occasions when Shane would sneak up, grab Kim from behind and start kissing her neck all the way down to her fingertips. Unfortunately, Kim could never return the favor and it had been an intimate joke between the two. The memory sent goose bumps all the way down Kim's spine and she longed for those playful days to return. Kimberly was drawn back into the present as Shane spun around and placed the bowl of strawberries down in front of Kim with a cup of coffee; a big grin plastered across his face.

"Now Ms. Brady, you did not answer my quest…"

"_Shane!"_ Kim gasped as she affectionately reached over the counter to touch the left side of Shane's face. A reddish colored bruise in the subtle shape of fingertips was emblazoned on the side of Shane's cheek.

"I'm so sorry…I didn't mean to." Kim began apologetically but Shane pulled her hand from his cheek and cupped it into his, kissing her fingers gingerly.

"_Shhh_, it is ok darling. Don't apologize. I deserved it." He replied simply. Their eyes met briefly; a tinge of sadness in both as Kim realized that Shane neither expected her to protest the statement nor wanted to be absolved from its implications. Kim was relieved by this admission.

Shane placed Kim's hand back onto the counter and proceeded to gather the items needed to make Kim's breakfast. Kim's eyes followed Shane in silence as the two continued their "conversation" in the stillness of the morning light that cascaded through the room. Neither one knew quite where to go at this point. They had spent almost two decades living with the lie and so now that the truth was exposed, albeit partially, each one waited for the other to make the first move. Shane set the plate in front of Kimberly. Smiling, he lightly touched her cheek to stroke it with his left hand saying,

"_Bon Appetite!"_

Then in a swift move, Shane turned around and grabbed something from atop of the window ledge above the sink. Whirling around to present the gift to Kimberly, Shane held a small crystal vase. Inside was a delicate light pink rose; its tips a slightly darker hue than the rest of the petal. It harkened back to the first time Shane had presented Kim with the flower.

"_Oh, Shane!"_ Kimberly exclaimed taking in the flower's sweet aroma. No doubt he had been at the door of the closest florist for the gift, when they opened. It was mid-March and the roses in the garden would not begin to bloom for another two months. Kimberly gently placed the rose back into the vase and smiled demurely at him as Shane cleared his throat and gestured towards her plate of food. Kimberly smiled back approvingly as Shane handed Kim a light cream linen to use as a napkin. Leaning against the bar, Shane waited for her critique. Kim took the fork with her right hand, pausing and basking in the pleasure of using her dominant hand again with such ease, as she took her first bite of the omelet. Nodding her head approvingly, Kim straightened in her chair, raised her left hand with her fingers touching her thumb, and brought it to her mouth to kiss in dramatic fashion. With mock British affectation, Kimberly enthusiastically replied,

"_Sheer perfection, governor!" _

Shane snickered at the display and swatted her with the dish towel as Kimberly giggled obviously proud of her performance. For a brief second Shane studied Kim as she settled back into her chair and proceeded to eat her breakfast, not aware at how closely Shane watched her. Kim looked refreshed and at ease with her hair pulled loosely back behind her ears; the sunlight capturing her soft blonde highlights. A wayward strand of hair hung wistfully in the air as Kim faced downward devouring the last bites of the egg. As she looked up at Shane, Kimberly crinkled her nose and slowly placed a freshly cut strawberry into her mouth as the two carried on with their flirtation. The azure of Kim's eyes were picked up by the color of her silk robe, the natural glow of the sun illuminating them as well as picking up her flawless peaches and cream complexion that barely betrayed the fine lines that were the signs of her age. Shane could trace each feature from memory and had done so over the years; a little exercise that helped to lull him into a sweet escape from the reality he faced when working on a case. Now, she sat before him as Shane fumbled through his pocket with his left hand contemplating his next move. At long last they reached a draw as Kim leaned forward, a few inches from Shane's face.

_"Kim?"_

_"Shane?"_ They both said in a hushed but serious tone that caused both to drop their heads and chuckle.

"You go first." Shane said straightening up and taking Kim's hand into his free hand. He still had his left hand in his jacket pocket.

"Now that I know… and things are starting off fresh, when are we going to tell Kayla the truth?" Kimberly inquired.

Shane quickly placed both of his hands onto Kim's, shaking his head,

"Oh no, we can't say anything to anyone…not right now." He replied apologetically. Shane expected to look up and see a sympathetic face but instead Kim was dumbstruck.

"But Shane, after _all_ these years… She has beaten herself up over that time…" Kim said pleading. She had finished her breakfast at this point and pushed the empty plate away from her as Kim stood up from her seat.

Cutting Kimberly off but not letting go of her hands as he walked around the bar to explain,

"Kimberly, it's better this way. For so long the knowledge that you and I were not together, _because of Kayla_, kept everyone safe. It made things easier." Shane said with his hands placed tenderly on her shoulders. Kimberly looked at Shane; the glow of the sun could not mask the displeasure exuding from Kim's eyes as they bore into Shane's. She was silent for a moment and appeared to be reaching the same conclusion as Shane. But he knew better. Shane could sense when Kim was about to unleash her logic onto the topic at hand. Kimberly took a deep breath and asked in an accusing tone,

"_Easier?_ Maybe for you but for me, the past fifteen years have been almost unbearable lo…" Her voice trailed off as Kim regained her composure. _She was not going to appear weak_, Kim told herself.

"Tell me, Shane. Do you think there will ever come a day when your job doesn't dictate how you handle your personal life?"

Shane's hands fell from Kim's shoulders as he started to reply;

"_Kimberly_, you're not being…"

But Kimberly interrupted him.

"_Fair? _Is that what you were going to say, Shane?" Kim's back straightened as she took command of the conversation.

"I'll tell you what's not fair, Shane Donovan: spending the better part of your life living a lie…a lie that is thrust upon you by someone who claims to love you…all for the sake of a case!" Kim had not meant to spoil the pleasant atmosphere of the morning but she was tired of secrets, tired of the games. Kim could no longer look at Shane for fear of bursting into tears so she turned on her heel and headed for the stairs with Shane following from behind.

"Wait a minute, Kimberly!" He called out after her. "You think this is just a case? You think I would even consider being apart from you for _any_ length of time, if this were merely a routine assignment?"

They had reached the entry to the living room by this time as Kim turned around to face Shane's question head on. Kim had stopped so abruptly and whirled around to face Shane that he nearly ran into her. The two stood inches apart as Kim looked up at him and said,

"I think you are so engrained in your work that nothing else…not me or the children can ever come before your so called obligation to the ISA! The fact that it may involve my family just made our relationship more convenient but it doesn't change the end result, now does it?"

Kimberly's jaw dropped at her statement as her hand hurriedly covered her mouth, catching herself as the last words tumbled out.

"I…I'm…so..." She tried to offer but Shane waved her off as he turned to face the bar. Burying his head into his hands, Shane replied sullenly,

"You just expressed what was in your heart."

Kimberly reached over and placed her hand on Shane's back, hoping for the right words to come. Finally, she gave up and retreated by saying,

"I need to get ready for my appointment with Dr. Greene."

At the mention of a doctor, Shane snapped back to the present, leaned up and instinctively reached for Kim, alarmed by the implication.

"Everything's alright, isn't it?" He asked

The joy and ease of the morning had long departed from the air by the change in conversation. All that was left was the awkwardness of the moment brought about with the revelation of long held beliefs that both had tried to keep hidden from one another.

Kim pulled back while answering,

"Oh no, everything's fine…." But Shane's confused look caused her to struggle on.

"I mean, she's not that kind of doctor…look I told you before that I was handling my issues…"

Suddenly Shane realized what she was referring to and his look changed to one of compassion.

"You want me to drive you?" He asked tenderly. But Kim did not want or really need his compassion at the moment when it concerned her past. Not when so much of it involved him. For right now, Kim wanted to regain her equilibrium and someone in a professional setting is what she needed.

"No thank you. I'll call Mary and ask her." She said as she nearly sprinted towards the stairs.

Shane watched Kim's robe sashay in the breeze of her hurried exit as he remained where he stood. This had not been how he had envisioned the morning's events but Shane remained resolute in his determination to get Kimberly back. Nothing had shaken his resolve since that cold, blustery night on the pier just three months earlier. _"Just some minor setbacks…perhaps another day ole' boy!" _Shane told himself.

Slowly he turned and glanced towards the fireplace at the old picture of the fire station in England. He let his mind wander to that time long ago when the two were just embarking on their love affair, when things were easier for a brief moment and it was all about the two of them. Shane reached into his left jacket pocket and pulled out the small burgundy box, opened it and gazed down at the old antique cameo. The gold still sparkled, its appearance unchanged since he first pulled it out to pin on her blouse; a token of his undying love for the woman. Many women could lay claim on various things when it concerned Shane Donovan but only one woman truly possessed him heart and soul.

Shane let out a sigh and mused to himself,

"_Maybe this is better for now…just until things are settled." _

The problem that plagued Shane was just what would transpire between now and then. He knew Andre was plotting and scheming to get Shane to flush out Tony. He had already orchestrated it to bring all the key players back to Salem to satisfy his master's divine plan to finish off the Bradys, the question was who would be left standing once the curtain came down in the end.


	17. Chapter 16

**Reuniting Friends & Lovers**

Chapter 16

**Salem University Hospital:**

Kimberly had made a point to dress professionally; choosing her favorite Ann Taylor chocolate brown blazer and skirt set to wear with a pretty turquoise silk blouse peering out from underneath. Kim had pulled her hair back into a loose French twist and breezed into the hospital as though she were arriving to work and not as a patient. Her outward appearance exuded confidence to the casual observer but inside Kim felt as weak as a newborn kitten. Holding her matching brown Gucci tote close to her as though it were a security blanket, Kim's opened toed heels made a rhythmic click against the tiled floor as Kim's mind drifted from one topic to another; a vortex of conflicting thoughts and emotions. Her life in LA was far behind her now.

For over a decade, Kim had worked to become _"whole"_ again. She had taken to her therapy with a religious zeal that few patients do but Kim had two very good reasons that pushed her forward: her children. The threat of prison time for the murder of Randy Houston terrified Kim because she would have been apart from them. More importantly it was the thought that somewhere deep inside Kim was a part of her that could lash out and harm those who loved her as was the case when she shot Roman. Kim had gone too long in dealing with her past alone, thinking she was ok when the truth was Kim was too scared to find out what therapy would reveal about her. Kim was counseling and running an abuse clinic, addressing everyone but her own issues. It haunted Kim that "Lacy" or "Claire" could have done something to either Andrew or Jeannie and that fear motivated Kim to embrace the help that was mandated in order for a suspension of sentence. Kim was ever grateful to Marlena for the referral to her trauma specialist in LA. Once Kim had left Salem for good in 1993, and settled back into the routine of living far from the bad memories of Salem, ironically, all the baggage came pouring out in her sessions with Dr. Campbell. Kim was finally able to express the anger she felt towards her parents in failing to protect her from Uncle Eric. Dr. Campbell also assessed with Kimberly the issues she faced in her relationships with the men in her life because of the molestation and subsequent days of prostitution. With each man that Kim had encountered in her life, Kimberly had used sex to gain some type of control: whether it was to exert physical control as with clients or the emotional upper hand even in seemingly 'normal' relationships as with Phillip. No stone was left uncovered as Dr. Campbell pointed out to Kimberly the significance of her relationship with Shane. Kim did her best to avoid any lengthy description of Shane Donovan and most importantly not to divulge Shane's true profession to her doctor. However, some of Dr. Campbell's comments led Kim to suspect that her doctor surmised that Kim's ex-husband was some sort of intelligence man. In one of their sessions, after the trust had been firmly established, Dr. Campbell observed candidly:

"_Kimberly that relationship placed you into unhealthy situations that only served to continue the vicious cycle of a sexual abuse survivor. Let's talk about ways you can approach a more healthy relationship with someone in the future..." _

Kimberly gained a lot from her sessions with Dr. Campbell and emerged years later to tackle her next goal: to obtain her PhD in Psychology. However, Kim had one stumbling block that frustrated her doctor: Kim's stubbornness. Instead of resolving the issues with Shane and heeding her doctor's advice, Kim chose to create a life that would prevent her from making the same mistakes again in another relationship. If the concept of "prostituting herself" in relationships was an issue for Kim, then Kim decided to remove the avenues that placed her right back into that mindset. It made Kim feel safe and in control. So men were regulated to a casual status in Kim's life. She played off set ups citing her schedule: first her intense grad work, then her blossoming practice. Kim's devotion to her children was the constant excuse to the point that when available men would inquire about the sophisticated blonde, Kim's friends could mimic her demure response precisely:

"_I have only room for one gentleman in my life…and one little lady for that matter. But I am flattered by your interest." _A few brave men were able to get the coveted date with Ms. Brady, only to see that her walls were not going to budge; partly because if they ever got past the walls, the unfortunate man would find that her heart was already taken.

By the time of Shawn Brady's murder, Kimberly had established herself in her field of study. Lawyers sought her for cases and she had published a few articles on related subjects in various psychiatric journals. Given Kim's profession, she also was heavily involved in charities that championed children's causes helping out old friends with charity benefits. With a close circle of friends and two children to keep her busy, Dr. Kimberly Brady managed to keep up the appearance of a happily fulfilled single woman. Arriving back home to Salem to mourn the death of her father, placed Kimberly right back where she was when she left over a decade before; with the familiar doubts and demons that enveloped Kim in her hometown.

At last Kim reached her destination and paused as she placed her hand on the cool brass handle of the door: Dr. Josephine A. Greene, PhD. It was a first step in regaining her strength back from the past six months. _"Here we go."_ Kim thought to herself as she opened the door, stepped inside and was ushered into the office to wait for the doctor to arrive. The office was inviting enough. The walls were painted a breezy bluish hue that was accented by the dark cherry furnishings and the appropriate painting that hung just above the desk. Kim was impressed by her new doctor's taste in art. To the right of the desk was a bookcase that had the familiar volumes of journals that Kim was accustomed to seeing and a plant that could use some watering sat between the two small windows to Kim's right. Kimberly casually walked over to the bureau that was situated to her left. Pouring a glass of water, Kim gazed at the wall and surveyed the neatly framed degrees that were on display.

"_Leigh_…excuse me, Dr. Campbell and I went to grad school together."

Kimberly's train of thought was interrupted by the attractive brunette who had noticed Kim eyeing the degree and thus, answered the question that had formulated in her patient's mind. Kim turned in time to greet Dr. Josephine Greene as the doctor reached out her hand to shake Kim's. Dr. Greene was a petite woman similar to Kimberly, with a pretty smile and confident air about her. Kim felt an instant ease with Dr. Greene and envied the woman's beautiful dark hair and olive complexion. Kim smiled warmly in response and replied,

"I guess you already know who I am. Thank you for seeing me on such short notice." Kim said apologetically as Dr. Greene made her way around her desk.

"Yes, but not because of Leigh… I am familiar with your work. I'm a big fan! Please, be seated." Dr. Greene said smiling approvingly. She motioned towards a chair that sat in front of her desk. Kimberly shot her doctor a bewildered look as she sat down.

"You have read one of my papers?"Kimberly asked slightly confused.

Dr. Greene looked up and met Kimberly's puzzled look with her brown almond-shaped eyes,

"No… at the 20th Annual Juvenile Diabetes Auction at a singer's home in Malibu. I'm afraid that I arrived too late to bid on one of your pieces. You really have a talent for capturing the human soul on film." She said matter-of-factly.

Kimberly was taken aback by the compliment. Resuming her photography had been a secretive endeavor that Kim had started a few years back. Even her family was in the dark about Kim's "hobby." As far as they knew, Kim's photography days were long over except for the ones she did of Jeannie and Andrew. Bumping into someone…ironically, her new therapist, here in Salem that had knowledge of her growing reputation on the West Coast, unnerved Kimberly a bit. Kimberly could only murmur a "thank-you" as Dr. Greene noted Kim's reaction and continued.

"I received your file yesterday and was able to consult with Dr. Campbell last night."

Kimberly nodded her head as a signal of acceptance and took a deep breath in preparation for the next question. She assumed that they would jump right into a discussion regarding the 'episode' from a few nights before. Kimberly was wrong. Studying her new patient, Dr. Campbell asked pointedly, "So tell me, Kimberly, what brings you back to Salem?"

Kimberly felt like someone had just ripped off the band aid that had been placed over the issue concerning her father.

"Papa was killed in a boat explosion last fall." She said in a whisper and began to recount the events surrounding her father's death and burial. Between recounting the details of the ordeal, Kim would offer reasons as to why she stayed away so long from Salem. At one point, Kimberly painfully blurted out,_ "And can you believe that even on his death bed, Pop's words to me were about Shane?"_

"You wanted to talk about the two of you before he died." Dr. Greene observed.

"Yes." Kimberly replied mournfully. "I was gone for so long and I had my reasons but it really wasn't about Papa this last time…"

"And you wonder if your father understood…whether you caused him more pain by staying away." Dr. Greene offered.

"I know I did." Kim replied in anguish.

Kimberly rose from her seat and walked to the window in order to stretch her legs. Once she regained her composure, Kimberly proceeded with her tale. Dr. Greene listened intently as Kimberly told how Shane appeared out of nowhere and escorted Kimberly from the room and had virtually been by Kim's side since; explaining to her doctor how she came to be living with her ex-husband again.

Dr. Greene leaned back into her chair and paused before replying:

"The death of a parent is a life altering experience even in the best of circumstances. But when that parent passes on without resolving life long issues you had with them, it adds to the grief. And you are facing the realization that your father's death was a homicide."

Dr. Greene kept her eyes on Kimberly. She was full of compassion but Dr. Greene knew she had to reach a certain point before the time was up, so that she could send Kim off with some positive steps. When Kimberly did not respond immediately, Dr. Greene ventured on.

"You have struggled for a long time with reconciling your less than reputable past with the high expectations your father placed on you."

Without looking over her shoulder, Kimberly slowly shook her head affirming Dr. Greene's statement and waited for what came next with a hint of apprehension. The patient had been examining the doctor throughout the session and concluded that Dr. Greene had been through Kim's file quite thoroughly.

"Pop called me his 'Best and his Brightest'." Kimberly said half bitterly with a heavily accented Irish tongue.

"But you never believed him?" Dr. Greene surmised. Kimberly shook her head 'no' and replied,

"It seemed to always come with conditions that had to be fulfilled and more often than not, I never measured up either in my professional or personal life."

"Well, that is certainly not true for you professionally, Kimberly. You have quite the resume!"

Pausing, Dr. Greene added, "I assume this extended to your relationship with Shane?"

Kimberly made eye contact with Dr. Greene for the first time since the beginning of the session. With a smirk, Kimberly began,

"Once Papa got something in his head…" but her words trailed off as though Kim were reliving a memory at the moment.

"Sometimes parents like your father are simply hiding their own failings by projecting their aspirations onto their children." Dr. Greene said leading Kimberly through the thought process.

Dr. Greene took a measured breath and asked,

"Do you feel that you are disappointing your father even in death because of your inability to reconcile with your ex as your father wished?"

Kimberly whirled around in shock by hearing someone verbalize the connection between Shawn and Shane. Kim made a feeble attempt to respond.

"I, uh, you, it's not like that…I don't know. I just can't…"

But the words wouldn't come as Kim's mind was swimming in emotions that she could not quite articulate. Dr. Greene stood up, grabbed a tissue and walked over to Kim, presenting it to her. Tears were streaming down Kim's cheeks as Kim felt the grief rip through her body for the first time in months. Dr. Greene placed her hand tentatively on Kim's arm while Kim wiped her eyes with the tissue. The office was quiet for a moment as Kim finally spoke, not realizing that she was verbalizing something out loud, reflecting on a past conversation she had with her father as they sat on the pier long ago.

"_When you gonna love you as much as I do?"_

Dr. Greene raised her chin and said, "That's a good question."

Kimberly's eyes flew open as she realized something for the first time.

While Dr. Greene walked around to her desk to make a notation, Kimberly sunk back into the chair she had sat in before.

"You have been living in 'crisis mode' for a long time since your father's death. You have recovered from a very serious illness that in some ways provided you an excuse to push back these feelings that need to be dealt with. You need the support of your family, who are grieving as well and a safe environment that can allow you to work through these things so that what happened the other night doesn't repeat itself. Do you have that, Kimberly?"

"Yes." Kimberly said in a daze not really thinking through what Dr. Greene was implying so Dr. Greene moved her head to get Kim's attention,

"Do you? Because, Kimberly I question the wisdom of your current living arrangements at this time"

Standing up, Dr. Greene gave Kim a reassuring look.

"It feels dark now but we covered a lot of ground in this short time. You have done a lot of hard work in therapy out in LA and I think I can help you manage everything that "coming home" has forced you to face. Kimberly, your history tells me that you are an incredibly resilient woman and I know you have enough strength and courage to face your demons head on. Together we can do that."

Kimberly stood up and took a deep breath and acknowledged the truth in her doctor's words.

"Thank you. You have been very helpful."

Dr. Greene ushered Kimberly to the door.

"One more thing: Why don't you engage in some activities that give you a sense of fulfillment between now and when we meet next week. You must be lost without your usual responsibilities at home and those things are what help you sort through this process and help to reestablish one's equilibrium."

Dr. Greene handed Kim her business card.

"You know the drill, doctor." She said smiling and patted Kim on the back. "If you experience another flashback or any other emergency situation before next week, call me immediately."

Kimberly took the card, made her next appointment with the receptionist and left the office, exhausted from the past hour. Glancing at her watch, Kimberly realized it was close to lunch and for a moment entertained the idea of paging Kayla to join her at the Hospital Café. But she really wasn't up for small talk and couldn't be a good source of comfort for her sister at this time so Kimberly took the elevator down to the hospital garage under the watchful eye of someone lurking in the hall.

**

* * *

**

**An hour later, The Brady Pub:**

After stopping by the police station and discovering her brothers were in a meeting with the Commissioner, Kimberly made her way to the one place that she thought could cheer her melancholy mood and satisfies her empty stomach.

"Hello, Max!" Kimberly called out cheerfully as she entered her parents' establishment. Max was behind the bar wiping off mugs as Kim approached and sat down on one of the stools.

"Hello, Kim. What brings you by today?" Max inquired as he leaned over to give her a one armed hug. Settling back to his task, Kim laid her purse down beside her and inquired about her mother and placed her lunch order while the two chatted casually about nothing in particular. It was the easiest sibling relationship Kim had; void of any internal conflicts or past hurts. Max felt more like one of Kim's nephews than a sibling given his close ties to Steve and Kayla. The time passed by and the atmosphere a pleasant one putting Kim in an uplifting mood. Max did most of the talking with Kim simply listening as he talked about Abby leaving Salem for London to attend school. As Kim took her last bite of shrimp and grits; she heard the girlish laughter of her mother float into the room as the bell on the door of the Pub signaled Caroline's entrance.

"Well, momma, what has got you in such a cheerful mood?" Kim began as she wiped the corner of her mouth and whirled around in time to see who Caroline had entered with.

"Caroline, it's always a pleasure to spend the morning with you." Victor said; his voice oozing in bravado. Victor's arm was lazily wrapped around Caroline's waist and as Caroline caught the look on Kimberly's face as she spun around from the bar, Caroline took two steps sideways to put some distance between them. Kimberly's good mood evaporated instantly at the sight and sound of Victor Kiriakis. Victor cast an affectionate look to Caroline, then a challenging glance to Kimberly and then back to Caroline before adding,

"We are all adults, here. Caroline, we have nothing to feel guilty about." Then in a patronizing tone, greeted Kim,

"Hello Kimberly. My, don't you look lovely today."

Kimberly felt a wave of nausea come over her. It was the same feeling she had when her uncle Eric would enter a room so long ago. Ignoring Victor's greeting, Kim addressed her mother.

"I stopped by to spend some time with you mother but I can see your taste in friends is different than mine." She said, giving Victor a cold look while tossing a twenty dollar bill on the bar.

"_Kimberly Anne, how disrespectful!"_ Caroline began but Kim cut her off and looked back towards Max who was wishing he was anywhere but at that spot.

"Disrespectful? Momma, I am just returning the courtesy." Kimberly responded curtly. Turning to face Max,

"I enjoyed the talk, Max. You take care, ok?" Kim said forcing a light-hearted smile before grabbing her purse and shoving past Caroline and Victor.

"Wait here, Victor." Caroline pleaded as she ran after her daughter who had already exited the Pub. Once outside, Caroline caught up with Kim, who was trying to hail a cab.

"Now, wait a minute, Kimberly! It is not what it looks like." Caroline started to explain. Kimberly turned and faced her mother as Caroline continued,

"I was married to your father for over fifty years…"

"_While pining for another!"_ Kimberly shot back, interrupting her mother's train of thought and surprising herself at the venom that came out in her remark.

"I loved your father!" Caroline protested quietly and turned around to look back on the view of the river in the distance.

"It's very complicated" She said in a defeated tone.

Both women stood frozen to their spots on the side of the street; cars whizzing by.

"At what cost, ma…" Kimberly asked before adding in an almost child-like voice,

"After all that man has done to this family…all the hurt. And he calls himself a _friend?_"

"Stop it, Kimberly! I will not hear anymore of this." Caroline started to walk back to the Pub. Half way to the door, Caroline called back in anguish,

"Why can't you just let it go?"

"He is playing you for a fool, momma." Kimberly said in a whimper but her mother had already disappeared back inside. Kimberly stood for a moment as the seagulls passed by overhead, looking for bits of fish that were scattered on the docks below. Kimberly should have known that this was not the place to seek solace. As a cab approached the curb, Kimberly slid inside and headed home.

**

* * *

**

**Shane's House:**

Kimberly decided to take a slight detour for her entrance back into Shane's house. As she tipped the cabby, Kim looked up at the sprawling grounds of the estate, the lawn reemerging from its dormant status, the daffodils bursting out of their blooms that lined the front flowerbeds, competing with the penetrating indigo of the irises sandwiched between them; always the first flowers to usher in spring in Salem with the help of the dogwoods, Kim looked forward to observing these quiet moments of nature in the coming weeks. The scenery beckoned Kimberly to pull her camera out for the first time in months to capture it all. Even after all these years, it was Kim's time peering through the lens of her camera that gave her the clarity to really see things the way they were in her life or the way she wanted them to be. Leisurely strolling towards the back of the house, Kim let the light breeze press against her face. Kim wasn't quite ready to see Shane yet. She did not think she could hold up her defense against him at the moment. Kimberly reached the wooded gate and lifted the latch that still would stick unless one pushed up before trying to open it to enter the back of the house as Kim slowly made her way on the brick path. Stopping for a moment she looked across the massive back yard; beyond the enclosure that secured the in ground pool that was outlined by rocks and a small waterfall on the far end. In a few weeks the pool men would be here to open it.

"_Just in time for the children to arrive and make use of it."_ Kimberly thought wistfully to herself. To her left far beyond the meticulously landscaped gardens were the stables that had housed Shane's horses at one time. Instantly, Kim was hit with the reason why Shane bought the house in the first place and she turned her head to look back over the gate and could see the guest house that Mary Stevens would be vacating soon. Suddenly, Kim realized that _she_ had no home to go to. After the exchange with her mother earlier, and the conversation with Shane from this morning, Kimberly felt that she had alienated those close to her. Kimberly felt lost and alone for a woman who had come from a large family and had two grown children.

The shift in cloud cover, hinting to a coming evening shower forced Kimberly to go inside. Entering into the house off the sunroom that connected to the kitchen, Kimberly took off her heels and carried them in her hand along with her purse through the kitchen towards the living area where Kim thought she would find Shane. Her feet ached from all the walking from the day as Kim took each step. As she came around the corner towards the living room, Kim could hear Shane on the phone. He sounded agitated.

"_Look, everything is under control here. Just stay where you are and don't pull a stunt similar to the one you pulled back in Prague, ok?"_

There was a pause as Kim could now see Shane pacing back and forth, running his fingers through his hair as Shane adjusted his blue tooth with the other. From outside, the sound of thunder could be heard rumbling in a distance.

"_Yes, just get back to me when you hear from your source. We'll be in touch."_

Shane ended the call and threw the device down on the bar. Looking up in time to see Kimberly enter the room, Shane's posture relaxed and he was immediately focused on her. He could tell that her day had not been a good one but despite the tired look in her eyes, Shane found Kimberly to be simply stunning. Shane resisted the urge to rush up to Kim, take her in his arms and envelope her in kisses, apologizing for the events that occurred earlier. He wanted desperately to be completely truthful with Kim with everything that involved the case revolving around her father's death, how he had been placing her before his work, how the two were closely aligned and above all else to assure Kimberly that she could trust him again, that things were different. Shane could not fathom how she could ever believe that she was simply _'convenient'_ for him. Kimberly was anything but, however Shane had yet to figure a way to free his heart from the woman. But Shane knew that words meant very little to Kim. If she only knew just exactly what means Shane had taken to fix the mistakes he had made in the past between them.

"Kimberly…" He said in a hushed but relieved tone.

Kimberly dropped her shoes by the bar as she placed her purse on top of it, eyeing the Blue tooth that lay right in front of her.

"_Everything ok?"_ She asked, trying to make small talk.

"Just a fickle operative that I am working with…everything's fine now. Let's talk about you." Shane said, changing the subject quickly and moving closer to Kim in order to escort her to the couch. The approaching storm had moved close enough to block the sun that was shining into the living room windows, darkening the mood in the room. Kim resisted the invitation and took two quick steps in front of Shane and reached the couch before turning around to face him. Kim started to speak but was at a loss as to what to say. A flash of lightening, startled Kimberly and she retreated towards the window to get a closer look as the rain began to fall outside; a nice little diversion from the tension between them.

"_Kim…"_ Shane called out in an authoritative tone; beckoning her to come back to him.

"Shane, not now…" Kim replied thinking he wanted to resume their earlier conversation but Shane held up his hands in mock surrender, saying,

"No pressure." While gesturing towards the couch for her to sit and prop her feet. Kim could see the sincerity in his eyes that always soothed her and like a spell; they coaxed Kimberly from the window, to the couch where she unbuttoned her jacket, slid it off and placed it on the coffee table before her. Kim hesitated for a second before sitting back onto the couch. Shane took her feet and began rubbing them as Kimberly watched him cautiously. Neither of them uttered a word as the thunder rumbled overhead and the rain fell harder outside the house. Kimberly felt herself begin to drift off into a light slumber but Kimberly's stubbornness would not allow her to enjoy the moment. If she allowed it, who knows where his hands might end up? Her eyes flew open with a start and Kim jolted into an upright position, pulling her legs up underneath her placing her in a position that towered over Shane on the couch. If Shane was wounded by the action, Kim could not tell as he calmly stood up, their eyes still locked together as he fumbled around for something in his right pants pocket.

"I have something for you." He said plainly without taking his eyes off of her.

Before Kim could respond, Shane pulled out a shiny gold key and said,

"Here, take this. It's your freedom. Do what you have to do."

Kim's mouth dropped open at the poignancy of his statement as Shane looked past Kim's left shoulder towards the window pane; the rain drops sliding down against the window. Slowly, he walked over to it, placing his hands in his pocket as Kim held the key in her hand. She recognized the sequence of numbers engraved on it and realized that Shane was giving her the guest house. Rising from the couch, Kim started to walk over to Shane but stopped only inches from him. Refraining from wrapping her arms around him, Kim simply took two steps towards the stairs and stopped to look over her left shoulder. Shane had not moved from the window as the lightening illuminated his stiff resolve plastered all over his face.

"Thank you." Kimberly whispered with such emotion that the words might as well have been 'I love you,' but she was too obstinate for that.

"Remember, I am always here." Shane simply replied.

Shane's focus never left the unseen subject that kept his gaze outside the window. He remained where he was until Kimberly disappeared up the stairs so that Shane would not falter in his mission, watching the storm quietly subside for the evening. Soon after, Shane watched as the clouds parted giving way to a spectacular sunset; never realizing that Kimberly was upstairs admiring the same view.


	18. Chapter 17 Por Una Cabeza

Reuniting Friends & Lovers

Chapter 17

Over a month past ushering in warmer temperatures and periodic April showers that washed away all the evidence of the cold and bitter winter of Salem. There was no trace of Steve, and Kayla was growing more anxious as each day past that he missed in the pregnancy. Her blood pressure was beginning to fluctuate and Kayla was experiencing some cramping spells that resulted in her needing home rest. Caroline, Kim and Stephanie took turns caring for her to ensure a healthy delivery for the newest Johnson. Kim and Caroline had yet to discuss their argument at the Brady Pub a month earlier and by this time most of the family had heard varying details of the heated argument.

Kimberly had settled in a nice routine out in the Guest House; attending her therapy sessions once a week and lending her services at the Abuse Clinic when she wasn't caring for Kayla. In her spare time, what little she had, Kimberly had embarked on a creative project all her own. It was a way to 'bury the dead' so to speak at the same time giving a nice tribute to the life and legacy of her father. This return to productivity rejuvenated Kimberly much like Dr. Greene had predicted and Kim was able to turn her attention back to Shane. Kimberly did not doubt the sincerity of his apologetic explanation from that night in his living room when he told her the truth about Drew. And now that Kim had some time to reflect on the matter, she had to admit that Shane was right about keeping the public perception of his and Kayla's affair alive did provide a convenient cover of protection for them all. Then there was the issue of Shane knowing the truth about Steve all those years when he saw how Kayla still grieved for the man. But again, if Kayla had suspected, she would have given Stefano what he wanted and the last sixteen years would have been a continual game of taunting Kayla while leading everyone on a wild goose chase to find Steve; a real life "Where in the World is Carmen Santiago" game. There was a peculiar sense of mercy that was placed upon the sisters that they didn't know because at least Kayla was able to provide some sort of normalcy for Stephanie while Shane continued the search. It also kept Kim and their children removed from all the diabolical plans that Stefano had carried out against the Bradys through much of the last decade…so far. As Kim sorted out Shane's motivations for his charade, it became evident that the gnawing sense of anxiety growing in her gut concerning her father's death was tied to something very sinister that had deep seeded roots that went beyond being in the wrong place at the wrong time. Kimberly watched how Shane interacted with John Black on this case against his behavior with her other two brothers. Then there was the secretive calls between him and this "operative" Shane mentioned a month ago. Kimberly was still perplexed as to why Shane had orchestrated Tony's release from prison especially in light of Steve's disappearance and the lack of surprise coming from him in the matter. That little detail only heightened Kayla's soured opinion of her former brother-in-law and now if Kayla had questions, she contacted Bo or Roman on the issue.

Kimberly observed Shane during this period and was reminded of how incredibly detailed and methodical he was in his work. One night while they sat on the patio watching a passing lightening storm before making her way back to the guest house, Kim was reminded of something that Shane had told her during one of their "spy lessons" from long ago. He said,

"_It's the most difficult part of learning the art of the intelligence business and separates the mediocre agents from the best…and that is the investment in a case."_ _Kimberly could see the gleam in his eye as he adjusted himself in the bed to face her as Shane continued on,_

"_Most of my work is playing a 'wait and see' game with my opponent. While gathering as much information as possible on his, her behavior, paper trail, motive and so on. Until one day, they are quite literally handed to me on a silver platter. Most people who come into this business are expecting non-stop action and sadly that can lead to complacency and in its most brutal forms…death!"_

_Kimberly arched her eyebrow and replied seductively,_

"_Deferred gratification and all…"_

"_Something like that." He said with a mischievous look in his eyes as Shane pulled Kimberly closer to him. It became obvious that he was no longer discussing business but pleasure as he wrapped his legs between Kim's so that she could not escape his embrace. _

"_See, I have the subject of my investigation right where I want her. So now I will enjoy the fruits of my labor." _

The gleam in Shane's eyes when it came to his job was long replaced with the weight of time. This reminder caused Kimberly to not question Shane's actions when it came to his treatment of the Dimeras but heightened Kim's curiosity. It painted her into a lonely corner as most of the family, aside from Hope and Roman became impatient with Shane's seemingly mishandling of the investigation into Shawn's death and Steve's disappearance. As their bond intensified, it never occurred to Kim that Shane was applying the same tactics in winning her back into his arms… and ultimately his bed.

**

* * *

**

**The end of April, Shane's house:**

Shane sat in his 'secret room' with his feet propped on the desk before him, staring at the computer screen, dialing the number for Tony. It was the third time he had tried to reach the Count and was growing increasingly impatient. At this point, Shane didn't give a damn that it was almost midnight in Paris. Finally, on the third ring on the third try, Shane heard someone pick up. Instead of hearing an exasperated Tony on the other end, he heard Anna cry,

"Shane Donovan, this better be good!"

Shane couldn't resist the opening, "Isn't it always?"

But Anna was too sleepy to play verbal games and ignored the remark.

"I apologize for interrupting anything." Shane said with a slight cough and a chuckle.

"Yeah, I have heard that before!" Anna groused over the phone and Shane could hear the sounds of Tony fumbling around for his clothes while trying to cajole Anna back into a better mood. Finally, Shane had Tony on the line.

"What is it that is so damn important?" Tony demanded irritably into the phone. Putting his hand over the receiver, Tony looked back at Anna, who was still in the bed, and said affectionately,

"This won't take long."

Tony walked downstairs, presumably to his private study to continue the conversation with Shane. When it was apparent that Tony was alone and ready to talk, Shane began using his managerial tone,

"Tony, I am not trying to intrude on your domestic affairs but I have been trying to contact you for the past three hours…"

As Shane had been explaining this Tony was looking out the window of his office, distracted by what he was observing.

"Tony, we located Susan Banks, her husband Edmund and even Elvis too…"

"Yes, yes…I am terribly sorry about that. You see the ringer was turned off and I only noticed the red light blinking…" Tony replied absent-mindedly and was stopped cold in his tracks when he heard Shane say,

"They're dead."

"What?"

"How?" Tony asked genuinely surprised by the news.

He had not taken his eyes off the subject at the end of the alley. Tony had not turned on the lights to his study when he had entered and remained peering out the window as Shane said,

"All three were found in a London flat; shot execution style in their respective beds. Definitely a professional job..."

"And you can confirm this?" Tony asked, already knowing the answer. Shane never called someone on the phone at this late hour to speculate like a school girl gossiping with her chums.

"Yes, I sent Roman to London to investigate the lead last weekend when I stumbled upon the story by an informant of mine. I am fairly certain that your _cousin_…" Shane said, pronouncing the two syllables elaborately which made his British accent thicken.

"…is having me surveillance as much as I have him. Roman was able to slip in and out of Salem unnoticed."

Tony was absorbing what Shane was telling him and Shane could here bits of Italian laced curse words being muttered under Tony's breath.

"The triple homicide was all over the London media; however, they covered it as a murder/suicide."

"Of course…" Tony replied not amused. "So can you trust your informant that met with Roman?"

And before Shane could respond, Tony added,

"Because, while I trust Roman; I have little regard for the integrity of most of the members of the ISA." He retorted icily. "No offense, but Dimera money tends to be far-reaching."

"None taken…" Shane said unaffected by the statement. It was the truth. Shane's tone was a mixture of melancholy and cynicism like nothing Tony had heard from him before.

"I trust this informant as if he were _my own son_."

There was a brief moment of silence and then Tony said in astonishment,

"Oh bloody hell; Kimberly is going to kill you!"

Shane immediately wanted to change the subject because he had not been able to fully process that piece of information yet and he had known about this for over a week now. Kim had made him promise that their children would be left out of the spy game. It was not a fair deal, given that it required controlling the intentions of another human being, but nevertheless when it came to Kimberly, Shane would promise her the moon if it meant that she was at peace about an issue. Now upon discovering this bit of news, Shane was concerned with how it might be used against him if the Dimeras found out as well as what it would do to the growing relationship between him and Kimberly. Shane cleared his throat and said,

"Back to the topic at hand, Tony…Don't you see the predicament we are in? If Elvis Jr. was murdered in a London flat a week ago, then just who the hell is EJ Wells?" Shane asked incredulously. When Tony didn't have a quick response,

"Honestly, Tony…figuring out your family tree is like attempting to disarm a nuclear warhead deaf, dumb and blind with one arm tied behind your back…" Shane exclaimed exasperated.

"And both are just as deadly if you don't get it right in time!"

"I would place my bet on you disarming the nuke first given those two scenarios." Tony replied wryly. And to answer the question before Shane asked,

"Stefano is a lot of things but to kill his own son and a simpleton is a bit beyond the pale even for him. Father doesn't dispose of family members. As with his personal targets for revenge, Stefano prefers to torture them mentally, emotionally, and physically until they wish they were six feet under. All except for Andre who is forgiven for his follies simply because he is willing to do Father's bidding." Tony said; his voice eerily cold and void of much emotion with the last remark. Taking a heavy sigh and not realizing that he was verbalizing his thoughts out loud

"However, Andre doesn't let those trivial things such as familial sentimentality get in his way. Clearly, he saw them as a threat…but why?"

Tony was still surveying the activity that was taking place outside his window at this point.

"I hate to cut this short, brother and I will look into some things on this end but right now I have some pressing issues to attend to."

The corners of Shane's mouth began to turn up but he stopped short when he realized the seriousness in Tony's voice. The sound of a firearm being cocked into position alarmed him.

"Have you been compromised?"

"Not sure but I will be in touch…soon." And then the phone went dead.

Shane was sitting straight up in his chair, the blue tooth still in his ear

"Ah damn it…" Shane said out loud, alone in the room. He knew there was little he could do for Tony at this point. Shane had to sit and wait to hear from the Count on the matter. After a few minutes of mentally forcing himself to get back to work, Shane sat contemplating the whole sorted mess. Suddenly, Shane had an idea. He quickly grabbed his phone and dialed the number for the Salem PD.

Shane was just hanging up the phone as Kimberly walked in dressed in a pair of jeans and a white riding shirt with her hair pulled back into a ponytail. When she saw Shane, Kimberly stopped and started tapping her riding crop in her hand while tapping the toe of her boot against the carpet with mock displeasure. Shane instantly realized his blunder.

"Oh Kimberly…I completely forgot about our date this afternoon to go horseback riding!" Shane exclaimed apologetically.

When Kimberly moved out to the guest house, to lighten the mood of the arrangement, Shane made Kim promise him that she would accompany Shane on rides, join him for dinner and an occasional concert instead of requiring rent. Kim enthusiastically agreed to the deal and they even drew up a mock contract that was pinned on the corkboard in the kitchen.

Seeing that something had put Shane in a foul mood prior to her entrance, Kimberly laid the crop on the bar and meandered around it like a child sulking because they had not gotten their way. Reaching underneath the bar, into the mini-refrigerator and pulling out bottled water, Kim twisted the cap and took a sip to quench her thirst. Still playing the part, Kim leaned forward and pouted.

"Tell that to poor Baron who had to stay behind while Bonnie and I enjoyed a nice ride along the grounds."

Shrugging her shoulders and batting her eyes, Kimberly continued with her elaborate tale while Shane listened intently on the other side of the bar. Her attempts to lift his spirits were working like a charm.

"I tried consoling Baron by brushing his mane afterwards but I don't think he was having any of it." She said with a coy grin. Making eye contact with Shane, Kim saw that he was amused by her theatrics. Neither one was backing down from what was rapidly escalating into a flirtatious duel.

Cocking his head to the side in the direction of the stables, Shane winked at Kim and replied,

"I'll talk to the horse tomorrow…" And taking Kim's hands, Shane leaned closer so that their faces were just inches apart,

"But what can I do to get back into your warm graces, Ms. Brady?" He asked gallantly.

"Well, you know what they say about diamonds…" Kim responded mysteriously.

Shane turned away quickly laughing and then looked back at Kim.

"How about this: It's getting late, so why don't we call it a truce and I will treat you to dinner and dancing?"

"You drive a hard bargain, gov'nor." Kim said crinkling her nose as though she had to contemplate the offer.

"What if I added that the dancing is for charity…"

When Shane saw Kimberly give him an amused look, Shane added,

"And I am not the charity case. With the grand opening of Doug's Place again, the proceeds from tonight are going to the various programs at Salem University hospital."

"Then that changes everything. I accept your offer, sir!" She said extending her hand to shake Shane's. There was a pause as Shane smiled at Kim adoringly while stroking the inside of Kim's palm with his fingers. Kim withdrew her hand slowly, taking a deep breath and said,

"I need to go back and change."

Kim sprinted towards the door, leaving Shane beaming with pride as he watched her exit the house.

**

* * *

**

**Doug's Place, 90 minutes later:**

Shane pulled the little Roadster up to the front door and handed the keys to the valet after helping Kimberly out of the car. Shane had dressed in a crisp men's white dress shirt; a style that negated the need for a tie. Two buttons were undone, revealing the old gold chain that Shane still wore. The contrast was striking; pairing the ensemble with a black men's coat and trousers. He had showed up at the front door of the guest house with a hastily assembled bouquet of flowers to present to Kimberly which caused them to resume their clever banter from earlier. Only for Shane, it was hard to continue to play the game. It felt like mental gymnastics for Shane given that his attention was clearly on the creature that took his hand as she got out of the car. Kim was wearing a little silk coral dress with a pair of silver open toed heels that showcased her perfectly pedicure toes. Not especially revealing in cut but the way the fabric laid against Kim's body gave Shane just enough information to distract him for the evening and make anything else difficult to focus on. As the two walked into the club; commenting on the joy of seeing the place opened again and operating under the original owner, they ran into John and Marlena. The two couples exchanged pleasantries.

"Shane ole' buddy, you ready to get your butt kicked on the dance floor all in the name of charity?" John said jokingly as he pulled Marlena close to him and winked at her.

Shane chuckled at the statement as he glanced over at Kimberly with a look of desire in his eyes who was chatting with Hope and Julie. The two men shared a couple of barbs before Doug took the microphone and explained the rules for the evening. The event was called "Dancing at Doug's" and couples would compete against each other in various styles of dance. The votes were tallied by how much money the audience contributed after each performance. The couple who raised the most money went home with a trophy. The competition started off with some familiar ballroom numbers that Shane and Kim took part in and after the second round; Shane saw an opportunity present itself.

Andre was at the bar talking with EJ and so Shane excused himself for a moment. He knew why Andre was there because John was here but wasn't sure of EJ's objective until he saw Lucas and a pregnant Sami walk past. Seeing EJ made Lucas tense and Sami anxious so Shane took great pleasure in knowing his plan would serve two purposes. Kimberly kept a watch at the corner of her eye on the exchange. The next round of competition began with the provocative allure of tango music permeating the air. Andre had his back to Shane as he approached the bar; slapping his hand on Andre's back and looking at both men with disdain

"Pity to see the two of you alone tonight…"

Stepping back and pointing his finger at the two, Shane asked

"Or are you two here together?

EJ cast Shane a menacing stare and gave him an ominous warning,

"I would tread lightly Mr. Donovan. You know what the Greeks say about excessive pride."

About that time, Shane was reaching across the bar to take his drink; making a point to come between Andre and EJ with his back to Andre so that Andre would not have a clear view of his next move.

"Yes, Mr. Wells but it sounds like a self-fulfilling prophesy on your part, wouldn't you say?" And since EJ was locked in a verbal exchange with Donovan thus keeping eye contact to show strength, no one notice Shane's quick and deliberate move with his glass so that it shatter on the bar sending chards of glass all over the place. EJ had his hand right where the glass broke, slicing two of his fingers.

"Oh damn!" Shane exclaimed with mock concern as he pulled a handkerchief from his jacket pocket for EJ to wrap his injury.

"Is there a doctor in the house?" Shane called out barely able to keep a straight face. Even Andre seemed entertained by the display as he moved the bar stool to the side and lazily sipped his martini studying his adversary intently. As if on cue, Mike Horton approached the bar with a few medical aids and looked at the cut. EJ was protesting irritably that he was fine. Shane backed away a few feet to let the staff clean up the mess carefully watching where the bloody cloth was being disposed.

"This is a nasty cut." Shane could hear Mike saying. "I think it could use stitches."

"Oh then please be sure to send me the bill EJ." Shane said addressing the fellow Brit. Before, exiting the building EJ shot Shane a sadistic smile and said,

"Remember what I said, _my fellow countryman_."

Shane turned around just as Roman approached him nodding affirmatively that the item had been recovered. Because all the attention had been on Shane, EJ and Andre; no one noticed Commander Brady slip by with an evidence bag and swipe the bloody handkerchief from the bar. However, Shane couldn't bask in the glow of their success as he looked up and noticed Andre flirting with Kimberly. A couple had just finished their rendition of a French influenced tango as the audience clapped appropriately, when Andre slithered towards Kimberly…

"The tango is such an erotic dance that requires a partner who can really _'connect' _to you and the music. I'm afraid those last two performances will not yield a lot for the cause."

"Ah, so you believe that you can do the dance justice, Tony?" Kimberly suggested; her eye rose in suspicion keenly aware of his motives.

"I have received excellent reviews in the past." Andre said with his voice oozing of lust, throwing his gaze over in the direction to where Kate Roberts was standing. Andre slid closer to Kim and as he slowly pronounced each syllable of the next line…

"_It would be a pleasure to demonstrate my skill with you…"_

Shane came to Kim's rescue by brazenly coming between the two, taking Kim's hand and leading her to the dance floor, interrupting Andre's scheme.

"Shall we, Ms. Brady?" He inquired eyeing her seductively and spoke loud enough to command the attention of the entire room.

"My pleasure…" Kim purred accepting the invitation with all its implications; thus signaling the conductor to commence for the infamous _"Por Una Cabeza."_

The familiar strings of the violin and cello began as Shane positioned Kim into the crook of his arm as the audience was about to be taken on a sensual journey. Their feet moved effortlessly across the floor as the two played their part in the dance; Kim with an aloof presence about her in the beginning, while Shane wooed her through the steps, thrusting Kim shoulders and head from side to side. Their expressions were intensely focused on each other; the sexual energy permeating the room. The music told a tale that mimicked closely to Shane and Kim's history. The tempo rising and falling as their bodies drew closer and further apart; their arms outstretched in the direction they were headed across the floor as the two twisted and turned to the composition. Most of the audience remained silent; mouths gaped opened at the beauty of the display. Kim played the dominate role of the temptress leading her partner along the dance floor until the music swelled, signaling the bold beat of the piano. At which point Shane took the lead by dipping Kimberly one armed with such ease; his hand cupping her neck to bring her back up and move her back in the other direction. When Kim's hand slid up Shane's right thigh and cupped his buttocks, it became quite evident that the audience was not just watching a couple dance; they were also watching a couple working out some long held issues! Shane manipulated Kimberly effortlessly and Kim allowed it; as she in turn manipulated him with how agile her body was. Back and forth they moved; balancing off one another as all of Salem watched. Shane swung Kim around, pausing at the right moment in the piece; sliding his hands down her arms, along her waist and thighs. Shane's head dropped down towards Kim's neck as she moved her head to the side to allow his lips to graze it… her hands following along his. Abruptly, he clasped onto Kim's right hand and uncoiled her from his body into a full dip. No one noticed but Kim, the hint of surprise in Shane's face when she wrapped her leg around his so that she could recline her head all the way down towards the floor in a fluid movement that had Kim arching her back, causing her to straddle his leg as Shane pulled her back up towards his body. Following the feel of the music, Shane immediately slid his hand up Kim's leg as she gave it to him, allowing herself to be limp and move smoothly across the floor. As the violins were dying down, Kim slinked around Shane from behind with her left hand sliding across his torso, along his backside as she made her way to face him for the end move. Their eyes locked for a second as Kim came around the front, before Shane took her right hand to twirl her into him, Kim's back pressed up against his body; her head landing into his shoulder. Her lips were merely an inch from his neck when his left arm extended hers upward, so that when the last note was played, Kim's arm had slid behind her neck and touched his. Shane's fingers barely touched the outline of Kim's frame as they traveled down her side and rested on her thigh.

There was a moment of utter and complete silence before the room erupted into whistles and applause. People were muttering and gossiping instantly about the exact nature of Shane and Kim's relationship.

"Well, _that _will be on the front of the society page in the morning!" Chelsea remarked dryly but visibly affected by the scene along with everyone else.

For Shane and Kim, once the music ended, so did the absolute vulnerability they shared. They brushed the comments aside, laughing it off and touted the excuse that they were just playing it up for a worthy cause. Both knew better.

Doug announced a break for the orchestra and the competition so everyone could enter the dance floor. Kim started off for a table to rest after such a heart stopping performance; not fully realizing the total impact the tango with Shane had on her…yet. But Shane could see a sadistic smile plastered all over Andre's face and he knew his cover was completely decimated as it pertained to Kimberly. She was a major target now. Instead of continuing over to talk to Roman and John, Shane hung a hard left and raced back towards Kim.

"Dance with me." He said breathlessly. Kim gave him a bewildered look but agreed seeing his pleading eyes for Kim not to protest. So they headed towards the floor as the music was beginning to play a slow, romantic number.

"_That certain night; the niiiight we met… there was magic abroad in the air…"_

Kimberly cupped her right hand gently into Shane's left and smiled pleasantly at him before resting her right cheek against the right side of Shane's face. Shane slid his right hand around Kimberly's waist and protectively pulled her to him as they started to sway to the steady rhythm of the saxophone and bass that piped through the speakers of the club. As he glided Kimberly along the dance floor, Shane would drop his face against the side of Kim's neck taking in her sweet aroma, while admiring Kim's entire backside, and then make a quick scan of the room to view what was going on around him. On the other hand, Kimberly was lost in the feel of the dance and slowly closed her eyes to take in the beat of Shane's heart intermingled with his steady breath against the song that played out before them. At one point, Shane accidentally caressed Kim's neck with his lips as his breath hit the nape of her neck sending a shiver all the way down to her toes.

_Kim's eyes flew open and she was no longer dancing with Shane at Doug's Place but standing at the back of Shane's leather couch eyeing a roaring fire before her anticipating what would happen next._ _Slowly Kimberly felt Shane brush up behind her, using his left hand to slip around Kim's tiny waist and pull her next to his body while his other hand caressed her right cheek. Kim tilted her head to the side to kiss the palm of his hand before Shane took his right hand away from her lips so that he could trace the outline of her neck, along the outline of her shoulder, extending Kim's right arm outward until their right hands were clasped together in a tight embrace. The only sound in the room beside their baited breathes was the crackling of the fire as Shane slid his left hand up Kim's torso and gently played with Kim's breasts through the silk fabric of her dress. Kimberly let out a little gasp at the movement and braced herself with her left arm by wrapping it around his letting him play her like a violinist plays his instrument. After achieving the desired effect, Shane glided his hands along her breastbone, up around her shoulders removing the slender straps from her dress. Pausing as the top half of her dress slumped forward Shane let his lips linger for a moment on her bare neck; before spinning her around to face him. Kim's lips landed squarely on Shane's and she kissed him hungrily while unbuttoning his shirt with such finesse that Shane was left bare-chested before he could finish unzipping Kim's dress that slinked to the floor, leaving her standing before him with nothing on but a thong, heels and a naughty smile on her face. Kim began to play with the button on Shane's trousers as he effortlessly pulled the two pins that held Kim's hair in place; sending it falling around her shoulders. Before Kim could finish her task, Shane raised Kim's leg up around him, picking Kim up off the floor, so she wrapped her other leg around his waist like a python ready to devour its prey. Shane carried her over to the fireplace sending Kim's shoes sailing into the floor, their lips never leaving the other. As Shane laid her onto the blanket that was spread across the floor, Kimberly whispered, "I need you..." as she felt Shane's hands slide up her thighs as he towered over her. Shane's lips landed just below her stomach and searched every inch of Kim's body until finally no clothing was between the two. At last, Kimberly let out a long awaited exhale as she wrapped her arms around his neck and let her fingers mingle against his thick mane; feeling the full weight of her lover on top of her..._

* * *

"_Kimberly?" _

At the sound of Shane calling her name, instantly the background murmur of the other patrons jolted Kimberly back into reality. Blinking her eyes and straightening up, Kim realized that she was back at Doug's Place in a room full of people; still very much in Shane's arms with all the sensations and feelings from her daydream coursing through her body. The two were still slow dancing; a smooth voice crooning…_"That night in Berkeley Squaaaare…" _as the saxophone played the last notes of the ballad.

"Kimberly, are you alright?" Shane was asking her obviously worried because of her demeanor.

"Darling, your heart is racing! I'm afraid it is going to literally burst any minute!" He added light-heartedly trying to mask his concern. Shane was placing his hand on her forehead as Kim was trying to act nonchalant about the whole thing.

Kimberly cleared her throat and let her arms fall away from Shane's neck as she desperately tried to gather her composure.

"Whew, my throat is rather dry…"

A nervous laugh escaped Kim's lips as she tried again with more gusto,

"Well if my heart is racing Mr. Donovan, it's because you have brought me here and twirled, tangoed, and rumbaed me across this dance floor in order to one up Tony Dimera over there!" She said without making eye contact and a tilt with the head in the direction of the bar where Andre stood.

"Has it been that transparent?" Shane implored guiltily.

He had honestly enjoyed having Kimberly in his arms for the better part of an hour. The bonus being that it kept Andre away from her. Shane knew full well Andre's motives for flirting with Kimberly and Shane wanted to demonstrate clearly to the parasite that he was in complete control of the situation. They had stopped moving and the expression on Shane's face told Kimberly that she had played it off beautifully but Kim still couldn't look Shane in the eye for fear of him somehow decoding what had filled Kim's mind over the duration of the song.

"Yes, and to think you haven't even bothered to feed me before putting me up to that laborious routine." She said with mock horror, still attempting to catch her breath.

"Come now, my lady. Let us tempt your palette with the finest wine and food in all of Salem!" Shane proclaimed as he guided her back to the table casually putting his hand on Kim's bare shoulders.

The feel of his hand on her skin so soon caused Kim to suddenly pull away from Shane and politely but quickly excuse herself to the Lady's Room. Shane stood for a moment perplexed at her behavior but shifted his attention back to the bar and decided to saunter over and chat with his favorite imposter.

"Dave, a brandy please." Shane gestured as he watched Andre light a cigar without respect to the 'No Smoking' rules of the establishment.

"_This is even better than I had hoped!"_ Shane mused to himself.

"Well, well, well, Donovan…" Andre hissed. "Did your date abandon you on the dance floor?"

Shane ignored the question and took a sip of his brandy while Andre puffed lazily on the cigar taking the occasion to make little 'O's' out of the smoke. Flicking an ash into his empty drink glass, Andre gave Shane a challenging stare. Looking past Shane and eyeing Kimberly, who had just walked back into the room, he asked with absolutely no feeling in his voice,

"Tell me Shane: just how many people you claim to love are going to meet a tragic end before you concede the war and hand him over to us?"


	19. Chapter 18 Bloody Little Secrets

Reuniting Friends & Lovers

_Note: the dialogue in the flashback to April 1986 was taken from an actual televised scene on_

_Days of Our Lives. The credit goes to the writing staff at the time. _

Chapter 18, "Bloody Little Secrets"

The casual stroll to the Lady's Room, took an eternity for Kim as she desperately wanted to retreat to a private place to collect her thoughts. When she entered the room, Kim slid next to the small wall on her right; relaxing against it as she closed her eyes, letting out a much needed sigh of relief. Kim opened them and surveyed her appearance in the mirror across from her. Strands of Kim's hair danced around her face, having escaped from the pins that kept her hair up loosely on her head. Kim still looked a little flushed but she could feel her heart rate returning to normal.

"_Oh, Shane…"_ Kim thought to herself as she replayed the events between them from this afternoon to present.

"_Why can't life be as easy as the tango?"_ Kim sighed to herself.

"Kimberly…" Marlena called out warmly. The greeting startled Kim as she turned around to see Marlena emerging from around the corner of the room. Kim breezed by her and towards the mirror.

"Oh, hello Marlena!" Kimberly replied cheerfully while trying to pretend to busy herself with primping. Kim opened her purse and fumbled around for the lipstick as Marlena watched her closely.

"It is nice to see you and Shane together." Marlena offered gently. Among a crowd, Kim could keep up a detached bravado in regards to Shane but alone with just Marlena, Kim knew she had no choice but to be honest. Kim shook her head 'yes,' looked at Marlena and smiled sheepishly.

"It's complicated."

"Want to talk about it?" Marlena asked automatically. Despite being a little irritated with Shane at the moment, Marlena still wanted what was best for the two and she hoped to see a healthy reconciliation from her friends. Kim opened her mouth to speak but hesitated. Instead she walked around Marlena so that Kim's back was to her confident.

Kim avoided that question, instead asking,

"How are you and John doing? The two of you seem to be a little distant tonight."

The moment the question escaped her lips, Kim regretted it. It was obvious to everyone that John had not been himself since Shawn's death. He was obsessed with pinning the crime on EJ; a hunch John had that the newest member of the dynasty was possibly the deadliest. Kim could tell that Shane did not share John's view but one look at Sami's expression when Mr. Wells came around implied that the younger generation Dimera shared his family's love of tormenting the Bradys. When Tony arrived back in Salem, John's apprehension only intensified. Kimberly could not blame the man. After being sent to death row for his murder; one Tony orchestrated, Kim could sympathize with John's anxiety. And while he went along with Shane out of their mutual respect for each other, Kim could tell that their relationship was strained at times.

Marlena was unable to keep the front up and dropped her head as she answered bitterly.

"Every sense Tony has come back to town,"

Their eyes met, knowing that Shane was the reason.

"Marlena, I am sorry." Kim attempted but Marlena cut her off,

"Shane has his reasons, I know." She said sympathetically; trying not to start an argument. Marlena continued after taking a long breath.

"But John has been so preoccupied since Tony came back on Valentine's Day." Marlena turned and slowly paced the room.

"He goes to work and investigates every little activity at Basic Black, scrutinizes every person that we come into contact with, just waiting for Tony to strike!"

"Men, have the need to protect those they love…their women, their family." Kim replied thoughtfully nodding her head in understanding. She was grateful to leave the subject of her and Shane behind them but ironically, Marlena's comments caused Kim to think back at Shane's actions lately; his words and even the things he didn't say.

Marlena let out a little gasp and said with tears forming in a frantic whisper;

"Kim, I fear for his life!"

Kim reached out and placed her arm around her friend for comfort.

"_Shhh_, there, there…" Kim began. "Your Mr. John Black knows how to take care of himself." She said in encouraging fashion and continued.

"He has outsmarted the Dimeras so far." Kim said with a wink; mustering a smile from Marlena, who was grabbing a tissue from the dressing table to dab her eyes. But deep inside, Kim shared Marlena's gloomy outlook. Partly because of John Black but anyone else connected to her family. It gave Kim comfort in some respects that Andrew and Jeannie were not a part of this and was a safe distance away.

"We should be getting back to our dates." Marlena said breathlessly in agreement. The two women finished freshening up and walked out of the room together; entering the main room just in time to see Shane grab Andre. Neither they, nor anyone else had heard the ominous threat that had flowed from Andre's lips just seconds before.

"_Tell me Shane: just how many people you claim to love are going to meet a tragic end before you concede the war and hand him over to us?" _

Shane held Andre by the throat in a fit of rage as Bo scurried over to the bar and exclaimed,

"Easy, _gov'nor_…Control yourself!"

The look Shane gave Bo caused him to retract the command as Bo realized the irony of the request, given that for most of the duration of their friendship, it was Shane cautioning Bo on the use of his temper. Bo raised his hands, took two steps back and added quickly,

"Sorry to intrude, _gov'nor_. Carry on."

Bo backed away and retreated towards Hope, but kept a watchful eye on what was transpiring.

The scene had caused the music to stop and the focus was on the altercation at the bar.

"By all means, Donovan, finish your thought…"

And as Andre darted his eyes across the room of curious people,

"…for all of Salem to witness."

He flashed his perfectly straight, white teeth at Shane, smiling as big a Cheshire cat. Andre had won this round of 'cat and mouse' and both men knew it. Shane relaxed his grip on Andre and took a measured breath as he scanned the room giving the audience a polite smile of assurance that the matter had been resolved. Clearing his throat and straightening up, Shane removed the lit cigar from Andre's free hand, putting it out on the bar. Shane looked Andre square in the eye and said,

"Someone is not observing the 'No Smoking' ordinance in this establishment. Say your 'good- nights' _Count Dimera_;" The pronunciation of the name oozed with sarcasm through gritted teeth as Shane escorted Andre out towards to parking lot. As they passed the doorway leading to the foyer, Shane gave Roman the signal.

Once outside, Shane released his grip on Andre's arm with a gruff as Andre motioned for his car to be brought up by the valet. Shane gave Andre a hard look and finally said,

"You need to think long and hard the next time you get the inclination to make threats towards…"

"_Who, Kimberly?"_ Andre interrupted, completing the sentence for Shane. Andre erupted into maniacal laughter.

"Tell me, Shane…how do you sleep at night knowing _you_ are responsible for _her_ father's death?"

"Only someone like you could come up with that kind of twisted logic." Shane responded tensely; trying to keep his cool resolve. But Andre's accusation had hit close to home.

"Maybe, but I wonder if _Kimberly_ would see it that way. Shall we ask her?"

In one swift move, Shane slammed Andre up against the column that flanked the stairs to enter Doug's Place. With his arm pressed firmly against Andre's throat, Shane whispered menacingly,

"I think you are well aware of what I am capable of when I am crossed! You would do well to keep your distance from the lady."

Andre's eyes grew wide and for a brief moment, one could see fear in them before Andre snapped back into his role. Andre was privy to of some of the agent's tactics in the past.

"My, my, Donovan…"Andre hissed. "This righteous display of rage doesn't go well with your reputation as _'Salem's Gentleman Spy'_".

Andre was trying to taunt Shane and Shane knew it. He brushed Andre aside and took two steps down to get a better view of the lake while Andre regained his composure, coughing from the chokehold that was placed on him.

"So if I am such a parasite…"

Shane interrupted with a derisive remark.

"Good to know that you are coming to terms with what you are…"

Andre shot Shane a menacing look and continued with his thought.

"Then why don't you kill me right now, right here?" Andre's spread his arms wide in dramatic fashion and looked towards the moonlit sky that was peppered with the twinkle of stars from above. He was obviously enjoying the moment.

"Because, you know that it wouldn't end with _my_ death!"

Andre took a deep breath before adding,

"Besides, whether you like it or not, I am still more useful alive than dead."

"That is subject to change at any moment, Andre." Shane replied harshly.

Andre looked back to the inside of Doug's Place and spat at it.

"Those self-righteous people in there are scared to death of the great _Stefano Dimera_ but it is _I_ that has the best secrets of them all! Even _Father_…" Andre's words were filled with loathing,

"Doesn't know what _I_ know!" He exclaimed with disgust. It was difficult to carry a conversation with Andre for too long before hearing how utterly useless Stefano was without him. Andre's healthy dose of narcissism was always just below the surface of any correspondence. Shane was betting on that quality to be Andre's undoing.

Shane rolled his eyes; folding his arms across his chest.

"Care to elaborate on that?" He inquired as the valet pulled up with Andre's black Mercedes Sedan.

Andre tipped the young man, ignoring Shane's question and walked over to the driver's side. Before, disappearing into the car, Andre gave his adversary a smug look and said,

"In good time old chap! In good time…"

Then waving his left hand in the air in royal fashion,

"Now as you Brits are fond of saying, 'Cheerio!"

And Andre roared off into the night.

* * *

Shane stood motionless, studying Andre's exit with his hands in his pockets as Roman slowly walked up; peering into the night alongside of him.

"Bag the specimen?" Shane asked still gazing ahead reflectively. The sound of the lake water could be heard off to the far left of the men against the music and voices of the patrons inside the restaurant.

"It's bagged, tagged and locked away with my other possession." Roman replied, neither one looking at the other.

"Good. When are you leaving for D.C?"

"In…oh, five hours. I'm really racking up those frequent flyer miles!" Roman said, trying to lighten the mood a little.

Shane grinned ever slightly at the remark and patted his partner on the back.

"Well at least it's on us."

"First class all the way!" Roman said with a chuckle before adding, "I'll be sure to run that bar tab up since you and Halpern are paying! Listen, I'm going to grab some sleep. I'll be in touch, as usual."

Shane nodded and Roman began to turn towards his car. He took two steps, stopped, and turned to face Shane. Glancing back towards the partygoers, Roman said,

"Look, things didn't turn out well for me in the area of love…"

Shane turned his head to the left to meet Roman's statement head on. He knew what his old friend was referring to and could sense a lecture coming.

"So I will do what I can to see that my family does not reap the same fate at the hands of the Dimeras."

"What exactly are you trying to tell me, Roman?"

"Look, you are completely exposed now." Roman said with a slight air of irritation in his voice. Roman's arm was pointing towards the building. Shane knew exactly what Roman meant by the statement. He had let his competitive nature get the best of him once again because Shane had operated with his heart and not his head.

"I know what you are saying, but I couldn't just stand by and let _An…Tony_ waltz right in…" Shane shot back as his temperature began to rise again.

But Roman noticed the gaffe, made a mental note and interrupted with a knowing smile.

"Brother, you can justify it all you want and I am sure as hell not going to pry, but everyone in Salem could see that dance was not an obligatory gesture to salvage a lady's honor!"

Shane dropped his head guiltily while rubbing his forehead with his right hand. He had spent almost two decades keeping Kimberly out of this devil's game and in less than five minutes his charade had evaporated before him for all of Salem to witness.

"Beside, my sister can shoot down the advances of men like Tony…she's done it in the past." Roman was saying; chuckling before getting serious again.

"And you know as well as I that the Dimeras, specifically Tony and Stefano are going to exploit your obvious love for her for their gain."

The unspoken words, _"like they did to Doc and me,"_ hung in the air for a second after Roman spoke. Shane grimaced at the statement.

"Shane, don't mess this up! Don't lose the drive now!" Roman chastised.

Shane looked up and past Roman towards the lake behind him.

"I'm afraid I lost the drive long ago." He said in a defeated tone then added,

"Only before your father died, I could fake it because I was not near her much. My work passed the time. Now it is utterly impossible." The last words slowly fell out of Shane's mouth as though an idea had just occurred to him.

"I need to get back to Kimberly." Shane finally said after a brief pause in the conversation.

"Donovan, what are you about to do?" Roman asked sharply.

"Nothing…don't worry about me. Just get those samples to the lab and contact me often with reports." Shane replied hurriedly, brushing off Roman's concerns.

Roman pulled his keys from his pocket, tossed them carelessly in the air, not convinced by Shane's assurances. Catching them he said with a warning,

"Think about what I said. You two belong together but she is my sister and I don't want to see her hurt again either. I won't let you place my family in danger because you have lost your way…"

"You have nothing to worry about." Shane replied resolutely; looking Roman square in the eye before the two men parted ways. Shane walked back inside.

"I stake my life on it." Shane added to himself as the front door shut behind him. Shane could see a worried Kimberly in the distance looking straight at him as he walked into the crowded room. As Shane approached her, Kimberly smiled and said pleasantly,

"You just missed a beautiful waltz."

Shane looked at Kim affectionately and replied,

"And here, I left you on the sideline to merely watch because of other pressing matters."

Shane took her hand into his and gently stroked it.

"Ah, one doesn't have to participate in every dance to enjoy the experience." Kimberly said philosophically; her eyes fixed on the couples moving across the dance floor. Looking past Shane's right shoulder towards the exit, Kim arched her eye.

"_Everything ok?"_

Shane lifted her hand that he was holding and kissed it.

"It is now that I am back where I belong." He replied in a hushed tone.

Kim was moved by the emotion in his voice and could sense the sincerity in his words, but Kim knew Shane was trying to avoid any type of interrogation regarding his confrontation with Tony. His intense desire to keep Kimberly out of the loop when it pertained to the case, made Kim very uneasy and she knew a crowded room was not the place to get Shane to open up about it. Kimberly let out a weary sigh.

"You know, I am really worn out from all the dancing…" Kim said slowly, gauging Shane's response. He just smiled at Kim.

"As you wish…" He answered without Kim asking. Shane was relieved that Kim had given him a reason to leave the party as his heart was just not into making small talk anymore. He needed to be alone and reclaim some ground on Andre, re-establish connection with Tony and focus on retrieving Steve from the Dimera Mansion. Shane was also anticipating Stefano's grand public entrance into Salem as well as reeling from the recent news of the past week. But above all else, Shane wanted to salvage the rest of what was mostly a magical evening with his date and spending some time alone with her was what he had in mind. Shane returned Kim's courtesy by navigating her around the room, avoiding the press and guiding her to friends and family to say their adieus for the evening.

The drive home was quiet as Shane's mind was moving from one thought to another; working various scenarios out in his head. It was a comfortable silence that Kim had become accustomed to, so she settled into her seat and enjoyed the peaceful ride back to Shane's estate. There would be time to talk later. Shane managed to steal a glance at the creature who sat next to him periodically and loved the way the light of the moon casted Kim in a heavenly glow. Kim seemed to be unaware of Shane's sudden attention as she reached up and unfastened the pins that held her hair together, sending her soft thick hair tumbling around her shoulders. For someone who had endured so much in her life, Kim still retained a vibrant air about her, as though the she was immune to the consequences of time. Something Shane could not claim for himself. Kim looked over at him in that moment and blushed at the realization that Shane had been eyeing her before Shane could turn his attention back to the road before them. Shane instinctively rested his right hand on Kim's leg as the two continued in silence down the winding roads towards home.

* * *

Pulling into the driveway and parking the little roadster next to the brick walkway that led down to the guest house, Shane quickly hopped out of the car and rounded the front to open the door to escort Kimberly out of the car. As he opened the car door and took Kim's hand, Kimberly smiled sweetly at the display of gallantry. As if reading her thoughts, Shane held his arm out for her to take and replied in his most proper English accent,

"I promised the lady a date and as is customary of such, you should be walked to your door."

"Why, by all means kind Sir, lead the way!" Kim countered in a Scarlett O'Hara inspired accent.

As the two made their way down the path, the cool night air sent goose bumps up and down Kim's bare arms. When she leaned into Shane for warmth, he stopped short and took off his jacket.

"Ah, my darling; take this." He said as he wrapped it around her bare shoulders and adjusted her hair around the collar. Shane's hand rested a moment on her shoulder as his fingers played with her hair. When Kim looked up at Shane, the light of the moon wiped away the shadows that intermingled between the two from the surrounding trees and underbrush. Things looked clear and simple in this light. The light hazy blue glow beckoned Shane to kiss her but he thought better of it. After what had transpired this evening, Shane would wait for Kim's cues. The tango spoke for itself. Instead, Shane pulled Kim into his left arm as she gripped the jacket close to her. He always knew how to make her feel like a lady. As they approached the door to the guest house, Shane turned to face Kim. There was a short awkward silence as neither one knew quite where to go from here.

"It really was a lovely evening." Kim said softly.

Shane placed his hand on her cheek and gently stroked it with his thumb.

"Yes, it was." He said in a hushed tone.

Kimberly closed her eyes for a moment, letting herself feel his touch as Shane traced the outline of her bottom lip. Breaking free from her trance,

"Would you like to come in?" Kim asked tentatively. She quickly turned to unlock the door and walked in. Shane agreed; walking behind; shutting the door on his way in. Both had sailed through the shadows of doubt that surrounded them in the night but the living room was dimly lit, thus the uncertainty followed them into the house. Shane removed his jacket from Kim's shoulders and placed it on the wooden banister by the door, Kim strolled ahead, stopping midway to free her feet from the punishing heels. Shane watched Kim with a look of longing in his eyes. Kim abruptly turned around and with the flip of her wrist in the direction of the small gas stove that showcased her kettle, asked, _"Tea?"_ Shane smiled approvingly as he took his place by the fireplace to get the fire going in the cool, dark room. They had performed this ritual so many times in the midst of their relationship when there was a wall between them that needed to be knocked down. Taking a brief scan of the dimly lit room, Shane could feel the ghosts from the past, taunting him with memories of yesteryear as the fire produced a chorus of phantoms that danced around the walls.

Kimberly looked up from her task and could see the melancholy expression plastered all over Shane's face. While waiting for the kettle to whistle, Kim walked over to the hearth and sat down next to Shane. Looking at him first, then around the room, Kim said wistfully,

"I love this old house."

Shane looked down at Kim propped up on her left elbow facing him; her dress spread in a semi-circle with her shapely legs peering out from underneath. Her eyes sparkled by the fire and the corners of Shane's mouth turned up in appreciation for the picture before him. Seeing his amusement,

"What, you don't like this place?" She exclaimed in bewilderment; gazing out across the living room. Shane crinkled his nose and shrugged his shoulders as he sat down next to Kim.

"The main house, 'yes'; this place…" He said forlornly looking around him past Kimberly, "not so much."

"Oh, I have some sweet memories here…." Kim countered in a childlike voice that drifted off as she looked out across the room. Kim could vividly see the time when her and Peachy would sit on the couch and talk about the baby, play cards, or sip tea by the fire. The woman was a source of an incredible amount of comfort during a difficult time. The bittersweet irony was that through that painful separation with Shane, Kim found contentment in that home with her child growing insider her and the time she spent with Peach. Looking back at the fire, Kim added,

"I feel close to Peachy when I am here." She said with a little sadness. Tearing up, Kim added,

"She was so very good to me…." her voice trailing off again.

Shane hadn't thought of it that way. He hated the house for what it represented and could never grasp the fondness that Kim had for it until now. For him, the guest house was a source of regret. Shane viewed the place as a dungeon that he had 'sent' Kim to for punishment over something he should have shown her more compassion for. And Peachy never let Shane forget that time either. Shane never really acknowledged the sacrifice Kim made for _him_: a sacrifice that would not have been made, had he performed his job properly as both an agent and a lover. It was a mistake Shane had no intention of repeating. Shane looked up and realized that Kim was studying him as if reading his mind and waiting for him to verbalize this. Their eyes were locked into each other for only a moment before Shane dropped his head and said,

"I feel close to Peach…"

Pausing, realizing that he had not really talked about Peachy since her death and how she would know exactly how he should proceed with Kimberly. Unfortunately, far too often in the past, Shane overlooked her sage advice because of his bloody pride. Now, he would give anything to know Peachy's thoughts. Shane continued with a smile:

"When sipping a nice Port or if I smell the aroma of a Cuban cigar float my way."

Kimberly let out a hearty laugh,

"_Peachy and a Cuban…Why am I not surprised?"_ Kim asked rhetorically as she conjured up the image of the Miss Marple character puffing lazily on one of the monstrosities.

The kettle began its high pitch wail atop the stove at that point, so Kim hurried towards the kitchen area to prepare their tea while Shane recounted the time when the two of them were in Havana on assignment. The amusing tale had both of them laughing as Kim began to pour the hot liquid causing her to spill some on her hand, almost dropping the kettle to the floor. Shane rushed over to help her by catching the kettle; setting it back on the stove. Then he grabbed an ice cube from the freezer and placed it on her finger. Shane kissed the area, whispering:

"_All better?"_

Kimberly looked up at Shane nodding her head slowly as he held both of her hands in his; the fire providing the only light that flickered around their faces. The urge to kiss her was great but the timing was wrong.

"To think if I had a dollar for every time you have burned your finger from pouring tea for me…" Shane said wistfully. The memories flooding back to him as Shane stood looking at her.

"Or coffee…" Kim interjected half-heartedly following his train of thought still gazing into his dark eyes. There was a brief pause before Shane took the tray for her and walked back over to the fire. She followed Shane to the fireplace and sat beside him once more. For a few minutes they sipped their tea in silence until Kimberly set her cup down on the coffee table behind them and asked,

"Want to talk about it?"

Without looking at her, Shane simply replied:

"What is there to discuss?" He sat his cup next to hers.

Kim gave him a surprised look and replied,

"How about the incident with Tony…" She implored; the memory still fresh in her mind. Kim continued,

"You looked as though you could have killed him on the spot!" Kim stood up abruptly as Shane reached out in an attempt to get Kim to sit back down. Grabbing her hand before she could put enough distance between them…

"Come Kim; let me hold you. Let's not ruin the evening by dredging up things that you _know_ I can't elaborate on." His eyes were pleading but Kimberly would not comply with his request.

"No! I will not let you sweep me into the moment, so you can avoid the topic. I am not blind Shane Donovan! I know that Tony was just trying to use me to get to you but what were you trying to prove to him?"

"_Damn, the woman is too smart for her own good!"_ Shane thought.

Looking away, Kimberly thought back to the confrontation she witnessed at the bar. In a barely audible voice;

"I've seen that look in your eye before. I know it's personal." Tears were forming in Kim's eyes and she slipped her hand out of Shane's grasp. Seeing the fear in her eyes, Shane stood up and approached Kim; placing his hands on her petite shoulders.

"I won't let anything happen to you."

Kim looked up at Shane for a moment with a look of compassion.

"You can't promise me that…" She replied mournfully.

Kim held up her finger to his lips in order to 'shush' him so she could continue.

"Shane, you are so consumed by this notion of physically protecting me…the children, my family." Kim paused; averting her eyes towards the fire. Breaking eye contact completely, she slowly brushed by Shane to his left, leaving him utterly confused and stepped closer to the mantle. Shane did not turn around but instead fixed his gaze towards the ceiling as though he were saying a silent prayer and waiting for the proverbial shoe to drop. The hands on the clock slowly ticked away the minutes as though time was running out on them.

Kim never completed her thought. Instead she let out a big sigh and said:

"I can't do this. Every time we embark on this…this …I keep running into another maze that carries me into a tangled mess that combines our relationship with your work, which ultimately ends in one or two ways. Neither of them is good." Kimberly said in a defeated tone. Kim remained close to the fire with her back still to Shane. She was clinging to its warmth against the harsh cold of reality that faced her if Kim turned to face him.

Shane wasn't quite ready to give up. Not after they had come so far since Shawn's death. He turned around and rushed over to Kim placing his hands protectively on her shoulders. His touch was like a jolt to Kim's system, her eyes flying open in anticipation of what would happen next. Shane buried his head into Kim's hair and sucked in its fragrance; his breath hitting the back of Kim's neck which made her weak in the knees. Shane slowly turned Kim to face him and could see the tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Kimberly, I don't have a choice in the matter." He said searching her eyes. "I have to finish this case!" Shane added frantically.

"_At what cost?"_ Kimberly whispered and despite the silence that followed, Shane could hear the unspoken _"to us"_ in her question. Shane released his hold on her and Kim became limp despite her standing position.

"Don't you see?" Shane exclaimed; his arms outstretched. "They know…I know things, Kim…It's not you, he wants! This is not just about us!" Shane's words were tumbling out of him as almost two decades of secrets came crashing into the conversation. Kim had a confused look on her face.

"…I lose you either way and I couldn't bear it if something happened to you!" Shane stopped short composing himself.

"Well, now you know how it feels." Kim said meekly. Both stopped talking abruptly as her words hung in the air. Shane turned around and ran his fingers through his hair. The night had unleashed their demons upon the couple and was forcing them to come face to face with their past, their present…

_

* * *

_

_April 1986, Guest House after the ballet:_

_Kimberly realized that the letter her mother wrote to Victor long ago had fallen out of her coat pocket because of a hole. Shane had offered to call and try to locate the item until he realized that she did not want to involve him…_

"_Oh, I see. I'm sorry. I didn't realize…" Shane said abruptly._

"_Wait a second. What's that supposed to mean?"_

"_Let's not start anything right now." Shane replied exasperated by the situation, trying to walk out the door. Kim wasn't going to let it go._

"_Why are you trying to make it sound like I'm trying to start something?" There was a pause and then Kimberly continued:_

"_Now you began a sentence and you're just ready to waltz out the door without finishing it."_

"_I really don't want to argue with you, so let's just forget it!" Shane retorted irritably._

_Trying to disarm the situation, Kimberly replied in a sweet voice;_

"_I don't want to argue with you at all. So just finish your sentence." _

_Shane accepted the challenge as a confrontation and lowered the guillotine._

"_I'm just tired of bumping into one of your little secrets every time I turn around." He said with a bite in his voice. _

_Kimberly leaned back insulted by the remark and said sharply:_

"_My 'little secrets'… Well for your information; what was in my pocket was not one of my little secrets."_

_She was just getting started…._

"_And now since we are on the subject…I'm a little tired too!" Pausing and having Shane's undivided attention:_

"…_For you continually making me out to be the bad guy. Listen, everything I do in my life is not some giant conspiracy against you!" Kim said sarcastically. Kim's voice switched to a patronizing tone that Shane had not been accustomed to hearing….especially, directed at him! She was talking with her hands now._

"_This may be hard for you but it was your decision that it may be best for you not to know every little sorted detail of my life!"_

"_Fine!" Shane exclaimed angrily; slapping his hand against his leg and heading for the door…again. _

_Kimberly walked over to the fireplace and with her back at Shane,_

"_You know its funny how in the past there were a lot of things that you didn't want to know about." She was baiting him now._

"_Oh, what is that supposed to mean?" He barked back at her. Shane aborted his mission of leaving at the moment and stormed back towards Kim._

"_That we all make mistakes! And you just made a big one….You thought I was somebody else!"_

_Shane gave her a confused look._

"_What do you mean? Who do you think I thought you were?"_

"_Someone you dreamed up without flaws and a past." Kim cried out._

"_Oh, Kimberly, for heaven's sakes… Don't drag your past into this! I'm not talking about your past. I'm talking about your bloody little secrets!"_

"_Well my bloody little secrets are a part of my past!" Kimberly replied defensively. Gauging Shane's expression, Kimberly stepped closer to him in an attempt to get Shane to understand. Calming down, Kim began in a more diplomatic tone._

"_Look, I grew up…" Kim was determined to not let the tears take over._

"_I tried so hard not to rock the boat and I really believed that the best way to keep my family together was by these bloody little secrets."_

_Instinctively, Kimberly leaned back to protect herself emotionally._

"_You act like the first secret I ever had started in Miami and we both know that's not the truth." She said with bitterness in her voice before adding in retreat,_

"_Maybe the reason I didn't tell you about this one is because you never really wanted to hear about the others…"_

* * *

Back to present….

Shane walked towards the fire, leaving Kim in the shadow of the room. Each one had been hit hard by the memory. Unfortunately, their focus was on different aspects of the conversation. Shane began to think that nothing he could do would be able to erase the harm he had caused Kim in the past. Perhaps he did not deserve this woman…

"I'm a bloody fool!" Shane began bitterly as he picked at the fire with the metal stoker. Kimberly had turned to face him but was greeted with the silhouette of the man she knew; his white shirt glowed against the intense contrast of the radiance of the fire with the gloominess of the room.

"Shane?" Kim called out. Her voice was laced with trepidation.

"I'm not the man you thought I was." He said cynically without turning his head. Kim took one step closer.

"Who are you, then?" Kim asked a little unnerved by the 'confession.' But Shane did not respond. She tried again.

"Whose secret do you keep?" Kim inquired, thinking that she might be able to help.

"My own." He replied cryptically.

"And who else's?" Kim continued, doubting his answer. It never occurred to her until now that Shane may be protecting someone other than her or her family. Shane ignored the question; getting a little annoyed at where this was headed.

"What have you done?" Kim prodded.

"Nothing you should be concerned about."

"But I am." Kim replied compassionately. The hour was late and Kim was growing impatient.

"Come on, Shane! Enough with the existentialism; just let me help you!"

"You can't." Shane scoffed, hoping he could brush her off. Kim's eyes narrowed; insulted by the tone of his remark. Kim regrouped and took a deep breath.

"Shane, don't shut me out this way." Kim became apprehensive and placed her hand on Shane's arm.

"I know I walked into something between you and Tony tonight and it scares me. You say that you want to protect me, but keeping me in the dark isn't working." Kimberly was right up against Shane's left side, clutching his arm. Her voice grew soft before adding,

"It never has."

Shane turned his head and looked down at her. He longed to ease her fear and tell her everything.

"You're right." He replied tenderly almost giving in to Kim and confessing everything to her. But suddenly, Shane remembered what also happened when he let Kim lure him in with her 'logic.'

"Kimberly, I know what you are trying to do, so don't! You think you can merely be a sounding board and nothing more?" Shane asked rhetorically. The question elicited a bitter groan before he finished.

"I am not discussing any more details than necessary. You'll end up being a part of this investigation whether you intend to or not!" Shane bellowed out. Kimberly's hand slid off his arm as Shane whirled around to face her. Kim backed away from Shane, wounded by the force of his voice. Shane did not expect his response to ignite a flame that would penetrate their very souls.

"_Why not?"_ Kim retorted without thinking. "It wouldn't be the first time you used me when it came to a case" She countered pointedly.

Realizing too late how powerful that comment was, Kim's jaw dropped open in shock with her admission. She saw Shane flinch from the impact of the statement. His eyes were burning with rage; his jaw clenched causing his temples to twitch. On impulse, Shane lunged forward, his right hand had balled up into a fist and in a last effort to control his anger; he picked up the tea cup that sat on the coffee table before them and slammed it into the fireplace. They stood motionless with the sentence still lingering in the tense atmosphere as bits and pieces of the cup shattered against the hearth illuminating past conversations before them….

"_Kim, do you think that you could detain Victor for a bit?"_

"_Kim, did he hurt you?"_

"…_being with him was one of the most humiliating experiences of my life…"_

"_I'm saying I did it for you!"_

At once the clock struck one a.m. Their eyes locked briefly. Kim opened her mouth to speak but the words wouldn't come. With his jaw still clenched Shane vehemently shook his head 'no' and walked towards the door in defeat; his eyes brimming with tears. Kimberly didn't run off after him. Kim stood with her eyes fixed on the fire before her; the happy phantoms dancing around her.

"_Dear God!" _Kim cried out in a whisper. Kim braced herself, expecting to hear the door slam as Shane grabbed his jacket off the banister. Instead Shane shut the door ever so quietly as he left; the eerie stillness shaking Kim to her very core.


	20. Chapter 19: Repercussions

**Chapter 19, "Repercussions"**

Paris, shortly after midnight

"_Have you been compromised?"_

"_Not sure but I will be in touch…soon."_

Tony ended the call with Shane and hastily typed a message to Desmond before placing the phone in his pocket and darted from the study into the living room; steering clear of the massive front window across from him. The light from the crystal chandelier in the foyer caste a warm light into the cool bluish hew of the living room and provided an excellent view for someone observing the penthouse from outside.

"Tony?" Anna called out from the stairs; her voice tinged with anxiety. Anna tied her pink silk robe around her waist as she descended the massive staircase. Tony was pressed up against the wall in the spacious formal living room next to the curio that displayed all of Anna's pricey artifacts. He glided towards the doorway as she descended the staircase and shifted his 9mm Glock handgun down his right backside so that it was out of sight. Rushing up to Anna and sweeping his right hand up around her neck, Tony pressed his body up against her and leaned in so that Anna would be blocked from the view.

"_Shhh_, darling, do as I say." He murmured into Anna's ear. Anna's eyes grew wide and she nodded affirmatively.

"Shall we?" Tony said calmly as he dimmed the lights in the foyer. As Anna started up the stairs, Tony couldn't resist pinching her derriere causing Anna to shriek in surprise. When she turned around to stick her tongue out, Tony made eye contact with Anna one last time, giving her an encouraging wink, masking his trepidation. Tony slipped past the staircase to the right and made his way through the dining room towards the kitchen and out the back exit from the penthouse. Once outside, Tony started in a sprint towards the end of the massive 18th century building. As he rounded the corner and headed towards the front, Tony could see the trees that lined the Parc Du Champs De Mars come into view. Their buds were beginning to give way to a lush array of green leaves but for now, they would not provide much cover on this moonlit Paris night to allow Tony to get closer without being spotted. He would have to rely on the shrubs and bushes that dotted the landscape as well as the stray couple that passed by clueless to their surroundings. Tony paused briefly as he inched closer to the front of the building. A group of tourists immersed in delightful chatter approached from behind and pushed him aside as they made their way towards the "The Wall of Peace" to enter their pleas for harmony throughout the world; oblivious to the air of danger that enveloped them. Tony could not remember if he was ever that naïve about life and often gazed at his daughter as she was growing up in longing for that kind of idyllic view of the world around him. Tony stood motionless for a moment watching the group cross the street towards the wall and was washed away with the memories of raising his family among this historic and picturesque city. Whether it was the numerous picnics on the well manicured lawn on Bastille Day as Tess meandered around, or watching the fireworks from the balcony of their glorious penthouse well into the evening while enticing Anna until they retreated indoors for the night…

Tony had succeeded in creating a fairytale life for his family despite the inherent chaos of his birthright and for the first time truly grasped the torment that his partner had been faced with all these years. Tony's heart began to race and his blood pressure rise at the thought of _them_ getting to his loved ones. Tony could feel Shane's words from long ago coming back to taunt him.

"_And your enemies know that the best way to get to you is through them. Sometimes you can fool them into believing that you have no love for a woman in order to protect her. But with children, there is the knowledge that divorce papers mean nothing. How does one shield their loved ones from being used to get to you? You have to walk around with an enormous Achilles heal, just waiting for the day when your enemies will strike at it."_

Tony peered around the corner of the building to see if the figure remained sitting on a bench across from his penthouse and glanced quickly down the walk to see if there was any suspicious activity occurring around his home. All was dark except for the moon's guiding light and from this angle could see that the stranger on the bench was probably female. Still skeptical, Tony kept his weapon close to him and waited for the next couple of passersby to approach, darting to their left as to remain unseen and crossed into the park without being detected.

The imposing and breathtaking view of the Eiffel Tower illuminated before Tony as he veered right, using the shrubs to his right as a cover. Walking along the old military park was a pleasant experience normally but crouching between bushes and dressed in his Italian leather bed shoes, Tony muttered profanities under his breath. Amusing Anna with some of her gift choices was going to give him blisters at best and death at its worst.

Finally, Tony approached within several feet of the cloaked creature sitting patiently on the bench. Glancing across towards his darkened home, hoping Anna had not deviated from the protocol, Tony eased up behind the target seated before him. As he pulled his gun out in secrecy and placed it in the intruder's backside with his left hand firmly on her shoulder, the woman rose up abruptly and said,

"That is not necessary."

"I'll be the judge of that." Tony interrupted sternly as the woman turned to face him.

"I'm the least of your worries, Count Dimera." The stranger retorted with a quick peek over her shoulder towards the penthouse. Despite, her tough stance with him, Tony detected a strong hint of fear in the woman's voice. She was clearly concerned that someone was tailing her because she had difficulty-maintaining eye contact with Tony due to her constant surveying of her surroundings. Tony now could see a glimpse of her face in the moonlight as the brim of her navy colored fedora lifted; revealing her worn dark almond-shaped eyes and a few strands of salt and peppered hair. The woman was probably stunning in her younger days but Tony could see that time had worn her down as evidenced with the extra weight and tired, sullen eyes that were framed with the tangled web of crow's feet. She looked vaguely familiar, yet Tony couldn't quite place her.

"Well, I see you are quite familiar with me," Tony said waving his hands towards the penthouse. He quickly deduced that using a little finesse with this poor creature might yield better results. "Care to show me the same courtesy by telling me your name?" Tony's voice was silky smooth; his eyes twinkled as he extended his hand to hers. The woman looked slightly deterred, only to snap abruptly back to her original stance.

"I heard you were talented." She said slowly pulling her hand away and continued.

"You can save the pat down. I have a standard issued revolver in my breast pocket." She said, gesturing towards her left side. And added,

"No doubt my detractors are armed with better pieces so let's dispense with all the introductions and get down to business. I know who you are and you want what I have." The woman said, pulling out a small flash drive from the inside pocket of her coat and handing it to Tony. She quickly slid to Tony's left against the trunk of one of the old trees for protection and scanned the street before them up and down. Tony remained skeptical but sensed the woman was more fearful of someone else and Tony had a keen suspicion of who that was. And if his suspicion was correct, this female needed more than a revolver to protect her! Tony found the stranger's false sense of bravado a bit charming but incredibly sad at the same time given the circumstances.

Tony stroked the smooth object in his left hand. Studying the flash drive as though it would reveal its contents at any moment, Tony gave the stranger a hard look and asked cautiously,

"Whom do you work for?"

The question lingered in the crisp night air like a plague. Tony already knew the answer. He just wanted it confirmed.

"…_Stefano, I assumed at first."_ She replied forebodingly. Tony took in a heavy breath and squeezed his eyes shut for a second. Regardless of whether her motives were pure or not, he and his family were exposed. Tony stepped back from the informant as he slipped the item in his pocket and turned to face his home across the street. There wasn't much time. Whirling around as the impact of the last part of her answer rang in his ears,

"Given your connection to Father, why should I spare your life when you know full well that being here puts my…" Tony corrected himself as he aimed the weapon at her again before finishing his thought.

"…_me_ in danger?" Tony demanded impatiently, grabbing the woman's arm before she could escape.

"You don't have to! If you don't kill me, they will." She answered forlornly.

"But you have what you need right there!" She whined frantically, pointing to the pocket that held the treasure. Tony refused to let her off that easy, so the woman took a breath and continued.

"I was brought into the Dimera organization years ago by one of Stefano's trusted associates, but I discovered recently that I wasn't exactly working for your father…" The stranger replied hesitantly.

Tony gave her a skeptical look. She looked towards the ground and back at Tony

"I thought I was working for the good guy." She said looking up at Tony for sympathy.

"I thought we…" She stammered, her voice trailing off.

"I love him..." She whimpered, finally, when his expression failed to soften amidst her pleas.

"_Just one more useful idiot in Father's mind game,"_ Tony sighed to himself

"Do I look like I give a damn? We're not at church, woman and by your own admission we don't have time for hand wringing!" Tony exclaimed exasperated. He was in no mood to listen to the 'whys'. Tony was no priest and certainly wouldn't absolve her for her actions as long as his family was in danger.

"It's all there!" She cried, slumping down towards the ground, catching herself against the tree and then straightening back up to face Tony.

"When I realized…. when I knew, I knew he would want me to find you…I owe you both this."

Tony pitied the creature. She obviously allowed herself be used like a common whore.

"Owe who?" Tony asked zeroing in on her ramblings.

"I thought I was helping. I thought it was him who asked me to infiltrate your father's empire. With my knowledge of international law, I drew up legal documents that no court can overturn. My job was to get Stefano's legal matters in order in the event of his death, to keep his assets clean…I thought I was working for…I was fooled! I can't believe I believed him!" Her words were tumbling out breathlessly in confession as though she had been given her Last Rites.

"Who?" Tony demanded again. This time he grabbed the woman's arm so tight that she winced in pain.

"It's all there." She replied, alluding again to the flash drive. Pulling herself away from Tony's grasp, the woman continued.

"Guard it with your life as I have paid for it with mine."

As the woman turned to disappear into the night, shots rang out from over Tony's right shoulder snapping his attention back towards his home in front of him. The next two seconds passed in a dreamlike manner; slow motion as by instinct he dodged the bullet and attempted to shield the informant from incoming fire. A flash of light accompanied with a thunderous 'boom' reverberated around him as Tony watched his home with all that he held dear, explode before him sending debris in all directions. The last thing Tony remembered when he fell to the ground was the ringing in his ears, and the feeling of his heart breaking as the faint vision of a smiling Anna danced before his psyche before everything faded to black…

* * *

**Location:** Salem,

Morning, present time at Shane's estate

Shane walked out the guesthouse wounded, almost fatally by what had transpired. Kimberly had verbalized something that he knew was true. Hearing it out loud and coming from her was unbearable. The conversation only validated Shane's earlier opinion that staying in the shadows of Kimberly's life had been the right choice. Coming back to Salem, back to all that it held, was a mistake. One that was carefully crafted to achieve this result and a mistake Shane had spent years trying to avoid. He cursed himself for placing Kimberly right back into the line of fire with the Dimeras and he cursed himself for what Shawn's death and the following events were doing to the woman he loved. Shane was at a loss as to what to do next, so he idly walked the grounds in the early morning hours numbed with the weight of his conscious and the dull ache in his heart. He passed by the stables and brushed both Bonnie and Baron, looking for a sympathetic ear, but the horses merely caste Shane disapproving looks…or so it appeared to Shane's guilty conscious. Shane rounded back towards the side of the house opposite from where he began and slinked in the front door, sometime before dawn. Tossing his keys on the sideboard along with his black jacket, Shane armed the security system and staggered into the living room. Pausing by the bar, Shane glanced at his watch. It was four am in the morning. Shane nixed his original idea and pulled his Blackberry out, making a quick phone call. With the time difference, he knew the place would be open already.

"Yes, I need that item immediately." There was a pause.

"I don't care how much it costs… just do it! Thank you."

Shane ended the call, checked for messages and placed the devise on the counter. He was getting more unnerved with each passing hour concerning Tony's status. It gave him an uneasy feeling in his gut about Roman's assignment in D.C. Half dazed, Shane retreated to the couch, placing a pillow under his head and getting comfortable. Before drifting off to sleep, Shane pulled out the cameo from his pocket and stared at it. It was the last image he saw before his brief time out

_Late April 1985_

_Shane took in the aroma of heather that dotted the little stream flowing along the grounds of Donovan Manor. A light breeze that normally would chill him felt refreshing with Kimberly in his arms. They sat snuggled up together on a blanket atop the lush green south lawn, with the sun showering them with its light, as if giving its approval of the coupling. A picnic for two and old leather bound copy of __As You Like It__ lay beside them. With her nestled in his arms as Shane was propped up against a tree, he tried to remember if he had ever felt this much peace in his life. Shane had spent all afternoon conversing with Kim about the playwright and his works and was amazed to have found someone who could talk about the genre as much as he. Emma merely humored Shane when he embarked on one of his lengthy lectures about the subject but Kim had genuine interest in the topic. Her eyes sparkled with delight and Kim interjected a comment or two while they floated from one point to another. Hours passed and the sun was beginning its descent behind the trees as they sat against the tree. Shane was playing with her hair while gazing at the water when he began to recite, "No sooner met," before Kim cut him off, continuing the recitation breathlessly,_

"_But they lookt; no sooner lookt; but they sighed…" _

_Pausing because she had slipped up,_

"_No, wait a minute! That's not right!" Kim said slightly confused, ruining the moment. Shane tossed his head back and began to laugh._

"_Do you need help my dear woman?" _

"_No, I know it!" She protested. Leaning forward and turning around, Kimberly started swatting at him as the two giggled like lovers do. Shane grabbed her hands and pulled her to him so close that their lips were inches apart. The laughter dissipated as they stared into each other's eyes. _

"_One more time…together…" Shane said in almost a whisper._

"_No sooner met, but they lookt; no sooner lookt: but they loved; no sooner loved, but they sigh'd; no sooner sigh'd, but they askt one another the reason; no sooner knew the reason, but they sought the remedy…"_

* * *

The faint sound of a doorbell invaded the sweet reminiscent memory that was playing itself out in Shane's sleep. His eyes flung open. His hand rested on his chest, still clutching the old cameo. Shane was groggy from the memory and the brevity of his slumber.

The second sound of the doorbell was accompanied with a 'rat-a-ta-tat' of the door bringing Shane into sitting position. The morning sunlight was peaking into the living room. His neck was stiff, hair a tangled mess, and his shirt unbuttoned as Shane made his way to the door. Disarming the system, Shane flung opened the door haphazardly. Bo was perched at his doorstep, arm propped up on the frame with what looked like an invitation in his hand.

"_Top of the morn'in to ya, gov'nor!"_ Bo greeted him cheerfully in mock British affectation.

"_And the rest of the day to yerself…"_ Shane replied in a sleepy monotone, accompanied with a very half-hearted flip of his wrist to his temple.

Quickly surveying his old buddy's disheveled appearance,

"Damn, you look like hell!" Bo said with a puzzled look on his face as Bo made his way past Shane and towards the living room.

"Thanks." Shane replied not amused, swinging the door shut carelessly and following Bo into the living room. Bo looked around the room and back at Shane who had walked behind the bar to open up his "office" from behind the built-in case. When Shane returned from the secret room, the two men were locked in a silent draw. Tapping an invitation against the surface of the bar, Bo decided not to ask about the obvious and just begin with the task at hand.

"Haven't received this yet, I assume?" He asked pointedly as Shane took the opened envelope to investigate. It had been opened but the image on the broken seal was still transparent of the unmistakable image of a rising phoenix.

"You are cordially invited to spend the evening with family and friends as we honor one of _Salem's Most Distinguished Citizens, Friday, May 4__th__... 4206 Lakeshore Dr_." Shane read out loud slowly as he glanced up at Bo.

"Whose the _'Distinguished Guest?'_ " Shane wondered aloud, glancing over the invite again for clues.

"Your guess is as good as mine. But I can tell you who else is on the guest list!" Bo replied, pleased that he had the upper hand on the matter. He pulled another envelope from his jacket pocket and handed it to Shane.

"I passed the courier pulling into the drive." Bo said referencing the engraved envelope that Shane was opening. "John and Marlena received one, as well as Kay and ma. I assume Roman has received his but he hasn't returned my call yet."

Shane was nodding appropriately, keeping his expression even as Bo rattled off the names.

"And Kimberly? He asked, already knowing the answer.

"I suppose." Bo answered carefully reading Shane's expression. "I haven't talked to her yet." Shane averted his eyes and began to pace the room still reviewing the invitation. Bo turned around to follow Shane's movements while propping his body up against the bar for support. Bo had been working on a theory for a couple of hours now. Courtesy of Ciara, Bo enjoyed the stillness of the early morning hour to let Hope sleep while he rocked his baby girl back to sleep. The uninterrupted time, allowed Bo's mind to drift aimlessly weaving together events, conversations and observations causing him to reach an unlikely conclusion that seemed highly improbable but nevertheless completely believable if it involved the Dimeras. Shane sensed Bo's interrogating stare but pushed it aside for the moment in order to focus on the issue at hand.

Assembling the Bradys and Dimeras together around a table was obviously Stefano's brainchild. The look and feel of the occasion was too refined while deceptively innocent for it to come from Andre…but for what purpose? For Stefano to announce his presence back in Salem? No, too obvious and flagrant; that was Andre's style. Shane automatically eliminated Steve, but knew he was still very much a part of the equation. Given Steve's history since his "death," Shane expected that his disappearance was a diversion and that his life was not in danger…yet. Knowing the identity of the _"guest of honor" _would answer a lot of questions.

"We'll want to know exactly who is on this list." Shane announced. His eyes lay transfixed on the date. Andre had added his own touch to the festivities. Bo had noticed the date too and thanks to Hope for verifying the date's significance, he could merely sit back and observe Shane's demeanor instead of wasting time listening to him dodge Bo's questions. Nothing the Dimeras did was by accident!

"Recognize the place, gov'nor?" Bo asked rhetorically after a few minutes of silence.

"It's the old Curtis place." Shane replied in a perplexing tone, obviously not making the connection.

"That's correct, Watson!" Bo exclaimed cryptically. "But it also was home to the Dimeras for awhile…both Tony and Stefano." Bo said with a lift in his voice.

"This was before you came to Salem."

"Ah, yes, Andre murdered Stefano's daughter there." Shane responded pensively meeting Bo's gaze. Shane not only had the clinical run down of the events of that fateful party and the drama that ensued afterwards from the ISA files, he got to hear the first hand account from Tony once. Bo was impressed at Shane's ability to recall things that did not intimately involve him.

"And kidnapped his cousin, chaining him up for six months while he terrorized all of Salem." Bo said with disgust. "That whole family is its own worst enemy!" He was caught up in the tale; his voice tinged with sarcasm. Realizing the direction, the conversation had taken startled Bo and he stopped short. Not before catching a glimpse of Shane's guilty look.

"Ok, Bo let's stay on topic since that does not apply to our current situation." Shane lied and Bo caught it on a gut level. He knew he was on to something.

"Funny that your mind would connect to _that_ event." Bo interjected mysteriously. "Don't forget your ex-wife's own New Years Eve demise, thanks to your love sick partner." Bo added with a slight air of accusation to it. Shane narrowed his eyes at the statement. Bo threw his hands up in mock surrender, and commenced with the business at hand.

"What do you make of this?" He asked instead, purposely switching tactics.

"Other than we are scrutinizing the wrong damn house, I'm not sure at the moment." Shane replied, slightly relieved by the reprieve. But he knew Bo's radar was up after catching him in a lie. Shane had to close the conversation and soon, so they could leave the topic behind. Shane walked towards the window and pulled the shade back to allow the sun's rays to pour into the room and somehow rejuvenate his tired body. Bo snapped his hands together and offered,

"I've got a hunch…"

"Go on…" Shane implored, turning to face Bo from the window. Bo had never left his place by the bar. "You remember the underground tunnels that run underneath a lot of the estates along the lake?"

"Of course, I do." Shane replied with smile. "Mostly along Lakeshore Drive…underneath Doug's Place especially." Shane's eyes widened as the picture Bo was painting became clearer. In a flash, Shane felt the cool dampness of the tunnels, heard the rhythmic drip of water as it landed in small puddles along the passageways and recalled taking Kimberly there to see Bo when he was hiding out from Chief Cates. They had participated in a lot of meetings in that dark, foreboding place. The underground tunnels of Salem were an excellent place to hide and transport things…or people without being seen. The perfect set up to perform a trick while under the watchful eyes of your enemies. Shane let out a bitter snort, still locked in a line of thought that mingled between pertinent information regarding this case and the memories of the last case that had proven a bit too personal. A seed started to sprout in the deep recesses of Shane's mind, a connection that would prove beneficial in the weeks and months ahead…

Bo was afraid to interrupt Shane's train of thought and waited while his friend meditated on the matter. The smile evaporated into a deep scowl as Shane's focus or lack thereof, was directed at some unknown source outside the view of the window.

"And one leads to the Curtis Estate!" Shane said at last.

"Exactly!" Bo exclaimed. "Straight to the study… Kellum's old man was the one who had those tunnels built during Prohibition."

"That's right." Shane replied, shaking his finger in affirmation. "Hey, do you suppose one of the tunnels goes under the current Dimera residence?" Shane was sure now why John had not found any trace of Steve when he executed the unauthorized search of the mansion that led to his unfortunate confrontation with Andre's right-hand man and subsequent restraining order.

"I was about to ask you the same thing…" Bo replied, surprised by Shane's lack of knowledge on the matter. He and Kimberly had lived there for four years! Shane shook is head negatively, reading his partner's thoughts.

"I didn't actually scout the place. Kim and Drew…." Shane paused in mid-sentence as another piece of this sorted puzzle fell into place.

"What?" Bo questioned waiting for Shane to complete his thought. After all these years, Shane finally knew the reason why Andre had expressed such interest in the place by making an insanely generous offer on it after Bo had moved out. Bo's mind began to wander while waiting for his partner to let him in on the secret. All the talk of the Curtis Mansion, the Dimeras, Andre and Renee's murder caused Bo to remember things he had forgotten. Mostly, he remembered how lovely Hope looked that day and how they were still at odds with each other. Roman being blamed for the deaths perpetrated by that sicko Andre…

"_You know that man fooled everyone in Salem, even Anna." _Bo said aloud. Not realizing he was verbalizing his thoughts. "Poor Anna." He chuckled.

Shane's eyes flew open and he was instantly pulled out of his fog with the comment. He rushed over from the window and slapped Bo on the back.

"Take your jacket off partner and call John…"

"_Hmmm, oh!"_ Bo exclaimed.

The gesture caught Bo off guard and he lost his train of thought.

"I, I've already called John. He's own his way with the layouts of both places and a land survey of the area he got from a source at City Hall."

"Marvelous!" Shane replied enthusiastically as he gave Bo a one-arm squeeze. Bo's look of confusion encouraged Shane even more as the two started to take two steps forward.

Grabbing his Blackberry off the bar, Shane continued,

"You run into the kitchen, get the coffee going and I'll take a quick shower and call Neil."

Shane released Bo from his grip as Bo took off his jacket throwing it onto the sideboard in the hall. Shane raced up the stairs breathing a short sigh of relief…for now.


	21. Chapter 20: Silent All These Years

"_Years go by will I still be waiting for somebody else to understand,_

_Years go by if I'm stripped of my beauty and the orange clouds raining in my head._

_Years go by will I choke on my tears til finally there's nothing left, _

_One more casualty you know we're too Easy, easy, easy…" SATY, Tori Amos, 1991_

**Ch. 20: Silent All These Years…**

_The Guesthouse, immediately after Shane exited_.

Kimberly stood motionless in front of the fire simply staring at the flames as they leaped up into the air and tumbled back down towards the ash below in intermittent waves. Kim blinked the tears away and exhaled slowly. The words echoing in her mind: _"It wouldn't be the first time you used me…"_ Kim squeezed her eyes shut. _"That didn't come out right. I should have phrased that differently." _She chastised silently to herself. Kimberly began to clean up the mess before her, grabbing a pan and broom from the kitchen pantry and kneeling before the hearth to sweep up the pieces of china from the discarded teacup. Kim's eyes welled up with tears as she stared at the mess before her. The old tea set was her favorite; remembering the day Shane purchased it for her in London so very long ago. Their love was new, innocent and like the tea set, completely flawless on that beautiful April day in the Cotswalds. Surveying the damage of the shattered porcelain was like peering into her broken history with him. Holding a fragment in her hand, Kimberly's thoughts skipped from one memory to another as her eyes landed on each remnant of the cup, some happy, others more along the tragic side. Kimberly suspected that like the cup their relationship was permanently broken and the steps she had taken with Shane since returning to Salem were merely setting them both up for the ultimate, predictable fall.

As she scooped the remains into the pan, Kim's eyes were coaxed away from the hypnotic pull of the dwindling fire and towards the table in the corner. There it set, the portal to Kim's soul. Its contents were hidden and tucked away as they had been for years. Kim abandoned the task and walked over to the table picking up her SLR camera to peer through some of the pictures she had snapped recently. For the most part, Kim's ability to really express her thoughts completely came through the lens or much later in therapy after the destructive seeds of Uncle Eric's actions and her misguided choices had blossomed into a garden full of weeds that almost suffocated the rose trying to break free.

And the first picture to appear on the memory card revealed everything Kim's heart wanted to express but couldn't at the moment; those feelings having been buried deep into the far darkened corners of Kim's soul after she told him good-bye in LA so long ago. Her love for him, the betrayal she felt, the pain they caused, was safer there tucked away from the critical eyes of rejection. But Kim often wondered if and when she could face them and safely release the anguish, would they really be strong enough to endure it?

Kim traced the outlines of the subject with her eyes, the image of Shane's face when she hurled the ugly truth at him hijacking the frame. The look of concession in his eyes and the quiet way he owned up to her revelation, not deflecting it, brushing the issue aside or placing it back on her shoulders, was not lost on Kim. Little by little, Shane's patience and atonement had guided his way to her heart again. The tango pushed Kim to a place of vulnerability that she wasn't sure was worth the risk. "_Some things are better left buried with time_." She mused.

Kim exhaled deeply trying to regain her equilibrium. She set the camera down on the file she was working with and turned towards her bedroom. Like the pieces of china that lined the fireplace, snapshots of her history with Shane followed Kimberly there. As she pulled the sheet protectively up against her shoulders, Kim was lulled to sleep…

"_Hey, did you think when we first met, when we first laid eyes on each other…did you ever think that it would come to this?" He asked lovingly._

"_Oh yeah…" She replied breathlessly._

"_Yeah? Me too…" He chimed in mesmerized by the moment. "No sooner met…" Raising his finger in the air. _

"_No sooner met, but they lookt; no sooner lookt: but they loved; no sooner loved, but they sigh'd;"_

"_No sooner sigh'd, but they askt one another the reason; no sooner knew the reason, but they sought the remedy…" She continued effortlessly._

"_You remember?" He asked, happily surprised by her recitation._

"_Oh yes…Willie Shakerpeare, __As You Like It__, Rosalind speaking to Orlando… Act five, Scene three…"_

The soft chords of Beethoven from Kimberly's cell phone lured her out of her peaceful slumber. As she rolled over into the direction of her phone, pieces of her dream clung desperately to her as the sunlight hit her eyes, demanding Kim to re-enter the present. Shane's voice lingered in the air.

"_And now we know what that remedy was…"_

Kim's eyes opened, half expecting him to be lying beside her. Kimberly sat up slowly, letting her eyes focus through the half closed curtains onto the canopy of trees that dotted the backside of the little cottage in a desperate attempt to gain her bearings.

"_I think we always knew all along. We just had to wait til now to do something about it…"_

The dream rescinded back towards the past, keeping its answers with it for now.

"Hey, Kimmie. Did I wake you?" Kayla asked apologetically on the other end of the line. Her voice was strained.

"I'm sorry to bother you. I wouldn't under the circumstances if it wasn't really important." She was saying through the phone. Kimberly reluctantly let go of the moment as she greeted her sister cheerfully masking her own dilemma. And hearing the heaviness in her sister's voice, Kimberly took control of the situation and promised to be at Kayla's home within the hour.

* * *

Shane raced up the stairs checking his messages as he went along. The flashing red light from his Blackberry had taunted him for the last half of his conversation with Bo and the way Bo addressed him with references of Andre, didn't help sooth his anxiety over the events from the past twelve hours. Shane managed to throw Bo off the trail for now, but he knew time was running out. He could call Neil later. _"Where the hell is Tony?"_ Shane groused to himself while scanning the screen for the answer. Roman had arrived promptly in DC and was heading towards the location in Georgetown to meet with Halpern. _"Good."_ At that moment Shane's eyes rested on a text from 6:23am that morning from his assistant: CODE PURPLE.

"_Bloody hell!" _He grumbled.

Closing the bedroom door behind him and locking it, Shane pressed SEND and waited for an answer.

"Morning, son." He greeted formally and in an authoritative tone. "I just received your message." Shane took off his shirt and tossed it towards the hamper as he entered his bathroom. Cradling the phone in his left hand, Shane splashed some water on his face and began the process of shaving off the morning stubble.

"Good afternoon, father." Came a crisp reply from the other end. Andrew's voice oozed with confidence. He had spent the last three years predominately in England due to his studies at Oxford and was acquiring Shane's native tongue. Speaking to Andrew was like having a conversation with himself at times.

"I was contacted early this morning by one of your associates about boarding one of their horses until the papers are secure for sale to the new owner. I have already made arrangements with the stable so that our accommodations are safe and comfortable for the horse in question. When should I expect delivery?"

Shane put the razor down for a moment and rubbed his forehead as he listened to his son rattle off the information. He made several mental notes: _"Security Level 5 at Donovan Manor, coordinate with Walker on security detail, need updates by the hour. Dispatch team to LA for precaution." _

"Later today." Shane answered in a monotone. He picked up the razor, dipped it into the water and raised it to his cheek, taking slow, deliberate strokes while waiting for a response. Andrew immediately knew what that meant. There was a brief pause over the line. Shane could sense the change in his son's demeanor despite the ocean that separated the two. The corners of Shane's mouth turned upward into a smug grin. Before Andrew could formulate a protest, Shane interceded,

"And whatever plans you have, cancel them. This transaction must go through smoothly. You have to take care of this personally for me. We can't afford mistakes!" He barked over the line, tapping the razor against the marbled sink. Shane heard a disappointed sigh from the other end and surmised, correctly, that Andrew's apparent plans must involve a young woman.

"Look, you knew this when you schemed your way…"

"I don't need a lecture." Andrew interrupted defensively.

"And I'm not giving one. Just reminding you of your _so-called_ decision." Shane replied the biting sarcasm slipping from his tongue before Shane could rein it in. There was another moment of silence as Shane finished his chore, letting the water out of the sink and reaching for the hand towel to his right.

"You can still back out if this isn't what you want. Nothing is official until you finish school." He offered diplomatically, patting his face dry.

"No, work is my first priority." Andrew retorted ignoring the suggestion and mustering just enough bravado to make it believable to the untrained ear. Shane was wiping his face as the words were uttered across the phone and he winced at the meaning behind them. Coming from Andrew, Shane knew it was an indictment against his own priorities in the past. Andrew's days at Oxford had allowed father and son to carry on a more normal relationship besides meticulously scheduled times set around holidays and school functions that both were accustomed to. The closeness was a two-edged sword allowing pleasantries to be caste aside and Shane discovering just how much history Andrew remembered from his early childhood. Shane paused briefly to temper his emotions.

"Well, then; one more thing, son." Shane said slowly.

"Yes." Came the tense reply.

Andrew rolled his eyes waiting for the next request. Peachy had warned the boy that while she would help him with his wish, his father would make it difficult should he continue the process of becoming an agent. She hadn't lied. Andrew was learning just why his father usually got his way in this line of work. Professionally, Shane was serious, demanding, a perfectionist and something of an arrogant prick!

"Just a bit of caution: you are there to supervise and nothing more." Shane warned.

"I can look but I can't touch, eh?" Andrew snickered.

"Not if you want to live to tell about it." Shane replied sternly, walking into the bedroom and gazing at the clock next to his neatly made bed.

"You don't want to piss off _this_ breeder!" Shane added as he rubbed his temples.

"Loud and clear, father. I'll keep you informed." Andrew replied ready to end the call. Andrew was going to prove to him that he was every bit the man his father was!

"Take care, son." Shane said in return, his voice full of love.

Shane tossed the Blackberry on the bed. Walking to the window, Shane raised his arms above his head and stretched his stiff muscles. From his view, Shane could see John's white Escalade parked in the driveway. Scanning the view of the yard before him, Shane recounted the conversation he had with Andrew. Phase one of the contingency plans was underway which meant either Tony was alive and couldn't contact him, or he was dead and the mission was left to Shane. Shane quickly calculated the time difference from his last correspondence with Tony to the time Andrew received the orders, to present. Shane suspected, per protocol, to be receiving something by messenger around dinnertime if The Count was still among the living. He looked towards the bed at the Blackberry and without thinking, rushed over and placed a call.

"_Hi, this is Kimberly Brady. Leave a message…" _

Shane ended the call.

Heaving a heavy sigh, Shane turned on his heel towards the shower.

* * *

Location: Steve & Kayla's house

By the time Kimberly arrived at Kayla's, they were running late for Kayla's doctor's appointment, leaving little time to talk. Not wanting to add to Kayla's stress in having the ultrasound without Steve, Kim kept the conversation light and away from anything serious; including the obvious question of why Caroline wasn't there. The two sisters shared in the joy of seeing the newest Johnson turn over and stretch its little legs in utero, confirming to all who looked at the monitor that the newest member of the family was a healthy baby boy!

By the time they arrived home, the women were laughing and chatting about their children when they opened the door to the mess that awaited them at the house.

"I guess Stephanie hasn't returned from school yet." Kayla said with a disappointed sigh as they surveyed the room. Kimberly giggled as she patted Kayla's arm,

"College kids…we can get this cleaned up pretty quickly." She said placing her purse and phone on the table behind the sofa and picking up the pieces of newspaper off the couch. Kimberly had not seen the paper yet and the picture on the front of the society page stopped her dead in her tracks. The image of people lost in the moment, their bodies entwined and the all-consuming passion that radiated from the page, it all rendered Kim breathless for a moment. Her eyes met Kayla's expectant gaze but she darted them back to the picture, not sure how to proceed. Kim's ringing phone served to save Kim from addressing the void between the sisters. Dropping the paper, Kim hurried towards the window across the room.

"Andrew!" Kimberly greeted him as she answered. Her voice was full of cheer and relief for the distraction. Kayla fumbled around the room waiting for the opportunity to talk with Kim again. When Kim returned from the call, she found her sister rummaging through the shopping bags, humming the same chorus over and over. Kim gave Kayla an amused look as her sister instinctively connected lyrics to the tune:

"_I'm just mad about Saffron._

_A-Saffron's mad about me._

_I'm-a just mad about Saffron._

_She's just mad about me."_

Kayla was tossing her head side to side to the imaginary music, still reveling in the good news they had received at the doctor's office regarding the health of their baby.

_They call me Mello__ …"_

Realizing she was being watched, Kayla abruptly stopped her task of pulling the tags off new baby clothes they had purchased. She stared straight ahead for a mere second, dreading the amused look she would encounter from Kim. With Kimberly trying to stifle a laugh, Kayla asked,

"Why am I humming that?"

"Because your nephew has a weird sense of humor." Kim replied smiling, as she held up the phone for Kayla to see.

"It's a ring tone that he designated for himself when he was here at Christmas. He graciously keyed in one for each member of the family." Kimberly revealed as she noticed the blinking red light on her phone indicating a missed call.

"I don't think you are quite ready for your American Idol audition sis." Kimberly added half-heartedly as she quickly put the phone away. Kayla stuck her tongue out at Kim and threw a pale blue receiving blanket at her. Kimberly caught it and returned to where Kayla was standing so they could survey the goodies together.

"What an odd selection for someone his age. It doesn't fit Andrew at all!" Kayla countered still thinking about her nephew wistfully. Kayla patted her stomach wondering if what she carried was a little Steve incarnate. Seeing Kayla not make the connection, Kim tilted her head and offered,

"Donovan?"

Kayla immediately erupted into gales of laughter.

"Donovan, he may be, but he's got…"

And they both completed the thought in unison, "BO BRADY'S SENSE OF HUMOR!"

The two laughed and braced each other for support before moving towards the couch.

"Oh, you know Andrew," Kim explained as she helped Kayla sit. "The more offbeat the better."

Unfortunately, the good humor dissipated when Kayla pulled the newspaper from between them. The good cheer ceased immediately with Kayla's next suggestion.

"I think we need to discuss _this_?" Kayla inquired hesitantly, gesturing towards the paper.

"_No…" _Kim replied slowly, raising her eyebrow, a subtle reminder of their non-verbal arrangement.

"Anyway, he'll be home for his birthday!" Kim continued, her eyes twinkling at the thought of seeing her son again.

"I'm sure he'll get a hold of my phone, and who knows what we'll be treated to." Kim added with a nervous laugh, seeing Kayla wasn't snapping out of her earlier train of thought. Kayla's eyes fluttered over towards the image, back at her sister, then again to the picture. She took a determined breath and said thoughtfully,

"You know, this past year has taught me something."

Kayla's tone was too honest, too full of affection for Kim to pass up.

"What's that?" She asked curiously before her defenses could flag the question. Kayla met Kim's stare and replied prophetically,

"When two people truly love each other, no one can really keep them apart."

Kimberly pulled back slightly to create a safe distance.

"That's certainly true for you and Stephen." She said tenderly.

"And you and Shane." Kayla added hopefully. There was a gleam in Kayla's eye that Kim was all too familiar with. She was baiting Kim.

Kayla continued,

"Why don't you tell me what happened last night between you two?"

Kimberly turned her head away from her sister and looked for something to do.

"No, not…" She began, picking up some dishes to take to the kitchen.

"With me." Kayla said guiltily, completing Kimberly's thought and following her into the kitchen. Kimberly bit her lip before responding,

"Look I know you want to help but you can't." She said setting the glasses on the counter a little too forcibly causing the sound to reverberate throughout the kitchen.

"Because you won't let me." Kayla shot back meekly.

"Let's not dredge up things that are better left in the past." She replied with a sigh. Kimberly began loading things into the dishwasher and quickly changed the subject, avoiding Kayla's intense stare. Completing the task in silence, she turned around to face her sister who had not moved from her spot at the kitchen table.

"So, have you thought about names for this little guy?" Kim asked lightly, reaching forward and patting Kayla's belly. The elephant remained perfectly sandwiched between the sisters.

Kayla smiled sadly while gazing briefly at her stomach and back to Kim.

"No, I don't want to think about that right now."

Raising her head and taking a hopeful breathe,

"I want Steve to be here to help me with that." She said resolutely, Kayla's eyes rested on Kim's. Kimberly felt an immediate pang of compassion overtake her. She had been there and knew the lonely feeling of growing a child inside you without the aide of its father; a man you loved almost more than life itself and being frightened at giving birth alone and holding that child, _alone_ in a cold and sterile recovery room miles away from home. Kim's face darkened for a moment, lowering her eyes as she whispered,

"I understand."

"I know that now." Kayla confessed in a hushed tone. Kim lowered her head and braced herself against the sink. Without thinking, Kim asked,

"So what's up with ma?" Wiping her eyes and turning around to face Kayla again.

"I thought she wanted to take you to see the baby?"

The wounded look on Kayla's face explained her demeanor over the phone with Kim earlier. Kim's mouth dropped open anticipating the reason and she reached out to offer her arm for support.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Kay…" Kim tried backtracking. "It's really none of my…"

"She received a better offer." Kayla replied coolly before Kim could finish. Watching Kim's expression carefully.

" Momma prefers Victor Kiriakis over her own flesh and blood." Kayla continued tersely.

"What? Surely, no!" Kim faltered. She had nothing to combat her sister's harsh criticism of their mother. Similar feelings had surfaced for Kim in the recent months exploding into their very public argument just a month earlier. Thinking about her mother's behavior since Pop died, anything was possible when it pertained to Victor Kiriakis. Kim shuddered. Looking at Kayla,

"Did she tell you that?"

Kim placed her arm around Kayla for comfort and could see the tears forming in her light blue eyes.

"She didn't have to." Kayla sniffled as Kim was searching her words and eyes for answers. Kayla retreated to the living room with Kim following along beside her.

"Momma called me this morning and suggested you take me today." Kayla replied, her hands moving the conversation forward.

"She said that there was something important to do…" Kayla's mind was focused on the phone call. Kayla's hands came to rest in her lap. Her eyes were wide as pieces fell into place and she wasn't really addressing Kim at this point. Kayla paused for a moment, her eyes darting from side to side as Kim watched her intently. She began to worry whatever Kayla was thinking might upset her and the baby and so Kim began to stroke Kayla's back.

"Shhh, it's ok." Kim said soothingly.

"There has to be a reason…" But Kim stopped short dismissing her own statement. Kimberly had figured out that Caroline did what suited her when it came to Victor Kiriakis and there was no changing it. Only now, Papa was gone and there was no one to rein her in. Kimberly felt compelled to do something. Kimberly stood up resolutely.

"Are you going to be ok if I duck out of here before Steph gets back?" She asked compassionately. Kayla looked up into her sister's eyes and saw the familiar look of savior in them and she laughed bitterly.

"Haven't you sacrificed enough for me?" She asked matter of factly.

Kim stopped short as Kayla tried to stand, lending her sister her arm for aid.

"It's not like that…" Kim attempted feebly.

"Really?" Kayla asked probing her sister. "You're ready to run off and clean up _my_ mess like you always do!" Kayla's voice rose in frustration. There was an air of resentment that laced the last statement and both sisters recognized it. The stillness of the room threatened to suffocate them with their unresolved issues as Kimberly for the first time in their lives saw the problem between them for what it was.

"Don't you think it's time you think about what's best for _you_?" She asked pointedly.

"I am." Kim protested. But Kayla wasn't entirely convinced.

"I have to address this thing with momma first, Kay." Kim's eyes searched Kayla's for permission.

"What about addressing this?" Kayla demanded pointing to the picture plastered across the Salem Spectator.

"Kayla!" Kimberly chastised irritably. Kim was in no mood to recount her evening with Shane with anyone and especially not now with Kayla! She was talking with her hands in a deliberate fashion, her voice strained but steady.

"I know you feel some sense of obligation to get Shane and I back together…"

"And what's wrong with that seeing as how you two are too pigheaded to get it done by yourselves?" Kayla interrupted before she could censor her comment, which only fueled Kim's emotions.

"It can't be _you_ of all people!" Kim lashed out, covering her mouth and slapping her leg in frustration. If she stayed much longer, Kimberly might say some things that she could never take back. Quickly regaining her composure,

"Stephanie will be home soon and you need to concentrate on the positives of this day." She offered, gesturing towards Kayla's stomach. Kimberly grabbed her phone and purse so she could get away. But Kim's outburst had not caused Kayla to waver in her quest, no; Kayla was more emboldened by it.

"You know what I think?" Kayla didn't wait for a response. "I think it is easier for you to lay this at _his_ feet and ignore _my_ role in all of this."

Kim stopped short at the door, slamming her purse against her leg. Kayla was right but Kim could not handle her feelings with her mother, Shane AND Kayla all in one day. And if she had to tackle one of them, Caroline suddenly felt like the easiest one to handle at the moment. Kim took a big breath.

"Why must you push this?" She asked plaintively refusing to face her sister again.

"Because you need to face the truth!" Kayla shot back trying to fight away the tears.

"You're forgiven, no atonement necessary, Kay." Kimberly forced the words out through gritted teeth, her hand firmly gripped on the doorknob. The emotions were sweeping against the well-constructed wall around her heart, causing deadly cracks to form. Still staring at Kim's backside, Kayla forged on.

"After all these years, you've been so silent…since…"

The memory of that day when Kim told Kayla she was stepping aside pierced Kayla's mind. Kayla hadn't really appreciated the sacrifice Kim had made for her that day. She was too wrapped up in the victory of it all. _"What was there to be victorious about?" _Kayla would wonder later after leaving Kim in LA. Because what followed was Kayla's introduction to Shane's cool British reserve…more appropriately an icy wall he built around himself after the accident that left him paralyzed. Kayla had clawed her way to get something she never really wanted, sacrificing her loved ones for what? To prove she could have something that was Kim's? Big deal. She had Shane's flesh, many women had, but never his soul! Ironically, Kayla sacrificed her very own soul to achieve this shell of a relationship. In order to seek the kind of validation she was owed, Kayla threw the only one in the family who encouraged Kayla to be herself, under the bus! And in the process, Kayla unwittingly stepped into Kim's shoes to play the safer version of her sister for Shane. To add insult to injury, in the end, Kayla received little support from this man during her battle against the malpractice suit resulting from her saving _HIS_ life! The ramifications would filter in slowly over the next few years taunting Kayla's conscience until Steve came back. Kayla felt the nauseating feeling of regret as Steve's memories returned and they began to seamlessly rebuild their life together while Kim and Shane still stumbled in the dark trying to reclaim what was lost. Since Steve's disappearance, Kayla had been forced to rely on everyone else if she were to delivery a happy, healthy baby. Her predicament placed her in a similar place that Kayla had discovered when she was deaf. And in that quiet, lonely place, Kayla watched people and their actions with a new perspective, one born out of wisdom obtained during her many years as a single mother recovering from the harsh blows of widowhood. Kayla began to question if she were somehow being punished for her past crimes. As the days past and the nights lingered on without his arms around her, Kayla's heart began to ach feeling that what her and Steve had rekindled in the past year may be ripped away from her once more and for good, if Kayla continued living in the example of her mother.

"Your silence has been deafening to me." She said finally.

Kayla's words were simple and uttered in almost a whisper, yet still able to deliver a powerful punch. Most people commanded a conversation with the elevation of their voice; Kayla commanded attention with the depth of her words.

"Kayla…" Kim begged turning around to face Kayla. Her eyes were pleading for Kayla to stop. But Kayla refused to observe the boundaries Kim had set for them.

"No, I have done it your way, Kimmie! I let you set the terms of our relationship because I was just so grateful for your forgiveness, your love…that you would open up your life to me in LA and allow me to forge ahead after all the pain I caused you with Shane."

Kimberly's eyes lifted to meet Kayla's. There was silence as the two sisters stared at each other, the weight of their past together culminating to this one conclusion.

"But Kayla, you would…"

"No I wouldn't because I didn't!" Kayla sharply interrupted, grabbing Kim's hand for emphasis. Kayla felt the albatross slide effortlessly off her shoulders and she breathe a sigh of relief before continuing,

"And yet, you are still the one to shower me with love and support all these years." She said poignantly.

Both women were crying quiet tears, holding their hands tightly as though if they loosened their grip, the other might slip away…

"Even now when momma is out prancing around town with that man…that man who has inflicted so much harm on each and every one of us..."

Kayla paused.

"After what he did to you." She added in a small voice. Kayla's voice cracked before finishing….

" I would never forgive a man for hurting my children that way and yet she's willing to make him her lover once more!" Kayla said in disgust.

The revelation hung in the air like a poison penetrating the room and consuming the air. The two women looked at each other for support, a broken bond gingerly held together by blood but torn apart through the sins of their mother and the misguided actions of their father. Caroline had been a woman who had chosen appearances over substance, a lover before her children, and fantasy over reality. It was a concept foreign to them having sacrificed their own lives for the good of their offspring. Kim was blown away by Kayla's admission, awestruck with her courage to see the painful confrontation through. Kim struggled to say something but could only manage a meek,

"Thank you."

The two words summed up so much. If only Kim could hear them from someone else? Kim slouched forward with the weight of it all, letting Kayla hold her as Kim held her. No one in the family had alluded to Miami in those terms and to have the words come from Kayla of all people! Kim was almost able to compose herself and give Kayla some closure on the matter when Kayla lowered the gauntlet with the next revelation,

"But Kimmie, what I want to know is why you hold momma's feet to the fire and yet spare mine?"

Kimberly was speechless. Kayla had stumbled upon something so profound in her quest to make amends that it never occurred to Kayla that Kim may not have the answer yet. The two women stood in the doorway frozen for what seemed like hours but were merely minutes before Kim squeezed Kayla's hand and nodded towards her car. There was nothing else to say for now. The cool and safe relationship Kim and Kayla had played out for the past decade was thawing into something else. Not as neat and tidy as the last phase but aided with the warmth of love and honesty, the sisters were on the right path to becoming whole again.

* * *

Location: Shane's estate.

As Shane suspected, the meeting with John and Bo was consuming much of the day. They had two weeks to get a handle on the uncharted tunnels that dotted the homes along Summit Lake around Salem and to piece together the purpose of this dinner, including a pretty thorough list of the attendees.

"Ok, so we have a pretty accurate map from here," Bo was saying, pointing his finger on Doug's Place marked on the map,

"To here at Neil's, which we have easy access to since my dear father in law came back to town " Bo said with a triumphant grin.

"Looks like the days of my youth weren't wasted after all!"

Shane chuckled at the remark and slapped his hand on Bo's shoulder approvingly.

"And we know one leads here and here…" Shane continued on, pointing to two other locations. "But what we need is to know how the tunnels wind from Lakeshore to Lakeview." The two men stood in a draw hovering over Shane's coffee table with the land surveys, house plans and other related documents spread out before them. Another address caught Shane's eye but their dialogue was interrupted with the slamming of the front door. John entered the room seconds later announcing,

"Well, you're right, Shane!"

John continued addressing both men.

"I traced the signature on the lease agreement that Neil faxed over to a few Holdings companies scattered across the Caribbean, Northern Africa, and Europe, some of them shell corporations. It all leads back to Stefano." He said in disgust as he handed the documents to Shane.

"I've always been curious what Dimera's legal team looked like." Bo wondered passively as he scanned the document. Shane responded with a smirk.

"Any progress?" John asked the two, gesturing at the plans. As they nodded in affirmation, John snapped his fingers facing Bo,

"Oh, and your old man is on the guest list." He said with a lilt in his voice. Shane looked up from his work and straight at John in alarm.

"Victor?" He asked in astonishment, trying to control the force of his voice.

"Yeah, what of it?" John looked a bit confused at the direction of Shane's question, but wasn't exactly sure of what Shane was implying. John noted Shane's change in demeanor but Bo stole his attention and so John began to recount his run in with Kiriakis while he was out. As the two men engaged in an animated chat, Shane withdrew from the group and walked slowly towards the window. Folding his arms across his chest and propping his chin on his right fist, Shane began to meditate on the matter. Pieces of information floated in and out of Shane's mind as he methodically reconstructed events from Steve's arrival to Salem and Shawn's death, to the recent deaths in the Dimera family. And in a flash, the past fifteen years of working with Tony started to unravel, coming together seamlessly with events of the past six months. Shane's mouth dropped open and he rubbed his face in a desperate attempt to compose himself. Turning around to face his friends, who were still talking,

"Lexie and Abe received an invitation…"

"_It's the day of reckoning!"_ Shane thought as he eyed John again. Stefano was getting even; no doubt the man was looking to settle some scores while clinching his legacy before he passed on to hell. But something Andre said to him the night before outside of Doug's Place, led Shane to think that there was a key piece of information he and Tony were missing. It nagged at Shane's brain:

"_Those self-righteous people in there are scared to death of the great __Stefano Dimera__ but it is __**I**__ that has the best secrets of them all! Even __Father__ doesn't know what __**I**__know!"_

"Uh, Shane, you with us, man?" John interjected playfully, reaching out to punch him in the arm. John was trying to lighten the mood a little. The stress of the case was clearly wearing on them all, but instead of admitting that to each other, a good-natured roast was a more fitting route.

"He must be thinking about someone special," John answered his own question with a good ribbing at Shane's expense, elbowing Bo in the side, who grinned back. Bo shot John a look and grinned,

"Nah, I've seen that look. He's all business now." Bo replied with a laugh.

Both men started to laugh as they continued to exchange barbs at each other, which grabbed Shane's attention.

"You were saying?" He asked absent-mindedly, lifting his head up from his fist. Seeing the amused looks on Bo and John's faces and realizing he was the brunt of their good humor, Shane shrugged his shoulders and raised his hands in defeat.

"Glad to know I'm the source of such entertainment for you two." He responded wryly.

Bo put his arm roughly around Shane and replied.

"Of course, we're old and married. John and I have to live vicariously through your exploits." He exclaimed heartily, pointing his finger into Shane's chest. There was a chorus of laughter that reverberated throughout the room.

"Don't let Hope hear you say that!" John exclaimed with Shane nodding in agreement. The sound of Bo's cell phone chirping brought the meeting to an abrupt halt. Pulling it out of his pocket and flipping it open,

"_Yello!_" A pause. Bo held his hand over the receiver and joked, "I swear the woman is telepathic!" John and Shane shook their heads in amusement while Bo engaged his wife.

"No problem Fancy Face…see you in a few."

Looking up at the two men, Bo said,

"Got to scram! We've got company and Hope's got a roast in the oven…"

"See old and domesticated!" John laughed as he picked up his phone to call his own wife. Bo began to scoop up some of the documents while Shane took his share back into hiding behind the mahogany casing.

When Shane opened the front door, to escort them out, a deliveryman approached with a package. There was a quick exchange of back patting and adieus as Shane signed the slip to accept the package, tipping the man in the process. Waving off Bo and John with a light-hearted flip of the hand, Shane closed the door, locking it, turned around and leaned against it. Exhaling deeply as he darted his eyes in the direction of the living room, then his left towards the kitchen, Shane looked down at the address from a little known location in Haiti, a knowing smile forming across his face. There was a quiet stillness that had entered the home as his partners left but Shane still paused for a moment to survey his surroundings. Arming his security system, Shane headed towards the kitchen to pull out some left over Chinese and a beer,

"_No one to cook for tonight." _He mused somberly.

Shane had caught a snippet of Bo's conversation with Hope just a half hour earlier. He knew where Kim was; their nightly ritual was most assuredly put on hold for now.

He tore open the box, pulled away some tissue paper that revealed a rather elaborate voodoo doll with a familiar face. Shane laughed out loud despite himself, his voice carrying across the quiet kitchen and bouncing off its lonely walls. Taking a sip of his beer, he investigated the doll closely. Shane could see a small piece of paper sticking out of the front pocket of the Italian suit the doll wore. Unfolding the paper was the following text:

_TAVI, ENTER 104-19-0217P_

Almost on cue, Shane felt the vibrating sensation of his Blackberry on his right hip, and grabbed it immediately. The screen failed to reveal the identity of the caller.

"Donovan." He answered professionally.

"Bonjour, mon ami!" Came the badly pronounced French across the line. Then switching to English:

"I assume you received my present?" The jovial, yet deadly serious voice asked with his feet propped up on an old oak desk hidden away on the remote Caribbean island.

"Yes, and I find the resemblance uncanny." Shane replied in reference to the doll he was holding.

"Shall I stick a fork in it?" He added jokingly.

"Believe me, if I thought it might work, I would have done it a long time ago!" The man replied with a grimace, pulling a pen out from his hat to jot some notes down while he talked.

"Though just to be safe, I sent the thing with no protection so if it happened to be damaged in travel, it might transfer onto the old man." He added dryly.

Shane chuckled at the sentiment.

"One could only hope…"

"…Pray, light candles, dance around a fire. Whatever it takes, if you ask me." His friend chimed in, sarcasm oozing from his lips.

"I'm surprised your wife hasn't done that already." Shane quipped.

"Look, don't give her any ideas."

Shane heard him rustle about in the background. Waiting for him to continue, Shane took another gulp of his beer.

"But back to the issue at hand...You have the time and I'll text you the number tomorrow a minute before, it will delete on its own after sixty seconds."

"Got it!" Shane responded affirmatively. "I'll be here. You've spoken to them, yet?"

"He was sleeping. They have him on a pretty heavy sedative and pain killer because of the burns."

"What?" Shane asked alarmed.

"Nothing too bad considering. Mild concussion and second degree burns on his right arm from shielding himself of the blast. I'll let them fill you in on the details."

Shane cringed at the description but exhaled deeply, relieved by the news.

"She's upset and as pissy as ever til he comes around." He warned.

"Can't blame her. She's got a backbone of steel but considering what's she's put up with in regards to your family…" acknowledged Shane. Anna was a good poker player except when it pertained to Tony.

"Oh, before I forget…" His friend interrupted. "I noticed one of your thoroughbreds registered in the next Kentucky Derby. Any inside scoop for an old friend?" He asked.

"Eugene, you know I won't divulge that kind of information." Shane replied mysteriously. "What I _can_ tell you is that I have secured a new horse from our mutual breeder and will have her for about ten days until everything's in order to complete the sale."

"You don't say…" Eugene answered slowly as he surveyed the calendar over his shoulder. The faint sound of thunder could be heard in the distance and it caught him off guard. Despite the thick veil of humidity that blanketed the air, Eugene felt a cold rush of air sweep in the opened doors of his office from the veranda and the jolt sent a flash before his eyes that disturbed him. Eugene bolted into standing position and abruptly ended the call.

"Thanks for the heads up, comrade. Must run, something's brewing here…I'll call you back!" He said hurriedly.

And there was silence.

Shane shrugged his shoulders and put the device back in its case. Eugene didn't use the code word, so he needn't worry. Probably one of his famous vibes and if it pertained to Shane, he knew he would hear back shortly. Shane ate his dinner standing at the kitchen island. There was no need for formality. He finished off the loi mein, tossing the box and empty beer bottle into the trash underneath the cabinet, the fork into the sink. Shane looked at the clock on the opposite wall, slowing ticking away the evening, briefly scanning his eyes towards his right beyond the French doors to the small cottage below. It was still dark, so Shane resigned himself to his work yet again.

Two hours later work was complete, or as complete as Shane could render it for the moment. Pushing off the mundane administrative work onto Halpern was just one reason why they made a good team to head the ISA. Barring any emergency out in the field or with his personal affairs, he was off for the night. Shane exited his office and surveyed the empty room. Only the receding lights above the bar lit the way and looking into the darkened room took Shane back in time. Voices from the past, mostly his and hers bouncing off the four walls, tickling his ear to join them. Some things never changed. When she was here, the house was alive with flavor: from the smell of gourmet cooking spilling out of the kitchen, the soft light illuminating from the candles, or the passionate roar of the fire, to the soothing sounds of Tchaikovsky, or Chopin flowing out of the sound speakers. Ah, music! It was never a necessity before Shane met Kimberly. Music was something Kimberly had brought back into Shane's life and when she left, it left with her. So with Kim absent, the place was merely a catacomb of stucco and wood filled with books that were his bars, serving to confine Shane into his world of solitude.

Pouring himself a brandy, swirling the contents around in his glass, Shane observed the display detached, waiting for the familiar sound of her car to pull into the drive to save him from the madness that tempted Shane towards the edge. On the far end of the bar set a book, almost hidden from view below the pile of paper that sat on top of it, marked to the passage he had been reading and meditating on for some time. The book beckoned him to come and explore the poem once more to render its judgment upon him.

_The other two, slight air and purging fire,_

_Are both with thee, wherever I abide;_

_The first my thought, the other my desire,_

_These present-absent with swift motion slide._

Shane thought of how she felt in his arms, the smell of her skin, and the way they moved effortlessly across the floor. Kim had accepted him into her life, waking him from the dead, yet again…

_For when these quicker elements are gone_

_In tender embassy of love to thee,_

_My life, being made of four, with two alone_

_Sinks down to death, oppress'd with melancholy;_

When the music died and the dancing ceased, Shane's soul was begrudgingly pulled back into his grave. And so he waited…

A flash of light danced across the window sheers, catching the corner of Shane's eye, signaling an approaching vehicle. Shane recognized the sound and strode across the house back towards the kitchen towards the glass doors. Pressing his arm up against the doorframe and leaning his head upon it, Shane's face was within inches of the glass. He longed to go to her and lay it all out there for her. But his thoughts were muddled and he feared what came out would sound like cheap excuses. So he deferred back to his training, what he did best, what his first assignment was with her. Shane observed her exit the vehicle and disappearing into the little guesthouse. The added security was in place but he needed to see for his own eyes so he would rest easier for the night. Shane's instinct to protect her never waned from that very first day on the other side of the telescope, it just grew deeper and at a higher cost over time. Satisfied that she was safe even if she weren't in his arms, he took the last sip of his drink and headed upstairs to bed.


	22. Chapter 21: There Once Was A

**Chapter 21**

**There Once Was A…**

**Location:**

Paris, right after the blast

The high-pitch sound of sirens approaching made the throbbing in her head more pronounced. Dizzy from being tossed back several yards, she pulled herself up with the help of the cement ledge to her right, wiping soot from her weary eyes. Count Dimera lay motionless before her, his frame lit up by the glow of his burning home. There was little time to feel anything but the adrenaline coursing through her veins telling her to get the hell out of there! True to her training, she used the chaotic scene as a cover to blend in with the panicked crowd to usher her escape.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered as she hurried past Tony and brushed between onlookers rushing to the scene to help the injured.

Walking a few blocks and swiping a woman's purse from a tourist too consumed with the drama, the woman hailed a cab and headed to the one place she could find solace.

"Take me to Six Place du Parvis!" She commanded as she slammed the car door shut.

Safely in the back of the cab, the woman removed the tiny compact from the stolen purse and freshened up, covering her bruising with the foundation powder she had found. Even the flattering haze of the moonlit night could not airbrush her worn appearance. Though her features were the same, the self-confidence she once possessed had leaked into her physique and left her completely stripped of her youthful beauty.

If she was lucky, she could slip out of the city before dawn and then maybe she would have a chance of survival. As the cab came to a halt at the destination, she peered out of the window and gazed at the tranquil view of the historic cathedral. Paying the fare, she slowly emerged from the vehicle and began to walk along the paths around the grounds of Notre Dame to collect her thoughts.

She strolled along the Seine mesmerized by the moon's borrowed light from its celestial donor sparkling against the water below. She caste a melancholy look back towards Notre Dame and pulled her fedora further down to hide her face from the accusing gargoyles that sat perched on the buttresses of the majestic cathedral that hovered above. She was too wrapped up in her own self-loathing to notice the steady clip of men's shoes striking against the cement as they approached her from behind.

"Hello, Gabrielle." Came the familiar cadence of a refined English gentleman. The trance was broken and Gabrielle's head whirled around to greet the man who had tapped her arm with hopeful anticipation but quickly evaporating as her eyes fell upon the sardonic grin plastered all over her acquaintance's face.

"Oh, it's only you." She replied crestfallen turning back towards the water. The sirens slightly north of them could be heard in the distance and despite the smell of smoke and ash that permeated the air from the explosion an hour before; the Parisian skyline had an almost eerie stillness to it.

"Where is he?" Inquired her companion as he motioned across the river towards the glow of the fire in the distance. Gabrielle followed his gaze and shuffled her hands inside her coat pockets fumbling around for her weapon.

"Looking for this?" He asked pulling the revolver from his coat. The look of shock and horror across Gabrielle's face was priceless!

"Drew…." she began but he blew her off as he empty the rounds and tossed them over his right shoulder into the water below. Suddenly, the emptiness of the city overtook her and Gabrielle was gripped with fear. Drew reached out and forcibly took her hand returning the hollowed gun to its owner. She looked positively confused and Drew was enjoying every minute of it.

"As I was saying, where _IS _he?"

Gabrielle swallowed hard but snapped back,

"He was _THERE_ when I left! Unconscious and lying on the ground!" She cried gesturing with her hands.

Her voice was strained and she couldn't quite read Drew's thoughts, which made her even more anxious. Gabrielle averted her eyes and added,

"I followed the script as we agreed." She retorted leaving out the part of handing over files to the enemy. Drew watched her for a moment, carefully choosing his words.

"Our men are covering the debris right now for clues. He can't get too far in that condition then." He said slowly.

Sensing her unease, Drew slipped his hand under Gabrielle's chin and coaxed her eyes to meet his. He leaned in as though he might kiss her.

"Relax darling. You are safe with me." Drew cooed into her ear. His smile looked genuine with his dimples displayed just perfectly across his face. Despite knowing the truth, Gabrielle could let herself pretend Drew was actually his brother again. Gabrielle melted into Drew as she recalled a long ago event, closing her eyes to take in his voice that mimicked what her heart yearned for. They were similar creatures, Drew and Gabrielle. Like the moon high above them they depended on the light of another to breathe life into their vacant shells. Seeing her expression irritated Drew. It had been amusing to use his brother's Bond-like reputation for sport but over time the adoration all these women had for Shane had worn thin. Drew found these creatures contemptible.

"Oh Gabby, Gabby! You stupid little whore!" He exclaimed, pushing her away and narrowing his eyes suspiciously.

"What ever did you do?"

"Nothing…" She offered tentatively trying to take a step back before realizing that Drew had her pinned against the backdrop of the river. Drew stepped forward pulling her into a tight embrace, and gripped her arm for support with his left hand. Any onlooker would take the gesture as a passionate display of love that signified the city's reputation. Drew pressed his lips to hers to muffle her scream as she felt the tip of a blade penetrate through the layers of clothing and into her flesh. Her fear had become reality and the worst part was Drew managed to still surprise Gabrielle with her own death. Drew leaned back slightly to watch Gabrielle's wide eyes and witness the life sink out of them as she stared back into his eyes which, in the dim of light looked of two deeply dug graves. Before she could utter a sound, Drew gave the knife another shove upward and Gabrielle heaved a final groan before slumping forward into his torso. With a slight of his hand, he thrust the knife out and pushed Gabrielle's limp body over the ledge and into the murky waters below. Glancing around once more Drew began to whistle cheerfully as he pulled a men's handkerchief from his breast pocket wiping off the prints from the golden handle. He took one more look at her corpse floating face down and chuckled at how her hat managed to land right over her mass of mane floating above the water. "_Just the way I preferred to fuck her." _Drew mused to himself. He smiled approvingly at the moon and placed the cloth into his breast pocket, noticing a small bloodstain on the lapel of his coat.

"Damn, I'll need to have that laundered in the morning." He said out loud as he turned toward the path and began the walk back towards his car. Passing by a row of shrubs along the old cast-iron gate that lined the perimeter of the church, Drew slipped the weapon carelessly as walked by.

* * *

**Location:**

Salem, The Curtis Estate, the study the morning after the Paris Blast.

Andre sat in a plush upright chair across from his uncle's obtrusive desk, waiting for the man to make his next move. The black mahogany furnishings had been renovated to perfection, the floor redone to a creamy ceramic tile to enhance the richness of the wood and pull the natural light in from the bay window to breath life into an already oppressive room. Stefano barely even acknowledged Andre when he had entered into the study a half an hour ago, lifting his eyes briefly for a moment to see who had entered the room before resuming his meditation on the chess set. The pieces were all aligned specifically to mimic his uncle's little mind game that was in progress with the people of Salem. Picking up the white knight, Stefano manipulated the piece in his right hand finally addressing his nephew.

"What is the progress on outing Tony?" The old man asked, eyeing Andre suspiciously.

"I'm waiting to hear from Donovan at any moment." Andre replied evenly. These regular meetings with Stefano were becoming suffocating now that his own little plan had been put into action. Maintaining the appearance of loyalty to the bastard was becoming more difficult each day as he watched Stefano lie to him at ease as to the real purpose he wanted Tony found and returned to him. Both men were attempting to exact revenge on the other. The question was who would be the victor in the final mind game. Andre inhaled deeply and continued,

"I'm sure we either have him in our possession…"

"I want him alive, you fool!" Stefano slammed the piece down on the board and stood up, towering over Andre even while a desk separated the two.

"Have you seen the reports coming out of Paris?" He bellowed. Andre shot up to meet Stefano's anger head on.

"You didn't even realize he was there," Andre sneered. "Your precious Tony, right under your nose all this time!" Waving his hand across the chess board in disgust.

"Without _me_," He spit out, " _you _would still be in the dark concerning him!"

Stefano leaned back and glared at Andre waiting for the next cue. The room displayed an eerie coldness despite the warmth of the late April sun as two men stood in a standstill waiting for the other to make a fatal mistake in this tragedy. Andre walked over to the window peering out of it to keep Stefano from reading his expression. Having the man's eyes bear into his backside was enough pressure. Regaining his composure, Stefano moderated his tone with a sigh of concession.

"Are the invitations arriving to their destinations?"

"Yes." Andre replied triumphantly. He grinned despite himself regarding the matter.

"Excellent!" Stefano exclaimed clapping his hands together breaking the tension created by the two. Stefano gazed back towards the chessboard and at the two knight pieces.

"Now, remember, once we have Tony, all bets are off with _Director Donovan_!" He proclaimed, waving his hand like a maestro for effect. His Italian accent was thick with sarcasm.

"I'm afraid I underestimated Donovan's skill at the game early on." He said with regret. Grabbing both the white and black knight pieces and shaking them in his right fist, directing them towards Andre for emphasis,

"So, I'll let you render his judgment for aligning himself against me, considering the abuse you have suffered at his hands." Stefano said ominously.

He met Andre's eyes directly to punctuate the sincerity of his statement. Andre smile graciously masking the loathing he harbored knowing that Stefano was planning his own judgment against him. Forgiveness was not in the Dimera lexicon and Andre knew his time was short in remaining in his uncle's good graces. A smile began to twist along Stefano lips as an idea was forming; Andre remained silent allowing the old man's mind to work, thus, keeping him off Andre's case for the moment. Inside his pocket, Andre's phone vibrated and he offered his hand up to Stefano to quietly excuse himself from the study. Andre hurried into the living room, closing the doors behind him; Stefano waving him off dismissively.

"Where are you?" Sniped Andre into the phone when he answered it as Andre was still in the foulest of moods. It had been almost twelve hours since the explosion at the suspected residence of Count Dimera and he had no corpse to view or news that would negate the disappointment he felt for not reading an AP wire announcing the death of his prick of a cousin. Instead the internet was buzzing about the incompetence of the French government in their handling of a gas leak that resulted in an explosion killing a mere 87 people along the Champs Du Mars.

"London." His partner replied tersely.

"What the hell are you doing there?" Andre fumed. "And what did you do with Pascal?" He demanded. From the other line, sat Drew in a local pub, his feet propped up on the filthy table in front of him. He paused before answering, taking a big gulp of his ale, slamming it down on the table and replied impishly,

"_Ah, the hapless Gabrielle_

_She served her purpose well_

_When she began to disobey_

_I sent her on her way"_

Andre looked puzzled by the reply. Rolling his eyes and trying to mask his irritation, he asked tensely.

"So you left her in Paris?"

Drew had quickly taken the conversation and turned it into sport and thus, replied with a smirk, "Sort of."

Before elaborating,

"_The haggard Gabrielle,_

_Wore desperation very well_

_What she pined for, none would give her_

_Now she floats downriver"_

Andre smiled approvingly at the response and continued on,

"Nice work my friend but why do we _still_ not have Tony?" The question came out a bit too forceful which caused Drew to blow him off with another limerick.

"_The eager Gabrielle_

_Served me well in bed_

_Perhaps, had she used her head_

_She wouldn't have wound up dead!"_

"Enough with the limericks, I get it!" Andre barked over the line. He had a disconcerting feeling about how Stefano watched him in the study during their conversation and was getting impatient that he couldn't produce something to satisfy his uncle's skepticism.

Drew straightened up in his chair, letting his feet dropped to the floor with a 'thud' and became silent, offended by the outburst. Switching positions, he motioned for another round of ale in the process. Andre sensed Drew's quiet insolence over the line, as Drew made no effort to sip the beverage quietly. Neither man was prone to apologies so Andre took a deep breath and tried again.

"Is she the reason we don't have him?" He asked slowly trying to remain calm.

"No, Ms. Pascal led us straight to the Count's residence. I saw both of them across from the penthouse before I detonated the device." Drew replied wickedly. He grabbed a few nuts from the wooden bowl the waitress had placed on the table, tossing them back, he continued with his mouth chewing them up,

"I do believe your cousin has nine lives!" He mumbled between bites. "I think she might have tipped him off on the plan beforehand, though…"

Andre had enough of Drew's games.

"So find out what she and Tony were talking about!" Andre impatiently interrupted before thinking it through.

"Well obviously I can't interrogate her now!" Drew howled sarcastically over the phone put off by Andre's tone. He did not appreciate being talked to as a subordinate.

"But I have a hunch and an idea, shall we say, _to kill two bastards with one stone_." He continued cryptically.

Andre paused and looked around the room. Inching closer to the doors leading out to the veranda, a devilish grin slowly crept along the lines of his mouth.

"I'm listening." He replied.

"Granted we don't have Tony, _but_ we found something of interest in the debris." Drew began with a haughty tone. Drew still wasn't over being lectured by Andre of all people on foiled plots against their foes. If Andre kept up the berating, he was going to have to dredge up some old history to put the man back in his place.

"Seems your dear cousin has a family…" And Drew stopped to let the information sink in. Andre's eyes lit up. If true, _"oh, the possibilities!"_ He thought.

"Well, go on." Andre cajoled after realizing Drew had stopped talking.

"I'm not sure I should since you seem to doubt my competence." Drew replied with a bite in his voice. Andre switched the phone from ear to ear, stepping out onto the veranda to inhale some fresh air. He had seen Drew like that this before and didn't have the time for stroking egos.

"What must we do to settle your conscious for my insulting behavior?" Andre hissed from behind clenched teeth.

"What? You are going to offer me more money?" Drew offered, amused by the unspoken suggestion. Drew did not need money. He had invested his parents' inheritance wisely and relied on his charm to siphon material things out of others. Blackmailing him wasn't possible since he possessed no ties to family. But Drew could certainly blackmail Andre by ratting him out against Stefano. Andre knew he walked a fine line with Drew whose laughter rippled across their wireless connection causing Andre to pull the phone away from his ear in disgust. Drew had been a delightful ally over the years precisely due to his lack of attachment. There wasn't anything Drew wasn't willing to do but the quality was a two-edged sword because it also meant you could not manipulate him either. Andre sucked in a tense breath and pushed back the profanities boiling up inside him.

Drew knew not to push Andre too much further as well. Though Drew had the upper hand, Andre was not the kind to mess with, so Drew filled him in on what they found in the ruin of the penthouse. The computer yielded no information having obviously been set to self-destruct with the push of a button. Ironically, the incriminating evidence of Tony's secret life was discovered in a more traditional way: a photograph found tucked away in a book in the middle of the rubble. Drew did not relish revealing to Andre its contents. The picture showed Tony and Anna holding a newborn, obviously a girl and the estimates from the professionals were the picture was taken in Paris around eighteen years before. Drew heard Andre curse over the line and then there was silence.

"Now let me tell you what I suspect and propose our next course of action." Drew advised after a few seconds of silence. Moments later, Andre ended the call and returned inside the house.

"Oh Father!" He called with a new uplift in his voice. Not waiting for Stefano to answer he walked briskly towards the studying inquiring,

"What are your immediate plans for Johnson after we release him?"

* * *

**Location:**

Brady Home, over the pub

Late afternoon.

Kim gave a light tap on the door before entering into the kitchen area where her mother was doing the dishes. Looking up, Caroline greeted her daughter with the same furtive look as her daughter held. They had not spoken since that day at the Pub.

"Kimmie." Caroline acknowledged quietly.

Kimberly took the cue and walked slowly into the room, placing her purse on the table and standing behind a chair for support.

"Momma, I'm not looking for a fight today." She said in a voice barely above a whisper. Caroline looked at her daughter compassionately signaling Kimberly to proceed. Kim took in a determined breath and squeezed the chair for some sort of strength.

"I just left Kay's." She declared, eying Caroline's reaction.

"And…" Caroline moved closer to the opposite chair in this standoff. Kim dropped her head and bit her lip. Looking Caroline straight in the eye and without raising her voice,

"Momma, why do you choose Victor Kiriakis over your own children?"

"Kimberly Anne!" Caroline gasped and turned her back on Kim. "That's a lie!"

"Really? What was so important that you would not be there when Kayla was to have her ultrasound?" Kim pleaded.

"Victor had some news regarding your father's death!" Caroline cried defensively. Kimberly stopped short as Caroline continued. "We were following up on some leads with the people Victor has hired track down the killer…" Caroline paused and reached out to Kim hopefully, "and maybe even find Steven."

Kimberly's mouth dropped open, shaking her head in disbelief. Caroline stepped forward trying to re-establish a connection with her daughter. But Kimberly stepped back raising her hands up in defense pushing Caroline's hands back at her.

"I don't believe this." Kimberly was saying. "And what did you learn?" She asked rhetorically.

"Nothing." Caroline replied quietly in a defeated tone. Kim turned her head away from her to soften the blow of her rolling her eyes at the answer.

"Of course." Kim said slapping her hand to her thigh.

"Kimmie…"

"No!" Kimberly pointed an accusing finger at her mother and started pacing the room.

"Both of your sons…and Shane!" Kimberly was shaking her head, the words tumbling out. "Don't you have any faith in them?"

Kimberly thought of all the time the three of them and John had spent on this case, the countless mornings she came downstairs to find Shane still in his clothes from the night before working this angle. And she knew they were on to something! Kim just couldn't put her finger on it quite yet. If Victor was "helping" there was an ulterior motive and it wasn't merely spending time with Caroline. He probably had something to hide. As Kimberly pieced together what Caroline was saying and what she wasn't saying, a rage surged within her at the thought that no one, not even her children came before this unexplainable hold Victor had over her mother. As much as she loved Shane there were limits to where she would go and Kim demonstrated that when she left for LA. The first was to ensure the safe delivery of her child and the second was to preserve her dignity. Kimberly looked at her mother with pity that she would debase herself over and over for someone like Victor Kiriakis and she resented that the least this woman could do is not flaunt it in their faces that she had such little regard for their ability to solve this case.

Caroline stepped forward and asked plaintively, "What's wrong with having the extra help?"

"The source ma!" Kim exclaimed exasperated that she would have to elaborate on this fact. Kim was standing a foot away from her mother when she spoke the next words.

"For crying out loud, momma, for all we know, Victor Kiriakis could have planted that bomb on papa's boat," She said extending her arm towards the marina and pointing back at Caroline,

"And you're running around sleeping with the enemy without a care in the world!"

A hand came crashing down against Kimberly's cheek, blinding her for a moment with the sting of it. The sound reverberated throughout the room.

"I am your mother!" Caroline reprimanded her, visibly shaken by the act. As Kimberly clasped her left cheek, tears were streaming down her face, nodding her head slowly in affirmation. Kim was barely able to stand and replied choking up,

"I know. That's why it hurts so much."

The two women looked at each other, the ugly truth of Victor's effect on the family sandwiched between them in the room. After several minutes of silence, Kimberly took the first step and moved towards the table to grab her purse. It was obvious that Caroline was not going to budge on this day. Kim had no idea if her mother actually heard what she was trying to say. Caroline stood still transfixed on the picture of her four children on the mantle of the fireplace. As Kim moved towards the door for an exit, she paused, pushing back the tears. She looked straight at Caroline without her mother acknowledging her.

"Momma, you're right and I'm sorry. You are my mother and I should not have disrespected you." Kim said apologetically. She drew a heavy breath as Caroline's eyes filled with tears once more.

"But I deserve respect too and I just can't imagine placing my trust in someone who would use my children in such a grotesque way," The words came out so forcibly, so full of resentment that the tone even shocked Kim, so she tried to temper her emotions realizing they may be falling on deaf ears once more. But she was determined to defend her actions regarding Caroline and Victor's relationship.

"So for my dignity, please understand if I don't participate in your little fantasy of everyone holding hands by the fireplace and pretending that what has happened in the past didn't happen." Kimberly flung opened the door and added in a wounded voice,

"She's having a boy!"

Kim shut the door behind her and escaped to her car before the tears came flooding out. It had been a long and draining day. As she sat weeping in her car, Kim slowly realized a weight had been lifted from her shoulders and instead of feeling depressed, she felt relief and a new sense of strength. Kim drew a line in the sand and there was no turning back.

Collecting herself, Kim began to retreat back to the guesthouse when her phone chimed.

"Hi, Hope!" Kim answered trying to sound light. A pause.

"Oh, I don't know, I…" Another pause.

Kim listened to her sister-in-law extol the virtues of having dinner with her, Bo and her baby niece. Kimberly sighed, accepting the invitation.

"I'm on my way."

It was easier to agree with Hope than fight her.

* * *

**Location:**

Donovan Manor

The evening after the explosion

True to Shane's cover, an exquisite chestnut colored thoroughbred arrived at the Donovan stables that evening shortly before dinner. As Andrew supervised and assisted unloading the horse into their stables, he silently cursed his father for toying with him on the phone earlier and making him cancel his plans with his new love interest in order to baby-sit an animal! He tipped the men generously as he was raised to do and headed back towards the house to grab a bite before the meal got cold.

"What kind of lightweight does he take me for?" Andrew grumbled to himself as he took his empty plate into the kitchen. Waving off the servants so he could do the task himself, Andrew peered out the window and gazed at the grounds of the estate, the sun sleepily setting behind the horizon. Even without seeing him, Andrew knew where each man was stationed. _What on earth was the point of all this bloody security? _

Wiping his hands dry from the soapy water, Andrew glanced at his watch and reached for his phone. He could still call her and try to charm his way into a late date. Perhaps coffee and dessert? Andrew shook his head in disbelief that a girl had kept his interest for this long. For the past two and a half months, this beautiful creature had absolutely captivated him with her quick wit and physical beauty. Her smile was like the early rays of the morning sun and her laugh revealed a true innocence so rare to find in young women these days. He loved watching her green eyes dance as she discussed her opinion on current events and the way her soft silky flaxen hair felt in his hands. He actually found himself sniffing her hair in affection once, throwing him completely off guard. _"Good grief, Andrew! Who does that kind of thing?" _He wondered. Yet it was intoxicating and he longed to walk with her along Hyde Park so he could do it again. She was extremely intelligent and way too inquisitive for her own good but those were expected attributes for a person studying to be a journalist. Andrew got the distinct impression that she knew more about him than he did of her, so he searched his mind for clues where their paths might have crossed. Simply put: this intriguing creature, who he called "Juliette" based on their first meeting on the plane, had completely taken Andrew out of his element…

The chiming at the front doors interrupted Andrew's starry-eyed musings.

* * *

Bill Walker was a very close friend of Roman Brady from their early days in the ISA. He came from an old military family in Virginia, graduating at the top of his class at VMI, before serving in what is now referred to as 'Special Ops' at the tail end of the Vietnam War. He was an imposing figure at 6'3'' with faded blonde hair and almost translucent blue-eyes due to age. Roman had recruited him into Shane's very tight inner-circle when he left Salem after his divorce from Marlena in 1994. Growing up, Andrew would always see him whenever he visited his father in London and could have sworn the man had shown up a few times out in LA absent from his father. Andrew found Bill to be very intimidating until recently when his uncle came to London a week ago to investigate the suspicious murder/suicide. It was a dreary, rainy night at a local pub where Andrew saw a new side of Roman as the two men recounted stories of their youth to Andrew while revealing pieces of his father's history in the process. Bill was the head of Shane's security team and now he stood at the door to Donovan Manor.

"Master Andrew!" Bill greeted him in his aristocratic southern drawl, shaking his hand with one hand, an armed piece in another. Andrew flashed a brilliant smile and before he could inquire about the purpose of the visit, Bill hurriedly escorted a cloaked stranger into the estate, shutting the door behind them, locking it in the process.

"Your assignment!" He announced as Andrew's eyes followed in the direction to where Bill's voice projected. The hood of the coat tumbled down revealing a young woman around Andrew's age. She was tall and slender; a raven-haired beauty with a Mediterranean complexion and hazel eyes that twinkled with a deceptive innocence. She was the most exotic woman Andrew had ever laid eyes on and probably as dangerous as she appeared to be for a man who let himself fall under her spell. It was clear by the way she lustfully eyed Andrew that he was her intended next target!

"You can call me Tess." The young woman introduced herself to Andrew with a faint French accent. She extended a delicate and well- manicured hand towards him. Her eyes sparkled with life and her smile was quite alluring which compelled Andrew to respond chivalrously by taking it and bowing his head ever so slightly.

"And I'm Andrew." He replied as he returned a smile exposing his inherited dimples.

Bill cleared his throat forcibly snapping Andrew's attention away from the lady.

"Escort the lady into the family room, Celia." Andrew gestured towards the servant close by and focused on what Bill had to say. The older man stepped forward cautiously, smacking Andrew on the back.

"I'd be careful if I were you." He warned, glancing behind the young man towards the young woman in the adjacent room who was sizing up the decor. When Andrew tried to brush off the implication, Bill responded with,

"A wise man doesn't shit where he eats, son."

Andrew stifled a laugh and rolled his eyes in agreement.

"Yeah, I know. I have a half-sister somewhere who's a living example of _those_ consequences." He replied wryly. The response elicited a brief half-hearted smirk from Agent Walker before the man raised his finger at Andrew for instruction.

"Where I come from we keep commentary of that nature inside the family and I know you were raised that way too." He said with a wink. "Don't tarnish your good breeding taking up issues with the wrong parties. Take it up with him!" Bill concluded with a firm pat on the arm. "He's a good man and you owe him that much."

Andrew retreated in conciliatory fashion.

"You know where I'll be." Bill said as he exited the house.

Andrew felt the sting of the rebuke, paused to compose himself, and turned to enter the room to see Tess eying the pictures of his family on the mantle. She possessed an air of opulent wealth, the kind that knows its own and has a very limited membership into. Studying her features and the way she conducted herself, Andrew guessed Tess was actually younger than she appeared to be.

"Wow! I see where you get your good looks!" She exclaimed in appreciation. Andrew headed towards the mini bar to make a drink as Tess eyed him flirtatiously. He was pouring a glass of brandy and looked up to see her three inches from his face. She had her arms folded across the bar to give him a hint to what lie beneath her silk shirt, her thick straight hair tossed over her shoulder landing over her chest for added effect.

"Do you have nice Chianti?" She purred provocatively, her long thick lashes fluttering as she asked the question.

Andrew had to admit she was very appetizing but found her more amusing than anything else. _My, she's awfully sure of herself!_

"I wouldn't want to contribute to the delinquency of a minor." He replied curtly as he stood upright to assume dominance over the situation. Andrew was one of those young men who preferred to do the chasing, not the other way around and this was a test he planned to pass flawlessly. However, Tess was not deterred.

"I beg your pardon!" She exclaimed in mock offense, which amused Andrew. He sipped his drink slowly not buying her charade.

"So how old _are you_?" He taunted.

"Twenty-two." Tess boasted, tossing her head back to allow the strands of her hair to flow through the air.

"Try again." Andrew snorted, taking a disinterested sip of the liquid.

"I'm over eighteen!" She shrieked, put off by the fact that this man had the audacity to not pant like a dog in heat over her. Andrew walked around the bar and extended his hand towards her chin to get her attention, arching his eye for her to cut the bull.

"I'll be nineteen in August." She answered defeated.

"Ok, then." Andrew sighed as he walked over to the leather sofa and gestured towards the bar,

"Have _**a**_ drink, sit down and we can get to know each other." He replied as though he were talking to his little sister. When Andrew turned in for the night, he congratulated himself on how he had handled the young lady and knew if she was important for Bill Walker to be on guard here then maybe his father recognized his abilities after all!


	23. Chapter 22: Chasing Demons

**Chapter 22**

**Chasing Demons**

"_Frailty Thy Name is Woman."_

_Hamlet__, Act I, Scene ii_

**Location: Salem, Shane's Estate **

Shane sauntered down the stairs in the early morning hour sliding his arms into his dress shirt. He struggled to make his way through the house towards the kitchen. Light crept into the windows creating a hazy grey atmosphere punctuating Shane's lack of motivation to begin the day. The cold stone tile pierced his bare feet, shedding the remnants off his dream-like state. Pouring the coffee into his mug, Shane sipped the warm brew slowly eying the sleepy view of the guesthouse from the cover of the French doors. The ring tone emanating from his Blackberry interrupted Shane's thoughts. Securing the device on his right hip,

"Donovan." He greeted crisply into the mouthpiece.

"Shane, we have some interesting developments." Roman answered ominously over the line. The 6am meeting was a bit early for either to exchange pleasantries. Shane clutched the PDA attached to his belt instinctively bracing himself for the news.

"Yes."

"Wells and Dimera match." Roman revealed casually.

"Do we know how?" Shane asked, suspecting the two shared the same dastardly DNA. He set the mug on the granite countertop contemplating how it tied to Stefano and Andre's plan. The ISA had scoured the Dimera family tree, Stefano's brothers being much simpler to trace. Stefano and his progeny was another story. The bastard's past was riddled with ghosts, secrets and willful deceit. It wouldn't surprise Shane to learn of another child Stefano sired, but he suspected a more likely source. His conversation with the Count in the next few hours would be very illuminating. Shifting his focus to what Roman was saying,

"…_..shared Y chromosome. It will take another week to learn exactly how they are related." _

"Very well." Shane replied preoccupied.

There was a brief pause.

When Shane failed to offer more information, Roman breathed a heavy sigh and lowered the hatchet.

"You want to come clean with me?" He bellowed over the line. Roman long suspected that Shane was not being completely forthcoming with him as it pertained to the Dimera case. For twelve years, their professional lives dovetailed as the two worked side by side despite the physical distance. Yet, since Shane's return to Salem six months prior, Roman sensed his partner led a whole other life hidden beyond the periphery of his public personae. Just whom the hell was Shane working with on the Dimera inside? His suspicions raised once again the previous night at Doug's Place as Roman witnessed Shane argue with 'Tony' outside the establishment. Rather than debate with his friend, Roman patiently waited until he was safely behind the doors of the ISA lab outside D.C. to gather enough evidence to corner Donovan. As Roman surveyed the Nation's capital from the panoramic view of his hotel suite, he merely gave Shane a second to confess.

"It's amazing what you can accomplish when people underestimate you." Roman proceeded cryptically.

A slight air of bitterness laced the statement. He stood by the window already dressed for the day, his holster strapped to his chest. As the sun's rays began to envelop the bustling city, Roman watched how the light hit the smooth geometric edges of the Washington Monument from a distance.

"That has always been the plan." Shane replied trying to mask the strain in his voice with a little lift at the end of the sentence. The two men counted on the public's perception of Roman as a broken man to pave the way for his ability to move around with the least amount of scrutiny. It had been a delicate operation with Shane's inner circle never knowing the full scope of his investigation. Each man retained a fragment, until now. Shane believed it safer for the mission and the remaining men involved after several episodes in the past decade. He knew before Roman went to Washington that his partner held one too many pieces of the puzzle. With access to the 'whole' ISA file at his fingertips, Shane expected no less than this revelation. Roman inhaled deeply.

"I tested the control specimen on file against the two blood samples obtained at Doug's Place."

"Yes." Shane simply answered.

"No match." Roman replied slightly annoyed. "But then, you already knew this." He added angrily.

Shane gulped the last drops of coffee, discarding the mug haphazardly into the sink and walked towards his office. He used his free hand to pinch the skin between his brows together. Pushing away the faint throbbing in his head,_ "Up an hour and I'm already developing a migraine because of this case"_, Shane grumbled.

"When did you learn it was Andre?" Roman accused him over the line. He heard Shane open the sliding door to the office and log onto his computer equipment.

"We suspected when he showed up with Stefano in Salem fourteen years ago." Shane keyed in security passwords while addressing the issue. "I confirmed it about a year later." He replied flatly.

"And you didn't see fit to inform us!" Roman roared over the line as the realization of what transpired over the years took form. Shane heard the wounded sound of betrayal echo over the phone. It was simply a prelude of what was to come as all the carefully placed lies crashed forward to the present. That this altercation hadn't transpired in person was a minor miracle for Shane. Roman's thoughts tumbled all over each other as he reviewed all the evil deeds attributed to Count Anthony Dimera over the years. They had assassinated a man's reputation! A man they once called friend. It was a clever trick. Simply stating that they were biologically linked, Stefano counted on them believing in the power of Dimera blood to override any actual history between Tony and himself. Stefano's plot involved ignoring obvious truths by suggesting the bitter feud between the two men that involved their closest women, and a long torturous imprisonment could be forgiven because of shared DNA? Stefano was the most patient man Roman had ever known, especially when it came to exacting revenge. Like a serpent, he knew Stefano's success hinged on his ability to lie in wait for his prey to become complacent. Then Stefano struck the fatal blow! Couple this with Dimera's zest for drama and Roman concluded Andre wasn't absolved from his past sins either. He would suffer like the rest of them.

"No, Roman." Shane responded sternly commanding control of the situation. " You were rather preoccupied with personal matters at the time…" His words stung and Shane knew it. He hated bringing up anything revolving around the time of Marlena's affair and its aftermath. Roman's whole countenance changed. Stefano accomplished his goal for Roman, not with the mental and physical torture he endured at the man's hands over the seven years of captivity, but cleverly playing with the heart of the woman he loved. It painted a very pristine picture for Shane at how he allowed his enemies to do the same by using Kimberly in a similar twisted manner. The force of Roman's fury snapped both men back to the present.

"Save me the lectures on personal vendettas, Donovan!" Roman paced back and forth in a futile attempt to restrain his temper. "Seems our whole professional relationship has involved deception on your part concerning the Dimera case!"

"Only out of necessity…" Shane countered.

"Necessity!" Roman yelled.

Shane removed the earpiece slightly to ease the blow to his eardrum. "When I think of what Andre put my daughter through! My God, Shane, do you realize…"

He stopped short. Roman slammed his fist against the wall.

"Hope, Malaswen…"

"Her kidnapping wasn't relevant to the case at the time!" Shane shot back. Roman's baiting finally paid off. Shane's anger surfaced.

"And if you recall, I came back to Salem to help free her from Welch!" Shane seethed through gritted teeth. He resented having to account for each one of his actions to Roman of all people, who was well aware of what this job required. Shane exhaled in an attempt to push out his hostility. Then, Roman reminded Shane of something that hit a little too close to home.

"Doc was willing to…" He forced the next word out. " _Seduce." _He couldn't go any further. Roman's voice boomed through the phone thunderously.

"_YOU SHOULD HAVE SAID SOMETHING, DAMN IT!"_

An awkward and eerie silence blanketed them.

"There were other considerations…" Shane attempted feebly.

"Like what? You were detained?" Roman replied icily.

"Sometimes." Shane replied quietly, followed by more silence that exposed the glaring question Roman hadn't asked yet. Roman's eyes grew wide.

"Where's Tony?"

"I don't know." Shane replied in an exasperated tone concealing the lie for now. The less people who knew that little truth the safer they all were. Stefano had illustrated what he did to those he suspected of harboring information on Tony.

"Is he even alive?" Roman asked uneasily.

"Yes."

Shane needed Roman to be on the same page with him. Now was not the time for the coalition to crack. Strands of the tangled web began to fall together. A wave of deju vu passed through him.

"You suspect Stefano and Andre have different agendas."

"Precisely."

There was a sympathetic sigh uttered from Roman's end of the phone.

"Anyone else privy to this information?" Roman inquired, alluding to a few suspects. Shane closed his eyes in relief and sighed.

"Your brother is on to me I am sure of it after our meeting here yesterday."

"Need me to talk to Bo?" Roman offered generously.

"No, I prefer to handle that personally." Both knew it would be an interesting exchange. Understanding John's impulsive nature as it pertained to his brother, Roman read Shane's thoughts on his involvement. A residual sense of one upping Black gave Roman an air of satisfaction. Shane interrupted his train of thought.

"Since you are with Halpern at the moment, you need to know that we have an, uh, open agreement."

"I bet!" Roman erupted into laughter breaking the tension between the two men.

"He knows what I am working on but doesn't know any details, doesn't ask for any…" Pause.

"Professional reasons." Shane explained slyly.

"I'm sure." Roman chuckled. "Covering both your ass when the proverbial shit hits the fan!" Roman suggested. Propping his forehead against the windowpane as he cradled the phone, the cop pondered the information.

Shane didn't address the statement confirming Roman's theory. Glancing at his watch, Shane sat upright in his chair.

"Roman," Shane asked suddenly. "I need a favor."

"You felt pretty confident this conversation wasn't going to end with me telling you _'to go to hell.'_" Roman replied with a smirk.

"Yeah, but I was a bit worried for a second."

Roman agreed to travel to LA immediately to retrieve Jeannie. Shane wasn't leaving it up to the dueling Dimeras to dictate his children's future. He continued to work feverishly until the caffeine from his morning coffee wore off. The dark and quiet atmosphere of the office fused with the rhythmic hums of the computer hard drives, blanketing the room into a semi-sleep state. Shane's eyes were heavy as he rested his head on the desk.

"_Only for a minute…"_

* * *

_Geneva, Switzerland, August 1983:_

"_Well done, Shane." The gentleman announced slowly letting the emphasis rest on his agent's name for added effect. The two men sat along the banks of the Rhone River at an outdoor table with an umbrella to shield both the sun and the two spies beneath it. The elder gentleman kept his back against the crowd, facing the water; the shade an appropriate accomplice for a disguise, while the younger met his mentor's face head on. The dashing operative nodded affirmatively displaying his trademark confident, cool resolve the agency relied on. The warmth of the summer sun wasn't enough to melt the darkness that had settled inside Shane for sometime now. He shifted impatiently in his chair ready to end this meeting and prepare for his next destination. _

"_What's the matter, Shane?" His Superior implored as he packed the tobacco into the bowl of his black Calabash pipe absentmindedly. " Concern for the lady in custody?"_

"_She was hardly a lady!" Shane mused. He hadn't met one of those in a long time. _

_Shane glanced down at the intricate threadwork from his trousers, carelessly brushing away the lint as he turned his head to the right to view the water lapping against the concrete wall below. Like the water, his conscious tapped against Shane's heart begging to be addressed._

"_Hardly." He answered detached. Aside from information pertinent to the case, Shane didn't care to know anymore about her. He had performed his job to perfection, enjoying certain pleasures in the process without tending to the needs of his aching heart and desolate soul. The case was resolved and he pressed forward. _

"_Twelve hours of sleep and I'll be ready for the next assignment." He replied resolutely turning his head back in the direction of his partner. His brown eyes were serious and betrayed no hint of the emotion that was buried deep inside. _

"_You understand the rules…" His Superior began slowly and methodically. A sardonic laugh escaped Shane's lips making his whole body shake at the thought of a vacation. What was he going to do? Go back to Donovan Manor and pace the lonely barren landscape?_

"_I know damn well what the rules are for, Nickerson!" He exclaimed in amusement. "For pencil pushing beaurocrats whose lives are useless and must live vicariously through the people they read about on paper. This is me, you are speaking to." He tossed the napkin dismissively on the table sneering at his mentor. He paused suddenly as the waitress brought him his drink. Smiling at her appreciatively, Shane turned his attention back to his comrade. _

"_Vacations are for fine beverages," He smiled raising his glass to Nickerson for a toast. "Meeting fine women," He let his eyes survey in vain for a woman that might capture his eye among the sea of several European beauties. "Which I have at my fingertips anytime I choose." Shane remarked unimpressed. He took a measured sip before setting the glass on the table with a clink, leaning back in his chair. _

"_I'd say vacation is the worst thing for me!" He flashed his trademark dimples exposing the air of arrogance needed for this line of work. Nickerson smiled approvingly at his protégé. Donovan was driven, focused and Nickerson planned to mold the young man into his successor at the ISA one day. The unfortunate deaths of his parents and spouse a year earlier only intensified Shane's focus, which separated the man from most, who crumbled under personal loss. Pity the misplaced guilt drove him, but it made Shane a valuable asset for the Head of the ISA, so correcting certain errors wasn't prudent at the moment._

"_Very well. As you wish." Nickerson replied after an appropriate moment of silence as if to review the matter. It was merely a dance. Truth was Donovan was handpicked for this next assignment, one that came with promoting Shane to 'Captain' of the agency for added effect. Nickerson slid a small black leather briefcase towards Shane underneath the table and handed him a file across it. As Shane scanned the pages briefly, a name he recognized bounced off the pages. His eyes rose to meet Nickerson's who studied him intently._

"_My liaison I was supposed to meet in Stockholm." Shane acknowledged approvingly. _

"_Yes." Nickerson replied slowly, pleased at how easily the plan was being set into motion._

"_This is something I can really sink my teeth into." The corners of Shane's mouth turned up slightly. The last few cases were unusually short leaving him with the same confrontation of his festering grief at the end. Such emotional hand wringing was not too appetizing for the spy, so he continued with his own method of therapy. _

"_Commit the contents of this case to memory, Shane. But realize that once you open this file and begin, there is no turning back." He warned without the young spy catching onto the trap. "It will follow you to your grave…"_

* * *

The pulsating feel of his Blackberry, jolted Shane out of his slumber. His head and arms were still propped up on the desk for support during his short nap. The cool, drab atmosphere of the room mimicked the coldness of the memory, a life so far removed from Shane and one he never wanted to relive again. Not even in a dream. A shiver slid down his spine. He hadn't thought of George Nickerson in ages. For a second, he gazed at the black blank screen of his monitor reflecting back an older, wiser lad than the arrogant, disconnected soul from his recollection. Shane rubbed his eyes with one hand and checked the text with the other. He pressed a button to highlight the information and placed the call. By the time it answered the text had disappeared off Shane's log of calls. Still groggy, he wasn't expecting to hear a feminine voice greet him.

"Shane." Anna gushed. Shane cleared his throat, which was dry from the sound sleep. Her voice was as smooth as silk but he knew Anna well enough to detect the venom hidden beneath the words. Looking around, he jumped up and rushed over towards the bar outside his secret room. Fixing a glass of water for his parched system, he listened to her relate what had transpired thirty-six hours ago in a succinct and composed fashion. She performed quite well except for losing her composure as she described the short ride to the undisclosed location outside of Paris. The Contessa described to Shane in graphic detail Tony's head draped in her lap in the back of the Sedan, him lapsing in and out of consciousness from the concussion, the exposed flesh from the burns. It was clear to Shane that she had not breathed a word to anyone since losing her home and all her possessions. Anna also knew nothing of her daughter's whereabouts and had no contact with the outside world since. Reliving the ordeal evaporated Anna's steel resolve, the emotions beginning to boil over.

"Where's T…?" Anna asked, her voice still shaking from the images that flashed through her mind.

"Safe, I assure you." Shane abruptly interrupted. He was sympathetic, but they had to tread with extreme caution. It was most crucial now because of the explosion at their residence. "You understand protocol, Anna." He reminded her gently.

"Understand?" Anna retorted in disbelief. There was a time when Anna found Shane's calm, often aloof demeanor, sexy. Now the trait annoyed her. Unable to read his assessment of their predicament, Anna felt Shane viewed her panic over the events unjustified. At least Tony's clever repartee, which was a way to mask his fear under tense circumstances, provided a perverse sense of comfort for his wife. Bleeding and balancing on the edge of consciousness the other night, Tony gazed into Anna's eyes with a lopsided grin induced by the morphine and quipped,

"_If you wanted to redecorate the home, darling, why didn't you just say so,"_

Before his head fell limp into her lap. Anna tossed all _their_ rules out the window when she saw her house ablaze and Tony lying motionless on the grounds of the Champs Du Mars.

"Shane, we're not mere strangers! You were here for a lot of Tess's childhood. Would you be so cavalier about this whole damn thing if it were Jeannie?" She suggested haughtily, her voice raising a whole octave.

" Or Kimberly?"

Shane winced at the outburst and its obvious faux pas. Truth be told, Shane was clearly upset over the matter, heightened more when he listened to Anna tell what happened and describe the cloaked stranger Tony rambled about in his sleep. From Anna's description, the female didn't fit the profile of any known associates to Andre. It was rather late in this devil's game for newcomers, which suggested a cleverly concealed mole they possessed all this time.

"Anna, I'm sor…" Shane began tenderly attempting to coax her out of her tirade. It was a futile endeavor.

"_You're sorry!"_ Anna interrupted offended for reasons she couldn't even articulate. She was just certain that he should be more compassionate and honest with them. "I've lost everything! Tony was almost killed and I don't know where my…"

"Anna!" Shane commanded in a firm voice. She backed off slightly, but being obstinate, took a breath and tried another tactic.

"Explain to me exactly how _your_ men allowed that monster to track us down?"

"I'm not sure. You tell me." Shane responded stiffly. If not for Tony, he might have called her something he didn't believe in calling ladies and end the call.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Anna shrieked over the phone.

Silence.

"This is Andre's doing, Shane!" She hissed over the line. "You were supposed to keep tabs on him!" She added her voice full of resentment.

"Anna how is Tony now?" Shane asked calmly, propping his hand on the bar to support his chin as he listened insipidly to Anna's outbursts that for some strange reason amused her husband immensely.

"Fine, no thanks to you!" She screamed over the phone. Tony approached from the background and Shane breathed a heavy sigh of relief as the Count picked up his extension.

"Darling, I think Donovan's had enough of you for the day." He drawled, motioning for Anna to hang up the phone. Tony sounded coherent but his speech was a bit slurred making his accent heavier and harder to understand over the phone.

"Yes, see what _you _can get out of him, Tony!" Anna fumed. "Shane Donovan is as stoic and cold…." She sputtered. "Like the sculptures that line our hallway!"

"Not anymore my dear!" Tony joked. She pouted once more picturing their Carpeaux statues lying in ruin beneath the rubble.

"Donovan, please accept my apologies for the Contessa's insolence." Tony requested softly. Naked vulnerability in Tony was rare and very short-lived. "I'm afraid I have put her through the fire." He replied amused with his use of pun. "Quite literally, lately."

"Any ideas as to the identity of this woman your wife is so agitated about?" Shane inquired ready to switch topics.

"Uh, yes." Tony began a little disoriented. "I have something for you to review." Tony fumbled around for the flash drive, trying to navigate his way through the central laptop he used to conduct his affairs.

"Tony, are you up to this?" Shane inquired. It was obvious his friend still suffered from the aftermath of his injuries.

"Yes." Tony retorted impatiently. "Leave the nursing to Anna! I much prefer her bedside manner to yours."

"Fair enough."

While Tony began sending the file, Shane filled him in on the events at Doug's Place. "EJ is a Dimera but we don't know exactly what relation yet." Shane was explaining.

"Another bastard child of Stefano's?" Tony curse under his breathe. The revelation perplexed him but he waved it off for the moment when he heard Shane exclaim,

"Bloody hell, I don't believe it!"

"Ah, you pulled up the contents." Tony surmised.

"She was the one waiting outside your home?" He asked incredulously.

"Yes, based on her lovesick ramblings about you, I gather your _brother_" Tony pronounced the two syllables with disgust. "Played a role in the matter."

"Funny, I don't find him particularly good at portraying me." Shane interjected in an attempt to conceal his contempt at the situation.

"Don't underestimate the charlatan." Tony offered. "If one didn't know you well,"

He stopped short.

Swallowing hard,

" Never underestimate a man's need to deceive. Our counterparts enjoy illusions."

Shane sighed at the burden this whole bloody ordeal brought him. There were some mistakes whose consequences never seem to cease. Both men ignored the unspoken indictment of their obvious shortcomings in handling their carbon copies.

"I already know what Andre is up to." Tony offered.

"Really?" Shane scanned the contents of the first file as he listened. He viewed the Intel as they spoke.

"Yes, it's quite simple actually." Tony began. "Take a look at the Executor." He instructed solemnly. Shane's head was spinning from both heated conversations and the heading that identified the lawyer who drew up the document he was viewing. He scrolled back to the page.

"_You."_ The words fell out with pensive force. Shane scoured the document quickly. All Stefano's children were bequeathed something, relatives, even the servants, and certain longtime associates who demonstrated a solid allegiance to the crime boss. However, one notorious name was conspicuously missing while the most unlikely source was granted responsibility for the Dimera Legacy. Tony interrupted Shane's thoughts. He was ready for action.

"Look, I am not certain what Father is up to with this dinner he has planned." Tony spit out venomously. "But I can assure you Andre has his own agenda to advance. We need to locate Benjamin immediately!"

"Before Andre gets to him first…I'm on it." Shane agreed, hastily sending out a memo to the appropriate channels.

"There's something else." Tony's voice was grave.

Shane paused abruptly.

"She wasn't entirely forth coming. The second file is encrypted." His tone annoyed by the situation.

"Damn it!"

Shane beat the keys on his laptop in frustration trying to play around with the software to uncover the password.

"And…" He asked anticipating Tony's next revelation. Feeling the euphoric effects of his medication finally sink in, The Count's penchant for attempting to rattle his partner's cool countenance returned in full force.

"What I want to know Donovan, is_ what in hell you do to women that affects them in such a manner_?" Tony's voice was laced with mischief.

Still distracted by the prospect of cracking Gabrielle's code,

"Hmm, I haven't the foggiest." He replied with disinterest. "Why do you ask?" He answered vaguely, his mind working feverishly to piece together the possibilities.

"Because _now_, I've had the misfortune of being at the mercy of _two_ of your exes, both clearly carried one hell of a blazing torch for you." Tony said wickedly with only a hint of bitterness. Shane stopped short remembering how Emma set Tony up to be delivered into Stefano's clutches from the pier in Salem so long ago. This amused him. Playing off the irony, Shane returned the serve chuckling,

"Sorry, ole' chum, but turn about is fair play considering what I have suffered through at the hands of your family."

"Touché."

The click of the mouse echoed over the line as Shane scrolled through the documents in front of him. As if being conciliatory, Shane offered diplomatically. "I don't suspect you will meet the same fate with Kimberly." Her name was bathed in affection. A naughty smile slithered across Tony's lips. A concussion would not hamper his ability to seize on an opportunity to checkmate his opponent.

"Well, I wouldn't mind being at the mercy of _her_ _will_."

Tony expected a retort along the lines of Anna filleting his valuables over the suggestion, but the game of wits came to a screeching halt. As long as he had known Shane, Tony never one-upped him in a verbal spar. The conclusions were always the same: a draw. Admittedly, Tony picked a topic that was a bit underhanded but rationalized his friend needed a little shove in the right direction since neither one was about to initiate a counseling session with one another.

"We'll be in touch, Count."

Ending the call, Shane still heard The Count's impish laughter ripple from across the pond.

* * *

**Early Afternoon: **

Kimberly fastened the saddle onto Bonnie looking at the horse affectionately. Before taking the animal for a ride, Kim grabbed a stable brush to stroke the horse's mane, performing the task more for herself than for the horse. Her head was swimming in thoughts and emotions still rolling out of her from the appointment two hours before with Dr. Greene. Knowing her therapist read the paper like every other Salemite, Kimberly strolled into Dr. Greene's office prepared to address the issue between her and Shane; a safer topic, one she was harnessing with finesse! Their work had naturally began dealing with unresolved issues concerning Shawn and Kim's trauma history, touching on her history with men, including Shane. Then, one day, Kimberly revealed something in a response that illuminated a glaring matter that needed to be address before proceeding. Like parenting, each successful milestone in therapy only served to prepare for the next mountain to climb. Since Kim and Caroline's very public argument outside the Pub a month earlier, the sessions transitioned into discussions about her mother. Dr. Greene picked up where they left off in the last session asking gently,

"Were you able to reconcile things with your mother, Kimberly?" She noted how Kimberly flinched at the question. Like an electrical switch, tears glistened in her eyes when the words came out of Dr. Greene's mouth.

"Oh, yes ma'am." Kim replied sarcastically. The depth of the wound was glaring. "If you call listening to her justify her blatant disregard for her family's feelings for one Victor Kiriakis!" Dr. Greene leaned back absorbing the answer's meaning both in words and context.

"Your family's feelings or yours Kimberly?" She interjected, not letting Kim separate herself from the pain by making a collective statement.

"Momma pushed Kayla off on _me_ to spend time with _him_!" Kimberly cried defensively.

"Then, I am more than happy to see your sister if she wants to address that issue." Dr. Greene suggested pragmatically. She twisted around grabbing a pad and pen from her desk to make a notation, not wanting to disrupt the intimacy of the dialogue by moving from her position in front of Kim.

"But we are discussing _you_ at the moment."

She paused while contemplating the next question. The move caught Kim's eye as she studied the pretty brunette, who was in turn, studying her. Switching tactics, Dr. Greene pursed her lips together before inquiring,

"So you feel your mother acts on her own self interests?"

Kim cringed.

"I was a fool to think she had changed." Kimberly answered mournfully, her voice dropping to that of a whisper.

"Change?" Dr. Greene probed carefully, noting Kim evasive response. "In what way do you want your mother to change?"

Kimberly looked up at her therapist's brown eyes. She had been accustomed to that kind of attentiveness once. But it didn't come from her mother. There was always a distant look in Caroline's eyes when Kim was growing up, distracted and faraway as though Caroline longed to be somewhere else. Caroline masterfully hid this from others. Neighbors and church parishioners marveled over her dedication to the parish, her family, and her husband's business. But safely behind the walls above the Brady Fish Market, Caroline's mind freely drifted to the _"what might have been."_ In her child's mind, Kimberly attributed it to her mother having very important matters to address, but as Kim matured, she recognized the expression for what it was.

Kimberly blinked away the tears breaking eye contact with Dr. Greene. The good doctor would not let Kim avoid the issue. Straightening up as she still leaned against her desk, Dr. Greene inhaled deeply. With her last question unanswered, Dr. Greene tried again by referencing a long ago argument that surfaced in their last session when Kimberly gave a detailed account as to who Victor Kiriakis was, his involvement with her mother, and ultimately the tragedy that engulfed her and Shane.

"Kimberly, you talked at length in our last session about the anger you felt of the lies your mother weaves together…" Green's tone was soothing.

"Your words, remember?"

"Yes." Kim nodded hesitantly. She knew this technique well, but Kim wasn't sure she was ready to continue with this line of questioning.

"That argument the two of you had, right after Shane walked out during your pregnancy with Andrew…" Dr. Greene began, her voice calm and steady as she read her patient's expressions.

"You were afraid to let your mom answer that question. Why?"

Kim drew back into her chair as though the doctor had struck her.

"What are you really afraid of Kimberly?"

Kimberly squeezed her eyes shut, the images rushing forward like the incoming tide at the beach.

**_March 1986:_**

_She focused on the steady glow of the fire, wishing it could melt the blanket of melancholy Kim felt as her world crumbled to ash. The devastated look on Shane's face when he stormed out of their house after arguing over learning about Miami sliced through Kim's soul. Her mother was wrong! And the worst part, the worst part…_

"_Momma! He hates me! I hate me!" She cried._

_Somewhere deep inside, there was a little girl desperately seeking wise counsel from her mother and it produced a rage within at the realization that she couldn't rely on the one person she was supposed to rely on. Not now, not then._

"_Damn it, How could I do this to him?" Kim lamented realizing her mother had led her down the wrong path._

"_Oh, Kimberly you can't blame yourself." Caroline cajoled._

"_Oh but I do. But worse than that, I blame you!" Her daughter shot back._

"_But all I ever wanted was…"_

"_You wanted company!" Refusing to accept the lie. " It must have been real lonely bearing that cross of yours all these years! You wanted to bring someone down with ya, didn't ya?" _

"_That's not true!" Caroline protested._

"_It is! How many times did I come to you?" Kim pleaded adding, "Why would you do that, momma, unless you wanted someone down there groveling with ya?"_

Kimberly gripped the arms of the chair trying to blink away the memory but the details continued to flow out of her…

"_No, I couldn't do it to him, ma. I couldn't do it to him. But I want to tell you one thing: One of these days your lies are gonna catch right up to ya, ma… and slap you in the face, just like mine did."_

Caroline's lies did catch up with her. In retrospect, Kimberly saw the events that transpired after Blondie's were merely a slap on the wrist for the Brady Matriarch.

"_Kimberly, please, try not to hate me, try to understand…"_

Kimberly had hated her mother briefly.

The birth of Andrew softened her to Caroline's plight, so the question remained unanswered for another few decades. Instead, Kim chose to believe Caroline learned from her mistakes, thinking Caroline lied to protect them while suffering in silence. It was a noble gesture giving Kim compassion for her mother instead of rendering judgment. Yet, sitting in her therapist's office, the harsh truth slapped her against the face.

"_Want the best for me! No ma'am, I'm not as lucky as you are."_

"_Kimberly, please don't put up the wall!" Caroline waved her left hand passionately at her daughter._

"_You put up the wall, ma!"_

"_No, no!" Caroline protested._

The gnawing feeling that her own mother only wanted what was best for her child WHEN IT DIDN'T COMPETE WITH CAROLINE'S OWN SELF INTERESTS!

The contrasts between her and Caroline were glaring.

"_Yes, you did momma!" Not backing down._

"_How do ya think I feel, huh? You're my mother. You should have given me some kind of security, something in you to trust. Something that would tell me that you would be there for me no matter what!"_

"_Kimberly, that's exactly what we did for you, that's exactly what your father and I gave you love. We were always there for you, we'll always be there for you!"_

"_No, no, Papa, but not you! Because all you have given us are lies…."_

"_That is not true!" Caroline denied._

"_Well, if you loved me so much, then why weren't you there for me all those years when Uncle Eric was doing those things to me…"_

"_Oh NO!" Caroline shook her head vehemently._

"_You should have paid attention to me, ma? If you had paid attention, you would have known something was wrong! Why were you so busy?"_

"_Victor wasn't even in my life then."_

"_Not in person, ma! But he was in your mind, he was in your heart!"_

* * *

Kimberly bolted out of the chair with a lurch, breaking the peaceful setting of the office. Dr. Greene, reached forward to console her patient, but Kimberly was already running to the door.

"I can't talk about it anymore!" She waved Dr. Greene off as the doctor tried to approach her. Pausing briefly, Kimberly met her physician's compassionate eyes once more.

"I just don't understand…" She confessed meekly, but she couldn't bear to finish the sentence.

"Kim?" Dr. Greene offered for her to remain but Kim declined.

"I'll be fine. I promise." Kimberly assured her, sucking in a deep breath and wiping the tears away. "I just want to go home."

But the session followed Kim home. The question Dr. Greene posed in the office reverberated between Kim's ears.

_"What are you really afraid of Kimberly?"_

It hung around Kim's neck like an albatross, her head resting against the horse from the weight of the memory.

The equine gently nudged the side of its rider's face, beckoning Kim to take her out towards the freedom of the pasture, away from the confines of the stable. Kim's eyes flew open, lifting her head away from the side of the horse where some of Kim's tears landed. The brush had slid from her hand to the stable floor amidst the strands of straw. Bonnie snorted impatiently.

"There, there." Kimberly cooed to the animal. "I'm sorry. I've made you wait long enough." She said affectionately grabbing the closest saddle and positioning it on the horse. Securing the straps, Kimberly pulled the reins in her left hand and mounted the horse with experienced agility. With a click of her tongue and subtle tug, Kim ventured off along the back perimeter of the estate, away from the drama. But the demons followed after them. As Kim gained momentum with the horse's steady gallop, the breeze brushed against her face, remnants of her memories playing before her eyes like a silent movie. Her father placed the family and honor above all else. Albeit, his methods were riddled with flaws, Kim had compassion for a man who never fully realized his worth in the eyes of those around him, thus wished to live his life vicariously through his children.

"You always knew, didn't ya, Pop?" Kimberly whispered under her breath as his pleading eyes flashed before her psyche.

Shawn never quite forgave himself for elevating Roman's accomplishments above all the others, his mistreatment of Bo, his criticism masquerading as faint praise towards Kim and his complete ignorance on how the behavior resulted in a silent resentment festering deep inside Kayla that would come back to bite Shawn in the worst way later on. Kimberly empathized with her father's insecurities recognizing the broken man had transferred his hopes onto his daughter. Living up to his ideals would somehow rectify the void Caroline left in the family. Kimberly felt the years of little lies she constructed to protect herself from the truth blow away in the wind as Bonnie picked up speed.

"_Look at me, right here!" _Her heart cried out. But the time never presented itself. Even when her mother made eye contact, Kim never felt Caroline dared to look into her sad little eyes_. "Save me from him!" _But Kim's silent pleas for salvation would go unheard. No one saw, no one questioned. Until…

Bonnie led the way; the steady beat of her hooves against the dirt, bobbing Kim up and down through the highs and lows of her life.

"_I know what I see." His perceptiveness penetrated her soul._

_He wasn't repulsed. He didn't run. _

"_Might Uncle Eric have something to do with that you suppose…"_

"_You were frightened."_

She shrugged off his question, surprised someone had noticed, over time slowly letting him championed the resulting relationship seeing how perfect the two were together. But Caroline hadn't prepared her daughter for that world. Without realizing it, Caroline demonstrated precisely how to navigate through a world with walls and facades, not unconditional love and safety. It manifested itself differently with each child, but with Kim, it twisted itself into an ugly cynicism of people's motives towards her, stripping Kim of the ability to evaluate men correctly.

Despite the fractured foundation, love found Kim and the wounds began to heal until the cracks of Kim's foundation gave way to missteps. So, Kim sought her mother for answers about Mr. Kiriakis and again to navigate through the horror of the reality she faced after Miami. Once more Caroline's secrets came before her daughter's happiness and safety. Nothing had changed. Even the pure and precious love Kim shared with Shane could not avoid contamination by Caroline's deception. Her mother chose silence rather than a confession that might have saved Kimberly from the fall. Even more egregious, Caroline managed to protect herself of any culpability surfacing from the fall out with Victor, skating by that ordeal without a dent to her reputation. Oh, if Kimberly had fared better!

Each dip or turn of the path sent Kim to another point in time. And there was no way to avoid the darkness that surrounded the family over the war involving the two sisters. Impersonation and deception on Drew's part aside, Kim could not hide from the lingering hurt that throbbed inside her heart at the memory of Caroline siding with Kayla to assuage her guilty conscious. Suddenly, the force of the memory, the confrontations in the respective living rooms, morphed into one! Her mother's shameful eyes bore into Kim's mournful soul. She felt dizzy, nauseous, clicking her tongue for Bonnie to slow to a stop. By now, Kim's whole body shook uncontrollably, the betrayal from her own mother who carefully stood still at critical points in Kimberly's life when precious fragments of her heart might have been salvaged!

As she maneuvered the horse behind a few trees for privacy, Kim eased to a stop before slumping forward, sobbing great gulping sobs of despair. The weight of the memories crashed forward, causing Kim to slide off the horse seeking refuge against a tree. Leaning against it, her therapist's question echoed through the breeze that blew against the newly budding leaves once more:

"_Why?"_

Kim's eyes lifted ever slightly. So much of Kim's perception of herself was wrapped up in the desperate need for her mother's attention. Deep inside, she listened as her heart admitted her truth.

"_I wasn't good enough."_

All the psychological reasons and excuses for her mother's behavior melted away, leaving Kim with only the raw emotion of rejection. In a spurt of rage, Kim picked up a few rocks that lay at the foot of the tree. With all her might, Kim threw each one.

"His memory is worth more than me!" She screamed, hurling the rock forward. It crashed against another tree a few yards away, rolling down the trunk resting on the ground. The revelation was both liberating and crushing to her spirit. She pitched two more in the same direction and finally in exhaustion, let the others slip out of her hand. Gulping back a labored sob,

"I wasn't worth her time."

Deflated, Kimberly sunk down against the tree trunk that she had clung for support a few seconds earlier. She sat curled up, her arms propped on her knees for support with her head buried in her lap. She mourned this loss for the first time in her life that afternoon.

"I deserved a mother!" She sobbed.

Bonnie looked on discreetly.

Time lazily slipped away.

The anguish subsiding, Bonnie scoffed at her rider for the detour in their adventure. Kim gazed up at the horse, reluctantly leaving the solace under the oak tree to journey back towards the house. Her mind raced in step with the horse.

Caroline had made mistakes, grievous ones. Kimberly had compassion for that. But Caroline chose to play the role of the silent martyr garnering accolades for her good works. Once her secrets exposed, Caroline wore her _Scarlet Letter_ proudly, expecting sympathy and reward for her years of sacrifice!

Kim could not respect that. Having worn those adulterous shoes, Kim neither ran from her sins nor excused them. Through bitter tears, she mused,

"_Frailty, thy name is my mother."_

The tears poured freely down her cheeks as Kimberly steered the horse up and around the bends of the estate. Kimberly knew she couldn't continue the emotional beating she endured by expecting her mother to become the pillar of strength she saw and respected in other maternal figures like Peachy or Mrs. Horton. By the time she reached the last jump, her tear soaked eyes blurred her vision. Bonnie graced over the fence and raced towards the clearing that led back to the safety of the grazing pasture. The sun's rays were still bright in the April sky, but its slow descent towards the horizon behind Kim was underway. Distracted by the shimmer of the lake in the distance, Kim might miss the truth staring at her. It danced among the shadows mingling between the underbrush, hidden against the sun-drenched blades of tall grass from the pasture. Kim blinked away the tears for a better view. As her eyes dried and vision returned to normal, a surprisingly welcomed sight flashed ahead. Emerging from the small canopy of trees where the phantoms retreated within, Shane walked up to the side of the fence. Propping his arms on the top wooden plank and resting his foot on the bottom, Shane admired her riding stance. As the horse slowed to a steady trot towards it, Kim was overcome by the pride plastered all over his face. Smiling brightly at her, Shane had no idea that his very presence would answer a looming question weighing on Kim's heart.


	24. Chapter 23: Lessons Learned

**Chapter 23**

**Lessons Learned**

"_Confessions of the soul _

_have always been difficult for me to deal with."_

_~Shane to Kim, 01/11/85_

* * *

**Late Afternoon, Shane's Estate**

Shane opened the delivered package, inspecting its contents to verify that the item wasn't damaged during its transatlantic journey, rewrapped it, and ventured outdoors towards his destination. Inspecting the grounds as he exited the kitchen, Shane mentally placed each man in their concealed positions along the side and back perimeters of the property. Cradling the package close to him, Shane strolled towards the guesthouse prepared to reclaim what was lost so very long ago. Tapping on the door Shane waited, somewhat impatiently, to hear the familiar sounds of Kimberly's movements from the walls within. Glancing over his shoulder towards the drive, Shane viewed her parked car, then back around towards the house. The front windows were opened allowing the spring breeze to filter inside as well as drawing any visitor who approached, inside.

"Kim?" He called out, hearing only his voice against the backdrop of the rustling, newly budded leaves on the reclusive estate. On impulse he fumbled with the doorknob, and realizing it was unlocked, proceeded into the cottage. The mid afternoon light encased the room with a warm, golden glow, punctuated by the natural aromas of French vanilla candles, fresh linens from the day's laundry, and flowers picked earlier that morning. Shane heaved a heavy sigh and placed the wrapped box on the table closest to him, letting his eyes land on various items that reminded him of Kimberly. Her camera set with a thick pile of folders on the corner table under the opened window to the left of the fireplace, eliciting a faint smile from Shane. Kim never discussed her entrance back into the world of photography, and Shane understood why. It was something she needed to do on her own, away from the watchful and expecting eyes of her family. It pained him that she could not come to him with her accomplishment, yet Shane also understood the reasoning for that, so he waited patiently for the day Kim might once again, invite him into her soulful explorations. Pulling his attention away from the corner of the room, Shane continued his 180 degree scan of the place until his eyes landed on the stove where the antique porcelain tea pot set. Adorned with a golden English engraving of a hybrid tea rose, the pot's matching cup remained in the stainless steel drying rack alone without its mate. The image briefly produced a defeated grimace, before Shane swiped a small index card to inscribe a personal note to attach to his conciliatory gift. Shane paused for a moment. Hearing the sound of the horses neighing in the distance, he immediately knew where to find her. Looking down at the blank note, Shane hastily scribbled the first thing that came to mind. Tucking the card into the flap, he exited the house and hung a hard left towards the pasture past the small canopy of trees that separated the main house from the back property. Walking slowly along the graveled path among the variety of dogwoods, weeping willows and an occasional oak tree, Shane could see her in the distance as she cleared the bend to his far left. In a subtle and swift move, Kimberly pulled the reigns towards her to steer the animal into a steady trot approaching towards the gate where Shane stepped forward to lean against. She was clearly lost in her thoughts, with her eyes staring directly ahead, her expression solemn but resolute. Despite the distance, he knew she had been crying.

When Shane propped his foot on the lower plank of the wooden fence and folded his arms across it to admire her riding stance, Kimberly's eyes flickered with acknowledgement of his presence. Suddenly, the anxiety she felt as her thoughts tumbled over the cold hard truths of her status with her mother melted into a comforting ease at the sight of him gazing at her approvingly. Shane watched her control the chestnut colored horse effortlessly as she bounced up and down rhythmically with the animal's gait. Kimberly had come a long way from the obstinate and timid woman who fought him viciously to escape riding a horse so very long ago…

"_Why haven't you changed?" He inquired, slightly annoyed by her stubbornness._

"_These are riding clothes?" She wondered aloud clearly perplexed._

"_Yeah, I know! I brought them, remember?" _

"_But I don't ride." Still confused by the gift and his intentions._

"_Why, it's perfectly simple! It's as easy as falling off a horse…" _

_His amusement at her irrational fear was hard to conceal _

_which resulted in daggers she hurled at him with her eyes…_

_~April, 1985_

"_God, she was sexy when she was indignant!"_

He thought to himself at the time and the way she argued with him displaying her trademark pigheadedness, made his pulse race! Not much had changed since that day; the lady still had a way of driving him to the edge of sanity.

"Enjoy your ride?" Shane inquired with a tender smile as Kimberly gracefully dismounted the horse and started to guide the animal towards the stable. Shane motioned for her to leave the animal in the pasture as they freed it from its saddle. Kim took the bit out of Bonnie's mouth with one hand and treated the equine to an apple with the other, having tucked it away in her black riding jacket before embarking on the afternoon ride.

"_I am a small person. Small people like dainty things. Horses are not_ _dainty."_

The memory came back with a rush, and sharply contrasted the woman before him, whose face radiated serenity as she stroked the creature with one hand as it ate out of the other. Kimberly met his gaze briefly, returning the smile but maneuvered around the horse to create a safe distance between them.

"Yes." She replied coyly. "Just me, Bonnie,"

Kim patted the horse affectionately.

"And him, him, him, and him." She said tilting her head in the direction of each stationed man hidden in the distance. Kimberly swiveled around to eye Shane, who smiled impressively in response to her observation, before he explained gravely,

"It's a precaution."

His eyes lingered for a second, surveying her disheveled appearance. The hairclip barely able to contain her wind blown tresses and dressed in her riding clothes, Kimberly always retained a measure of class. Her complete ignorance to her beauty was part of her charm, one that lured men into Kim's orbit and mercilessly commanded their attention without the option of leaving. It teased and tempted Shane and yet, if given the choice to be free from her spell, he rather remained her prisoner. Kim wrestled with similar desires struggling to find a safe way to give into her passion for this man who had broken her heart in the past. Keenly, aware that her defenses were down because of the grueling confrontations of the past forty-eight hours, Kimberly remained just beyond arms length. She stood confidently, yet guarded returning a furtive glance in his direction, afraid he might read her thoughts. Emotions sat just below the surface and one move, one admission, would collapse Kim's quiet reserve. She danced dangerously close to that line the other night at Doug's. Despite her best efforts, Kimberly couldn't shed the effect Shane had on her and secretly clung to the hope that they would reunite one day. That hope dashed when the fragile cup smashed against the hearth, the night before. Shane lowered his head slightly, shuffling the equipment in his arms for a better grip. After sneaking a pleasurable peek in her direction, his face grew dark for a moment.

Kim cut a cautious glance to address his stare, resuming their talk, her voice light and airy.

"_Ahh_, perhaps due to the invitation I received the other day?"

Her coy response tore through the tension, catching Shane by surprise. But he didn't reveal it.

"Yes, I'm afraid so."

Both treaded carefully around the subject, the two caught in the tug of war between their feelings for each other, the unresolved issues crashing down all around them. They stood locked in a silent draw both knowing the other was thinking of their late evening together that had ended so tragically. The emotional wall defiantly stood between them, mocking their every move to tear it down. Even Bonnie felt its overbearing presence as she lowered her head, snorting, frustratingly shaking her mane from side to side in protest. Shane wasn't about to give up, so he gestured for Kimberly to remain while he put the riding equipment away. When he returned minutes later, He found her stroking the horse's mane lovingly. Walking up to her right side, Shane reached out to touch her but declined, taking a stance by the gate like before. A pretty yellow and black patterned butterfly fluttered by landing on a group of lilac colored wildflowers growing wistfully in the pasture. The creature captured the two timid lovers' eyes as it perched regally at the edge of the flowers, a delicate thread linking the two as the brevity of their circumstances saturated the air. Clearing his throat, Shane was the first to speak.

"About the other night…"

The depth of his voice, coaxed Kimberly to face him. She pivoted towards him, opening her mouth to interrupt, but he cut her off not letting Kim partake in any of the blame. She had done enough of that in their relationship.

"I apologize for losing my temper." He continued sheepishly alluding to the broken teacup. A pang of compassion overtook Kim as she watched Shane, head down, kick at the grass with his feet. The teacup wasn't the source of his torture, albeit his contrition over the event was evident. Shane understood the significance of the little tea set for it was the first thing he purchased for her on their excursion to London after a morning of lovemaking. She held onto that sentimental token because it was the only tangible item left to remind her of that blissful time. Kim had relinquished ownership of the cameo after birthing Jeannie alone in that cold and isolated hospital in LA, believing its significance held no meaning for him any longer after failing to be there for her throughout the pregnancy and delivery.

Now he stood inches away confronting the issue head on! She could read him better than anyone; admitting weakness was never easy for the spy.

"Hey, you know I'm tougher than that." She offered with a wink trying to lighten his melancholy mood. Shane lowered his head slightly, nodding affirmatively. His voice thick with admiration,

"You're the strongest woman I have ever met."

Kim blushed at his words.

"I wasn't…I mean, I never meant to hurt you." She stammered trying to meet his intense gaze but the memory of her biting accusation echoed around them.

_"It wouldn't be the first time you used me when it came to a case"_

The demon resurrected itself from the grave once more. One fatal suggestion made in haste by the spy, set a course of events that neither had ever completely dealt with. Out of all the hand wringing over Miami, the focus was always on Kim's destructive action of detaining Victor by the only means she had yet to utilize: seduction! The phantom surfaced only to be glossed over due to other external circumstances. Through much of the ordeal, focusing on Kim's sexual history in relation to the mishandled event served to alleviate Shane's culpability in the crimes against their love. His deep brown eyes searched her empathic ocean of blues. Shaking his head in protest,

"You're not going to do that anymore." He replied softly.

Inching closer, letting his arm extend across the fence, Shane reached for her fingers to punctuate its meaning. His admission was a shock to her system after listening to excuses from her mother the day before. Kim stood glued to the spot, her eyes darting from where his hand landed onto hers to over her shoulder in time to see Bonnie trot away as if being released from being Kim's excuse to avoid her issues with Shane. When she didn't retreat, Shane slipped his hand over hers. Chilled by the shade of the trees that filtered out the sun's warmth, Shane pulled her hand to his cheek, gingerly kissing her fingers. Her breath zapped away by his touch, Kim stood dumbstruck at what she was hearing.

"I broke promises to you Kimberly. Sacred promises." He continued in a hushed tone.

"Frankly, some promises that I had no way of keeping."

The reality of his situation settled in over the two. Shane's profession had nearly destroyed the two of them, their love almost buried beneath the rubble of deception, and external forces hell bent on using Shane's only vulnerability against him: Kimberly.

Now she stood before him, Kim's eyes bearing into his, perplexed by his admission, searching his eyes for answers.

"There's no need to dredge up the past. " Kim offered softly giving him a way out and half expecting Shane to seize the opportunity. Kim had never witnessed Shane confess much in the way of personal failures, especially between the two of them. Most admissions came in retrospect when Shane could remove himself from the tale. For most of their relationship, Kim relied on Shane's actions to give her security regarding their love, their status. In the bitter end, it was his actions that convinced her of the fallacy of her trust in him. Shane struggled to piece his words together.

Clearing his throat,

"The other night you asked why..." Shane shook his head in frustration. Through the rustling of the trees, Shane heard the wind whistling past indictments:

"_What I'm afraid of is that you've held onto some old resentments. You really resent me for things that you're never going to be able to overcome." ~ __Kim to Shane,__1986__._

Kim swallowed nervously, the guilt rising up inside.

"The truth is: I have held onto some old resentments." He admitted gravely. Kimberly's face fell at the statement and she jerked back as though his words were sharp objects piercing her skin. The move alarmed Shane, so he stepped forward to rescue her from the misplaced guilt. Speaking fast, his voice full of emotion,

"I resented myself, Kim!"

Reaching her only because Kim had no more room between her and the fence, Shane slid his hands around her waist protectively. He lifted her chin to entice her eyes to meet his, but past memories plagued him and he released her from his embrace in defeat. Turning away, he scanned the vicinity as he ran his hands through his salt and peppered mane. Kim studied the left side of his face-flushed, teeth gritted, the vein pulsating through his forehead.

"Damn it! I promised I would protect you! I promised to love you …" He proclaimed passionately. The light breeze picked up their conversation echoing professions of love whispered between secretive sheets safely hidden in plain view within the walls of Shane's arch nemesis. He had meant every word, blindly letting his heart bind his mind's warning to the dangers of having his lover so exposed to the pitfalls of his profession.

"I knew you were in over you head. I should have listened…"

He added mournfully, his voice trailing off. The stiff upper lip of the Englishman had dissolved into a pool of raw emotions.

Kim gingerly stepped closer placing her hand on his back for support.

"Shane, it was unrealistic…" She drew in a heavy breath. " You couldn't…"

"That's not true, and you know it!"

He whirled around to face her again. There was no need to recount each event. Both knew that what had happened in Miami wasn't unique. Even when Shane did not put Kim in the line of fire, somehow his enemies figured out a means of placing her there. The method of choice often utilized against Shane was to send an imposter into their lives, as Jericho did with Winters, to prey upon his ladylove. Bound and gagged, forced to watch surveillance footage, Shane's worst fears confirmed once he forged his way home. It was a torture whose scars had yet to heal, especially since Andre preferred to employ similar devices. Anger poured out of him as Shane finally verbalized the painful truth he had faced long ago.

"Too many times, I sacrificed _you_ for this bloody job!"

His eyes blazing with fury,

"Too many times I literally fed you to the wolves!"

He stopped short.

Their eyes met. Their heart and mind in unison, they traveled through the emotionally gut wrenching moments together. The intensity of his words, rushed through Kim's soul stripping away her strength. The weight of the moment sent Kim collapsing forward, feeling she would stumble to the ground. But Shane's arms scooped her towards him, her fingers clasping his shirt as her eyes gazed upward longing for what came next. Mere inches separated the two, their eyes locked, their lips ever so close.

"I'm so very sorry Kimberly…"

Shane's eyes fluttered towards the pasture and back into Kim's expectant eyes as he confessed,

"It wasn't your fault."

Shane paused, his voice cracking, frantic for her understand. Grabbing her passionately,

"Do you hear me?"

Kim nodded weakly falling limp in his arms allowing Shane to hold her up close to him.

"None of it! Not Victor,"

He spit out the name with such force that Kim flinched.

"Not Cal."

Her mouth dropped opened listening to his heartfelt confessions. Kim was speechless. After what seemed to be an eternity, Shane inhaled deeply and revealed,

"My job has stolen so much from you…"

Verbalizing their reality shook Shane's system and Kimberly felt him release his grip on her creating a bit of distance between the two. He still held her with no intention of letting go, but Kim sensed his cool demeanor was returning. The desolate look in his eyes revealed his current state.

"The ISA has robbed you of a lot of things too." She replied meekly, her sincerity searing his soul.

Tears glistened in Kim's eyes reflecting their color more intensely.

"Oh Kim!"

His hand slid up to the side of her face, pulling her close against his body. Cradling her left cheek in it as he spoke,

"It was for the best. In the end it's the only way I knew how to keep the promises I once made to you."

"I don't understand." Kimberly protested weakly. All Kim knew was that everything she knew to be true for the past sixteen years was a lie and that suddenly she was listening to Shane express things Kim never imagined she would ever hear. At that moment she didn't care about all the "right" motives for their separation. Kim's aching heart swelled inside thinking of all the time lost without Shane. The feel of his hand pressed tightly against her back, her body so close to his only intensified the emotion.

She felt dizzy.

In his arms, Kim felt safe from the lurkers in their midst. Suddenly, she was aware of the silkiness of his shirt, the warmth his touch provided and the feel of his breath against her neck. Kim's head fell back hoping Shane would pull her into his spell as his hand glided through her hair, releasing it from its loose clasp. Intoxicated by her smell Shane drew closer, lips parted, his nose grazing her neck.

Heaving a heavy sigh,

"My job doesn't allow me to have you." He regretfully whispered in her left ear. Leaning back slightly, he brushed a stray hair away from Kim's face. Shane cursed the heavens for his fate!

"But…" She suggested.

Shane placed his finger on her lips.

"Lets' be honest, Kimberly. You've done quite well for yourself without me." He observed candidly.

"Just as I knew you would."

His unwavering faith in her rejuvenated her spirit. However, Shane overlooked one important element: Kim might have chosen death over any worldly achievement from the past two decades if it had spared her from the gut-wrenching pain of losing him. Her eyes betraying that belief, Shane turned his attention away from her sensuous lips towards the shadowy landscape. The tranquility of the estate stood in stark contrast to the conflict that blanketed the couple. Several minutes passed while they held onto each other, fearful of letting go. Kimberly was the first to break the silence.

"I imagine it's been rather lonely mounted up on that white charger of yours with no one to share things with." Kim remarked thoughtfully, tilting her chin in the direction of where Bonnie galloped to meet up with her mate.

Shane eyed her carefully following her gaze towards the amorous thoroughbreds in the distance. Their breath caressed each other's cheek in a slow, steady rhythm.

"_Hmm_…"

Slowly, his eyes traced the outline of her face, her nose, and lips, as Kim's eyes remained focused on the horses. She felt his gaze upon her with such intensity that her heartbeat increased. Hypnotized by him, she lifted her eyes back into his direction, closing them, anticipating his lips landing upon hers.

So tempting, yet thinking about his very public missteps with her from the previous evening, Shane reluctantly released her from his embrace. He whirled around to gaze at the water in the distance glistening through the trees to his right at the back perimeter of the property.

"I was young and stupid!" He announced cynically. "Arrogant to think that I could cheat the system."

"_What?" _Kimberly asked, perplexed by his outburst.

"It took me a very long time to acknowledge the cold truth that despite all my good intentions, I am not what's best for you," He drew in a labored sigh. "As long as I perform this job."

"I just want you to be happy." Kim interjected gently, reaching for his arm. Shane looked at her lovingly. Reaching for her cheek, Shane's thumb glided along her soft skin.

"You, Kim." He inhaled. " You and the children are what make me happy."

His revelations lifted Kim's spirits, illuminating her delicate features. Shane sensed what Kim expected and not being at liberty to fulfill that wish, he withdrew partially, laughing bitterly.

"Don't you see, I've tried to leave…" Looking up to the sky for confirmation. "God knows I've tried!"

"Yes, I remember." Kim began compassionately. He tossed his future away along with that deadly prism and quit the organization before they could fire him. Later that year, Shane rejected the first offer to head the ISA after Nickerson's suicide, favoring a more stable home life for his unborn child and the woman he loved. Shane was willing to take a lesser assignment with the Salem PD than continue his career in a more dangerous setting. But Kimberly knew deep down in both cases that the allure of this devil's game would tempt him into action once again. And it did.

"Shane, you couldn't help but be pulled back into the field." She conceded trying to reach him once more, but Shane stood just beyond her grasp.

"It's who you are."

Shane's sardonic laughter rippled across the blades of grass swaying against the breeze. It chilled her more than the early evening air. Placing his hands firmly on the fence to steady his rising emotions, Shane gazed out in the pasture and then back at Kim.

"It's who _I was_." He corrected her.

Kim had no response to his heartfelt admission. When she failed to respond, Shane's eyes left the safety of the pasture and greeted her patient gaze. His hands still clinging to the wooden rail for support,

"Honestly Kimberly, I have racked my brain trying to figure a way that I could extricate myself from this case."

Shane's head shook vehemently with such passion that Kim stepped slightly backwards. His hands gripped the edge of the fence with such force the two horses sidestepped towards the center of the pasture. Ironically, the little yellow and black butterfly seemed undeterred from its perch atop the delicate stem of the lilac colored wildflower. Looking at her to his left, his eyes bore into hers.

"I was a marked man the day I accepted the assignment from Nickerson…"

Shane said the deceased man's name with a hint of venom, only reserved for two other men Kim knew of. They all shared a common trait: each had wronged Shane personally and to Kim's knowledge only Nickerson paid the price.

"I've reached a point where this life is something to pass the endless hours of solitude." Shane retorted flatly.

"Then don't." Kim pleaded, wrapping her arms around his torso, burying her head into his back. Clinging to him, Kim felt the tension envelope Shane despite his heartfelt confessions. They should be expressing their love for each other as Shane carried her back to the main house! Instead, anxiety slowly began to creep into Kim's heart the further this conversation progressed. Shane pulled her around to face him, latching onto her hands bringing them to his lips. Hesitant at first, Shane watched her for cues before bathing them in kisses. Kim melted into his affection. Suddenly, Shane's attention shifted briefly towards the movement beyond the trees in the distant.

Abruptly, Shane asked:

"But do you know what bothers me the most?"

She slowly shook her head, hanging on his every word.

"That it really doesn't matter what I do, from the moment I laid eyes on you, the moment I let myself get close to you,"

"Yes."

Kimberly replied breathlessly. Shane spoke in broken declarations, leaving Kim to piece things together.

"If it isn't the Dimeras, it will be someone else who tries to use you to get to me."

Shane dropped her hands and began to pace, adding,

"Or Andrew and Jeannie." He acknowledged regretfully.

Shane ran his fingers through his hair trying to think of a solution, a way to salvage the evening.

"So you stayed away all this time to protect us?" Kim asked pointedly. The impulsiveness of her question took Kim by surprised but the guilty expression that flashed over Shane's face informed her of its appropriateness. Suddenly, pieces of the puzzle began to slide effortlessly together. A picture began to appear in Kim's mind of the meaning behind Shane's actions since arrival for Shawn's funeral. The pictures of Steven clearly taken since his faked death seventeen years before, Shane's guilt over the fallout that ensued, as well as the caution he displayed around John Black: a man supposedly like family to Shane. Kim's mind ran through the timetable like a well-oiled machine making Shane very uneasy as he read the subtle changes in her facial expressions. A light of knowledge flickered across her eyes as she thought of Shane and Tony's altercation at Doug's as well as something Shane said to her that night in the guesthouse:

_"They know…I know things, Kim…It's not you, he wants! This is not just about us!"_

Kimberly realized that Tony must have something over him.

"Why?"

"I have to get Johnson back." He stated firmly interrupting her train of thought.

There wasn't an invitation to respond. He was trying to throw her off the trail and Kim knew it. Yes, Shane harbored guilt over the circumstances centering on Steve's supposed 'death' and the fall-out from it with Kayla. It was noble for him to wish to correct the tragedy but there was more to this. The depth of Shane's love for her was clear. It burned brightly and consumed Kim, but Shane was hiding something! He was in trouble, most likely affecting them all and knowing Shane's nature, Kim guessed the hook that drew him into the tangled web.

"Exactly who is it that warrants your protection at the cost of us?" She asked hurt by his evasiveness.

"_Kim_." Shane scolded.

"Is it John?" She implored shrewdly.

Shane grimaced at the suggestion.

"Can't you just trust me and my methods?" He implored desperately.

"Your methods have cost me _you_ for the past two decades!" She cried out in anguish. "Leave this for Roman, Bo or John to sort out if this is simply about Steven's disappearance!"

Shane knew she was baiting him. He rolled his eyes planting his hands firmly on his hips.

"From where I stand not much has changed under their watch since I came to Salem the first time!"

"Except for more carnage by Stefano and his deranged little sidekick!" Shane retorted impatiently.

Kimberly wasn't swayed.

Exasperated, Shane exclaimed,

"_My God_, your father died at the hands of the those monsters!"

Instantly, Shane regretted the words. Kim cut him a menacing look offended by the implication. Shrinking away from him, Kim turned away, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Silence engulfed the two as the sun began to slip past the horizon. The shadows acted like a veil against Shane's face. Kim couldn't fight Shane's reasoning nor could she risk being so vulnerable with him once more given the sense of foreboding that shrouded over them. Kim trusted him with everything but her heart. If she couldn't trust the man she loved with her heart, what was the wisdom in taking the next logical step?

"I think we have nothing left to discuss." She said trying to choke by the tears.

"Kim, I'm sorry, I didn't mean…" Shane apologized, reaching for her shoulder but Kim rebuffed his advances. Kim wiped the tears away. Straightening up and mustering her best impression,

"You do what you have to do Gov'nor." Kimberly announced resiliently. Lifting her chin defiantly, she saluted him and started towards the house.

Shane toyed with running after her but he had done enough damage to the lady. Instead, the wounded spy watched for a second before whirling around, propping his arms against the fence in aggravation.

"_Oh damn!"_

He sighed as he buried his head into his hands in defeat.

* * *

**Location: The Guesthouse**

Kimberly was almost to the porch when her cool resolve melted away into a river of tears. Rushing through the door, Kim breezed by the table and the package that set waiting for her, entering the bedroom and preparing for a shower. They had grown so close to each other, only to be pruned back that very evening.

"_Stupid, Kimberly!" _She chastised to herself as she slammed the dresser drawer and marched into the bathroom. Kim failed to heed the warning signs of how far she had fallen once again. With nothing concrete to guide her, Kim assumed this time the love affair would be different. As the water showered over her, Kimberly massaged the shampoo into her tangled hair. Realizing the metaphor in her own task, Kimberly laughed between the muffled sobs that reverberated against the ceramic tile.

"Just like him, wash, rinse, repeat. Ugh!" She moaned in despair.

Slowly, dragging herself out of the soothing comforts of a hot shower, Kimberly slipped into a smooth silky nightgown. Nixing her idea to curl up into bed, Kim draped the lavender robe around her and retreated to the living area for some tea. A brown-papered package caught her eye. Approaching it cautiously, Kim first thought it might be ominous. Her eyes flittered towards the door, through the small window that revealed a glimpse of the main house, its lights burning through the window. A warm wave of nostalgia swept through her. Tearing into the package, Kim's breath caught inside her chest: A flawless porcelain teacup with the same intricate hybrid tea engravings, an identical match to the lonely one setting in her drying rack. The message crystal clear, she searched for verification, finding the folded index card half hidden under the package. It's poignant message was the elixir to Kim's heart.

The card simply stated: _Remedy._


	25. Chapter 24: Fear

**Chapter 24**

**Fear**

_But I fear_

_I have nothing to give_

_I have so much to loose _

_Here in this lonely place_

_Tangled up in our embrace_

_There's nothing I'd like better than to fall_

_But I fear I have nothing to give._

_I have so much to loose._

_I have nothing to give._

_We have so much to lose..._

_~ Sarah Mclachlan_

* * *

**Location: Shane's estate, evening.**

Shane remained at the wooden fence of the pasture watching the last rays of the sun slip quietly into the night. Still struggling with the reality of their plight, Shane's thoughts drifted to the distinct parallels he observed in Tony and Anna. Despite the gravity of their circumstances, the fearless couple never let the pirates dictate the terms of their relationship. As a matter of fact, the two seemed to thrive on the element of danger that engulfed them due to Tony's _unconventional_ family, flaunting their love at fate's cruel hand. For so long, Shane believed that he and Kimberly could somehow weather the inevitable chaos that blanketed them due to his job once the spy eliminated the invaders from their lives. But there was always an imposter ready to convince him otherwise. A wave of defiance spilled over Shane. He meandered towards the house taking a slight detour, canvassing the grounds before entering into the front door. Entering the living area, the spy methodically thumbing through the messages on his Blackberry as his emotions simmered just below the surface.

Making his way into the kitchen, Shane prepared the water for tea. Casting a glance towards the guesthouse, his mind lingered over words whispered during their warm embrace earlier.

_"I imagine it's been rather lonely mounted up on that white charger of yours with no one to share things with." Kim remarked thoughtfully._

A vibrating, high pitch wail interrupted the spy's brooding but their voices bounced between the Brazilian hardwoods and speckled granite countertops.

_Their breath caressed each other's cheek in a slow, steady rhythm._

_"__Hmm__…"_

_Slowly, his eyes traced the outline of her face, her nose, and lips, as Kim's eyes remained focused on the horses. She felt his gaze upon her with such intensity that her heartbeat increased. Hypnotized by him, she lifted her eyes back into his direction, closing them, anticipating his lips landing upon hers…_

The persistence of his PDA demanded the spy's attention.

JOHN BLACK, the screen read.

Grimacing Shane pressed the button.

"Donovan."

"Hey partner!" John's voice was rushed and riddled with anticipation.

"You'll never believe who just showed up on the pier with Tony?"

Not letting Shane answer, John announced:

"Victor Kiriakis."

"What?" Shane's whole demeanor changed. Tensing up, his mind began to race at the implications.

"I tell ya what, I'll head your way…" John offered.

"No, don't!" Shane interjected sharply. His eyes lifted towards her front door one last time hoping for a sign. There was no detectable movement from the guesthouse to indicate that he should stay.

"Give me a few minutes, I'm heading out."

Shane ended the call, slipping the phone back into his pocket.

Running his fingers through his salt and pepper mane in frustration, the spy stared out into the blackness that enveloped the estate.

_"It took me a very long time to acknowledge the cold truth that despite all my good intentions, I am not what's best for you," He drew in a labored sigh. "As long as I perform this job."_

_"I just want you to be happy." Kim interjected gently, reaching for his arm. Shane looked at her lovingly. Reaching for her cheek, Shane's thumb glided along her soft skin._

_"You, Kim." He inhaled. " You and the children are what make me happy."_

_His revelations lifted Kim's spirits, illuminating her delicate features. Shane sensed what Kim expected and not being at liberty to fulfill that wish, he withdrew partially, laughing bitterly._

_"Don't you see, I've tried to leave…" Looking up to the sky for confirmation. _

_"God knows I've tried!"_

Shane hesitated still hoping Kimberly would suddenly emerge from the guesthouse. He waited. A few more minutes passed. The beleaguered spy turned on his heel and walked out of the house.

* * *

**Location: The Guest House**

A lump formed in Kimberly's throat as she carefully set the teacup back into the box, casting a furtive glance towards the main house where she knew he resided. Her fingers manipulated the index card as she replayed their earlier conversation over and over in her head. She reread the message: _Remedy, _and was overcome by the depth of his devotion_._

Kimberly was exhausted from thinking, weighing the _"what ifs," _struggling with the unknown. What had the two accomplished with their isolation, but heartache- a dull, throbbing, pounding beneath their chests, which literally consumed them and shrouded their souls? Shane and Kim spent the past two decades motivated by fear-albeit birthed from a valid stream, absorbed in their neatly fitted roles of simply being old friends. Keeping their time together short and centered on the children kept their desires at bay, but their façade had not fooled those close to them. Because every time they inhabited a space, no other being could compete! A tumultuous distant memory flooded back to Kim.

"_You don't think I notice how you look at him when you think no one is watching?" Phillip accused her, slamming the glass of vodka into a wall. Kimberly flinched at the sound of shattering glass against his marbled floor._

"_Or how HE looks at YOU?"_

"_Phillip, please!" She pleaded with him as she inched closer to the door. Alarm bells rang between her ears as his cold blue eyes morphed into a blazing red shade of fury._

"_You don't think I feel you tense up every time I touch you?"_

Secretly she knew Phillip was right and called off the wedding. Feeling renewed, Kimberly hoped to bridge the gulf that separated the two when the spy arrived for Andrew's birthday, but he never made it. Work intervened, allowing old wounds to fester, walls to fortify, and the distance between them to grow.

As evidenced from the events at Doug's Place, coupled with the confirmation Kimberly received during her conversation with Shane just an hour earlier, they hadn't fooled their enemies during their long separation either. She was exhausted from fear dictating her heart's desire. Impulsively Kimberly bolted from the guesthouse and ran towards the inevitable fall…

The warmth of the spring day had dissipated into a cool and uninviting night. Chills rippled through Kim's body as the light breeze penetrated through the thin fabric of her robe. Dew accumulating on the blades of grass dampened her slippers. Halfway to her destination, Kimberly pushed the intrepid invaders that clung mercilessly to her heart. Instead she focused with the fierce determination that neither Dimera nor the rest of the pirates from their past were going to stand their way. Kim's soul cried out to not reject the significance of Shane's gift. This time he had made his intentions abundantly clear. As her brother once advised:

"_If you want to fall in love, you got to make a commitment, take some chances, leave yourself open to pain."_

"_I don't know how you react to that Bo, but I'm not ready for that kind of pain…" __~1985_

Kimberly approached the back patio, light pouring out of the back kitchen windows beckoning her to step inside where it was warm. Peering into the house, a kettle set unattended on the stove, whistling for its owner. A lonely teacup remained on the island.

She paused as the specters whispered in the night air:

"_What do you have to lose?"_

Turning the knob and a bit surprised to find the door unlocked, Kimberly promptly entered walking briskly towards the stove to remove the kettle from its mournful perch. As the whistling died down, Kimberly half expected Shane to breeze in. Instead, she was left with a desolating stillness that shook her soul.

"Shane?" She called and receiving no answer, Kimberly poured the water into a sterling silver pot and carried it into the living room. Setting the item down on the bar, she traced the length of the room, her eyes resting on the open laptop resting on the coffee table. Slipping her hand into the silky pocket of her robe, Kimberly lifted the note card and studied the inscription once more.

The doorbell interrupted the battle brewing between Kimberly's head and heart. Shuffling towards the door,

"Who is it?"

"It's me, Kimber! Open up!" Bo proclaim jovially.

"Shane's not here." His sister informed him as Bo stepped inside.

"Yeah, I checked the Guesthouse, and thought…" He stopped short surveying Kimberly's intimate dress.

"It's not what it looks like Bo." She scolded him.

"Well that's probably the problem sis, maybe it should be." Bo observed pointedly. He slipped past her and walked towards the living room, Kimberly chasing after him.

"_You got any tea_?" He asked in mock British affectation. Looking around the room and back at Kim as she meandered around the bar to pour him a cup,

"Where's the gov'nor anyway?"

"With John, I suppose?"

Confused, she eyed Bo.

"Why aren't _you_ with them?"

"Checking out other leads." He grinned. "_Sperlunking_, if you will."

"Oh god!" She exclaimed. "I don't want to know, do I?"

"Probably not." Bo replied as he leaned over the bar to hunt for a snack. Kimberly handed him an apple and as he bit into it, sized up Kimberly's morose demeanor.

"Shane?"

When she didn't answer,

"Heh!" Bo chuckled at the source of Kim's distress. As he pondered the idea some more, a rumble of laughter give way enveloping his body and causing his shoulders to shake. Annoyed, Kimberly turned around to face him.

"What?" She demanded irritably.

"Nothing." He replied smiling broadly and shaking his head. Bo couldn't make eye contact as he continued.

"You can't make this stuff up!' He gestured towards his sister with extended hand as she slapped it away.

"Nice to know you find our misery amusing." Kimberly groused.

Her brother pinched his brow in an attempt to rein in the giggles and surrendered-his hand raised to punctuate the sincerity of the gesture. Kimberly sipped her tea eyeing him critically.

"It's just that," Bo's sympathetic brown eyes commanded Kimberly's attention.

"The two of you definitely got the lion's share of stubbornness."

Kim opened her mouth to protest, but Bo cut her off by waving his hand to "stop."

"I know, I know, you have your reasons…" He interjected, his amusement showing again.

"Don't we all?" He chided.

Kimberly rolled her eyes.

"Look, you two have spent…how long trying to convince yourselves and the rest of the world that you are better off apart."

Bo paused long enough to let the message sink in.

"The world's not convinced, Kimber." He grinned knowingly, leaning in to whisper in her ear,

"And I suspect you aren't as well."

Kimberly pulled back, still fighting the logic in Bo's words.

"Oh yeah, and I bet you just have the perfect solution too!" Her voice dripped with sarcasm. The lady was protesting a bit too much! Bo's own track record in matters of the heart was a rocky one. He could feel a deflection coming from his sister if he didn't respond quickly.

"Yeah," He retorted leaning forward off the barstool. Placing his hand protectively on Kim's shoulder,

"When you make that leap of faith…"

His eyes twinkled at the suggestion. Pointing to an imaginary faraway destination,

"Make sure you jump far!"

The sincerity in Bo's eyes produced a faint smile, but it wasn't vibrant enough to erase the doubts in Kim's heart. When she responded, her voice was almost childlike.

"I'm not sure I have anything left to give, Bo?"

The pain in her voice almost broke him up, so he pulled Kim back around the old mahogany bar and wrapped his arms around her for encouragement.

"I think you just might surprise yourself, Kimber."

"You think?" She asked hopefully pivoting her head to seek assurance behind those empathetic dark brown eyes.

"Cuz, I think I might break my neck this time."

A hearty laugh engulfed Bo. As he regained his composure, Bo gave Kim a tight squeeze.

"Yeah," There was a glint in his eye, " More importantly, the gov'nor may surprise you."

Kimberly hugged her little brother pondering his words.

"He already has." She muttered under her breath. "He already has."

* * *

**Location: John and Marlena's Penthouse**

The twenty-minute drive to John's did little to squelch Shane's sour mood.

"Shane, good evening." Marlena's smooth silky voice greeted him when she opened the door giving her old friend a hug.

"Marlena." He returned the gesture almost too formally. Marlena whirled around cueing John in on the spy's obvious discontentment. John immediately stood to shake his hand.

"Did I get you at a bad time?"

"Is there _ever _a good time to inform me that Kiriakis is up to his eyeballs in this charade?"

His handshake was firm, his tone biting.

"_Okay_." John replied slowly. "I'm going to take that as a yes, and for that man, I am sorry. But you've got to see this footage!"

Shane shrugged it off, muttering under his breath,

"Everyone's always sorry…"

Leaving no room for discussion, he pronounced.

"Let's get to work."

Still doubtful, John paused, but Shane's expression betrayed no emotion. John accurately surmised challenging his friend would be a huge error in judgment. He commenced with the meeting flipping open the laptop and pressing 'Play.'

"Loaded by yours truly." John informed the spy. Shane leaned over his friend's shoulder for the viewing. He had to admit, John Black was second to none in surveillance issues. He had been quite an asset when it centered on intelligence gathering. It was keeping Black's emotions in check that proved problematic; compliments of severe mind control at the hands of Stefano Dimera. Not much had changed since the very first day he met the man, over twenty years ago.

The cheap glass used to illuminate the pier lights bounced off the fog forming over the river, creating a yellow- green haze over the subjects but their identities were pristinely displayed. Despite having enormous wealth, it always amused Shane how often the piers dotting the Salem Riverfront provided the best source of information for all the nefarious activities in the 'sleepy little city'.

"Oh, you'll be there, Victor!" Andre was seething across the screen, in high-definition, no less.

"Our plan demands it."

The two gentlemen stood a few feet apart dressed in the finest Armani suits. No doubt one of Victor's goons was stationed in close proximity, but out of the lens angle.

Victor looked every bit the derisive, calculating human being Shane remembered him to be. Kiriakis was the thorn in an otherwise flawless career for the ISA agent. Since returning to Salem, Shane and Victor's run-ins were less than a dozen, but each time the old man took the opportunity to taunt the spy over the past. And during each occasion, Shane smiled patiently knowing that Victor Kiriakis's day of reckoning would come. Shane underestimated his nemesis the first time. The roles had reversed, as the spy observed hubris lead Victor Kiriakis down the road to ruin. Victor clearly had no inkling that he was not actually dealing with Count Dimera!

Victor didn't bat an eye at Andre's threat.

"I answer to no one, not even god himself." He grumbled.

When _'Tony'_ arrived essentially arm in arm with Stefano in Salem over a decade and a half ago, Victor leaped into action. The shrewd crime boss was skeptical of the new alliance given the tumultuous and much publicized Dimera history. Suspecting Tony possessed ulterior motives, Victor meticulously forged his own alliance with _The Count_. Kiriakis's goal was to stay far away from a Dimera trap, for he had double-crossed both men! He knew damn well what was going down at the old Curtis Estate on the night in question and had no intention of being there just in case Father and son had orchestrated a little sideshow involving Kiriakis for their own amusement. That certain members of Caroline's family were collateral damage in the sorted mess pained him little as long as the family never knew of the extent of his involvement. An arrogant smile twisted between Victor's lips.

"I'm surprised at you, Tony." His tone dripped with mockery.

Shuffling to the side, demonstrating a flagrant lack of respect, Victor casually stared at the water lapping against the pier.

"You're a man of reasonable means. One who can surely handle Stefano's demise all on his own?"

The old crime boss flashed a condescending smile in Andre's direction punctuating the dubious nature of Andre's request.

"Love between father and son is complicated, I suppose." Andre replied cryptically.

Victor turned his head and arched his brow curiously at Andre. There was something very off with this exchange. A long tense standoff ensued as Victor formulated a way to cut himself out of the web. Conspiring with Donovan's ex-wife to kidnap Dimera from the pier was meant to serve as collateral to ensure the proper outcome in Miami. Victor had not calculated that Emma would double cross him and consort with Petrov in the process. Exhaling heavily,

"I didn't know they were handing you over to Stefano." The elder man explained in conciliatory fashion.

Andre was unimpressed.

"I'm touched." He offered wickedly through gritted teeth. "Of course, I don't hold grudges."

The veiled threat was crystal clear.

"The hell he does!" John exclaimed, pausing the video feed. "They're Italian! Holding grudges is part on the Dimera family crest."

Shane shook his head in amusement. It was probably the truest statement he'd ever heard come out of John Black's mouth. John was still staring at the monitor.

"But what in god's name is the_ particular _grudge that Tony is rambling about?"

Shane shrugged his shoulders and feigned puzzlement.

Explaining the details would take too much time and lead to some uncomfortable admissions that the spy wasn't willing to share. Besides the event happened before John Black came to Salem. He noted the subtle differences between Andre and Tony through this altercation between warring thieves. For starters, Andre literally sounded like a serpent when angry. Over the years, the spy had accurately pinpointed what trigger points threw Tony's replica off balance, ruining his perfectly executed role of playing _"Count Anthony Dimera."_ Tony possessed an uncanny ability to retain a measure of control over his words and posture even when consumed with emotion. Andre's downfall in playing the role was over dramatizing his cousin's fury, thinking life was merely an extension of the stage. These were details John couldn't grasp sadly, because he had never met his brother. John Black spent over a decade hating a man he didn't even know! John spouted the occasional offhanded remark listening to the two nemesis trade threats over the monitor as Shane kept the same stony expression his colleagues were accustomed to. John pressed PLAY to continue.

"Business, Tony. Pure and Simple." Victor remarked flatly attempting a measure of dominance over the meeting once more.

There was brief static silence and then Andre erupted into gales of laughter. He reminded Shane of _The Joker_. Shaking his finger at Victor,

"Clever, clever…"

Andre paused as his face contorted into an almost beast like shape ready to devour its prey. Victor narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"You tell yourself that next time we meet!" Andre warned him and stepped aside to hasten a quick exit. Then stepping forward and forcing Victor to address him directly, Andre's eyes scanned for the right vantage point. As if looking straight at the audience behind the hidden lens, he boasted,

"I'm sure Donovan and the rest of his gallant army of Salem's finest are chomping at the bit to know _you_ are responsible for Johnson's disappearance."

Both John and Shane rose straight up.

Victor looked terribly uncomfortable by the reminder and for good reason. Shane pressed his hand on John, who was already jumping out of the chair to take action, instructing his partner to sit back down. If not for Johnson being caught in the cross fires, Shane could really enjoy watching Victor squirm. And if only the bastard realized just how right Andre was! A sense of pure, unadulterated satisfaction poured over Shane and he smiled despite himself. Victor shifted his weight to the right and raised his hand in protest.

"I see I have your undivided attention now, Mr. Kiriakis."

Andre let the click of his tongue punctuate his disdain for the man by drawing out the syllables in his name.

"I hate to dredge up old _affairs_."

Victor stiffened at the remark his jaw clenched in order to remain cool under the interrogation. Defiantly he lifted his chin to address Dimera.

"Perhaps you should concern yourself with Commander Brady's whereabouts as opposed to mine?" Victor warned in an attempt to deflect the course of the conversation.

"_Shit! Why was Victor tracking Roman?"_ Shane's mind spun in circles.

"Pfff." Andre shrugged taking note, but would not permit Kiriakis to maneuver the conversation down a rabbit hole. The Count had placed the game player between the proverbial rock and a hard place. Victor spent decades avoiding Stefano's clutches with the help of some very talented connections. What Kiriakis was beginning to realize, was that Stefano wasn't simply cleaning up messes made with John Black and Johnson, or paying vengeance on an old business deal gone bad. Rather, the consummate chess player was signaling the ultimate 'check mate' against an old friend. There are many things a man will tolerate; being cuckolded by his business partner isn't one of them. And time doesn't erase the humiliation resulting from that betrayal. Victor instinctively grasped the hand that was being dealt him.

"Make sure you bring your old flame as well." Andre reminded the Greek.

"Caroline has nothing to do with all this?" Victor groused.

Andre leaned in and hissed cryptically,

"Perhaps you need to broaden your scope a little."

With a flick of the wrist, Andre sauntered away, leaving Victor alone to stew on the pier.

John whirled around to see his partner conveying the same bewildered look.

"I know that Dimera and Victor had business dealings but this sounds personal?" He wondered aloud.

Shane simply nodded in agreement and let John do the talking. His mind sorted through details of the Stefano and Victor's past resting on one name in particular: _Daphne Dimera_.

"Should we call Abe?" John paused, having trouble formulating the rest of his thought.

"Based on this?" Shane gestured. " By the time you secure a warrant, they'll be no trace of Steve and Victor's lawyer will have him thoroughly prepared for questioning on the matter."

Shane began to pace the room.

"No, _'Tony' _wanted us to know of Victor's involvement. He's expecting us to go off half cocked, so we need to tread carefully."

Shane rested his hands on his hips as he scanned Salem's skyline from the French doors of their Penthouse. Sighing, he whirled around to address his partner.

"You and Bo make any progress in mapping out those tunnels?"

Nodding, John pulled out the material and explained what the infrared scanners had picked up at the current Dimera Mansion.

"So once we infiltrate through the property we can enter here." John said.

"That shouldn't be difficult." Shane admitted, but John caste his friend a doubtful look.

"Brother, you haven't been to that estate since you sold it, have you?"

Shane censored his thoughts and lied,

"No, but my experience has been entering the premises is the least of the troubles," and pointing to the map, "it's removing the hostage out that's the bitch."

John nodded affirmatively.

The two men bounced ideas back and forth, reaching a stalemate sometime after midnight. Agreeing to confer later that morning, Shane hastily left the penthouse to make several calls-the first one to Roman. He needed to know that his cover had been blown. Hearing his daughter's voice was music to his ears.

"Daddy, _why_ do I have come now?" Jeannie was complaining. Petty things like international spy games could not interrupt the life of a sixteen year old. Shane smiled compassionately as she lamented skipping all the end of year activities, including her upcoming performance in Les Miserable.

"Do you trust your old man?" He asked gently.

Without missing a beat, she gushed,

"Yes, you know I do."

A dramatic sigh,

"Besides I've missed Stephanie and can't wait to see Aunt Kayla's belly." She giggled.

"Good."

Shane slid into the black roadster and headed towards the edge of town.

"And your mother has missed you terribly."

Jeannie didn't respond, but instead mentioned something about talking to Andrew earlier and other mundane things. Shane noted the subtle brush off and it bothered him. He beamed with pride at how well Jeannie was growing into a well adjusted, mature young woman. Both teachers and peers naturally gravitated towards the vibrant, intelligent girl. He gave most of the credit to Kimberly, though it puzzled him the recent hostility towards her mother.

"That's my girl." Shane cajoled. They ended the conversation allowing Shane to place the next. The night air was crisp and serene.

"Tony, it's Shane." His voice was low and serious. "Call me… afternoon, your time. There've been developments."

* * *

**Shortly before dawn:**

As he pulled into his driveway, saluting his men stationed at the front perimeters, Shane gazed at the coral haze that slowly filtered in from the east. The bone crushing fatigue began to settle over his shoulders for lack of sleep. Staggering quietly into the house, Shane dreaded the cold and lonely bed he was about to crawl into but sleep wasn't very far away. The spy reveled in the fleeting warmth dreams provided. He would claw his way out of hell just to be able to hold her again!

The lights were dimly lit in the hall and a small lamp in the far corner of the living room provided enough information to navigate through the home. Feeling defeated Shane poured a glass of water at the bar. Taking a generous sip, he turned around to see Kimberly sleeping soundly on the sofa. Due to the late hour, Shane doubted his senses. Lying on her side, with her hands propped on the pillow where her head rested, Kimberly looked like an apparition the slither of light sneaking through the living room window illuminating her silk lavender robe. Slowly he stepped closer, kneeling down beside her. Tucked inside her hand was his note. She stirred at the sensation of his fingers gliding across her skin.

"What are you doing here?" He asked her incredulously when Kim's eyes opened and greeted him with a faint smile.

"I couldn't stay away." She replied softly.

Pulling up, Kimberly showed him the card. Both eyed the message scrawled in Shane's familiar script: _Remedy_. Her eyes twinkled with affection despite the intense melancholy that suffocated them. Shane placed the glass on the side table and reached for her hands. Her eyes fluttered with anticipation as he cupped her hands into his and showered them in soft, reconciliatory kisses.

"This is madness!" Kimberly whispered. Her blue-green eyes were wide and pleading.

"I think the whole world's mad," Shane replied as his lips intermingled between her fingers.

The feel of her nails against his cheek rejuvenated his shattered psyche. His eyes danced above them and around the room, before landing back towards her attentive oceans of blue. Shane moved towards her on the leather sofa sliding his arm around her silky waist. Kimberly slid her hand along his thigh and murmured,

"_And?"_

"And perhaps, you and I are the only sane ones." Shane smiled seductively exposing his trademark dimples.

Their eyes burning with passion, Shane and Kimberly melted into one another with hot, wet kisses! Shane's lips searched her cheeks, back to her engaging mouth, her neck, and rested delicately for a moment at the curvature of her neck. Struggling to breath by the intensity of the outpouring of their desires, Kimberly's fingers glided through his thick wavy hair pulling closer against Shane's body. Feeling her every curve pressed against him, Shane reclined back on the couch pulling her on top of him. Thrust forward by the motion, Kim's hair cascaded into Shane's line of vision. Her eyes opened to discover Shane gazing longingly at her.

An interloper had crept into their intimate world.

No longer shrouded against the protective backdrop of a dark and shadowy cocoon, dawn broke the spell of nighttime rendezvous. Indictments of the early morning light slithered into the room, echoing the caution perpetuated by rational minds to cease with their foreplay. Yet, Kimberly couldn't remove herself from captivity…

She studied his grave expression for a few minutes while Shane played with her hair. Seeing the turmoil in his eyes,

"Did you learn something that will help the us?"

"Possibly." Shane replied slowly never taking his deep, penetrating eyes off of the outline of Kim's enchanting profile. Propping his head on the cream colored decorative pillowed, he wedged Kimberly between his body and the back of the couch. He was in no mood to talk but rather to enjoy the warmth of Kimberly's body next to his. Kimberly's right hand rested on his chest feeling Shane's heart rate slow into a steady beat. Lifting her chin and propping it on the back of her hand for support, she gazed longingly back at him.

"Bo stopped by."

"I know. He texted me." Shane replied drowsily.

"But…" Kimberly started to protest.

Shane placed his fingers to her lips.

"_Shhh_, lay with me for morning breaks much too soon exposing us to the cruel reality of our fate."

When Kim didn't acquiesce,

"We'll get him back, Kim." He added reassuringly.

"I hope so."

Kim's voice cracked amidst the stillness of the yellow haze of the early morning light.

"Because I don't think Kay could bear losing him again."

Her voice rich with emotion, Kimberly's head dropped into his chest so that he wouldn't see the tears form. Her admission was a reflection of her own feelings towards him and Shane knew it. Solemnly he lifted her chin up, his thumb wiping a tear away.

"If love is worth something…"

He inhaled deeply,

"Then it's worth losing."

His lips delicately touched hers.

Kimberly squeezed her eyes shut clinging to the moment that rapidly faded away.

"I can't fall again."

Slowly and ever so softly, his lips graced hers once more. Tightening his grip around her,

"I'll catch you."

Kimberly opened her mouth to protest, but Shane placed his finger on her lips.

"_Shhh_, darling sleep…"

The weight of the evening had taken its toll on them both. Yet, neither was willing to return to their cold, desolate rooms. Shane pulled Kimberly into a bodily embrace pressing her between him and the confines of the leather sofa. Her heart pounded so hard beneath her chest that Kimberly believed it might burst. But she took the next steps in faith, trusting Shane's love. Nestled in the crook of his arm, Kimberly laid her head against his shoulder as Shane gently stroked her hair. Occasionally he leaned in to kiss her forehead. Their hands clasped together, the two lovers fell asleep tangled in a tight embrace, afraid to let go.


End file.
